¿ Como me Enamore de ti?
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: con la perdida de un amor ¿ se puede abrir el corazon de nuevo? eso es lo que ella tendra que averiguar y cuando lo haga se preguntara ¿como me enamore de ti?
1. Prologo

Prologo 

Hola yo aquí nueva mente pues bien he decidido escribir u nuevo fic llamado ¿como me enamore de ti? Esa pregunta nos la hacemos siempre que conocemos a alguien y pues de alguna manera sus caracteres son chocantes pero poco a poco surgen sentimientos que no podemos explicar entonces viene la pregunta ¿como me enamore de ti?.

En esta historia veremos como dos personas que no se llevaban bien en un principio empiezan a sentir amor el uno por el otro, para ella será un poco difícil pues la persona que ella adoraba murió y al conocer a Darién Chiba se sorprende de cierto parecido que tiene con su amor su querido Zafiro.

Bien esta historia será un S&D eso si pasaran algunas cositas antes de que ella acepte que el amor toco a su puerta de nuevo mientras tanto ella se preguntara ¿ como me enamore de ti?

Sin mas que decir me despido esperando que me acompañen en esta nueva historia

Con cariño

Patty Ramirez De Chiba


	2. dos años sin ti, aun te extraño

Te extraño…

Ella es Serena Tsukino una joven de 18 años esta en su ultimo año de preparatoria es una joven de tez blanca y hermosos ojos azules. Esos ojos reflejan una enorme tristeza aun lo extraña a pesar de que hace dos años el murió de alguna manera no quiere aceptarlo. Vive con su madre Serenity una mujer muy bella de cabello largo y plateado muy hermosa quien no quiere ver llorar más a su hija por el recuerdo de zafiro.

Zafiro era un chico de 20 años cabello negro azulado unos ojos azul noche, te z blanca y poseedor de una mirada y sonrisa que derretirían a cualquiera era el novio de serena quien murió hace dos años justo el dia en que el pidió la mano de serena para casarse cuando ella cumpliera 18 años.

Justa mente hoy se cumplían dos años, hoy que ella cumplía años lo cual la tenía muy mal ya que los recuerdos iban y venían a su mente hoy la rubia iría al cementerio a dejarle flores como siempre lo habia hecho estos años. Ella antes usaba su cabello con dos hermosas coletas, pero cuando el murió no las uso mas ahora traía su dorado cabello siempre hecho en una cola alta su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura. Ella estudiaba en el prestigioso colegio Tokio de Cristal, su uniforme era una falta con paletones roja a cuadros siempre la llevaba arriba de la rodilla, sus botas eran negras de tacon de aguja hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo.

La hermosa rubia se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, su madre toco la puerta

- Pasa mama

- buenos días serena ya esta listo el desayuno- dijo la madre dirigiéndose a su hija con una hermosa sonrisa

- gracias mama enseguida voy

Serenity que noto la tristeza de la rubia y sabia cual era la causa dijo

- Hija se que este es un dia muy difícil para ti – dijo haciendo una pausa- pero debes superarlo a zafiro no le gustaría verte asi

- Tu no entiendes mama ¿ como olvidarlo? Si es lo que mas amo en el mundo a veces pienso que la vida es injusta

- Serena no hables asi, veras que pronto te vas a enamorar de nuevo, y Zafiro solo será un grato recuerdo, el lo hubiese querido asi

- ¡ nunca mama! Óyelo bien nunca me voy a enamorar de nadie mas – respondió la rubia al borde del llanto- mi vida se fue con zafiro el dia que el murió

Dicho esto serena tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa llorando por que sentía que su madre no comprendía su dolor… decidió no ir al colegio total todo de alguna manera le daba igual, compro rosas blancas y se dirigió al cementerio.

Al llegar se arrodillo frente a la tumba de Zafiro colocando las rosas blancas pues a el le gustaban, la rubia comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que el no estuviera con ella

-M i querido zafiro aquí estoy como siempre, mira traje tus rosas – dijo sollozando la rubia- sabes te extraño mucho no puedo vivir sin ti ¿como hacerlo? Aun no entiendo ¿por que me dejaste sola?

Serena acariciaba la lapida de Zafiro dejando escapar todo lo que sentía

- Sabes amor aun llevo el anillo que me diste- la rubia miro su mano- no me lo quito para tenerte cerca de mi ¿ recuerdas cuando me lo diste? Si amor fue hace dos años

En ese momento un recuerdo vino a la rubia

Flash back

Era una hermosa mañana serena cumplia 16 años la rubia aun dormía pero el sonido de su celular la despertó

- Bueno – pronuncio serena algo adormitada

- Buenos días amor ¡ feliz cumpleaños! – decía la voz del otro lado

- Zafiro amor que feliz me hace escucharte

- Eso me alegra hacerte feliz sabes hoy en la noche te tengo una sorpresa

- Enserio ¿ dime que es? – pregunto curiosa la rubia

- No amor si no no habrá sorpresa

- Que malo eres zafiro

- No soy tan malo, por cierto te vere en la noche mientras te dejo un beso y espero serena que vayas al colegio

- Yo también te dejo un beso y prometo ir al colegio te veo en la noche

La rubia se alisto bajo al comedor donde su madre la esperaba muy contenta

- Feliz cumpleaños hija, mira esto es para ti – dijo la madre dándole una cajita

La rubia saco el regalo y vio un hermoso relicario en forma de corazón que tenia una foto de ella y Zafiro

- Gracias mama esta hermoso

- Sabia que te gustaría ahora desayuna que se te hace tarde

- Si mama, por cierto ¿ sabes que sorpresa me tiene zafiro?

- Si lo se pero lo sabrás hasta en la noche por que el asi lo quiere

- Que remedio

La rubia comió rápida mente y se fue al colegio

Fin del flash back

- Mi Zafiro nunca me hubiese imaginado que ese dia seria el ultimo dia que veria tus ojos y tu sonrisa – decía la rubia aturdida- ¿ por que Zafiro?

La rubia volvió a sus recuerdos

Flash back

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde la rubia empezaba a arreglarse para recibir a su novio esa noche luciría un hermoso vestido la parte de arriba era un corse rojo strapless y la falda del vestido era negra con detalles en blanco, rosas para ser exactos, llevaba puesto su relicario y sus dos hermosas coletas.

Mientras tanto Zafiro estaba terminando de arreglarse llevaba una camisa de vestir color azul un pantalón azul negro se veía simplemente hermoso, contemplaba el anillo que Darién esta noche a su prometida.

Era una hermosa sortija de oro blanco en el centro llevaba un hermoso diamante decorado a su alrededor por finos brillantes era un sueño de anillo, perfecto para ella

- Zafiro es hora de irnos

- Si hermana enseguida

Minutos después Zafiro y su hermana Setsuna Black Moon se dirigían a casa de Serena

- Zafiro sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que decidas – dijo setsuna haciendo una pausa- por que nada me gusta mas que verte feliz

- Gracias Setsuna se que me apoyas y como ya dije nos casaremos cuando ella cumpla 18 años se que nuestros padres estarían de a cuerdo

- Lo se Zafiro

Minutos después ya estaban en casa de serena hablando con Serenity de pronto serena baja por las escaleras dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta rea mente lucia espectacular

- M i amor te ves hermosa – pronuncio zafiro tomando la mano de serena-

- Gracias amor – dijo la rubia dándole un beso- tu también te ves muy bien

- Buenas noches serena – saludo Setsuna- te ves hermosa

- Setsuna buenas noches, gracias por venir

- Bien ya estando todos pasemos al comedor – sugirió Serenity

Todos pasaron al comedor a disfrutar de la cena que fue muy amena para todos, después de la cena Zafiro pidió hacer un brindis ya que tenia algo muy importante que decir ya con la champagne en mano

- Bien para mi es un placer estar aquí esta noche al lado de mi novia Serena – dijo Zafiro mirándola a los ojos- esta noche quiero darle una maravillosa sorpresa a la mujer que amo, en presencia de mi hermana y de usted Serenity

- Zafiro ¿ cual es la sorpresa? – pregunto serena quien estaba muy curiosa

Zafiro saco una hermosa cajita en color rojo la abrió y se puso de rodillas tomando la mano de serena

- Mi querida serena esta noche aquí frente a tu madre y mi hermana tengo una pregunta que hacerte – dijo zafiro mirando esos hermosos ojos azules ¿ quieres casarte conmigo? Antes de que me digas algo quiero decirte que se que eres menor de edad pero si aceptas nos casaremos el día que cumplas 18 años ¿ que me respondes mi niña?

- ¡ Si! Acepto Zafiro quiero ser tu esposa – dijo la rubia abrazándolo muy feliz

- Me haces tan feliz mi niña

Zafiro le puso el anillo a serena y después de esto tanto setsuna como serenity los felicitaron. Los novios salieron al parque a caminar tomados de la mano la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor

- Mi ángel ¿te gusta el anillo?

- Me encanta, pero mas me gustas tu – la rubia miraba esos hermoso ojos

Zafiro la atrajo hacia el logrando unir sus labios en un hermoso y tierno beso por un instante se quedaron abrazados disfrutando ese contacto con su piel

- Serena quiero una vida a tu lado, despertar cada mañana y encontrarte conmigo

- Yo también Zafiro pero tenemos que esperar 2 años

- Amor eso no importa, esperaremos toda la vida, aunque bueno solo vamos a esperar 2 años, pero en este tiempo estare contigo nunca te dejare

- ¿ Lo prometes?

- Claro que si mi niña, lo prometo

Lejos estaban de imaginar lo que sucedería unos segundos después

Ante ellos apareció un tipo de la nada apuntándoles con una arma y pidiéndoles el dinero que tenían, serena se puso muy nerviosa mientras Zafiro la abrazaba

- Escucha muchachito he dicho que me des el dinero que traes o aquí mismo se mueren los dos

- Tranquilo le dare lo que me pide pero baje el arma- dijo Zafiro quien con cuidado saco su billetera

El hombre se acerco mas a ellos, y vio el hermoso anillo de serena en ese momento el hombre jalo a serena hacia el y en cuestión de segundos la tenia con el arma en la cabeza

- Suéltela, no la lastime – decía Zafiro al ver el miedo de serena

- Sabes es una chica muy linda – respondió el hombre

- Por favor señor no nos haga daño – pedia serena

- Bien entonces dame ese hermoso anillo que traes en tu mano

- Si pero suélteme por favor

- Primero dame el anillo

El hombre estaba tan concentrado en pedir el anillo que no se percato que zafiro se habia acercado mas, de pronto de un golpe lo derribo al suelo provocando que soltara a serena, Zafiro para evitar que el tipo se levantara se le fue encima a golpes. Serena solo observaba aterrada el arma estaba en el suelo muy cerca del tipo, Zafiro se descuido y el hombre volvió a tomar el arma, de inmediato dio a Zafiro 3 disparos haciéndolo caer al suelo ante los ojos de serena, quien corrió al lado de Zafiro, esto dio tiempo al hombre para huir.

- Zafiro respondeme por favor – suplicaba la rubia quien tenia la cabeza de zafiro en sus piernas

-M i serena no… llores… - decía apenas zafiro

- No hables Zafiro te vas a poner bien – sollozaba la rubia

Zafiro quien sentía que eran sus últimos momentos con vida acaricio la mejia de la rubia

- No llore serena, no quiero irme viéndote triste – decía Zafiro dulce mente

- No Zafiro tu no te iras, no me puedes dejar sola yo te amo- decía la rubia al borde de la histeria- no hables amor

- Serena no estarás sola yo… siempre cuidare… de ti - decía zafiro sin mucha fuerza- te amo y siempre te amare, y quiero que seas feliz

- NO NO NO no sere feliz con nadie mas que a tu lado, no me pidas eso – lloraba la rubia sintiendo que era una despedida

- Serena yo siempre estaré contigo te … a…mo

Diciendo esto Zafiro cerro sus ojos en brazos de su amor, serena gritaba que despertara pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados se quedo ahí con el entre sus brazos hasta que su madre y setsuna llegaron…

Fin del flash back

- Desde entonces Zafiro la vida no es lo mismo sin ti y nunca lo será, sabes que te extraño y mas hoy que cumplo 18 años, quizás por que hoy nos estaríamos casando pero se que no podrá ser – decía la rubia mientras sus lagrimas caían en la lapida

El dia transcurrió lento y muy agonizante para la rubia quien no se despego de la tumba de Zafiro

- Sabes no quisiera irme pero debo llegar a casa, quizás mama este molesta conmigo pero no me importa yo quería estar contigo- decía serena acariciando las rosas- si ya se que tu estas molesto por que no fui a la escuela pero te prometo que mañana iré

La rubia se paro frente a la tumba

- Mi querido Zafiro me voy, ya te prometí ir a la escuela, por favor dame fuerzas para vivir sin ti- susurro la rubia

Dicho esto serena se retiro del cementerio con un dolor muy fuerte a pesar del tiempo la partida de el era muy fresca para ella. Se dirigió al Crown a ver a su amigo Andrew

- Serena que gusto verte – saludo Andrew

- hola Andrew ¿ me das una malteada?

- claro que si serena

Andrew fue enseguida por el pedido de la chica

- aquí tienes

- gracias Andrew

- dime serena ¿ como te fue en la escuela?

- Pues la verdad no fui, tenia que ir a verlo

- serena… te pasate todo el dia en el cementerio

- si Andrew y no me mires asi, entiende que ahí me siento en paz, platicando con el un rato

- serena a mi me duele tanto como a ti que Zafiro no este pero debes seguir con tu vida,

- Que quieres decir ¿ que lo olvide? – dijo molesta la rubia-

- No serena no mal interpretes las cosas es solo que … - el rubio hizo una pausa- a el no le gustaría verte triste necesitas salir, tener amigos, enamorarte de nuevo

- Cállate Andrew ya basta – grito serena – estas igual que mi mama ¿tanto les cuesta entender lo que siento?

La rubia se levanto molesta y se fue del lugar, Andrew estaba muy preocupado por ella ya que desde que el se fue no tenia amigos, mas que el que lo visitaba en el crown de vez en cuando

Serena llego a su casa subiendo a su habitación sin darle tiempo a su madre de nada entro a su cuarto y se encerro con llave no quería ver a nadie.

Era un dia muy triste para ella en verdad lo extrañaba mucho y no sabia como vivir sin el…

**Hola pues si aquí tienen un cap de esta nueva historia que ojala les guste se que quizás habran leído historias parecidas pero recuerden que siempre hay algo que las hace diferentes. No crean que dejare mi fic sueños, ilusiones y realidad, es mas estoy afinando el cap que viene, ojala les guste esta nueva historia **


	3. ¿ zafiro? nuestro primer encuentro

Si tu no estas aquí…

Otro día mas estaba en puerta para serena aunque claro de alguna manera le hacia frente a la vida aunque su corazón estuviera con la pena de no tener a zafiro a su lado, y es que perder a alguien amado así era tan desesperante pero en fin.

Estaba poniéndose su uniforme ya que había prometido a zafiro ir a al colegio, como siempre su anillo y su relicario la acompañaban día a día, por fin ya estaba lista bajo al comedor en donde su madre ya le tenia listo su desayuno

- Buenos días mama – saludo la rubia con una sonrisa

- Buenos días hija ya esta listo tu desayuno

- Gracias mama

- ¿Como amaneciste mi niña? – pregunto su madre como todos los días

- Muy bien mama- respondió sin mas la rubia

- Serena ayer me preocupe mucho por ti, se que no fuiste al colegio

- Lo se mama y perdóname la verdad no era mi intención preocuparte – respondió muy triste la rubia

- No te preocupes hija, come que se te hará tarde para llegar al colegio – dándole una cálida sonrisa a serena

- Bien mama ya me voy vuelvo mas tarde – dijo la rubia dándole un beso a su madre

Así salió la rubia para el colegio llego justo a tiempo a su clase, la verdad era que serena no tenia amigos desde que zafiro murió no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo tener amigos a excepción de Andrew. Algunas personas sabían lo que a ella le habia pasado con zafiro y siempre hacían ciertos comentarios que se escuchaban que la hacían sentir mal, y para desgracia de ella una de esas chicas era su compañera de clases, esta chica tenia cierta rivalidad con serena, pero a serena le daba igual. La chica que le hacia la vida imposible era Esmeralda una chica de cabello verde largo un poco debajo de los hombros y tez blanca siempre la hacia sentir mal con sus comentarios y aunque serena trataba de ignorarla a veces era imposible.

Serena estaba en clase de lenguaje la actividad para realizar este dia en clase de lenguaje era escribirle un poema a alguien muy especial, enseguida a serena se le vino a la mente su Zafiro pero no encontraba ¿como empezarlo?

Tomo su cuaderno y su pluma y comenzó a escribirlo pero arranco la pagina de pronto la chica de cabello verde se acerco

- Vaya ¿que haces niña? Ay ya se estas pensando en tu querido difuntito

Serena la miro con mucho coraje

- ¿Quien te crees tu? – dijo la rubia levantándose- no tienes por que meterte en mi vida

- Si que estas muy agresiva hoy serena ah ya se por que esa agresividad, ayer tu casi esposo cumplió añitos de muerto dime ¿como lo celebraste?

Serena no aguanto mas y le dejo ir una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas derrumbándola al suelo, esmeralda cubría con su mano la mejía, poco a poco se puso de pie

- Eres una estúpida serena ¿como te atreves a golpearme?

- Te juro Esmeralda que lo hare las veces que sean por que no voy a permitir que te burles de mi dolor – sentencio la rubia con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejías

En ese momento llegaba el profesor al ver que las alumnas haciendo un circulo y en medio las dos chicas, el profesor se acerca

- ¿que pasa aquí?- pregunta viendo a las dos alumnas

- Esta salvaje que me golpeo – dijo Esmeralda señalando su mejía

- Señorita Serena ¿como fue capaz de pegarle a su compañera?

- Le pegue por que se lo merece, por estúpida

- Señorita Esmeralda vaya a la enfermería, y usted señorita Tsukino que da suspendida por una semana por mostrar conductas inapropia

Serena ni siquiera se molesto en defenderse tomo sus cosas y salió del salón hecha una furia, el maestro salió tras ella y la alcanzo en el pasillo

- Señorita serena espere – dijo el maestro- dígame ¿que sucedió allá adentro?

- Nada simplemente como dije le pegue por que se lo merece – contesto la rubia apretando los puños- pero que mas da usted me acaba de suspender asi que me voy a mi casa

- Espere Serena ¿dígame ¿ que paso?

Serena le conto al maestro por que habia comenzado la pelea, el maestro comprendió y decidió no suspenderla por lo que serena regreso al salón a terminar la tarea del poema

Minutos mas tarde entraba al salón una chica de cabello castaño tez blanca y unos lindos ojos verdes su nombre Lita Kino era nueva alumna del colegio y aunque el año escolar ya habia empezado la aceptaron por sus calificaciones.

- a ver chicos pongan atención tenemos una nueva alumna- dijo el maestro –ella es la señorita Lita Kino

Lita vio a todos sus nuevos compañeros en el salón y se dirigió a ellos

- Hola mi nombre el Lita es un gusto estar aquí con ustedes y espero que nos llevemos muy bien

Después de eso Lita tomo asiento justo al lado de Serena

- Hola ¿ como te llamas? – pregunto la castaña

- Me llamo serena, es un gusto conocerte- respondió serena

- Igual mente serena

Las chicas pasaron platicando la verdad es que habían congeniado muy bien llego la hora del receso y las dos se fueron a la cafetería era raro ver a serena con amigas pero al parecer habia congeniado con lita.

- Este colegio es muy lindo

- Si es el mejor colegio de Tokio, ¿quieres tomar algo? – pregunto la rubia

- Si una soda

- Ok enseguida regreso

Serena fue por las bebidas pero para su desgracia se topo con Esmeralda que le interrumpió el paso, pero serena no es una chica que se deje intimidar

- Quítate de mi camino Esmeralda – sentencio la rubia

Esmeralda quien gozaba haciendo enfurecer a la rubia le contesto

- Quítame si te atreves

- Con gusto – respondió serena

Quien le dio un empujón la mando al suelo pasando sobre ella a traer las bebida, por supuesto Esmeralda fue el chiste de todos en la cafetería, serena ya estaba de regreso con Lita

- Serena ¿ que fue eso?

- Nada solo que esa tipa me hace enfurecer, siempre busca la forma de hacerme enojar, pero yo me las desquito

- Vaya eres una chica muy especial serena

- Créeme que no tengo nada de especial solo me defiendo de tipas como esas

Lita observo la linda medalla que traía serena

- Oye serena esa medalla que traes es muy bonita

- Ah si es un regalo muy especial para mi, oye Lita ¿tienes hermanos?

- No. Mis padres murieron asi que vivo sola

- Lo siento y ¿Porque veniste a Tokio?

- Bueno cuando era pequeña viví aquí con mis padres y por eso decidí volver

- Bien entonces bienvenida a Tokio

- Gracias serena

Mientras las chicas seguían en el colegio en el aeropuerto se encontraba un hermoso hombre de 25 años cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos azul profundo que enloquecen a cualquiera, el hombre toma un taxi para dirigirse a su casa, ya que a partir de hoy Tokio será su nuevo hogar.

El chico llego a su casa acomodo su ropa en su cuarto y tomo una ducha, quería preparar algo de comer pero pues no tenia nada de víveres así que decidió salir a comer así conocía un poco este lugar.

El chico estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa rosa se veía realmente guapo, así salió a comer y pues por las casualidades de la vida llego al Crown cuando el chico entro Andrew se quedo con la boca abierta al verlo, pensó que estaba alucinando o algo por el estilo.

El pelinegro se sentó en una de las mesas y Andrew se acerco a tomar su orden

- Buenos días ¿desea algo de tomar?

- Buenos días, la verdad me muero de hambre

- Aquí esta la carta para que vea que se le ofrece- respondió Andrew que no dejaba de verlo

- Gracias – respondió el pelinegro tomando la carta

Mientras el pelinegro revisaba la carta Andrew no dejaba de verlo y es que el parecido con Zafiro era impresionante, el pelinegro sentía las miradas de Andrew cosa que lo molesto un poco

- Oye ¿ por que me ves tanto? – dijo el pelinegro levantando la vista

- Perdóname es que te pareces mucho a una persona que conocí- respondió Andrew un poco apenado

- ¿Enserio? ¿Que tan parecido a esa persona soy?

- la verdad demasiado, creo que si serena te ve se desmayaría

- Oye por cierto ¿ como te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Andrew – dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano

- Mucho gusto Andrew, mi nombre es Darién Chiba- contesto estrechando la mano del chico

- Bien Darién ahora dime ¿ que quieres comer?

- Pues un omelette y unas tostadas con miel de maple y jugo de naranja

- OK enseguida te lo traigo

Darién se quedo observando aquel lugar que era muy acogedor, minutos después ya tenia su pedido en la mesa

Darién empezó a comer mientras Andrew lo observaba de nuevo, la verdad el parecido con Zafiro era impresionante.

Minutos después Darién se acerco a la barra a cancelar su cuenta

- Oye estuvo deliciosa la comida

- Que bueno Darién espero que vengas por aquí mas seguido

- Lo hare. Por cierto ¿sabes donde hay un súper por aquí? Es que necesito comprar algunas cosas

- Si. A tres cuadras de aquí encontraras el súper, asi que ¿eres nuevo aquí?

- Si acabo de llegar, lo que pasa es que tengo un empleo en el hospital general de Tokio

- ¿Eres doctor?

- Si. Bueno creo que me voy gracias por todo, prometo venir seguido por aquí

- Ok adiós

Así Darién salió del crown derecho al súper mercado, mientras Andrew aun estaba asombrado pues ¿como había personas tan parecidas?

Horas más tarde:

Serena y Lita salían del colegio pues ya las clases habían terminado

- Fue un gusto conocerte Serena

- Igual yo Lita

-oye ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa a comer pasteles?

- Me encantaría Lita pero no puedo tengo algo que hacer, quizás en otra ocasión

- Esta bien serena

Las chicas se despidieron muy alegres, serena por su parte se dirigió al lugar en donde podía estar cerca de Zafiro, llevando siempre las rosas blancas para adornar su tumba.

- Hola Zafiro aquí estoy de nuevo – dijo serena arrodillándose frente a la tumba- te traje tus flores como siempre

Serena las coloco en la tumba, ella no podía evitar llorar siempre que estaba ahí y es que la verdad lo extrañaba tanto

- Sabes como desearía verte por un momento, no te imaginas cuanta falta me haces, sabes escribí una canción para ti – dijo la rubia acariciando la tumba- te extraño Zafiro no sabes cuanto

**No quiero estar sin ti**

**Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire**

**No quiero estar así**

**Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie**

Comenzó a cantar serena sin evitar derramar lágrimas

**Si tú no estás aquí no sé**

**Que diablos hago amándote**

**Si tú no estás aquí sabrás**

**Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas**

Su corazón estaba lleno de tristeza con cada palabra de la canción

**No quiero estar sin ti**

**Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño**

**No quiero andar así**

**Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño**

Acariciaba las rosas que habia puesto sobre la tumba

**Si tú no estás aquí no sé**

**Que diablos hago amándote**

**Si tú no estás aquí sabrás**

**Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas**

A su cabeza venían miles de recuerdos junto a el

**Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo**

**Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño**

**Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez**

**Tratando de entender quién hizo un infierno el paraíso**

**No te vayas nunca porque**

**No puedo estar sin ti**

**Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire**

Sus hermosos ojos azules se mostraban irritados de tanto llorar

**Si tú no estás aquí no sé**

**Que diablos hago amándote**

**Si tú no estás aquí sabrás**

**Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas**

**Si tu no estas aquí… **

Esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, ya no podía mas ya no deseaba verlo, sentirlo de nuevo pero sabia que eso era imposible nada se podía hacer ya.

- Perdóname por ser tan llorona Zafiro, pero te extraño demasiado tu eras mi amigo, mi novio, la persona que mas amo – dijo triste la rubia y hoy ya no estas aquí conmigo

Se le habia pasado el tiempo volando ya era muy tarde, unas 5 tumbas mas alla estaba un joven dejando rosas rojas sobre esa tumba, ese joven era Darién quien estaba dejando flores a sus padres.

Serena continuaba llorando y Darién escucho los sollozos de la chica, decidió acercarse a ella para preguntarle si estaba bien, serena ni siquiera se habia percatado de la presencia de ese joven, Darién camino hacia ella, serena estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos y de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Darién

Serena al escuchar la voz, solo atino a girar la cabeza para ver quien estaba tras ella, al verlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, por un momento tuvo un leve desvanecimiento de la impresión, Darién la sujeto para que no se lastimara

- ¿ Estas bien?

Serena no podía articular palabra alguna, pensaba que de seguro su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada

- Zafiro ¿eres tú? – pregunto la rubia aun desconcertada

Serena no supo en que momento lo abrazo con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, Darién estaba desconcertado por la aptitud de la chica No me dejes Zafiro- suplicaba la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

- Por favor Zafiro no me dejes sola, no de nuevo te lo suplico- lloraba la rubia

Darién no sabia como actuar ante esta situación, la chica rubia parecía angustiada

- Cálmate por favor, mi nombre es Darién – dijo el pelinegro- creo que me estas confundiendo

La rubia al escuchar el nombre del chico se separo bruscamente de el, lo miraba de pies a cabeza, por un instante volvió a la realidad y recordó que zafiro estaba muerto, cayo de rodillas ante la tumba de nuevo

- ¿por que Dios mío? – gritaba la rubia mirando la tumba

Darién se acerco a ella poniendo su mano en su espalda

- ¡No me toques! – Grito serena- vete déjame sola

Darién no comprendía el cambio de aptitud de la chica

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- He dicho que te vayas

- Pero no te ves muy bien déjame ayudarte ¿ te llevo a tu casa?

Serena no contesto pensó que todo era producto de su imaginación que las ganas de ver a Zafiro la estaban haciendo imaginarse cosas, mientras Darién seguía tras ella

Ella se puso de pie Darién también lo hizo, los dos quedaron de frente, serena se acerco a Darién roso su mano por su mejía, sus ojos estaban tan irritados solo alcanzo a pronunciar Zafiro y perdió el conocimiento, Darién la sostuvo en sus brazos no sabia que hacer así que la llevo a su casa.

Minutos después serena despertaba al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no conocía el lugar, recordó lo que paso en el cementerio, de pronto Darién entro

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Serena estaba asustada, creía que era su Zafiro pero luego recordaba que no podía se r cierto

- ¿Donde estoy?

- Tranquila te traje a mi casa por que te desmayaste en el cementerio ¿ te encuentras mejor?

- Si- serena se levanto de la cama

-dime ¿como te llamas?

Serena estaba asustada y el mismo miedo y la confusión la hicieron ser grosera

- No tengo por que decírtelo, gracias por tu ayuda pero ya me voy

Darién se quedo desconcertado la chica habia cambiado de un momento a otro

- Oye que mal educada eres niña

- Y a te di las gracias ¿que mas quieres?

- saber tu nombre tu ya sabes el mio

- Pues me llamo Serena ya ¿contento? Ahora si me disculpas debo irme

- Que carácter, creo que eres muy grosera

- Eso a ti no te importa

- Tienes razón cabeza de chorlito, no me importa pero dime ¿ tienes novio?

- mira tonto en primera me llamo Serena, cabeza de chorlito seras tu y en segunda si tengo novio o no es mi problema

- Si tienes razón pero si tienes tu novio debe ser un santo para soportarte

- Eres un imbécil, un troglodita, un idiota

- vaya gracias por los halagos

. vete al diablo

Serena tomo su mochila y salió hecha una furia de la habitación tumbando la puerta a su salida

Que niña mas rara ¿ por que me llamo zafiro? – pensaba Darién

Salió tras serena quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta

- oye cabeza de chorlito, fue un gusto conocerte – dijo Darién viendo a la rubia

Serena lo vio

- eres un idiota- dijo serena

Así la rubia salió azotando la puerta de casa de Darién…

**bien niñas aquí hay n nuevo cap de este fic ojala les guste prometo actualizar pronto nos vemos.**


	4. reunion en el crown, encuentros

Pienso en ti…

Había llegado el fin de semana Lita y Serena se la pasaban juntas y hoy no seria la excepción, Serena no había comentado a nadie sobre lo que le paso en el cementerio ni Andrew le conto nada de Darién para no inquietarla, tanto Darién como Serena iban todos los días al crown pero no se habían encontrado ya que Darién iba cuando Serena estaba en el colegio y Serena llegaba por las tardes cuando Darién estaba en el hospital.

El día estaba hermoso Serena había pedido permiso a su madre para pasar el dia con Lita cosa que le agrado mucho a Serenity ya que hace mucho que su hija no salía.

Ya Serena en casa de Lita

- Oye Lita tu apartamento esta muy lindo es muy acogedor – decía Serena viendo el lugar- dime Lita ¿ no te sientes sola aquí?

- No Serena la verdad no, digamos que ya me acostumbre, Serena ¿ te gusta el pastel de chocolate?

-Claro que si Lita es mi favorito aunque ya tengo mucho de no comerlo

-Pues hoy será tu dia de suerte, prepare uno para ti espero te guste – dijo la castaña muy contenta- en un momento estoy contigo

- Ok Lita

Minutos después Lita y Serena estaban en la sala acomodadas en unas almohadas

- Sabes Serena me siento muy a gusto contigo, eres mi primer amiga aquí en Tokio

- Eso me alegra mucho Lita, sabes yo hace mucho que no salía de mi casa solo me la paso del colegio al cementerio y del cementerio a la casa

- ¿Cementerio? – pregunto Lita que no entendía

- Si la mayor parte de mi tiempo me gusta estar ahí, aunque no pienses que estoy loca o algo por el estilo – dijo Serena con su mirada triste

-No Serena yo jamás pensaría eso, sabes veo que en tus ojos hay mucha tristeza y tu corazón sufre mucho ¿verdad?

-Si Lita tienes razón, sabes a veces hay cosas que no entiendes por que te pasan pero cuando parece que todo esta bien algo pasa y todo se arruina

-Lo se Serena se como te sientes yo alguna vez tuve esa sensación – Lita bajo su mirada- pero sabes muchas veces te resignas por que hay cosas que no podemos cambiar

- Eso es cierto, pero sabes a veces cuesta aceptar la realidad

Lita noto la tristeza de Serena en su rostro

- Serena si quieres puedes contarme sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-Gracias Lita sabes normal mente no hablo de esto con nadie ya que no me gusta pero te tengo mucha confianza

-Gracias Serena de verdad dime ¿ Que te causa esa gran pena que refleja tu rostro?

- Pues bien Lita te contare

Asi Serena le conto a Lita todo lo que le había pasado con Zafiro sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas de tristeza y de impotencia ya que ella nada pudo hacer en ese instante, Lita solo la escuchaba y no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Serena termino su platica

- Serena de verdad lo siento mucho me imagino lo que sientes y te admiro por ser tan valiente para afrontar la situación

- No Lita no soy valiente si lo fuera hubiera hecho algo esa noche pero no lo hice- la rubia tenia los puños apretados de la cólera

- Serena no fue tu culpa a veces las cosas pasan aunque no lo entendamos

- Tienes razón Lita no entiendo por que la vida es tan injusta ¿ por que me lo quito? Si yo lo amaba

-Serena tranquila estoy segura de que a Zafiro no le gustaría verte asi

-Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo de verdad lo extraño mucho, aunque intento seguir con mi vida no sabes como lo extraño

-Me lo imagino Serena pero tu debes de seguir con tu vida darte una nueva oportunidad para amar eso es lo que Zafiro hubiese querido verte feliz

-No Lita mi corazón murió junto con Zafiro

-Serena cuando el amor te llegue lo sabrás

-Bueno Lita ya no quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime ¿que paso con el pastel?

- Cierto Serena voy a traerlo- respondió Lita levantándose a la cocina por el pastel

En unos minutos Serena ya estaba probando el pastel de Lita

-Umm esto esta delicioso Lita cocinas muy bien

-Gracias Serena en verdad me agrada que te guste mi pastel

Serena estaba feliz quizás por primera ves en mucho tiempo se sentía a gusto por unos instantes se le olvido su tristeza

Así pasaron varias horas hablando tantas cosas

- Oye Lita ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si Serena dime

-Bueno pues ¿te has enamorado?

Lita cambio su mirada al instante por una mirada de tristeza y nostalgia

- Lita lo siento yo no quise…

- No Serena no te preocupes es solo que pues por eso te entiendo hay cosas que duelen mucho, sabes yo lo amaba mas que a mi vida, creo que la soledad de los dos nos llevo a tener una relación en la que quizás la única que amo fui yo – Lita comenzó a llorar

- Lita cuéntame sabes que somos amigas

- Lo se Serena sabes no hay mucho que contar simplemente un día se fue y no dijo adiós

- Pero ¿como pudo hacer eso?

- Sabes no lo culpo como te dije la única que amo en esta relación fui yo, quizás se fue para no hacernos mas daño, espero que algún día pueda verlo pues me gustaría mucho hablar con el

-Pues ojala la vida lo ponga en tu camino y hablen al menos tu tienes el consuelo de que si algún día lo ves podrán hablar así que no desaproveches la oportunidad

- Bueno pero ya basta de hablar de cosas tristes ahora ¿ que hacemos? – pregunto Lita mas animada

-Pues no se… ah tengo una idea vamos al Crown así conoces a Andrew es un buen amigo

- Esta bien Serena vamos

Asi las dos chicas salieron directo al Crown, Andrew al ver a Serena se acerco a saludarla

- Hola Serena ¿como estas?

- Muy bien Andrew, mira ella es mi amiga Lita

Andrew extendió la mano a la castaña

- Mucho gusto- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Es un placer conocerte Lita, pero siéntense ¿quieren algo de tomar?

-Pues yo una malteada de chocolate y tu Lita ¿de que la quieres?

- De fresa por favor

- Enseguida se las traigo

Las chicas empezaron a platicar de pronto sonó el celular de Serena pero la señal era muy débil salió del crown dejando a Lita ahí sentada mientras ella hablaba con su mama, una ves termino la llamada se disponía a entrar al crown cuando

- Hola cabeza de chorlito

Esa voz la hizo quedarse paralizada era el chico que se parecía a Zafiro comenzó a temblar no podía moverse de los nervios, dio la vuelta quedando frente a el

-¿Qué te pasa cabeza de chorlito? Estas como si hubieses visto un fantasma

Serena pudo reaccionar

- No me digas cabeza de chorlito se un poco mas educado

-Perdone usted cabeza de chorlito pero tu no fuiste muy educada en mi casa tuve que mandar a reparar la puerta

-Pues yo no te pedí que me llevaras a tu casa ¿ o si? – respondió muy molesta

- Entonces para la próxima te dejare ahí tirada cabeza de chorlito

- Ya deja de decirme asi me llamo Serena y aquí el único cabeza de chorlito eres tu

- Sabes eres una niña malcriada

- Eso a ti que te importa tu eres un animal ¿como te atreves a tratarme de esa manera? Eso no es de caballeros

- y ¿quien te dijo a ti que yo quiero portarme contigo como un caballero?

-UY eres insoportable, sabes que bórrate de la tierra créeme le harías un bien a la humanidad

- Eres una niña caprichosa y muy altanera ¿acaso eso te enseñan en la escuela?

Serena estaba molesta solo atina a sacarle la lengua cual niña chiquita y se da la vuelta entrando al crown en donde ya la esperaban Andrew y Lita sin percatarse que Darién entro tras ella

- Serena te tardaste

- Si Lita perdón es que me asusto un animal allá afuera

- ¿Qué animal? – pregunto Andrew extrañado

Cuando Serena iba a contestar se escucha una voz

- Hola Andrew

- Darién que gusto

Lita se tenso al escuchar ese nombre y cuando levanto la vista no podía creer lo que veía, nadie se había percatado de la reacción de Lita

-Hola cabeza de chorlito

-Uy ya te dije que no me digas asi

- Ustedes ¿se conocen? – pregunto Andrew extrañado

- Para mi desgracia si pero eso te lo contare después, Lita y yo ya nos vamos por que el ambiente se tenso- la rubia mira a Lita quien tenia sus ojos cristalizados

- Lita ¿que te pasa?

Darién pone atención y voltea a ver a la amiga de Serena y sus hermosos ojos se abren como platos al ver a Lita

-Serena discúlpame te veo en el colegio – dice la castaña saliendo apresurada pero es detenida por Darién

- Lita tenemos que hablar

Ante esto Serena y Andrew no entendían nada de lo que pasaba

-¡Suéltame Darién!

- No Lita debemos hablar, escúchame

- No quiero – Lita se suelta del brazo de Darién

Y sale corriendo de ahí, Darién va tras ella dejando a Andrew y a Serena sin comprender nada

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Andrew

- No tengo la menor idea- respondió Serena

- Dime Serena ¿Donde lo conociste?

- En el cementerio te juro que al verlo pensé que era mi Zafiro se parecen tanto que me desmaye al verlo

- Yo me impresione mucho al verlo entrar aquí, pero ¿como que te desmayaste?

- Si Andrew la impresión de verlo fue tan fuerte que me desmaye cuando desperté estaba en casa de el- contaba serena recordando como pasaron las cosas

-Me lo imagino Serena yo también pensé que al verlo te pasaría algo asi por eso no te dije nada, pero sabes es un buen tipo

-No lo es. Es una bestia sin educación mi Zafiro jamás se comportaría como el por eso volví a la realidad por que aunque se parezca a Zafiro no lo es

Mientras estos dos estaban en el crown no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Lita y Darién el pelinegro pudo alcanzarla y a Lita no le quedo mas opción que escucharlo los dos estaban de frente mirándose a los ojos

-Lita se que…

- Cállate Darién tu no sabes nada ni siquiera te imaginas que sentí yo al despertar y saber que no estabas, no sabes lo que sentí al no encontrarte tu no sabes Darién

-Lita yo no quería hacerte daño en verdad créeme

-Ya es muy tarde para eso Darién solo dime ¿ Por que te fuiste sin decírmelo?- pregunto la castaña viendo de frente

-Lita tu sabes que te quise pero no te ame aun así pase momentos muy lindos contigo y lo sabes así como también sabes que si me despedía de ti eso te dolería mas ¿ no crees?

-No lo se Darién quizás hubiera preferido que me dijeras me voy a despertar y no encontrarte, todo este tiempo te extrañe tanto y aunque nunca paso nada entre nosotros extrañaba dormir entre tus brazos – respondió Lita tranquila

-Perdóname Lita de verdad, tu eres muy importante para mi y lo sabes pero no como yo lo soy para ti, créeme Lita encontraras a alguien que te ame como tu te lo mereces pero esa persona no puedo ser yo – Puntualizo Darién con dulzura

-Lo se Darién y aunque me costo darme cuenta y aceptar las cosas ahora se que es mejor así, de verdad me alegra mucho haberte encontrado de nuevo, yo también espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame mucho

-Gracias Lita pero dime ¿Vives aquí en Tokio?

-Si Darién estoy estudiando en el mismo colegio donde estudia serena y ¿tu?

- Bueno a mi me ofrecieron un puesto ene le hospital central de Tokio y acepte

- Que bueno Darién dime ¿ podemos ser amigos?

-Claro que si Lita seremos amigos como antes ¿ que te parece? Iremos al cine, saldremos al parque y haremos muchas cosas como antes – Dijo Darién gustoso

-Gracias Darién de verdad para mi eres muy especial pero pues ya entendí que somos buenos amigos y eso me alegra y claro que me encantara pasar un poco de tiempo contigo es mas conocerás a Serena se que te caerá muy bien

-Ah ¿ te refieres a cabeza de chorlito? Déjame decirte que ya la conozco y me parece una niña tonta

-¿Por qué le dices así? Serena no es tonta es solo que no la conoces pero ya la conocerás y te agradara por cierto creo que debo regresar al crown para ver si ahí esta ¿ me acompañas?

- Si claro

Mientras tanto en el Crown

- Oye Serena se me había olvidado decirte que tengo entradas para una fiesta en la mansión de las rosas

-Ay Andrew sabes muy bien que yo no salgo

-Vamos Serena acompáñame que te cuesta

- No Andrew no insistas mejor invita a Lita estoy segura que ella ira gustosa

- Vamos los 3 Serena con salir a divertirte no pasa nada no puedes pasarte toda la vida encerrada

- Andrew ya dije que no – respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos

En ese momento llegan a la mesa Lita y Darién

-Serena que bueno que aun estés aquí

-Lita me dejaste muy preocupada no entendí que fue lo que paso

-Hola cabeza de chorlito

-Darién ¿puedes explicarme que fue lo que vimos hace rato?

- No fue nada Andrew – respondió Lita- es solo que Darién y yo somos amigos pero pues nos enojamos por una tontería hace tiempo

Darién solo vio a Lita y no entendió por que no dio que habían sido novios

-Ay Lita no me digas que conoces a este tipo – dijo Serena dirigiendo su mirada a Darién

-Pues si Serena lo conozco pero ustedes ¿ de donde se conocen?

-Pues veras Lita lo encontré hace unos días en el cementerio y para mi desgracia me lo sigo encontrando

-Oye cabeza de chorlito te ves muy fea cuando te enojas

- A mi no me importa lo que tu pienses de mi, acaso ¿ no tienes espejos en tu casa?

- Serena compórtate no seas grosera con Darién

- Pero Andrew…

- Pero nada Serena no seas grosera con Darién – dijo Andrew viendo la cara de enojo de la rubia

-Ya Darién tu también compórtate no eres un niño chiquito para tratar a Serena asi -dijo Lita

- Tienes razón Lita este se cree un chiquillo y no se da cuenta que ya esta entrando a la tercera edad – dijo serena fulminando a Darién con la mirada

- Eres una tonta

- Y tu un troglodita maniático

Lita y Andrew solo los observaban, guardaron silencio en el lugar solo se escuchaba las voces de Serena y Darién de pronto los dos se percataron que toda la gente los veía

-Ves lo que provocas me has hecho pasar la peor vergüenza de mi vida – dijo Darién

- Pues yo digo exacta mente lo mismo

- Ya chicos ya, Serena dime ¿vamos a la fiesta?

-No Andrew ya te dije que no

-¿Fiesta?- pregunto Darién

- Si Darién veras tengo 4 entradas para una fiesta de blanco que organizaran en la mansión que se ve en la colina pero Serena no quiere ir

-Dime Cabeza de chorlito ¿ por que no quieres ir?

- Eso a ti no te importa – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Bien ya que Serena no quiere ir ¿ que les parece si ustedes me acompañan?

- Eso seria genial ¿ tu que dices Darién? – pregunto Lita

-Esta bien Andrew te vamos a acompañar para que veas que si somos tus amigos – dijo divertido para enojar a serena

- Un momento Andrew – dijo Serena haciendo una pausa- Ya lo pensé mejor y te voy a acompañar a esa fiesta

- ¿De verdad Serena?

- Si Andrew iré, pero dime ¿cuando es la fiesta?

-La fiesta es mañana en la noche, debemos ir vestidos de blanco y con antifaces, las mujeres llevaran antifaces de plumas blancas y nosotros solo el antifaz sin ningún adorno

-Bien creo que Lita y yo iremos de compras ¿verdad Lita?

- Si Serena tenemos que ir de compras

-Mujeres tenían que ser- dijo Darién

-Tú cállate cavernícola

-Ya chicos ya, bueno Darién y yo las recogeremos mañana

- No Andrew de ninguna manera yo los vere alla –dijo Serena- solo pasen por Lita

- Esta bien Serena como quieras pero no te vayas a arrepentir y nos dejes plantados

- No Andrew lo prometo ahí estaré, por cierto ¿ quien organiza la fiesta Andrew?

-Pues no lo se, pero mañana talvez lo sabremos

- Bien Lita te veo mañana temprano para ir de compras, Andrew debo irme nos vemos mañana – dijo Serena ignorando a Darién

Esta se levanto de la mesa y cuando estaba apunto de salir

-Ey cabeza de chorlito para mi fue un placer verte, hasta mañana – grito Darién

Ocasionando que toda la gente viera a Serena que se puso mas roja que un tomate de la pena, salió tumbando la puerta del crown

- Lita ¿ te llevo a tu casa?

- Claro Darién vamos

Darién y Lita se despidieron de Andrew acordando verse mañana y salieron del lugar los dos empezaron a caminar, el silencio los acompañaba ninguno decía nada hasta qe Darién hablo

-Lita ¿Por qué les dijiste que solo éramos amigos? Yo pensé que…

-Si Darién pensaste que diría que somos ex novios ¿verdad? Pero no lo hice por que ahora solo somos amigos y no se me hizo correcto presentarte como mi ex, además todo lo que paso entre nosotros será un lindo recuerdo para los dos y nada mas

Darién no encontraba que decir ante las palabras de la chica

-Lita en verdad perdóname por no haberte amado como tú me amaste

- No tengo nada que perdonarte por que compartimos muchos momentos juntos y con eso me basta, ahora ya comprendí que seremos buenos amigos y de verdad Darién eso me alegra mucho

-Lita ¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Claro que si Darién

Los dos se abrazaron Lita se sentía tan bien con Darién pero se dio cuenta que lo quiere como amigo aunque como dijo pasaron momentos muy lindos, y Darién estaba feliz de haber arreglado las cosas con ella por que la quería como a una hermana. Minutos después Darién dejaba en casa a Lita despidiéndose de ella y se marcho a lo lejos vio una silueta que reconoció muy bien era Cabeza de chorlito, decidió acercarse un poco, ella no se percato que el estaba ahí.

Ella tenia entre sus manos el dije con la foto de ella y Zafiro juntos las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejías

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Serena al ver que era Darién quien le preguntaba se limpio las lágrimas

- ¿Quien te dijo que estoy llorando? Además ¿que haces ahí?

- Pues mira en primera me acerque por que te vi llorar lo cual es cierto por que tus ojos están irritados

-A ti que te importa lo que me pase vete déjame sola

-Tienes razón no me importa en lo mas mínimo asi que me voy pero ten cuidado ya es muy tarde para que estés sola por aquí

-Gracias por tu consejo pero yo puedo cuidarme sola

La rubia volvió su vista hacia la medalla, sin importar que Darién aun estaba ahí

-¿Lloras por tu novio? – pregunto Darién

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia yo puedo llorar con por quien se me pegue la gana- dijo serena- acaso ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado?, sabes que olvídalo si tanto quieres estar aquí me iré yo créeme lo ultimo que quiero es soportar tu presencia

Serena dio unos pasos para alejarse del lugar mientras Darién solo se quedo observándola y decidió salir tras ella pues iba llorando la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo

-Oye suéltame ¿ quien te crees para seguirme? – Dijo Serena muy molesta

-No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas ¿ por que lloras? – pregunto Darién

-A ti ¿que te importa? Déjame en paz quiero estar sola, ¿es tan difícil entender eso? –dijo serena con los ojos cristalizados

Darién solo la observaba y no entendía nada ¿ por que lloraba? Esa pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza la soltó del brazo

-Oye cabeza de chorlito si sigues llorando por tu novio te pondrás muy fea y ya no volverá contigo – dijo Darién con toda intención de molestar a la rubia

Serena ante este comentario lo miro con furia

-Eres un completo imbécil – grito serena alejándose del lugar corriendo

Dejando a Darién contrariado y un poco preocupado por que la mirada de ella reflejaba una tristeza que el no entendía

-Debe amar a su novio para estar así – pensó Darién alejándose de aquel lugar

**Hola mis queridas lectoras aquí les dejo un nuevo cap de este fic ¿ que les pareció? En el próximo cap se viene la fiesta de blanco ¿ que pasara? Pues ya verán.**

**Bien antes que nada de verdad quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron su comentario de verdad no saben cuanto valoro cada comentario que ustedes me dejan y por el apoyo que me dan con esta nueva historia. Pues bien actualizare pronto y espero sus dudas o comentarios.**


	5. La fiesta de blanco

Una fiesta de blanco…

Era la mañana de la fiesta Serena se había levantado temprano estaba desayunando con su mama muy tranquila

- Mama quiero decirte que esta noche ire a una fiesta, Andrew y Lita también irán

-Si hija esta bien es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sales así que adelante

-Gracias mama por ser tan buena conmigo – dijo la rubia muy feliz- sabes tendre que ir a comprar un vestido Lita me acompañara

-Como quieras hija, sabes estoy feliz de verte animada

-Si mama pero eso no quiere decir que lo olvide – Serena cambio su semblante- por que eso nunca pasara

-Serena hija apenas tienes 18 años eres muy joven quizás te enamores de alguien

-Ya mama no empieces de verdad no quiero pelear contigo- puntualizo serena- Además no hay nadie que pueda llenar este vacio que el dejo

-Bueno hija esta bien ya no te diré mas pero se que te vas a enamorar y creeme eso no tiene nada de malo

Justo en ese instante tocan la puerta era Lita

- Buenos días Serena, buenos días señora Serenity

-Hola Lita buenos días – responde Serenity

-Ay Lita que bueno que llegaste – responde Serena- es hora de ir de compras adiós mama vuelvo mas tarde

-Adiós niñas tengan cuidado

Así Serena y Lita se van rumbo al centro comercial

-Oye Lita ¿de donde conoces a Darién?

-La verdad Serena lo conozco desde hace algunos años, es un buen amigo pero parece que a ti no te cae bien ¿verdad?

-La verdad no me cae bien es un tipo insoportable

-JAJAJA Serena cuando lo conozcas veras que no es asi que es todo lo contrario

-Bueno ya no hablemos de ese tonto mejor vamos a ver los vestidos de la fiesta

Mientras tanto en el Crown estaban Darién y Andrew ya que por ser domingo Darién no fue al hospital ya que trabajo toda la semana

-Estas listo para la fiesta – pregunto Andrew al pelinegro

-Si Andrew claro que si

-Sabes espero que Serena no se arrepienta de llegar a ultima hora

-¿Crees que lo haga?

-La verdad no se, solo espero que no lo haga por que ella necesita salir, divertirse por cierto Darién ¿ustedes no se llevan bien verdad?- pregunto Andrew recordando lo que paso ayer

-Pues veras Andrew ella me parece una niña caprichosa, pero graciosa pero tiene un humor de los mil demonios

-Tal vez si la conoces mejor te darás cuenta que no es lo que piensas

-Bueno ya veremos. Por lo pronto pues ojala mejore su humor

Mientras tanto las chicas en el centro comercial ya habían escogido sus vestidos estaban en una heladería comiendo un rico helado

-Bien ya tenemos todo para la fiesta – dijo la castaña- ojala los chicos también tengan todo

-Si me encanto tu vestido, además los antifaces con plumas están hermosos

-Dime serena ¿ por que no te vas con nosotros?

-Lo que pasa es que quiero ir al cementerio a dejarle sus rosas a Zafiro – respondió Serena- a el le gustan mucho las rosas blancas

- ¿Lo extrañas mucho verdad?

-No te imaginas cuanto Lita el era una persona muy tierna y dulce conmigo pasábamos muchos momentos juntos, compartimos tantas cosas en verdad lo extraño – los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron

-Ay Serena perdóname por hacer que te pongas triste – dijo Lita muy apenada- de verdad lo siento

-No te preocupes Lita no es tu culpa pero bueno no es momento de ponernos tristes – la rubia esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- por que tenemos fiesta mas tarde, asi que no te preocupes ahí estaré

Diciendo esto las chicas se fueron del centro comercial se despidieron acordando verse en la fiesta, Serena llego a su habitación dejo el vestido sobre una mesa, Serenity entro a la habitación

-Mi pequeña ¿que te pasa? – pregunto Serenity viendo esa tristeza en el rostro de su hija

-Nada mama… -respondió dando un leve suspiro

-Serena piensa que a Zafiro no le gustaría verte así

Serena no dijo nada por unos instantes

-Sabes mama hay un chico que conocí en el cementerio que se parece mucho a zafiro

-¿Enserio?

-Si mama

Serena le conto como lo conoció y todo lo que había pasado claro obviando un poco los insultos

-Hija pero ¿por que no me habías dicho? Imagínate te desmayaste de la impresión y yo sin saber- exclamaba la madre preocupada

-Perdóname mama no quise hacerlo, sabes es tan parecido a Zafiro no sabes cuanto

-Mi Serena me imagino la impresión que te causo- Serenity hizo una pausa-sabes por ahí dicen que tenemos siete caras parecidas alrededor del mundo, ahora dime ¿has vuelto a ver a ese chico?

-Si mama para mi desgracia es amigo de Andrew y Lita

-Entonces también ¿es tu amigo?

-Jamás – respondió tajante- ese cavernícola y yo nunca seremos amigos

-Hija no digas eso no creo que ese muchacho sea un cavernícola como dices- dijo con ternura- veras que cuando lo conozcas se llevaran bien

- Mama tú no lo conoces

-Entonces tráelo a casa y veré si es un cavernícola como dices

-Queeeeeeeeeee ¿como me pides eso?

-Ya hija no te exaltes solo fue una sugerencia

-Muy graciosa mama, pero bueno ya no quiero hablar de ese tipo

-Esta bien hija ¿quieres comer algo?

-No mama quiero descansar un rato

-Ok entonces descansa te despertare a tiempo para que te arregles

-Gracias mama

Diciendo esto Serenity salió de la habitación para dejar descansar a serena, pero esta no pudo descansar para nada, se sentía inquieta aunque no sabia por que razón

Mientras tanto Darién estaba alistando su traje blanco lo dejo sobre la cama y se fue a la sala a leer un rato mientras era hora de alistarse para la fiesta, todos estaban esperando la hora de la fiesta.

Por fin llego la hora de empezar a arreglarse Lita estaba en su apartamento saliendo de la ducha estaba lista para ponerse su hermoso vestido blanco y en efecto era un vestido hermoso de satin blanco largo el detalle de este vestido era el tirante que caia sobre su hombro izquierdo y la rosa que traía en el tirante al punto del hombro simplemente se veía hermosa, para combinar unas hermosas sandalias blancas con peuqeñas piedras preciosas y su cabello recogido con unos cuantos mechones en su rostro.

Mientras serena a puras penas y no muy convencida se metió a la ducha quedándose ahí un buen rato, cuando decidió salir saco su hermoso vestido de la caja y lo deposito sobre la cama mientras secaba su cabello, en unos instantes ya traía puesto el vestido blanco strapless largo con una apertura en su pierna derecha y en la parte de enfrente una hermosa laza blanca adornando su cintura. Probo su antifaz y en efecto era una combinación hermosa el antifaz enmarcaba sus bellos ojos azules. En ese instante entro su madre

-Serena te ves hermosa

-Gracias mama- dijo haciendo una pausa- aunque sabes no tengo muchas ganas de ir

-Vamos hija te hara bien divertirte aunque sea solo esta noche, por cierto toma- dijo dándole unas llaves- son las llaves de mi auto para que te vayas

-Gracias mama

-Sabes creo que te verías mas hermosa si te haces tus dos coletas, se que hace mucho no lo haces pero a mi me gusta como se te ven

-No lo se mama ¿ tu crees que se vería bien?

-No lo sabrás si no lo haces a ver te ayudo

Serenity le ayudo a hacer sus coletas a serena y realmente se veía hermosa esas coletas le daban un aire de ternura y de inocencia se veía hermosa

-Ves, cuando llegues a la fiesta no te reconocerán

-Hace mucho que no me las hacia- suspiro la rubia- pero bueno me las dejare solo por hoy creo que es hora de irme mama aunque aun es temprano quiero pasar por ahí

-Como quieras hija, ten cuidado

-Si mama- respondió dándole un beso

Serena salió de su casa con rumbo al cementerio, para ella su único consuelo era visitarlo y asi lo hacia llego a la tumba y se quedo de pie viendo fijamente la lapida, sin embargo las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, y ella no lo podía evitar

-Sabes soy una cobarde por que siempre que vengo no hago mas que llorar y se que eso no te gusta pero sabes que así soy una llorona- dijo secándose las lagrimas- sabes hoy ire a una fiesta aunque no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo ya que no estas conmigo

Mientras tanto Andrew Lita y Darién ya iban camino a la fiesta

-Espero que Serena llegue a la fiesta como dijo – menciono Lita

-La verdad con Serena nunca se sabe- respondió Andrew

-Pues ojala lo haga para que deje de llorar tanto y se divierta – refuto Darién- además tal vez así le mejora el humorcito que se carga

-Ay Darién mejor cállate y conduce- dijo Lita

-Esta bien como órdenes

-Oye Darién no vayas a estar de grosero con serena por favor – pidió Andrew

-Ay que remedio esta bien – dijo Darién con resignación

En unos minutos ya habían llegado a la mansión de la colina la cual lucia hermosa con todos los rosales que habían en la entrada de la mansión estacionaron su coche habían muchos invitados, cuando entraron al salón aquello era hermoso todo era blanco las mesas con sus manteles arreglos de rosas blancas por doquier, los pilares del salón estaban adornados de blanco, todo era muy delicado, todos los que ya estaban en la fiesta estaban con sus antifaces y vestuarios adecuados, habían mesas con bocadillos, simplemente todo perfecto.

-Vaya esto es hermoso- dijo Lita sorprendida por toda la decoración- esta persona tiene un buen gusto

-Eso no te lo discuto Lita – respondió Andrew

-Tienen razón chicos es una decoración excelente- dijo Darién

De pronto hacia ellos se acerca un chico de cabellos castaños largos, ojos azules

- ¿Darién?- pregunta el hombre con duda

Darién voltea y no puede creer que su gran amigo este frente a el

-¿Neflyte? – Contesto incrédulo- ¿que haces aquí? Yo te hacia en Europa

-Así es Darién soy yo tu amigo Neflyte SanJoin, si estaba en Europa pero decidí venir a vivir aquí, nunca me imagine encontrarnos aquí en mi mansión

-¿Tu mansión? – pregunto Darién

-Así es Darién este será mi nuevo hogar, dime Darién ¿quienes son ellos? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Lita y Andrew

-Ah perdona Neflyte ellos son mis amigos Andrew y lita

-Mucho gusto – dijo Neflyte dirigiéndose a Andrew y Lita besando la mano de esta ultima

- El gusto es nuestro – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Espero que disfruten de esta fiesta

-Darién creo que Lita y yo te dejamos un momento para que platiques con tu amigo

- Ok yo los busco después, diviértanse

-Darién si ves a Serena dile que nos busque ok – dice Lita

- Si no te apures yo le digo

Diciendo esto los dos se alejaron dejando ahí a Neflyte y a Darién

- Ven vamos a sentarnos un rato creo que tenemos mucho que platicar

Los dos hombres se acomodaron en una mesa

-Vaya Darién nunca me imagine encontrarte aqui

-Lo mismo digo nunca me imagine que fueses el dueño de esta hermosa mansión pero dime ¿Qué ha sido de ti? –interrogo Darién

-Pues ya sabes me la he pasado viajando, estudiando, conociendo que te puedo decir ahora he decidido quedarme en Tokio

-Eso me alegra mucho

-Pero dime tu Darién ¿ Que has hecho de tu vida? –interrogo Neflyte

-Pues no hay mucho que contar estoy por terminar mi carrera en la universidad aun asi trabajo en el hospital de Tokio

-Que bien Darién y dime ¿Qué tal tu vida sentimental? –pregunto Neflyte- además Darién si no me equivoco alguna vez me mostraste una foto de tu novia y me parece que es la chica que se acaba de ir ¿ verdad?

- Bien Neflyte la verdad es que si ella era mi novia pero ahora solo somos amigos, después de ella no he tenido ninguna otra relación ya que no he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida

-Pues ya somos dos –puntualizo Neflyte – tal vez la encontremos aquí

-JAJAJA no lo creo pero en fin ya veremos

De pronto las miradas de todos los presentes se centro en una hermosa chica de dos coletas que venia entrando a la fiesta, su rostro era cubierto por el antifaz pero realmente se veía muy hermosa, Darién y Neflyte no fueron la excepción

-Ves Darién ahí puede estar la candidata ideal para mí

-Pues es una chica muy bella

-Si bueno Darién te veo después yo ire a ver quien es ese ángel que acaba de entrar

-Ok te veo después

Diciendo esto Neflyte se paro dejando ahí a Darién y perdiéndose entre la gente buscando a la chica de las coletas, mientras Darién se levanto de la mesa buscando a Lita y Andrew al fin los encontró

-Hola chicos

-Darién esta fiesta esta muy bella

-Asi es Lita por cierto ¿Dónde esta cabeza de chorlito?

-Bueno me temo que Serena decidió no venir aunque la verdad no me extraña

-Pues ella se lo pierde –dijo Darién- por cierto acaba de llegar una chica muy hermosa que traía dos coletas era un ángel

Dos coletas pensaba Andrew esa chica debe ser Serena

-Oigan chicos discúlpenme un momento ya regreso- pidió Andrew

Se alejo a buscar a Serena unos metros mas allá la encontró observando unas hermosas pinturas

-¿Serena?

-Andrew no te sentí llegar

-Serena todos te estamos esperando Lita y Darién piensan que no veniste vamos con ellos

-No Andrew solo vine un momento pero no digas que estoy aquí por favor- suplico la rubia

-Pero ¿por que?

-La verdad no quiero estar cerca de el cavernícola de Darién prefiero estar un momento aquí y después me marcho

-Pero Serena ¿como vas a estar por la fiesta sola?

-Andrew no te preocupes y ve a divertirte eso si no le digas a Lita ni a el cavernícola que estoy aquí

-UMMMM esta bien Serena como quieras solo que cualquier cosa me dices

-Ok Andrew de verdad muchas gracias

Después de esto Andrew dejo a Serena ahí observando las pinturas y es que era verdad no tenia ánimos para aguantar la presencia de Darién y sus comentarios. De pronto Neflyte se la acerco por fin había encontrado a el ángel que vio entrar.

-Buenas noches señorita

Serena se giro para devolver el saludo

-Buenas noches

-Sabe desde que la vi llegar la he buscado por todo el salón

- ¿A mi?

-Si es que me impresiono mucho cuando entro es usted una hermosa dama

-Gracias –contesto Serena

Neflyte solo contemplaba a la chica que observaba los cuadros realmente era hermosa

-¿Quisiera acompañarme a la pista de baile? – pregunto Neflyte

-Pues vera yo no se bailar muy bien- respondió la rubia- hace mucho que no bailo

-Pues ya somos dos en todo caso solo sígame y vera que es muy fácil- sonrió Neflyte – y déjeme decirle que no aceptare un no

A Serena le cayo muy bien Neflyte pero eso no indicaba que quisiera bailar

-Pues es que…

De pronto para sorpresa de los dos pero más para Serena llego Darién

-Neflyte veo que encontraste a tu ángel – dijo Darién llegando hasta donde ellos

-Si Darién la encontré, aunque puedes creer que no quiere bailar conmigo

Serena solo los observaba Darién se dirigió a ella

-Dígame señorita ¿Por qué no quiere bailar con mi amigo?

-Le decía a su amigo que hace mucho que no bailo- contesto serena

-Pero ese no es problema alguno, Pero dinos ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Darién

Mientras serena no sabia que decir ya que lo que menos quería era que ese cavernícola supiera que estaba ahí.

-Discúlpame pero creo que si es una fiesta de antifaz es para de alguna manera esconder nuestra identidad ¿o me equivoco?

Neflyte rio ante el comentario de la rubia al ver la cara de Darién

-No se equivoca señorita pero usted ya sabe los nuestros – dijo Darién

-Si lo se pero no por que yo se los haya preguntado- puntualizo- Sabes que Neflyte cambie de opinión acepto bailar contigo

Esto alegro mucho a Neflyte quien sin perder oportunidad tomo a la rubia del brazo dirigiéndose a la pista dejando a Darién ahí, pero este los siguió

Mientras los dos estaban en el centro de la pista comenzaron a bailar Neflyte la tomo de la cintura y empezaron a bailar siendo ellos los que abrieron la pista de baile y siendo la admiración de todos ya que ella bailaba con mucha gracia y elegancia

-Para no hacerlo muy seguido bailas muy bien

- Eso creo

-Dime ángel ¿cuantos años tienes? – pregunto mirando esos hermosos ojos azules

-18 y ¿tu? – pregunto la rubia

-Pues veras tengo 26 años para mi es un placer conocerte

-Lo mismo digo –respondió Serena bailando al ritmo de la música

Mientras ellos bailaban Darién observaba a esa hermosa chica de coletas que por alguna razón lo había dejado impresionado, mientras Andrew y Lita se encontraban bailando cerca de Neflyte y Serena.

-Oye Andrew esa chica es muy linda baila con una gracia espectacular

-Si así parece

Andrew estaba feliz de ver a Serena disfrutar aunque sea un poco de la fiesta, ya que hace mucho ella no se divertía tanto, de pronto Darién se acerco a Neflyte para pedirle bailar con la chica

-Ay Darién esta bien baila con ella mientras vuelvo debo supervisar unos asuntos- dijo divertido- ángel baila con mi amigo mientras regreso

Diciendo esto intercambiaron lugares ahora era Darién el que bailaba con ella, lo cual no le agradaba mucho a Serena pero nada se le ocurria para salir de esa situación, mientras Darién no dejaba de ver esos hermosos ojos azules que lo habían cautivado, Serena estaba nerviosa ante la mirada de Darién

-Sabes tienes unos ojos muy hermosos-dijo Darién sin dejar de verla

-Gracias eres muy amable- respondió serena

-No soy amable es la verdad – dijo Darién

Mientras serena pensaba" si cavernícola si a alguien le consta que no eres amable es a mi"

La pieza musical termino y Serena quería aprovechar para irse

-No creas que te dejare ir tan fácil- susurro Darién

Serena al escuchar esto se asusto y tenia ganas de gritarle sus insultos pero si lo hacia era obvio que descubriría quien era, así que mejor se aguanto

-Darién perdóname de verdad pero debo irme – dijo la rubia con amabilidad

-De ninguna manera quiero mostrarte algo – dijo llevándosela de la pista

Se dirigieron a la terraza de la mansión en donde había por todas partes muchas rosas blancas, serena se quedo maravillada con las rosas en especial por que las rosas blancas eran las favoritas de su Zafiro

-Esto es muy hermoso – dijo la rubia con algunas lagrimitas corriendo por el antifaz

-¿Porque lloras?- pregunto Darién extrañado- sabes me recuerdas a cabeza de chorlito

Serena al escuchar esto lo quería ahorcar o por lo menos darle un insulto pero se controlo

-¿Quién es cabeza de chorlito? – pregunto queriendo escuchar lo que diría

-Pues es una niña malcriada que conocí, te dije que me la recordaste cuando te vi llorar

- Sabes Darién a veces lloramos porque llevamos una pena muy grande en el corazón- dijo la rubia con melancolía

Darién noto en las palabras de la chica cierta tristeza y nostalgia a la voz de la rubia, mientras el la observaba ella solo tenia a Zafiro en su pensamiento

-Dime ¿que pena puede tener una linda chica como tu?- dijo Darién curioso

-Perdóname pero no te conozco para contarte mis cosas

-Tienes razón disculpa, mira vamos hacia alla hay una vista espectacular

Serena solo lo siguió hacia donde indico y en efecto la vista era espectacular

-Es hermoso – respondió serena

- Dame un minuto voy por unas copas de champagne y vuelvo

Serena solo asintió quedándose ahí pensando

"¿Cómo dos personas se pueden parecer tanto"? tiene ciertas cosas de Zafiro pero a la vez es un cavernícola cosa que Zafiro no era, su olor es el mismo, Zafiro como te extraño"

Estos pensamientos rondaban la mente de la rubia cuando de pronto Darién llego con las copas de champagne

-Toma – dijo dándole una copa

-Gracias eres muy amable

Serena tomo la copa y empezó a beber, Darién hacia lo mismo mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que era la rubia, obvio ni se imaginaba que era cabeza de chorlito. De pronto observo que la rubia tenía vacía su copa

-¿Quieres mas champagne?

- La verdad si hace mucho que no tomaba una copa, voy por ella

-No yo iré espérame aquí

En cuestión de segundos Darién volvía con una copa mas para la rubia quien enseguida se tomo la copa

-Vaya si que te gusta mucho la bebida

-JAJAJA no es eso sabes hace mucho que no salía a ninguna fiesta

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Darién

-Pues… no tiene importancia

De pronto la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y se escuchaba hasta la terraza

-Me ¿permites esta pieza princesa? – dijo Darién tierna mente

Serena no sabia que hacer , pero Darién sin que ella respondiera ya la había tomado por la cintura y estaban viéndose a los ojos…

Bailar de lejos no es bailar,  
es como estar bailando solo  
tú bailando en tu volcán,  
y a dos metros de ti  
bailando yo en en polo.

Los dos por alguna razón se sentían a gusto bailando juntos

Probemos una sola vez, bailar pegados como a fuego  
abrazados al compás, sin separar jamás  
tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo.

Los dos se veian a los ojos serena por su parte creyó ver en esos ojos la mirada de Zafiro

Bailar pegados es bailar,  
igual que baila el mar con los delfines,  
corazón con corazón, en un solo salón dos bailarines,  
corazón con corazón, y en un solo salón  
abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos,  
sintiéndonos la piel,  
nuestra balada va a sonar,  
vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar.  
Bailar pegados es bailar,  
bailar pegados es bailar  
es bailar.

Mientras Darién se perdía en la mirada hermosa de esa rubia

Verás la música después,  
te va pidiendo un beso a gritos  
y te sube por los pies,  
un algo que no ves, lo que nunca se ha escrito

La música termino pero ellos no se separaron al contrario se abrazaron por un momento ella se sentía tan bien junto a Darién, de pronto quedaron frente a frente sin dejar de abrazarse y sucedió sus labios se unieron en un tierno y hermoso beso, ¿como paso eso? No lo saben simplemente se besaron.

Ella de pronto se separo brusca mente de el

-¡No puede ser! ¿Que hice? – repetía serena

Mientras Darién estaba confundido de pronto solo vio como la chica salió corriendo del lugar, serena por su parte lloraba buscando donde refugiarse llego a otra parte de la mansión en donde había un pequeño jardín y una pequeña banca en donde se sentó, lloraba como una niña pequeña ¿como pudo besarlo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, Darién quien la había seguido logro encontrarla y se sentó al lado de ella

- Perdóname por favor- dijo Darién

Serena no pronunciaba palabra alguna solo sollozaba, ella se levanto de la banca dio unos pasos pero fue detenida por Darién

- Por favor no te vayas así

Darién la sujetaba cuando de pronto llego Neflyte quien hace rato buscaba a su ángel y a Darién

-Vaya hasta que los encuentro los he buscado por todos lados- dijo el castaño

-Perdóname Neflyte pero salimos a tomar aire- dijo Darién

Serena en un descuido de Darién se soltó, Neflyte noto la tensión entre los dos

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Neflyte

-Nada – respondió serena- Darién y yo solo hablábamos de cosas tristes Neflyte ¿Podrías acompañarme al estacionamiento? Es que debo irme

-Si ángel como gustes

Dicho esto serena y Neflyte se fueron dejando a Darién quien no hizo mas que sentarse y pensar

"esos labios… se ve que no han sido besados en mucho tiempo, ese beso fue tan tierno y por unos instantes esa chica me correspondió" esos y otros pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Darién.

Mientras ya en el estacionamiento:

-Te encuentras bien – pregunto Neflyte

-Si no te preocupes, pero debo irme

-Espera – dijo Neflyte tomándola del brazo

- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió la rubia asustada

-¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?- pidió Neflyte

- Con una condición – pidió la rubia

-Dime ¿cual?

-Por ningún motivo le digas a Darién mi nombre, no quiero entrar en detalles pero es mejor así

-Esta bien ángel como tu digas no le diré tu nombre a Darién

-Pues me llamo Serena

-Es un nombre hermoso dime ¿volveré a verte?

-No lo se, pero por favor si alguna vez nos encontramos en publico finge no conocerme – suplico la rubia

- M e pides algo difícil pero lo hare

-Bien fue un gusto conocerte, ahora si debo irme- dijo serena subiendo al auto

Y se marcho dejando a Neflyte suspirando por ella mientras Darién estaba repasando una y otra vez ese beso que hace unos minutos lo llevo al cielo.

Mientras tanto Serena llego a su casa, su mama ya estaba dormida asi que subió a su habitación, se dio una ducha, se puso su pijama y se tiro a su cama viendo al techo, aparentemente estaba bien pero luego en un arranque empezó a llorar colocándose en posición fetal y llorando con desesperación y angustia por ese beso que había correspondido a Darién eso la tenia muy angustiada.

Serena no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche se sentía culpable por corresponder ese beso, lo bueno era que Darién ni se imagina que la beso y era mejor que quedara olvidado ya que ni Lita ni Andrew lo sabrían por esa parte estaba tranquila, pero la culpabilidad y el remordimiento no la dejaban en paz…

**Hola niñas aquí les dejo un nuevo cap de este fic como ven hubo kiss entre Sere y Darién aunque el ni sospecha que beso a cabeza de chorlito… bien ahora Neflyte hizo su aparición en este fic . ojala este capi sea de su agrado y actualizare pronto, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RW DE VERDAD….**


	6. despues de la fiestaplaticas

A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta Serena se alistaba para ir al colegio aunque no durmió mucho pues tenia que levantarse asi que se ducho y bajo a desayunar con su mama como todas las mañanas.

-Hija no te sentí llegar anoche – pregunto Serenity

-Bueno mama la verdad vine un poco tarde y tu ya estabas dormida

-¿Te divertiste?- pregunto su madre

-Pues… veras si sabes conocí a un chico es el dueño de la mansión en donde se organizo la fiesta – dijo Serena- su nombre es Neflyte es un chico muy amable

-Me alegra mucho hija cuando quieras puedes traerlo y dime ¿Lita, Andrew y el otro chico se divirtieron también?

-Pues Lita y Andrew si el cavernícola de Darién si quien sabe – respondió serena

-Ay Serena como le dices cavernícola a ese chico- dijo Serenity divertida por la cara de enfado de su hija

-Uy por que lo es la verdad es la persona más repugnante que me he encontrado en la vida- respondió molesta- pero ya me voy por que se me hace tarde

-Esta bien hija ten cuidado – respondió Serenity dándole un beso en la mejía

Después de esto la rubia iba camino a la escuela y para su suerte o mala suerte se encuentra con Darién en una esquina

-Hola cabeza de chorlito- saludo muy quitado de la pena

-¡Demonios que suerte la mía! – exclamo ignorando a Darién

Este camino a su lado por la calle

-Oye es de mala educación no contestar un saludo

-Yo no te pedí que me saludaras y además yo me llamo Serena no cabeza de chorlito

-Vaya amanecimos de mal humor, sabes si hubieras ido a la fiesta quizás se te hubiera quitado un poco- dijo Darién- pero como supusimos te echaste para atrás

-Pues yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y no fui por que tuve mejores cosas que hacer ahora déjame en paz – pidió serena con fastidio

-JAJAJA no te enojes niña sabes te ves muy graciosa cuando te enojas – dijo Darién burlándose

-Eres un tonto y ya deja de seguirme

-Pero si yo no te estoy siguiendo solo camino y no es mi culpa que sigamos el mismo rumbo- respondió Darién- pero dime cabeza de chorlito ¿Que hiciste anoche?

-Que te importa- respondió molesta la rubia

-Bueno ya niña respira y no te enojes si no te saldrán arrugas

Serena camino lo mas rápido que pudo para dejarlo atrás ya faltaban unos pasos para llegar al colegio cuando de pronto lo sintió a la par de ella

-Oye cavernícola ¿Me estas siguiendo?- grito la rubia enfurecida

-No ¿para que te seguiría?

-Por suerte ya llegue – dijo la rubia aliviada

Se metió al colegio sin despedirse de Darién mientras el solo esbozaba una sonrisa por que de alguna manera le gustaba sacarla de sus casillas.

Serena se fue al salón en donde Lita ya la esperaba

-Serena eres una mala amiga ¿como nos dejas esperándote ayer? – dijo la castaña

-Perdóname Lita es que pues no me sentí muy bien – respondió la rubia- pero no te enojes conmigo por favor

-Esta bien Serena pero no vuelvas a dejarnos plantados

-Ok lo prometo, Ay Lita no sabes me encontré al cavernícola de tu amigo cuando venia para el colegio

-JAJAJA por lo que veo aun no se llevan bien – dijo la castaña

-Ni lo haremos y no le veo lo gracioso Lita

-Ay Serena ya tranquila, ustedes son peor que hermanos – dijo Lita divertida

-Ya Lita no me tortures tú también

-Bueno esta bien amiga- dijo Lita – pero después de clases vamos al crown

-Ok debo hablar con Andrew – dijo la rubia

De pronto se acerco a ellas Esmeralda

-Vaya Serena se nota que ya olvidaste a Zafiro

-Vete y no molestes – dijo Lita

-Perdóname niña pero estoy hablando con ella- dijo Esmeralda señalando a la rubia

-¿Que quieres Esmeralda? - dijo Serena molesta

-Nada querida solo felicitarte por tu nuevo novio, por cierto es un chico muy guapo y muy parecido a Zafiro

-Cállate no hables cosas que no sabes

-Serena pero si yo solo digo lo que vi o me ¿vas a negar que venias con un chico?

-Yo no tengo por que negar o confirmar nada – dijo serena- mejor vete y déjame tranquila

-Claro querida pero sabes yo pensé que en verdad amabas a Zafiro pero veo que tan pronto conoces un chico y te olvidas de Zafiro y asi ¿dices amarlo?- dijo esmeralda

-Tu ¿que sabes? Además deja de meterte en mi vida ¿cual es tu molestia Esmeralda?

-Ninguna querida es solo que imagínate el pobre de Zafiro si viera que luego lo cambiaste se muere dos veces- dijo en tono de burla

-Eres una estúpida esmeralda – dijo serena dándole una bofetada- respeta a Zafiro no pronuncies su nombre ni hables cosas que no sabes

Esmeralda se puso furiosa ya que toda la clase estaba ahí

-Eres una idiota Serena pero sabes que bueno que Zafiro se murió y en tus brazos asi nunca podrás olvidar que no hiciste nada por el – dijo esmeralda

Diciendo esto esmeralda se fue a su lugar mientras Serena lloraba por las palabras de Esmeralda ya que la hizo sentir culpable y bueno eso no ayudaba en nada

-Tranquila Serena no le hagas caso a esa tonta- decía Lita abrazando a su amiga

-Es que… tiene razón el murió en mis brazos y yo… no hice nada por el- sollozaba la rubia

-Tranquila Serena si quieres nos vamos a tu casa

-No Lita no puedo perder clases ya estamos casi para finalizar, además a Zafiro no le gustaría eso- dijo la rubia secando sus lagrimas.

Mientras Darién estaba en su consultorio pensando en aquella chica de hermosos ojos y en ese beso tan dulce y tierno cuando de pronto es interrumpido por que tocan a su puerta

-Adelante

-Hola Darién-espero no interrumpirte dijo Neflyte

-No para nada siéntate-dijo Darién señalando la silla- que gusto que me visites

-Pues si como me dijiste donde trabajabas decidí venir – dijo Neflyte

-Que gusto sabes Neflyte quiero preguntarte algo- dijo el pelinegro

-Dime Darién

-Pues la chica de anoche ¿sabes como se llama? – pregunto Darién con alguna esperanza

-No amigo en ningún momento me dijo su nombre ¿por que? – pregunto curioso

-Por nada simple curiosidad- dijo Darién- por cierto ¿quieres ir conmigo al crown?

-¿El crown?

- Si es una fuente de sodas ahí trabaja Andrew y en mis ratos libres voy para allá ahí esta Lita y cabeza de chorlito – dijo Darién

-¿Quién es cabeza de chorlito?

-Una chica que tiene un carácter de los mil diablos ya la conocerás- dijo Darién

-Bueno en ese caso iré contigo –respondió Neflyte

-Entonces no se diga mas dame unos segundos y nos vamos para que conozcas a los chicos- dijo Darién

-Ok yo espero

Minutos mas tarde Neflyte y Darién salian del hospital hacia el estacionamiento

-Darién te sigo en mi auto

-Ok vamos

Los dos chicos subieron a sus respectivos autos con rumbo hacia el crown y pues en cuestión de minutos llegaron

-Bien vamos Neflyte

-Con gusto

Al entrar se acomodaron en una mesa Andrew llego a saludarlos

-Hola chicos que gusto verlos por aquí – dijo Andrew dirigiéndose a los dos

-Hola Andrew pues si me traje a Neflyte para que conociera este lugar, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Lita y cabeza de chorlito?- pregunto Darién con curiosidad

-Pues no han venido pero no han de tardar pues aun están en el colegio – dijo Andrew- mientras viene ¿quieren algo de tomar?

-Pues si dos malteadas de chocolate – dijo Darién

-Ok enseguida las traigo – dijo Andrew retirándose

-Sabes Darién ya tengo curiosidad por conocer a esa chica que apodas cabeza de chorlito

-Pues ya la conocerás

Mientras Serena y Lita salian del colegio serena estaba triste las palabras de esmeralda le habían afectado mucho

-Serena ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto la castaña

-Si Lita… no me pasa nada – dijo la rubia muy triste

-Serena se que estas asi por lo que dijo Esmeralda pero no le hagas caso tu no tuviste la culpa de nada – dijo Lita- quita esa cara recuerda que vamos al crown

-Si cierto mejor vámonos me muero por una malteada – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Con esa sonrisa que a veces no daba en días pero si alguien sabia como aparentar a veces que no ´pasaba nada era ella.

Las dos rubias caminaron hasta el crown muy contentas pues les gustaba estar ahí entraron al lugar y de pronto

-Andrew ¡ya llegamos! – gritaba serena

De pronto Darién al escuchar ese grito sonrió

-Ya llego cabeza de chorlito – dijo Darién

Haciendo con esto que Neflyte volteara hacia atrás y cual no es su sorpresa al ver a su ángel ahí no podía creerlo, Andrew se había acercado donde las chicas

-Serena, Lita que gusto las estábamos esperando – dijo Andrew

-¿Esperando? – dijo Serena levantando una ceja

-Si Darién y su amigo Neflyte están aquí, bueno Serena tu no o conoces ya que no fuiste a la fiesta pero ven te lo presento – dijo Andrew llevando a las dos chicas

-Darién mira ya llegaron las chicas – dijo Andrew

-Si me di cuenta por el grito de esta niña llamándote – dijo Darién

Neflyte no había despegado la vista de Serena

-Hola Lita que gusto volver a verte – dijo Neflyte- por cierto ¿ quien es esa linda niña?

-Ella es Serena – dijo Andrew- Serena el es Neflyte

-Un gusto en conocerte Serena – dijo Neflyte dándole la mano y un beso en la mejia

-El gusto es mío- dijo Serena

-Vaya Darién no me mencionaste que ella fuera muy hermosa – dijo Neflyte dulce mente

-Pues no te lo dije por que yo no lo veo así – dijo irónico

Cosa que a la rubia le molesto

-Pues sabes cavernícola a mi poco me importa lo que tu pienses eres un troglodita – dijo muy enojada la rubia

-JAJAJA no te enojes cabeza de chorlito ya te dije si te enojas te saldrán arrugas – dijo Darién divertido

-Ya chicos ustedes no cambian – dijo Andrew- Serena quiero hablar contigo ¿Me acompañas?

-Si Andrew yo también quiero hablar contigo- dijo la rubia

-Chicos estaremos de vuelta en un momento – dijo Andrew retirándose con serena

-Darién ¿por que eres así con Serena? – dijo Lita- no deberías de tratarla asi no se siente bien hoy tuvo un día pésimo

-Es para alegrarle el día – dijo Darién- además ella todos los días esta de malas

-A ver Darién ¿por que la tratas así? Tú no eres así de grosero – pregunto Neflyte

-Ay ya chicos oye Neflyte por lo que veo ¿te impacto mucho cabeza de chorlito? -pregunto Darién

-Pues si es una chica muy linda como ya dije – respondió el castaño

-Bueno chicos ya por cierto tu fiesta estuvo muy linda – dijo Lita

-Gracias Lita que bueno que te haya gustado- respondió Neflyte

Mientras estos 3 mantenían una conversación Serena y Andrew estaban teniendo otra

-Dime Serena ¿Cómo la pasaste en la fiesta? – pregunto Andrew

-Pues la verdad mejor no hubiera ido – respondió Serena recordando el beso

-Pero ¿Por que? ¿Que te paso? – pregunto preocupado al ver la cara de la rubia

-Andrew te contare pero júrame que jamás dirás nada – suplico la rubia

-Claro Serena lo juro pero dime ¿que te paso?- pregunto preocupado el rubio

-Veras Andrew anoche en la fiesta paso algo que no se ni como ocurrió- decía la rubia

-Ya Serena me estas asustando dime ¿que te paso? – preguntaba preocupado

-Veras yo… Bese…a- balbuceo la rubia

-¿Besaste a alguien? – pregunto curioso Andrew

-Pues… si- respondió serena

Andrew daba saltos de emoción no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Dime ¿lo conozco? – preguntaba feliz

-Lamentablemente si – dijo la rubia- y desde ya te digo que solo fue un impulso así que no te alegres ni saques conclusiones antes de tiempo

-Como quieras- respondió Andrew- pero dime ¿a quien besaste?

-Pues… Darién – dijo con un hilo de voz la rubia

Andrew se quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, no había logrado asimilar lo que serena le dijo, pero después pensó que era por el parecido existente entre Darién y Zafiro.

-Dime Serena ¿Que sentiste?

Serena guardo silencio por unos momentos pues no sabia que responder ante esa pregunta.

-No lo se Andrew por un momento cuando lo bese creí que era Zafiro, aunque también sabia que eso no podía ser- dijo nostálgica serena- por un momento vi a un Darién diferente pero es un reverendo patán, no se la verdad Andrew

-Serena tranquila entiendo como te sientes- dijo Andrew

-No Andrew nadie sabe como me siento por que no sabes que mal me siento por haberlo besado- dijo la rubia- me siento culpable

-Ven aquí Serena- dijo Andrew

Serena se acerco a Andrew para abrazarlo y llorar con el ahí ya que el la entendía cuando de pronto:

-Chicos perdonen que los interrumpa pero Darién y Neflyte- dijo la castaña-Serena ¿ te sientes mal?

-Lita Serena esta un poco triste pero ya vamos danos unos segundos – dijo Andrew

-Si Andrew los espero afuera – dijo Lita preocupada por serena

-Sere ¿ te sientes bien? ¿ quieres salir? – pregunto Andrew

-Si Andrew no te preocupes ya me siento mejor, pero por favor prométeme que no diras nada de lo que te conte- suplico la rubia

-Claro que si Serena tu quédate tranquila de mi boca no saldrá nada- dijo Andrew-ahora vamos con ellos

-Si – respondió Serena

Los dos se dirigieron a la mesa

-Vaya Andrew pensé que se habían olvidado de nosotros – dijo Darién

-Lo que pasa es que Serena y yo teníamos que hablar- dijo Andrew

-Ven Serena siéntate – dijo Neflyte

Serena asintió y se sentó al lado de Neflyte

-Dime ángel ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Neflyte dulce mente

-No solo es un leve dolor de cabeza – dijo serena

-Pues deberías tomarte un analgésico – dijo Darién

-Gracias por tu consejo – dijo serena

-Ángel ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Si Serena pide algo – dijo Andrew

-Pues una malteada de chocolate- dijo serena con una linda sonrisa

Sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para nadie en especial para Neflyte

-Sabes tienes una sonrisa muy linda – dijo Neflyte

-Gracias – dijo serena sonrojada

-Bueno voy por tu malteada – dijo Andrew

-Sabes cabeza de chorlito no sabes lo que te perdiste ayer en la fiesta – dijo Darién

-Ya te dije que tenia cosas que hacer y no me importa si me perdi de algo o no – dijo serena molesta

-Darién ya dejala no la molestes- dijo Lita

-Si Darién no molestes a esta linda niña- dijo Neflyte

-Ya perdónenme la vida, por molestar a la princesa- dijo Darién molesto

-Toma Serena tu malteada – dijo Andrew colocándola en la mesa

-Gracias Andrew solo me la termo y me voy debo ir a … bueno ya sabes a donde- dijo serena

-Si Serena pero tienes cuidado y cualquier cosa me llamas a mi casa – dijo Andrew-me voy debo seguir trabajando diviértanse

En la mesa solo quedaron Lita, Darién, Serena y Neflyte

-Dime cabeza de chorlito¿ que platicabas con Andrew? – pregunto Darién curioso

-Pues eso a ti no te importa, asi que ocúpate de tus cosas y dejame en paz- dijo serena

-Darién ya no la hagas enojar ya te dije que hoy no tuvo un buen dia- dijo Lita

-Si y para rematar encontrarme contigo fue el acabose- dijo la rubia

-JAJAJA ustedes se comportan como niños pequeños- dijo Neflyte- sobre todo tu Darién no puedo creer que te comportes como niño

-Ya Neflyte no te burles – dice Darién molesto-todo por tu culpa cabeza de chorlito

-Perdóname pero yo a ti no te molesto- dijo serena – siempre eres tu quien me molesta

-Serena creo que yo me retiro tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Lita- nos vemos mañana en el colegio y descansa

-Ok Lita te veo mañana- dijo la rubia-yo me voy en cuanto acabe mi malteada

-Adios chicos fue un placer verlos- dijo Lita

-Igual mente – dijeron los dos chicos

Ya en la mesa solo quedaba los dos chicos y Serena esta por su parte estaba tranquila ya pues se había desahogado con Andrew lo cual le hizo bien

-Oye cabeza de chorlito si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gorda- dijo Darién

-UYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY eres un Idiota- dijo serena alterada- ¡no te soporto!

-Cálmate ángel – dijo Neflyte-no le hagas caso a Darién

-Yo mejor me voy no soporto estar cerca de este tonto – dijo serena enojada

-¿Te acompaño? – dijo Neflyte

-Pues… la verdad es que esta bien – dijo serena

-Bueno adiós Darién te llamo después- dijo Neflyte feliz- Gracias por presentarme a esta hermosa niña

-De nada – dijo Darién

Mientras serena solo tomo su mochila lanzándole una mirada a Darién muy fría y se va con Neflyte

Darién solo se queda viéndolos y nada mas esboza una sonrisa. Mientras Neflyte y Serena están afuera del crown

-Neflyte gracias por no decir que estuve en la fiesta anoche – dijo serena-talvez no lo entiendas pero es mejor asi

-No te preocupes ángel puedes confiar en mi, sabes me encanto verte de nuevo y espero no sea la ultima- dijo Neflyte-sabes tienes unos hermosos ojos

-Gracias Neflyte a mi también me agrado verte – dijo serena- pero bueno debo irme tengo algo que hacer

-Pero si quieres puedo llevarte- dijo el castaño

-No eres muy amable pero no

-Serena ¿ cuando te vere de nuevo? – pregunto Neflyte

-Pues no lo se pero ya debo irme- dijo serena- adiós cuidate mucho

Sin darle tiempo de nada mas Serena se alejo de ahí pero Neflyte estaba contento ya que serena le había encantado, entro al crown de nuevo

-Vaya que rápido regresaste – dijo Darién

-Si para mi mala suerte no quiso que la acompañara- dijo el castaño- pero no me importa se que la vere de nuevo

-Dime Neflyte ¿ tienes algun interés en cabeza de chorlito? – pregunto Darién

-Pues si Darién mira es una chica muy Linda y me gusta asi que nada pierdo con intentar algo- dijo el castaño

-Pues si tu lo dices – respondió Darién

-Además Darién viste sus ojos son tan bellos como para enamorar a cualquiera- dijo Neflyte

-No la verdad nunca los he visto detenida mente – dijo Darién- pero ya lo hare en otra oportunidad

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Mientras Serena estaba en el cementerio dejando las rosas a zafiro arrodillada ahí frente a la tumba solo lloraba esta vez quizás por alguna razón no podía hablarle las palabras no le salían simplemente por la culpa que estaba sintiendo por aquel beso. Un beso que no supo ni por que sucedió pero que la hacia sentir culpable por que sentía que estaba traicionándolo y es que para ella esto era mas difícil de lo que se podían imaginar en ella se encontraban muchas emociones encontradas y a la vez la culpa de que no pudo hacer nada por Zafiro desafortunada mente el comentario de Esmeralda la estaba perturbando. Ella lloraba con angustia, frustración y culpa esos eran algunos sentimientos que la atormentaban… Decidio irse de ahí caminar para despejar su mente aunque ya estaba oscureciendo no le importo camino automática mente por las calles.

De pronto se topo con alguien con el cual por accidente choco cayendo ella al suelo

-¿Cabeza de chorlito? – dijo Darién acercándose a ella- Perdóname no fue mi intención ¿ estas bien?

Serena se levanto de inmediato al escuchar esa voz y con la cabeza cabizbaja

-Si- respondió

Darién se percato que ella no estaba bien pues lucia con los ojos llorosos y un tanto ida

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto un tanto preocupado- no te ves muy bien ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Serena solo lo miraba y no respondía solo lloraba con mucho sentimiento sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar. Hasta que pudo hacerlo

-No gracias – dijo en un suspiro dando unos pasos

Pero Darién la detuvo por que la verdad la veía muy mal

-Escucha si no quieres que te lleve a tu casa por lo menos espérate unos minutos para que te calmes- dijo el pelinegro- Prometo no molestarte

Serena solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentaron en una pequeña banca que estaba por ahí sin decir nada, ella estaba con la cabeza baja y el solo la observaba

"¿Que es lo que la tiene así? Se ve tan triste" pensaba Darién

-Cabeza de chorlito ¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunto Darién- ¿ estas mas tranquila?

-Si Darién gracias – contesto serena- gracias por acompañarme pero debo irme ya mama ha de estar preocupada

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte- dijo Darién- ya es un poco tarde

-No Darién de verdad muchas gracias – dijo levantándose del asiento

Darién la tomo del brazo

-Puedo saber ¿Por que lloras? – Dijo el peli negro-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-Bueno no es nada importante simplemente digamos que tuve un momento de tristeza-dijo la rubia- pero nada importante ya sabes a veces uno necesita llorar

-¿Estas Segura?- pregunto no muy convencido por la respuesta de la rubia

-Si. Bueno me voy - dijo serena

Diciendo esto se alejo del lugar directo a su casa dejando a Darién ahí un tanto sorprendido por la forma de actuar de la chica, pero pues el también siguió su camino…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A la mañana siguiente las chicas estaban en el colegio aunque Serena no traía muy buena cara pero pues después de todo lo que lloro ayer no era para menos.

-¿Cómo estas Serena? – pregunto la castaña

-Bien Lita aunque no dormí mucho ayer – contesto la rubia-te juro que deseaba quedarme en casa pero en fin ya estoy aquí

-Ay Serena no me gusta verte triste – dijo Lita-cambia esa carita

-JAJA esta bien lo intentare- respondió no muy animada

De pronto llega el maestro orientador al aula

-Escuchen alumnos tengo un aviso importante que hacerles – dijo el maestro- ya que ustedes están a poco de iniciar la universidad pues la institución ha hecho convenios con diferentes sectores de la comunidad entre ellos hospitales, restaurantes, super mercados, etc para que ustedes puedan de alguna manera ver ¿ cual es su vocación? Y para que al momento de elegir una carrera pues no se equivoquen

Los alumnos estaban muy interesados en lo que se les estaba informando ya que para ellos seria como una ayuda para descubrir ¿Qué cualidades poseen? Y tener una idea de lo que es la realidad a la hora de trabajar

Así que esto se hará por medio de una rifa en donde hay muchos puestos, que ustedes tendrán que desempeñar por así decirlo por dos semanas- dijo el maestro- con ello me refiero a que tendrán responsabilidades que tendrán que ser capaces de enfrentar, tómenlo como una experiencia de la cual pueden aprender mucho.

Y pues la verdad era una propuesta interesante para todos

-Alguien ¿ Tiene una pregunta? – dijo el maestro

Esmeralda levanto la mano

-Quiere decir que tendremos que desempeñar el rol que nos asignen ¿verdad? – pregunto la chica

-Si señorita tendrán que asumir por dos semanas el rol que les sea asignado y no podrán cambiar su rol con sus compañeros si no quedaran sin su porcentaje en esta actividad ya que esta actividad lleva un porcentaje para su periodo- puntualizo el maestro

-Oye Lita yo quisiera que nos tocara trabajar en el crown- dijo la rubia- con Andrew todo seria un poco mas fácil

-Tienes razón Serena pero pues ya veremos que nos toca- dijo la castaña

Asi fueron pasando uno a uno los alumnos a escoger su papelito en donde se indicaba su rol a desempeñar llego el turno de Lita quien estaba feliz el rola desempeñar era ayudante de cocina y para su suerte le toco en el Crown. Estaba mas que feliz ya que la cocina era lo suyo

-Que suerte la tuya Lita- dijo la rubia- estarás trabajando con Andrew

-Tranquila Serena ya veras como nos toca juntas.- dijo la castaña tratando de darle animos a la chica.

Cuando fue el turno de Serena casi se desmaya al ver la profesión que tendría que desempeñar

-Serena ¿que te pasa?

-Esto es injusto Lita mira- dice la rubia mostrándole el papel- ves sere doctora por dos semanas cosa que no me agrada en lo mas minimo ya que estar en los hospitales no es lo mio

-Serena tranquila solo serán dos semanas y además debes ser positiva en esto- dijo Lita- con suerte y te toca trabajar con Darién

Esto dejo a Serena en que pensar eso no podía ser posible cabia la posibilidad de pasar dos semanas con Darién y eso le aterraba si le aterraba mas que darle nervios

-Muy graciosa Lita además no lo creo el hospital tiene muchos doctores no solo ese- dijo asustada- esto es el colmo de mi mala suerte

-Tranquila Serena ya veras que todo saldrá bien en estas dos semanas

-Si claro tu lo dices por que estaras con Andrew – dijo molesta- pero yo quien sabe

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras tanto Darién estaba en el hospital en su consultorio muy pensativo

"¿por que llorabas cabeza de chorlito? ¿Será por tu novio? Pero y a mi ¿Que demonios me pasa?

Estos pensamientos rondaban la cabecita de Darién, mientras a su mente también venia ese recuerdo de ese beso en la fiesta, estaba confundido.

Mientras Neflyte se había encargado de averiguar a donde estudiaba Serena ya que la verdad le interesaba y pensaba ir a recogerla hoy a la salida.

Mientras tanto Serena aun no podía creer que seria doctora por dos semanas

-No quiero ser medico – decía serena haciendo pucheros

-Calmate Serena solo serán dos semanas – dijo la castaña

De pronto se acerco Esmeralda a Serena

-Vaya si que seras un desastre si no hiciste nada por Zafiro yo dudo que hagas algo por alguno de los enfermos- dijo Esmeralda- yo que tu mejor no voy ya que imaginate cargar con otra muerte mas en tu conciencia

Diciendo esto Esmeralda se alejo de las chicas, Serena por su parte empezó a llorar de rabia y frustración ya que esa clase de comentarios le dolían mucho

-Tranquila Serena, no llores mejor vamos por las cartas de presentación del colegio para presentarlas el lunes en nuestros momentáneos trabajos – dijo Lita

-Si vamos – dijo la rubia muy triste- asi me voy a la casa

Las chicas fueron por las cartas para sus trabajos de dos semanas y como ya era hora de irse a casa salieron al porton y cual no seria la sorpresa de las chicas a ver a Darién y Neflyte ahí.

-Darién ¿ Que haces aquí? – pregunto la castaña

-Vine a recogerte para ir a comer un helado- dijo Darién- y pues traje mi moto para que pasiemos

Neflyte estaba afuera de su auto y se acerco a Serena

-Hola ángel vine a buscarte – dijo el castaño

-Pero ¿ como sabes que yo estudio aquí? – pregunto sorprendida

-Ya lo ves me interesa saber de ti- dijo el castaño- Te invito a tomar un helado o un café

-Pues… veras yo…- balbuceo Serena

-Te advierto que no aceptare un no – dijo Neflyte-Además es en plan de amigos nada mas

De pronto se acercaron Darién y Lita

-Hola cabeza de chorlito que gusto verte – dijo Darién

-Tu deja de molestarme por favor – dijo la rubia

-Neflyte no me digas que vienes por ella- dijo Darién

-Pues acertaste la estoy invitando a tomar un café o un helado- dijo Neflyte

-Serena deberías de aceptar creo que distraerte te hara bien – dijo Lita

-Pero Lita yo no estoy de ánimos- dijo la rubia

-Entonces con mayor razón te invito a salir mi ángel ya veras como te saco una bella sonrisa- dijo Neflyte

-Se me ocurre una idea – dijo Darién- ¿ Por que no vamos los 4 a tomar un helado

-Conmigo no cuenten yo no quiero ir a ningun lado y menos si tengo que soportarte – dijo Serena- prefiero salir solo con Neflyte antes que salir contigo

-Entonces ¿Aceptas mi invitación?- pregunto el castaño

-Anda Serena yo me voy con Darién- dijo la castaña- pero tu vas con Neflyte

Mientras Darién solo observaba…

-Ay esta bien ustedes ganan – dijo la rubia- pero solo por hoy

-No sabes lo feliz que soy- dijo Neflyte

-Bueno ya que esto se soluciono vámonos Lita- dijo Darién un tanto molesto-eso si cabeza de chorlito llega temprano a tu casa

Serena le iba a contestar pero Neflyte le gano

-No te preocupes Darién yo mismo la dejare en la puerta de su casa- dijo el castaño-Vamos mi ángel sube al auto

-Adiós Lita nos vemos – dijo la rubia subiendo al auto

Neflyte le abría la puerta para que su ángel entrara el chico se despidió de Lita y Darién y se marcho Darién y Lita hicieron lo mismo…

Por su parte Lita y Darién se fueron a tomar un helado y platicaron muchas cosas de el colegio Lita le platico sobre sus roles a desempeñar por dos semanas…

Mientras Serena y Neflyte estaban tomando un delicioso café hablando de cosas cotidianas Neflyte realmente estaba interesado en Serena solo que por el momento no diría nada…

Los cuatro terminaron sus salidas respectivas y Serena al llegar a su casa pidió permiso a su madre para salir de nueva cuenta su madre accedió pues ya sabia hacia donde se dirigía su hija.

Cuando iba de regreso a su casa

-Hola cabeza de chorlito ¿Qué tal tu cita? – pregunto Darién

-En primera me llamo serena pero claro eres un tonto para entender, segundo no fue una cita lo que tuve con Neflyte y tercero a ti ¿que te importa lo que yo haga?- dijo la rubia

-JAJAJA tienes razón a mi no me importa lo que hagas pero imaginate ¿ Que pensaría tu novio si se entera que sales con otro? – dijo el pelinegro

Serena no respondió simplemente siguió su camino sin decir media palabra aunque sus ojos se cristalizaron, mientras Darién se preguntaba ¿Qué le pasara?

**Hola niñas hermosas aquí les dejo un nuevo cap espero que les guste y de verdad gracias por sus rw actualizare pronto ya saben cualquier duda háganmela saber. Las quiero mucho.**


	7. bajo supervision del cavernicola

Dos largas semanas…

Serena aun no estaba conforme con el rol que desempeñaría por dos semanas pero que remedio además pues lo haría solo por que implicaba un porcentaje de su nota final. Lita ya había hablado con Andrew y pues Andrew mas que encantado los tres estaban en el crown

-Cálmate Serena solo serán dos semanas y listo – decía Andrew

-Si como no para ti es fácil decir dos semanas y Listo- decía serena

-Dime Serena ¿hay algo mas que te preocupe? - pregunto Lita

-La verdad no me gustan los hospitales- dijo con un hilo de voz- Andrew tu sabes que Zafiro quería ser medico y estar en un hospital no me ayudara mucho

-Es cierto Serena perdóname por ser tan tonto como olvide eso- dijo Andrew un poco apenado

-Serena lo siento si me lo hubieses dicho antes cambio contigo – dijo Lita

-Ya no importa Lita parece que la mala suerte esta de mi lado- dijo serena

-Serena quiero hablar contigo- dijo Andrew

-Esta bien Andrew- dijo serena-Lita espérame un momento

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina

-Serena tranquilízate dime en realidad ¿que te preocupa?- pregunto Andrew

-No quiero ir al hospital y pasar dos semanas ahí – dijo la rubia

-Dime la verdad solo es eso o ¿tienes miedo de encontrarte con Darién?- pregunto el rubio

-Bueno Andrew no es que le tenga miedo a Darién es solo que me inquieta mucho su parecido con el- dijo la rubia

-Serena tranquilízate y ve las cosas positiva mente algo bueno saldrá de esto- dijo Andrew- prométeme que pondrás tu mayor esfuerzo estas dos semanas piensa que a Zafiro no le gustaría ver ese comportamiento

-Esta bien Andrew pondré todo mi empeño lo prometo- dijo la rubia

-Ves asi esta mejor ahora vamos afuera- dijo Andrew

Y al salir cual no es su sorpresa al ver a Neflyte y a Darién con Lita Neflyte al observar a su ángel se acerco a ella

-Hola mi linda niña que gusto verte- dijo el castaño

-Hola Neflyte lo mismo digo – respondió la rubia

-Sabes viene con la esperanza de verte ¿ Quieres sentarte conmigo en aquella mesa?- dijo el chico

-Esta bien – dijo serena

Mientras Darién al ver a Serena

-Hola cabeza de chorlito- dijo Darién

Serena odiaba ese apodo pero contesto

-Hola Darién que gusto verte- dijo la rubia

Lo que dejo desconcertado a todos ya que al menos Darién esperaba algún insulto de parte de ella, mas ella lo saludo y se fue a la siguiente mesa con Neflyte

-Dime ángel ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto curioso

-Pues he decidido no seguirle el juego ya que el busca como hacerme rabiar ya no le seguiré el juego – dijo serena

-Muy inteligente de tu parte – dijo Neflyte

Mientras estos dos platicaban en su mesa en la otra Darién y Lita estaban como decirlo extrañados por que Serena no insulto a Darién

-¿Crees que este enferma? – pregunto Darién muy serio

-JAJAJA como crees Darién ay no me digas que ¿te gusta que te insulte? – dijo Lita

-Para nada es solo que me gusta hacerla enojar- dijo Darién

Darién por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de observar a los chicos cosa que no paso desapercibida por Andrew. Mientras Serena y Neflyte estaban riendo mucho cosa que extrañaba a todos por que hace mucho que no la veían reír así.

Minutos después Neflyte y Serena se levantaron dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás

-Chicos debo irme ya – dijo serena

-Y ¿Por que te vas? – dijo Darién

-Tengo cosas que hacer además debo ir al hospital a dejar la carta para el trabajo del colegio- dijo la rubia

-Suerte Serena – dijo Andrew- ¿Regresaras más tarde?

-Claro que si Andrew para contarte como me fue- dijo ella dulcemente – Lita si no te veo mas tarde te llamare para contarte

-Ok Serena- dijo la castaña

-Adios Darién, chicos nos vemos luego- dijo Neflyte- me voy con mi ángel

-Adios – respondieron los tres

Para Andrew era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a serena tranquila

- Vaya veo que a Serena le agrada la compañía de Neflyte – dijo Lita

-Si eso veo – dijo Andrew-me gusta verla asi tranquila

Mientras Darién solo escuchaba lo que ellos decían de pronto se levanto de la mesana

-Chicos yo también me voy tengo mucho que hacer – dijo Darién

-Adios Darién – dijeron los chicos

Mientras el peli negro se marchaba Andrew le daba ciertas instrucciones a Lita sobre lo que haría a partir del lunes.

Mientras Serena y Neflyte

-Así que ¿Estarás en el hospital dos semanas? – dijo el castaño

-Pues si imaginate – contesto la rubia

-Tranquila no es tan malo creo que te asignaran a alguien para que el te dirija tu serás algo así como su asistente serán cosas mínimas las que harás- Explicaba Neflyte

-¿Enserio? Tu ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Serena

-Pues mira mi ángel eso muchas veces se acostumbra a hacer para que veas tu vocación hacia la carrera que deseas, yo las conozco como practicas, incluso Darién puede orientarte- explicaba el castaño

- No ese cavernícola no pero dime ¿a que te dedicas?- pregunto la rubia

-Te diré la verdad soy medico igual que Darién pero no he terminado la carrera aun, pienso terminarla el próximo año aquí en Tokio- dijo Darién

-Ya veo yo el próximo año también ire a la universidad- dijo la rubia- aunque aun no estoy segura que estudiare

-Entonces con mas ganas me inscribiré aunque no estemos juntos en las materias te vere mas tiempo en la universidad – dijo Neflyte

-Pues si sabes tu me caes muy bien – dijo la rubia- creo que tu y yo seremos buenos amigos

-Sabes ángel yo espero llegar a ser mas que tu amigo – dijo dulce mente

-Neflyte yo… balbuceo la rubia

El castaño puso sobre los labios de la rubia su dedo

-No me digas nada hermosa, tal vez te has enamorado no lo se solo se que me interesas mucho y luchare contra quien sea para ganarme tu amor- dijo el castaño

Para suerte de la rubia justo llegaron al hospital por lo que se despidió cortes mente y bajo del auto un poco nerviosa. Neflyte se marcho a casa de Darién. Mientras serena entraba al hospital una enfermera se le acerco

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿ en que puedo ayudarla?

-Hola buenas tardes me llamo Serena Tsukino soy alumna del colegio Cristal de plata- dijo la rubia y estoy aquí para realizar "Practicas por dos semanas" traigo la carta de presentación de parte del colegio

-Ah si déjela conmigo señorita puede presentarse el lunes aquí en el hospital con gusto la estaremos esperando – dijo la enfermera

-Muchas gracias se lo agradezco y aquí estare el lunes sin falta solo que creo que vendre en la tarde – dijo la rubia

-Aquí la esperaremos señorita

-Gracias – dijo la rubia

Saliendo del hospital la rubia paso cerca del parque llego hasta una hermosa fuente sentándose cerca. Un recuerdo vino a su mente

Flash back

-Mi niña sabes me gusta mucho venir a esta fuente contigo- dijo Zafiro

-A mi también este es un lugar muy tranquilo y me encanta estar contigo- respondió la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa- Dime Zafiro tu ¿Me quieres?

-Pues veras amor ¿Cómo te lo digo?- respondió Zafiro

-Decirme ¿Qué? Acaso ¿No me quieres? – pregunto aflijida la rubia

-Pues no. No te quiero – respondió el chico

La rubia estaba apunto de llorar cuando

-Mi niña dejame terminar- dijo Zafiro- No te quiero… yo te amo

-Zafiro eres un tonto casi me haces llorar- dijo la rubia

-Mi amor pero si sabes que te adoro- dijo zafiro- ahora ¿Puedes darme un beso?

-Claro que si- respondió la rubia

Y unieron sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso

Fin del flash back.

Serena esbozo una tierna pero triste sonrisa "Casi lloro al escuchar que no me querías" no sabes cuanto te extraño mi Zafiro. Que distintas serian las cosas si… la rubia sacudia su cabeza en señal de negación, pues tal vez ya debería acostumbrarse a su ausencia pero en verdad lo amaba. De pronto esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Hola cabeza de chorlito ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Darién

Serena respiraba hondo para no insultarlo

-Simple mente vine a este lugar un momento – dijo la rubia

-Yo pensé que aun estabas con Neflyte- dijo Darién

-Ya vez que no- dijo la rubia- el solo me llevo al hospital para entregar la carta de presentación

-UMMM ya veo ¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto Darién

-Pues yo ya me iba asi que todo tuyo el lugar- dijo la rubia

Se puso de pie pero Darién la tomo del brazo haciéndola quedar frente a el por un momento el se quedo fijo en esos hermosos ojos azules

-Oye Darién ¿que te pasa? – dijo la rubia

Serena se soltó de su agarre

-He tratado de ser cordial contigo pero estas muy raro – dijo la rubia

-Tus ojos – dijo Darién

-¿Qué tienen mis ojos? – pregunto dudosa

-EH… nada cabeza de chorlito- respondió –es que tus ojos se parecen mucho a los de una chica que conoci en la fiesta

Serena no dijo nada para suerte de ella Darién no la descubrió además que pues nunca la ha visto con coletas

-Bueno yo debo irme – dijo la rubia- Adios

Diciendo esto salió corriendo de ahí del apuro ni siquiera se acordó de ir al cementerio se fue directo a su casa, subió a su habitación su madre no estaba

Mientras Darién se quedo en la fuente pensando tantas cosas…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Asi llego el lunes en la mañana las chicas fueron al colegio solo a exámenes finales y en la tarde cada quien a sus trabajos por asi decirlo. Lita estaba mas que feliz de estar con Andrew. Mientras serena aun no salía de su casa

-Hija tranquilízate todo saldrá bien – decía Serenity

-Es que no se tengo una sensación muy rara- decía la rubia- pero ni modo debo ir regresare mas tarde

Asi la rubia llego al hospital en donde la misma enfermera de la vez pasada la atendió

-Que puntual señorita Tsukino

-JEJE si ya lo ve aquí me tiene- dijo la rubia

-Bien espero que aprenda mucho de esta experiencia, sígame la llevo con el doctor al cual ayudara, tendrá que hacer lo que le diga pero tranquila es el doctor mas amable que hay- dijo la enfermera

-Si usted lo dice – respondió la rubia

Entraron al consultorio del doctor la rubia ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de los nervios cuando

-Dr Chiba aquí le traigo a la señorita Tsukino que estará bajo su supervisión estas dos semanas por un proyecto del colegio que debe realizar- dijo la enfermera

Serena casi se va de espaldas de la impresión ¿Cómo era posible que de tantos médicos el fuese su tutor 2 semanas? Mientras para Darién fue lo contrario por alguna extraña razón estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado dos semanas.

-Gracias señorita puede retirarse – dijo Darién

En el acto la enfermera se retiro dejando a los dos ahí

-Toma asiento – dijo Darién

Serena se acerco y se acomodo en la silla no con muy buena cara

-¿Qué te pasa cabeza de chorlito? – pregunto Darién-

-Nada- respondió la rubia

-Ah ya se estas feliz de que me tendras contigo dos semanas- respondió presumiendo

-Mira Darién estoy aquí por que es algo que debo realizar no por mi gusto- aclaro la rubia

-Bueno que remedio espero que esta vez nuestra relación mejore- dijo Darién

-Lo dudo mucho eres un cavernícola y mi opinión hacia ti no va a cambiar- respondió tajante la rubia

-¿Es una apuesta cabeza de chorlito?- pregunto Darién

-No. Mas bien es una afirmación – dijo la rubia

-Yo lo tomare como una apuesta que estoy seguro vas a perder- dijo Darién por lo pronto te dire que es lo que vas a hacer

-Ok te escucho

-Bien mira un doctor debe llevar con mucho cuidado un expediente de sus pacientes aquí tengo los datos de pacientes nuevos ¿Podrías hacerles el expediente?- pregunto Darién

-Claro que si

-Ok aquí tienes este expediente para que veas como hacerlo y cualquier duda me preguntas – dice Darién

-Esta bien – responde serena

Darién no dejaba de observarla pero serena ni lo noto ya que ella quería terminar las cosas pronto tenia la sensación de que estas dos semanas serian muy largas. Una vez terminados los expedientes le mostro como usar la bascula para pesar pacientes, como tomar la temperatura y cositas sencillas que ella comprendiera.

-¿Tienes alguna duda cabeza de chorlito?- pregunto Darién

-Por el momento no, quiero pedirte que me llames por mi nombre por favor- dijo serena

-UMMMM será difícil pero lo hare – dijo Darién- al menos aquí en el hospital ¿Podrias ver cuantos pacientes tengo afuera?

-Si enseguida voy

Serena salió al pasillo para ordenar los pacientes del Dr chiba no eran muchos eran 5 niños nada mas asi fueron pasando uno a uno serena estaba muy atenta a todo lo que hacia Darién ya que todo eso ella lo haría por escrito en su informe

Después de atender los pacientes ya no tenían nada que hacer mas que esperar la hora de la comida

-Darién ¿ puedo hacerte unas preguntas para mi informe?- pregunto serena

-Si Serena dime

La rubia saco un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y se acomodo en la silla

-Dime ¿Por qué escogiste esta profesión?- pregunto la rubia

-La escogi por que siempre me ha gustado ayudar a los demás aunque para escoger una carrera aparte de que te guste debes tener vocación para ello – respondió Darién

-¿Cuál es tu especialidad en este campo?- pregunto la rubia

-Medico General- dijo Darién- aunque pienso especializarme en Pediatría pero eso será mas adelante

-Siempre ¿Quisiste ser medico?- pregunto la rubia

-Pues no la verdad es que antes de esto en mi mente habían otras posibilidades pero elegi esta y no me arrepiento – dijo Darién

-Ok gracias Darién – dijo serena

-De nada Serena por cierto ya faltan unos minutos para la hora de comida …

En ese instante tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo a Darién

-Adelante- dijo Darién

En el acto apareció Neflyte

-Hola Darién vine a saludarte- dijo el castaño- Mi ángel ¿ que haces aquí?

-Pues el será mi tutor por dos semanas- dijo la rubia

-Sabes mi ángel como sabia que estarías aquí vine a invitarte a comer, pero nunca me imagine que estarías aquí – dijo el castaño

-Creeme que yo tampoco- respondió la rubia

-Pero bueno aprovechando que mi ángel y mi amigo están juntos ¿ que les parece si almorzamos los 3? Sugirió Neflyte

-A mi me parece perfecto- respondió Darién

-Tu que dices mi ángel- pregunto Neflyte

-Esta bien vamos a comer por que muero de hambre- dijo Serena

-Dime Darién ¿ Cuanto tiempo tienen para comer? – pregunto Neflyte

-Una hora – respondió Darién- ¿Por qué?

-Que les parece si vamos a comer a mi casa- dijo el castaño

-¿Tu casa?- respondió serena

-Si ángel es que como venia a invitarte deje dicho lo que deseaba para el almuerzo- dijo el castaño

-A mi me gusta la idea – dijo Darién- tu ¿ que dices Serena?

-Pues esta bien – dijo la rubia

-Perfecto mi ángel entonces vamos- dijo Neflyte- tu te vas conmigo y Darién en su auto

-Ok – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

Los 3 caminaron por los pasillos hasta el estacionamiento Neflyte llevaba del brazo a Serena cosa que por alguna extraña razón molesto a Darién pero no dijo nada, una vez ahí serena subió al auto de Neflyte y Darién los siguió. En 20 minutos ya estaban en la mansión Neflyte ayudo a Serena a bajar del auto lo que fue percatado por Darién

-Bien Chicos ya llegamos síganme – dijo Neflyte sin soltar a serena

Al llegar a comedor ya estaba la comida servida había arroz capeado, pollo a la parrilla, champagne para acompañar la comida.

-Tomen asiento – sugirió Neflyte

Ya los 3 en la mesa empezaron a platicar de cosas cotidianas claro Neflyte no dejaba de portarse dulce y amable con serena lo que hace que Darién se percate del interés que Neflyte siente por ella.

-Sabes Darién me alegra tanto volvernos a encontrar- dijo Neflyte

-Yo también lo mismo digo para mi es un gusto vernos de nuevo – respondió Darién- después de la muerte de mis padres las cosas fueron difíciles para mi

-Lo se Darién me lo imagino yo se como era la relación con tus padres – dijo Neflyte-sabes cuando te fuiste del internado te extrañe mucho me quede sin mi mejor amigo

Serena por su parte estaba sorprendida pues el enterarse que Darién es huérfano ya que no entiende como una persona que perdió a sus padres sonríe a la vida.

Ángel ¿ te pasa algo? – pregunto Neflyte

-Eh.. no para nada solo pensaba – respondió serena

-Y se puede saber ¿Quién ocupa tus pensamientos?- dijo el castaño

-JAJAJA nadie en especial solo pensaba en algunas cosas que debo realizar mas tarde- respondió

Darién no dejaba de ver a la rubia pero no entendía ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que sentía?

-Dime ángel ¿Qué clase de libros te gustan?- pregunto Neflyte

-Pues veras me gusta leer cualquier clase de libros, aunque me encanta el libro "La dama de las camelias" de Alejandro dumas – respondió serena

- Y dime ¿ Por que te gusta ese libro? – pregunto Neflyte

Darién estaba a la expectativa de la respuesta de la rubia

-Pues veras me llama la atención el amor trágico que se da entre una cortesana y un joven común, emitiendo un sentimiento que muchas veces por una u otra circunstancia llegamos a sentir- respondió la rubia- imaginate ella muere y subastan sus pertenecías para pagar las deudas- además imaginate el enamorado llega cuando ella ya ha muerto eso creo que es muy triste para cualquiera

-Vaya ángel veo que entiendes a la perfeccion la trama – dijo Neflyte

-Pues es que el autor lo plasma con sentimiento – respondió la rubia

-Darién estas muy callado ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el castaño

-No para nada solo escuchaba su conversación – dijo Darién – veo que tienen cosas en común

-Así es mi ángel y yo somos compatibles – dijo Neflyte – Por cierto mi ángel quiero hacerte una invitación

-¿Una invitación? – interrogo la rubia

-Si quiero invitarte al cine ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? – interrogo Neflyte

Mientras Darién con la invitación de Neflyte no estaba muy a gusto

-Es que no creo que pueda- dijo serena

-Por favor no me digas que no- dijo el castaño-Prometo portarme bien

-Bueno esta bien – respondió la rubia- pensándolo bien hace mucho que no voy al cine

Esto por alguna extraña razón molesta a Darién y decide intervenir

-Sabes cabeza de chorlito "si tu fueras mi novia no te dejaría ir al cine ni sola ni con nadie" – dice Darién

-Pues gracias a Dios que no eres mi novio- respondió la rubia molesta

-Pues si no lo soy y espero que el tuyo no se moleste por que vas al cine con otro- dijo Darién

Solo Neflyte nota el comportamiento de Darién ante la situación

-¿Tienes novio ángel? – pregunto Neflyte

Serena dudo de su respuesta unos segundos

-Si tengo novio – respondió la rubia

-Pues no importa – respondió el castaño-eso no le quita el interés que siento por ti

Pasado el tiempo el mas incomodo era Darién ya que Neflyte estaba portándose muy atento con serena, Darién ve su reloj con impaciencia

-Creo que cabeza de chorlito y yo debemos irnos- dijo Darién- tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al hospital

-Es cierto Neflyte ya debemos irnos – dijo la rubia- gracias por todo la pase bien contigo

-Eso me da gusto mi ángel, no olvides que iremos al cine- dijo el castaño

-No lo olvidare ya nos pondremos de acuerdo- dijo la rubia

-Gracias por todo Neflyte – dijo Darién

-Si gustas voy a dejarte mi ángel- dijo Neflyte

Antes de que serena contestara Darién se adelanto

-No te molestes Neflyte no es necesario – dijo Darién

Neflyte salió a despedirlos no sin antes dar un beso a serena en la mejia, Darién la ayudo a subir al auto y partieron hacia el hospital iban en completo silencio hasta que serena lo rompió

-Dime Darién ¿Cómo superaste la muerte de tus padres? – pregunto la rubia

-No lo supere ni creo superarlo, solo seguí con mi vida como ellos hubiesen querido- respondió Darién

-Ya veo – dijo la rubia

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos hasta que llegaron al hospital los dos se dirigieron al consultorio

-Creo que no habrá muchos pacientes asi que saldremos temprano- dijo Darién

-Que bien la verdad tengo algo que hacer – dijo serena

-AH no me digas te veras con tu novio- pregunto el peli negro

-Pues eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo la rubia

-Eres una niña malcriada- dijo Darién

-Pues prefiero ser malcriada a ser un cavernícola y un troglodita como tu- respondió serena molesta

Después de eso serena lleno los expedientes de los pacientes que tenían en ese momento y ella trato de cruzar palabras con el lo necesario nada mas luego de unas horas

-¿Qué tal tu primer dia serena? – pregunto Darién

-Nada mal por hoy – dijo la rubia indiferente

-Creo que ya podemos irnos – dijo Darién

-Que bien asi me da tiempo de ver a Lita y Andrew y también ir a … - dijo la rubia

-Entonces vámonos – dijo Darién

Los dos salieron rumbo al estacionamiento

-Sube al auto te llevare a tu casa- dijo Darién

-No gracias Darién pero me ire sola – dijo la rubia

-Vamos no seas caprichosa sube al auto- dijo Darién

-No Darién ya te lo dije tengo cosas que hacer- dijo serena- Prometo estar aquí mañana en cuanto salga del colegio

Diciendo esto serena se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando ahí a Darién que por alguna razón sentía una sensación extraña. La rubia se dirigió al Crown en donde les conto a Lita y Andrew como había sido su primer dia se practica

-Yo solo espero que las cosas entre Darién y tu mejoren – dijo Lita

-Eso no lo creo – respondió serena-lo tratare lo necesario por que sabes que debo hacerlo pero hasta ahí

-Ya Serena Darién no es ningun ogro – dijo Andrew

-Si Andrew lo se el es un cavernícola no un ogro – dijo serena divertida

Cuando de pronto

-Pues yo de ti sostengo lo que digo eres una cabeza de chorlito- dijo Darién

Quien estaba tras ella

-UYYYYYY esto es increíble ya ni aquí puedo estar tranquila- dijo serena indignada

Los chicos saludaron a Darién a la vez que rieron por la cara de serena y por estas peleas entre ellos que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre

-Bueno chicos me voy – dijo serena- fue un gusto verlos nos vemos

-Pero Serena si acabas de llegar- dijo Andrew

-Pues si pero tu sabes que debo hacer algunas cosas prometo ir a tu casa para platicar Andrew – dijo la rubia alejándose

Minutos mas tarde como era costumbre la rubia depositaba sobre la tumba de Zafiro sus hermosas rosas blancas sentándose un momento junto a el y platicándole todo lo que había hecho en el dia. Estaba oscureciendo y decidió marcharse a su casa. Por un momento se detuvo a observar la hermosa luna que brillaba en el cielo, sin percatarse que a lo lejos un chico de cabellera negra la observaba…

**Hola mis lindas niñas ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad con toda su familia. Bien aquí esta este nuevo cap como ven será que a Darién le están despertando los celos??? Yo creo que si y ya verán como se pone esto mas adelante… ojala les guste este cap y pues cualquier duda háganmela saber que con gusto responderé.**

**PD: ACTUALIZARE SUEÑOS HOY O MAÑANA ASI QUE TRANQUILAS bueno niñas esperare gustosa sus rw las quiero**


	8. El descubrimiento de Darien

Minutos mas tarde como era costumbre la rubia depositaba sobre la tumba de Zafiro sus hermosas rosas blancas sentándose un momento junto a el y platicándole todo lo que había hecho en el día. Estaba oscureciendo y decidió marcharse a su casa. Por un momento se detuvo a observar la hermosa luna que brillaba en el cielo, sin percatarse que a lo lejos un chico de cabellera negra la observaba…

Ella aun no se había percatado que la estaban observando el chico que la observaba camino hasta la entrada del cementerio para esperarla a la salida cuando la rubia llego a la salida

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la rubia

-Hola serena perdón no pienses que te estoy siguiendo- dijo Darién

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la rubia arqueando una ceja

-Pues vine a visitar la tumba de mis padres – dijo Darién- y cuando te vi quise esperarte por que ya es un poco tarde para que estés sola por aquí

Esto sorprendió a la rubia por que ¿Desde cuando el cavernícola se preocupaba?

-EH bueno gracias por preocuparte por mi- dijo la rubia amable-pero pues siempre vengo sola, bueno ya me voy por que debo cenar con mama

Serena dio unos cuantos pasos pero Darién la tomo del brazo pero esta vez el agarre era diferente

-Espera serena permíteme llevarte a tu casa- dijo Darién-ya es tarde para que te vayas sola, además debo decirte algo

-Entonces dime lo que me quieres decir – dijo la rubia

-Pues nos cambiaron el turno mañana iremos al hospital en la noche- dijo Darién- lo que quiere decir que tendremos la mañana libre

-Bueno esta bien mañana nos vemos en el hospital – dijo la rubia- dime ¿ a que horas estoy ahí?

-A las 6 de la tarde – dijo Darién

-Bien entonces me voy- dijo la rubia

-Serena por favor déjame llevarte a tu casa ¿si? – Suplico Darién- prometo no molestarte en serio

-Es que no es necesario que te molestes- dijo serena- además pues debes tener cosas que hacer

-Pero no es ninguna molestia, permíteme llevarte por favor – dijo Darién- o ¿Te parezco tan mal compañía?

-No como crees – dijo la rubia

-Entonces vamos – dijo Darién

-Bueno esta bien solo por que si sigo discutiendo contigo se hará mas tarde y mi mama se preocupara- dijo la rubia

-Perfecto vamos entonces – dijo Darién

Ayudándola a subir al auto y poniéndose en marcha ninguno de los dos decía nada Darién solo se limitaba a observarla

-Dime Serena ¿Que harás mañana? – pregunto Darién

-Pues no lo se tal vez hable con Andrew hay mucho que debo contarle- dijo la rubia- no lo se pero aprovechare mi tiempo libre, tal vez vaya al cine con Neflyte la verdad no lo se

Darién al escuchar el nombre de Neflyte se molesto un poco pero serena ni lo noto

-Y tu ¿Qué harás Darién?- pregunto la rubia

-Pues no lo se aun no tengo nada planeado – dijo Darién- a lo mejor me quede en casa

Ya habían llegado a la casa se estacionaron enfrente y Serenity estaba afuera esperando a su hija pues estaba preocupada por serena

-Hija me tenias muy preocupada – dijo Serenity

-Mama lo siento de verdad se me hizo tarde, perdóname ¿ si? – dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero

-Esta bien hija lo bueno es que ya estas aquí- dijo Serenity- por cierto ¿Quién es el joven?

-AH perdón mama el es Darién – dijo la rubia señalándolo

-Mucho gusto señora – dijo Darién-

Serenity se quedo mirando a Darién un poco conmovida por que pues el parecido de el y zafiro era sorprendente

-El gusto es mío Darién – respondió ella aun observándolo

Darién noto la reacción de Serenity pero no dijo nada

-Serena creo que vamos a cenar te has de estar muriendo de hambre – dijo Serenity

-Si mama tienes toda la razón – dijo la rubia

-Bueno entonces yo me despido – dijo Darién

-Espera Darién no te gustaría ¿quedarte a cenar? – pregunto Serenity

Serena no dijo nada ante la invitación de su madre

-No quiero incomodar señora – respondió Darién

-No incomodas Darién – dijo Serenity- ¿Tu tienes algún inconveniente serena?

-Ehh bueno No – respondió la rubia

-Entonces no se diga mas entremos- sugirió serenity

Los 3 entraron a la casa Darién quedo maravillado con la casa estaba muy hermosa y muy cálida.

-Tome asiento Darién – dijo serenity

-Ya regreso mama debo darme un baño y bajo enseguida – dijo serena

-Ok hija te esperamos

Serena subió a su habitación mientras Darién se quedaba con serenity en la sala

-Asi que tu eres el famoso cavernícola – dijo serenity divertida

Darién se sonrojo por la pregunta

-JAJAJA pues eso creo – dijo Darién

-Sabes te pareces tanto a el- dijo serenity-ahora entiendo a serena

Darién ante este comentario solo esbozo una sonrisa

-Andrew también me ha dicho que me parezco mucho a un amigo de el- dijo Darién

-Pues si ahora entiendo tanto a Serena al verte te confundió con su novio – dijo serenity-es que te pareces tanto

De pronto llega serena que los interrumpe Darién al verla se queda mudo serena llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de satín con tirantes delgados su cabello en una cola alta con un listón blanco simplemente parecía un ángel tal como Neflyte lo decía

-Bien ya estoy lista muero de hambre mama – dijo la rubia

-Entonces pasen a la mesa en lo que sirvo la comida – dijo serenity

Los chicos pasaron al comedor Darién solo se limitaba a observarla parecía una muñequita de porcelana…

Serenity sirvió sukiyaki, y un delicioso pastel de arroz los chicos empezaron a cenar

-Dime Serena ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?- pregunto serenity

-Pues bien mama fue un dia tranquilo- dijo la rubia

-Y ¿Quién será tu tutor? – pregunto serenity

-Pues Darién el es mi tutor por dos semanas – dijo la rubia

Serenity no supo que decir ya que en cierta medida sabia que esto seria muy incomodo para serena

-dime Darién ¿ te gusta la comida?- pregunto serenity

-Si esta deliciosa, gracias – dijo Darién

Este no dejaba de observar cada movimiento de serena

-Serena ¿te pasa algo? Estas muy callada- pregunto su madre

-No mama solo pensaba… - contesto la rubia

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por el timbre del celular de serena quien contesto de inmediato

-¿Diga?

-Hola mi ángel espero no interrumpirte- hablaba Neflyte

-No para nada Neflyte – contesto la rubia

Darién cambio su expresión por una de molestia, serena se disculpo y se levanto del comedor para atender la llamada

-Ven Darién vamos a la sala – dijo serenity

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala

-Sabes Darién me pareces un buen chico, y quiero pedirte un favor – dijo serenity

-Dígame ¿Que desea?- dijo Darién

-Pues sabes tenle paciencia a serena aunque se que a veces es difícil su carácter te aseguro que solo es una mascara para ocultar la tristeza que muchas veces sienta- dijo serenity

-Pues si lo hare se lo prometo- dijo Darién

De pronto serena apareció en la sala sentándose al lado de Darién

-Bueno hija yo me retiro a mi habitación- dijo serenity- Darién es un gusto conocerte y espero verte seguido

Serena se despidió de su madre lo mismo que Darién quedándose los dos en la sala a Darién lo mataba la curiosidad por preguntar sobre la llamada de Neflyte

-Serena dime ¿Iras al crown mañana? –pregunto

-Pues si iré a ver a Andrew ya que después de eso iré con Neflyte al cine – dijo la rubia- aunque pues no tengo muchas ganas pero ire

-Dime serena ¿Te agrada Neflyte? – pregunto Darién

-Pues si me agrada mucho – dijo la rubia –es una persona muy buena

Darién no contesto de pronto vio su reloj

-Bien serena creo que debo irme – dijo Darién – te vere mañana

Serena lo acompaño a la puerta para despedirlo

-Buenas noches Darién gracias por traerme – dijo la rubia

-No Prin... Serena gracias a ti y a tu mama por la cena- dio Darién – descansa

Así el pelinegro se fue a su casa y serena a su habitación a dormir no sin antes ver la luna desde la ventana que real mente estaba hermosa… se acomodo en su cama y durmió, mientras Darién no dejaba de pensar en serena.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Serena se levanto temprano ya que tenia mucho que hacer ni siquiera desayuno solo se despidió de su mama explicándole que haría en el día y que estaría de noche en el hospital que no se preocupara.

Así la rubia se dirigió al Crown para hablar un ratito con Andrew y de paso saludar a Lita

-Hola Andrew buenos días- saludo la rubia

-Buenos días Serena que gusto verte- contesto Andrew- no pensé verte por aquí tan temprano ¿Acaso no estarías en el hospital?

-Pues resulta que hoy estaré de noche cosa que no me agrada mucho pero en fin- dijo la rubia- y ¿Lita?

-Esta en la cocina- dijo Andrew- pasa a saludarla

-Gracias Andrew- dijo la rubia- enseguida vuelvo para platicar contigo

La rubia se dirigió a la cocina a saludar a Lita

-Hola Lita ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto la rubia muy alegre

-Hola Serena que gusto verte pues mira estoy muy bien aquí trabajando con Andrew y a ti ¿Cómo te va en el hospital?- pregunto la castaña

-Pues la verdad para haber sido ayer mi primer dia no fue tan terrible – dijo la rubia- aunque bueno no esperaba que Darién me supervisara

-Bueno sabes serena Darién no es mala persona y pues ya te darás tiempo de conocerlo- dijo la castaña- aunque parezca ser un cavernícola como tu lo llamas puedo asegurar que no lo es

-Bueno ya cuéntame ¿como te sientes aquí?- pregunto la rubia

-Pues muy bien la verdad aquí se trabaja muy bien además pues la cocina es lo mío- dijo la castaña

Mientras estas chicas platicaban Darién ingresaba al crown dirigiéndose a Andrew

-Hola Andrew buenos días –saludaba el pelinegro

-Darién buenos días que sorpresa verte tan temprano por aquí- dijo el rubio

-Pues no quería desayunar solo en casa asi que vine a comer aquí – dijo Darién

-Pues que bueno enseguida mando a Lita para que te traiga el menú- dijo Andrew – ya que serena me espera adentro

Darién al escuchar que serena estaba ahí le salto el corazón

-Cabeza de chorlito ¿Esta aquí? – pregunto

-Si esta adentro con Lita – dijo Andrew-bueno te dejo que serena y ello tenemos cosas que hablar

-Ok – dijo Darién

Andrew se dirigió a la cocina interrumpiendo a las chicas

-Lita ve con Darién esta en la mesa esperando que lo atiendas- dijo Andrew- y por favor encárgate de todo mientras estoy con serena

-Si como digas Andrew- dijo lita

Saliendo de la cocina y dejando a Andrew y Serena solos

-Bien Serena – dijo Andrew- dime ¿Cómo te sientes con Darién?

-Pues veras Andrew ni bien ni mal ayer pues hice lo que me ordeno trato de ser tolerante con el- dijo la rubia- aunque pues me cuesta un poco sabes ayer a la hora de almorzar fuimos a casa de Neflyte los 3 y bueno hubo momentos en los que lo note molesto

-UMMMM pues que extraño a lo mejor estaba tenso por algo- dijo Andrew

-Sabes lo mas extraño de todo es que ayer cuando estaba en el cementerio nos encontramos y insistió tanto en llevarme a la casa- dijo la rubia- y se porto diferente conmigo

-¿Qué quieres decir con "diferente "-pregunto Andrew

-Pues que por primera vez no me insulto y estuvo de lo mas amable conmigo- dijo la rubia- cosa que me extraña mucho por que desde que nos conocimos nunca me ha tratado muy bien que digamos

-Pues quizás se dio cuenta que eres una chica muy agradable por que no le encuentro otra explicación- dijo Andrew- dime serena ¿Qué significa Neflyte para ti?

-Andrew ya se por donde va tu pregunta pero desde ya te digo que el es solo un amigo- dijo serena- es muy amable conmigo pero de mi parte no creas que lo veo con otros ojos tu sabes que mi corazón es de Zafiro asi que ni te armes lios en tu cabecita

-Ok te creo Serena pero dime ¿Te sientes mejor por lo del beso con Darién? – Pregunto el rubio- si te lo pregunto es por que cuando me lo dijiste estabas muy nerviosa

-La verdad Andrew si ese beso pues de alguna manera me atormento pero como te dije fue un impulso nada mas- dijo la rubia- fue esa sensación de creer que era zafiro la que me confundió, es que bueno tu mejor que nadie sabe el parecido que hay entre ellos

-Pues si lo se Serena- dijo el rubio- Pero recuerda una cosa tu tienes derecho a enamorarte y no estoy diciendo que te enamores de Darién no es solo que eres joven y linda y creo que mereces ser feliz

-Andrew no vuelvas con lo mismo por favor – dijo la rubia- sabes quizás para ustedes sea difícil pensar como es que no lo olvido pero una cosa es que yo te cuente como me siento y otra muy distinta que sintieras lo que yo, no creas que te estoy reprochando algo simplemente es que quizás no entiendas lo que siento

-Tienes razón serena solo tu sabes como te sientes pero recuerda que yo siempre te voy a escuchar- dijo el rubio

-Gracias Andrew de verdad- dijo serena- bueno ahora ya me dio mucha hambre y quiero comer algo antes de que Neflyte venga por mi antes de que preguntes saldremos al cine y como ya te dije como amigos

-JAJAJA pero si no dije nada ve a afuera enseguida te preparo algo rico para que desayunes- dijo Andrew

-OK- respondió la rubia

Dirigiéndose a afuera en donde Darién se encontraba desayunando Lita la llamo a la mesa con Darién ella solo se acerco

-Hola serena ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Darién

-Muy bien Darién y ¿tu? – devolvió el saludo

-Bien no pensé verte temprano por aquí- dijo Darién

-Lo mismo digo- respondió la rubia

-Serena ¿Desayunaras?- pregunto lita

-Si me muero de hambre ya Andrew esta cocinando algo- dijo la rubia- bueno si no les molesta me ire a la mesa que esta a la par de la ventana

-Serena no ¿quisieras acompañarme a desayunar? – pregunto Darién

-No gracias Darién no lo tomes como una grosería de mi parte es solo que no quiero molestar- dijo la rubia

Cuando de Pronto entro Neflyte al crown quien al ver a su ángel se fue directo a saludarla con un beso en la mejia, cosa que puso verde de los celos a Darién

-Hola Lita, Darién que gusto verlos –dijo Neflyte

-Hola – saludaron los dos

-Neflyte pensé que vendrías más tarde- dijo la rubia

-En realidad si pero me dije ¿Por qué no desayunar con el ángel mas hermoso del mundo? Y pues aquí me tienes- dijo el castaño

-Gracias por tus palabras – dijo la rubia-Pues llegas justo a tiempo ya me dirigía hacia aquella mesa, ven vamos

-Hasta luego Darién – dijo Neflyte

Darién solo hizo una mueca

-Adiós Darién un gusto verte nos vemos mas tarde- dijo la rubia

Darién que estaba muy molesto solo asintió con la cabeza viendo como se alejaban hacia la mesa, para Lita no paso desapercibida la actitud de Darién

-Darién ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto lita

-No ¿Por qué? – pregunto Darién

-Bueno pues o es mi imaginación o te molesta ver a Serena con Neflyte- dijo la castaña

Darién no contesto la insinuación de la castaña solo bebió un sorbo de su café sin despegar la vista de Serena y Neflyte

La verdad era que Serena como le dijo a Andrew veía a Neflyte como un amigo y pues se sentía muy a gusto con el. Al pobre de Darién ya ni el desayuno le cayo bien de ver a Serena muy contenta con el castaño.

Pasados unos minutos Neflyte y Serena salieron del crown Darién estaba molesto aunque pues aun se preguntaba ¿Por qué me siento así?

MIENTRAS TANTO SERENA Y NEFLYTE

-Bien ángel hermoso ¿Qué quieres hacer? – dijo el castaño

-Pues no se la verdad ¿Qué propones tu?- pregunto la rubia

-¿Quieres ir al centro comercial o a algún otro lado?- dijo el castaño

-UMMM ¿Qué te parece si vamos al mirador?-dijo la rubia- queda a una hora de camino

-Pues lo que mi ángel ordene- dijo el castaño- y después vamos al cine ¿te parece?

-Si me gusta la idea y se que te gustara el mirador se ve toda la ciudad claro aunque es mas lindo de noche- dijo la rubia- pero de dia también se ve hermoso

-Mi ángel no importa todo es hermoso si estoy contigo- dijo Neflyte

Serena se sonrojo ante el comentario pero no dijo nada y asi se dispusieron a dar por iniciado su paseo.

MIENTRAS EN EL CROWN

Darién no se había ido del lugar al rato salió Andrew

-Darién pensé que te habías ido- dijo Andrew

-No aun no pero no tardo en hacerlo- dijo Darién- quiero ir a dejarle flores a mis padres

-Ya veo ¿Dónde esta Serena? – pregunto el rubio

-Se fue con Neflyte creo que tenían una cita – dijo Darién

-JAJAJA no Darién Serena no esta para citas es solo una invitación- dijo Andrew- a serena le cae bien Neflyte pero hasta ahí

Darién se sintió un poco aliviado al escuchar eso

-Bueno pues si se nota que le agrada mucho – dijo Darién

-Pues si y estoy seguro que tu le agradarías si no la trataras tan mal cuando te la encuentras – dijo Andrew

-Si lo se- respondió Darién- bueno debo irme quiero ir a mi casa a descansar un rato ya que hoy cabeza de chorlito y yo estaremos en el hospital en la noche

-Si algo me comento serena- dijo Andrew- ve y descansa

El peli negro salió del crown rumbo a su casa a descansar un rato, por alguna extraña razón esto no fue posible ya que solo se le venia serena a la mente, mientras la linda rubia la pasaba de maravilla con Neflyte

-Vaya ángel este lugar es hermoso- dijo Neflyte

-Pues si es un lugar muy lindo en donde puedes pensar tantas cosas- dijo serena- sabes hace mucho que no venia por aquí

-¿Enserio? Bueno pues vendremos mas seguido- dijo Neflyte-sabes ángel me gustas mucho eres una chica muy linda y desde que te vi en la fiesta sentí algo especial por ti

-Neflyte yo… pues no puedo abrirle mi corazón a nadie, no me lo tomes a mal pero no quiero hablar de eso- dijo la rubia- talvez en otro momento

-Mi ángel yo no te presionare y sere paciente para cuando puedas darme una oportunidad- dijo Neflyte

MIENTRAS Darién

Estaba rumbo al cementerio con un hermoso ramo de rosas en sus manos en unos minutos llego al cementerio y se dirigió a la tumba de sus padres coloco las rosas y se estuvo sentado al lado de la tumba con sus pensamientos en una rubia, de pronto se levanta y a 5 tumbas mas distingue unas hermosas rosas blancas recordó que anoche serena estaba justo ahí y decidió acercarse a ver ¿a quien llevaba serena flores?

Se paro frente a la tumba que contenía las rosas blancas la admiro y se agacho para leer la dedicatoria que se leia la cual decía

**Siempre vivirás en nuestro corazón y pensamiento nuestro querido Zafiro con amor de tu hermana Setsuna y tu novia Serena.**

Darién al terminar de leer la dedicatoria de la tumba no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo seria posible que … por un momento sus pensamientos estaban fuera de si "tu novia serena" era lo único que retumbaba en su cabeza pero de pronto vino un recuerdo a su mente

Flash back

**Darién camino hacia ella, serena estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos y de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro**

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Darién**

**Serena al escuchar la voz, solo atino a girar la cabeza para ver quien estaba tras ella, al verlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, por un momento tuvo un leve desvanecimiento de la impresión, Darién la sujeto para que no se lastimara**

**- ¿Estas bien?**

**Serena no podía articular palabra alguna, pensaba que de seguro su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada**

**- Zafiro ¿eres tú? – pregunto la rubia aun desconcertada**

**Serena no supo en que momento lo abrazo con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, Darién estaba desconcertado por la aptitud de la chica No me dejes Zafiro- suplicaba la chica mientras lo abrazaba.**

**- Por favor Zafiro no me dejes sola, no de nuevo te lo suplico- lloraba la rubia**

**Darién no sabia como actuar ante esta situación, la chica rubia parecía angustiada**

**- Cálmate por favor, mi nombre es Darién – dijo el pelinegro- creo que me estas confundiendo**

**La rubia al escuchar el nombre del chico se separo bruscamente de el, lo miraba de pies a cabeza, por un instante volvió a la realidad y recordó que zafiro estaba muerto, cayo de rodillas ante la tumba de nuevo**

**- ¿por que Dios mío? – gritaba la rubia mirando la tumba**

**Darién se acerco a ella poniendo su mano en su espalda**

**- ¡No me toques! – Grito serena- vete déjame sola**

**Darién no comprendía el cambio de actitud de la chica**

**- ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**- He dicho que te vayas**

**- Pero no te ves muy bien déjame ayudarte ¿ te llevo a tu casa?**

**Serena no contesto pensó que todo era producto de su imaginación que las ganas de ver a Zafiro la estaban haciendo imaginarse cosas, mientras Darién seguía tras ella**

**Ella se puso de pie Darién también lo hizo, los dos quedaron de frente, serena se acerco a Darién roso su mano por su mejía, sus ojos estaban tan irritados solo alcanzo a pronunciar Zafiro y perdió el conocimiento, Darién la sostuvo en sus brazos no sabia que hacer así que la llevo a su casa.**

Fin del flash back

Después de ese recuerdo Darién comprendió muchas cosas pero necesitaba comprobar lo que estaba pensando y de ser cierto lo que pensaba había sido un estúpido por haber hecho ese tipo de comentarios a serena. De inmediato salió del cementerio con rumbo al crown si alguien podía aclararle sus dudas era Andrew

Entro al crown con una cara de angustia que Lita y Andrew percibieron

-Darién ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Lita

-Nada Lita. Andrew ¿Podría hablar contigo? – dijo suplicante Darién

-Si claro ¿que pasa? – pregunto Andrew

-¿Podríamos hablar en privado?- pregunto Darién

-Si claro – dijo Andrew- Lita atiende mientras yo hablo con Darién

-Si – respondió Lita

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina

-Dime Darién ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Andrew al ver la cara de Darién

-Andrew dime ¿Dónde esta Zafiro?- pregunto Darién

-¿Qué? ¿Para que?- interrogo Andrew

-Por lo que mas quieras respóndeme- dijo Darién

-Es que yo no puedo decirte eso Darién es algo muy personal de serena- dijo Andrew

-Por favor Andrew te lo suplico te juro que no diré nada pero necesito saber ¿Dónde esta Zafiro?- preguntaba desesperado Darién

Andrew no entendía la reacción de Darién pero se le notaba preocupado y angustiado

-Escucha Darién si repites una palabra a serena de lo que te contare nunca te lo perdonare- dijo Andrew

-Prometo no decir nada – dijo Darién pero dime por Dios

Andrew conto a Darién todo acerca de Serena y Zafiro hasta el dia de la muerte de este y la vida de serena en ese entonces

-Y eso es lo que paso- dijo Andrew- como veras para serena nada ha sido fácil aun lo extraña

-He sido un estúpido- dijo Darién- la he lastimado con mis comentarios si lo hubiese sabido yo no lo hubiera hecho; ahora entiendo cual es su tristeza, ahora se ¿Por qué lloraba? Que idiota he sido con mi princesa

Darién hablo sin percatarse de nada y Andrew pues escucho todo quedo sin palabras ante las palabras de Darién

-Darién ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto Andrew

-Nada gracias de verdad por aclararme las cosas- dijo Darién

Saliendo de ahí aturdido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar se fue a su casa estaba enfurecido con el mismo por tonto

Se tiro a su cama y unas lagrimas bajaban por las mejías del pelinegro" Mi princesa cuanto has sufrido y yo he sido un tonto por mis comentarios que se que te hicieron daño"-pensaba Darién

¿Cómo acercarse a ella? ¿Cómo ser su amigo? Se preguntaba Darién ya que el con sus comentarios por ganar su atención la había herido.

Lo que resto del dia fue un tormento para Darién por todo lo que descubrió y mas por pensar que su princesa estaba con su amigo ¿Acaso podía ser peor?

Entre un pensamiento y otro Darién se quedo dormido, despertando justo a tiempo para llegar al hospital, cuando el llego vio a la rubia sentada en la camilla de su consultorio

-Hola Serena vaya me ganaste- dijo Darién muy dulce

-Pues si ya veo que te gane- dijo la rubia-ya tengo arreglados los expedientes de los pacientes que están afuera, tome sus datos

-Veo que aprendes rápido Serena – dijo Darién

-Claro que si soy muy lista- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Bien entonces empecemos con nuestros pacientes – dijo Darién

Así entre los dos atendieron a todos los pacientes que tenían hasta terminar todos los pacientes eran para entonces las 10:00 de la noche

-Serena ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo a la cafetería del hospital?- pregunto Darién

-Pues la verdad si ya mi estomago me pide a gritos comida- dijo la rubia

-Entonces vamos a la cafetería y que te parce si después ¿te doy un recorrido por el hospital?- pregunto Darién

-Si no es molestia- dijo la rubia

-Para nada Serena- dijo Darién

Subieron hasta el 4to piso en donde estaba una cafetería y se acomodaron una mesera se le acerco a tomar la orden

-Me da por favor un pie de Manzana y un Licuado de vainilla- dijo la rubia

-A mi me regala un café cargado y un trozo de pastel de Zanahoria- dijo Darién

La mesera se retiro dejándolos solos

-¿Qué tal tu día Serena? – pregunto Darién

-Estuvo bien la verdad hace mucho que no iba al cine- dijo la rubia- y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien fui a dejarle flores a mis padres- dijo Darién- y estuve en el crown con Andrew y luego vine para aca

De pronto llevaron sus pedidos a la mesa los dos comieron en absoluto silencio, luego de eso Darién la llevo a recorrer una parte del hospital le mostro la parte de emergencias, los pabellones de niños, los cuneros que fue la parte que mas le emociono a la rubia ver tantos bebes ahí, Darién disfrutaba esos cortos momentos que la tenia a su lado, así decidieron regresar al consultorio.

No había pacientes que atender así que serena saco un libro para leer y Darién ni siquiera sabia ¿Qué hacer? Hablarle o no ¿Qué le iba a preguntar? Esas preguntas sonaban en la mente de Darién quien se acomodo frente a su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar en su laptop. Pero realmente no podía trabajar el solo tenerla cerca lo ponía nervioso. Mientras serena estaba muy concentrada en su libro.

-Serena ¿Quieres un poco de café? – pregunto Darién

-No Darién gracias –dijo la rubia- ¿Qué haces en tu laptop?

-Archivo unos expedientes- dijo Darién

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunto la rubia-

-Claro es un placer que me ayudes- dijo Darién

Serena se acomodo en la silla de Darién y comenzó a digitar los archivos de Darién realmente era muy rápida Darién estaba a la par de ella el se percato de ese qaroma tan dulce que ella emanaba, la verdad es que Darién disfrutaba estar momentos asi con ella

-Listo- dijo la rubia- ya esta Darién

-Gracias serena- dijo Darién-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?

-¿Irnos?- dijo serena- Apenas es media noche, y tu dijiste que nuestro turno es hasta las 6

-Lo se pero bueno ya podemos irnos ya hicimos todos los pendientes que teníamos- dijo Darién-dejame avisar que me voy y te voy a dejar a tu casa

Serena asintió con su cabeza y Darién salió del consultorio volviendo a los pocos minutos

-Bien vamos ya podemos irnos- dijo Darién

El y la rubia salieron del hospital emprendiendo su marcha en el auto móvil de Darién, el cielo estaba estrellado y la luna tenia un brillo inmenso serena veía hacie el cielo le encantaba ver la luna

-¿Qué ves tanto al cielo serena?- pregunto Darién

-La luna- respondió la rubia- es hermosa ¿No te parece?

-Si esta hermosa- dijo Darién-¿Quieres que me detenga para que la veas?

-Si eso me encantaría- dijo la rubia

Darién se detuvo cerca del parque numero 10 la vista hacia el cielo era espectacular los dos salieron del auto serena no dejaba de ver la luna de pronto su carita se lleno de tristeza Darién se acerco a ella y levanto con sumo cuidado su mentón mirándose los dos de frente

-¿Qué te pasa serena- pregunto Darién-¿estas triste?

-No Darién no es nada- respondió la rubia

Los dos se perdieron en las miradas del otro Darién al ver esos ojos tan hermosos se le vino la imagen de la chica de la fiesta ¿"Sera posible que sea ella"? – se preguntaba

Mientras serena veía esos ojos iguales a los de Zafiro "no el no es zafiro"- pensaba la rubia

-Darién ¿Por qué me miras asi? – pregunto la rubia

Darién no respondió simplemente se acerco a ella sin dejar mucho espacio entre los labios de ambos, serena se quedo inmóvil ante esto mientras el la beso, si Darién chiba la beso necesitaba sentir esos labios junto a los suyos, fue un beso tierno, dulce y cálido, ella correspondió a ese beso no supo ¿Por qué? Simplemente lo hizo.

Fueron segundos que a Darién le parecieron eternos y hubiese querido que ese beso fuera eterno pero la separación brusca de serena lo saco de ese momento, el aprovecho para preguntar

-¿Eras tu la chica de la fiesta? – pregunto Darién

Serena no sabia que contestar, ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Acaso podía negarlo?

-Serena se que eras tu tus labios son para mi conocidos- dijo Darién- si no quieres responder no lo hagas para mi este beso me confirma que la chica de la fiesta eras tu

-Darién perdón este beso…no

Darién poso su dedo en sus labios

-No serena no digas nada al menos hoy mañana dime lo que tu quieras hoy no- dijo Darién

-Darién será mejor que me vaya- dijo la rubia- tu no entiendes

La rubia dio unos pasos y Darién la detuvo con suavidad

-No te vayas serena- pidió Darién

-Debo irme debo irme, tu no entiendes no entiendes nada – dijo la rubia

-Esta bien Serena si quieres irte nos vamos ni pienses que te dejare ir sola- dijo Darién

Serena subió al auto y el camino fue de un silencio sepulcral cuando llegaron a la casa de la rubia Darién le ayudo a bajar del auto

-Serena no quiero que por este beso mañana no vayas al hospital- dijo Darién- te suplico que vayas ahí hablaremos con tranquilidad

-Pierde cuidado Darién ire al hospital es mi tarea ¿Recuerdas?- dijo la rubia- y pues tu y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos mas que lo necesario

-Te equivocas serena yo tengo que decirte algo que ya no puedo callar mas- dijo Darién- asi que te espero mañana y hablare contigo quieras o no ¿Entendiste cabeza de chorlito?

-Como tu digas Cavernícola- dijo la rubia- bueno ahí estare mañana asi que me voy a dormir

La rubia diciendo esto se metió a su casa mientras Darién ponía en marcha el auto móvil, Darién estaba feliz pues su serena era la chica del baile y mañana le diría lo que sentiría por ella, pero sabia que no seria fácil por que ella tenia muy presente a Zafiro y pues Neflyte estaba interesado en ella.

Mientras serena estaba en su cama " Mañana aclarare las cosas con Darién debo ponerle un limite a esta situación" " si siente algo por mi yo no puedo corresponderle"

Asi los dos sabían lo que le dirían mañana al otro pero Darién la verdad es que no se daría por vencido sin importar lo que serena dijera…

**Hola mis hermosas niñas bien antes que nada les DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO 2009 QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA Y QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS Y METAS SE CUMPLAN. Ok después de esto pues aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿tienen alguna duda? Si la respuesta es si ya saben háganla saber que yo con gusto les contesto. Bien niñas espero que disfruten el cap y publicare el que sigue pronto. **


	9. una declaracion y una respuesta

Serena estaba apenas despertando en su habitación tomo una ducha para desayunar por suerte no tendrían que ir al colegio en las dos semanas del proyecto asi que desayunaría con calma y después iría a ver a Andrew.

-Buenos días mama- saludo la rubia

-Buenos días hija- respondió Serenity-¿Cómo te fue anoche en el hospital?

-Bien mama conocí los pabellones del hospital- dijo la rubia- sabes creo que Zafiro seria un gran medico

-Yo también estoy segura de eso hija, el seria un gran medico- dijo Serenity- dime pequeña ¿ que harás hoy?

-Tengo pensado visitar a Andrew y en la tarde ir al hospital- dijo la rubia- ¿Por qué?

-Por nada en especial hija- respondió Serenity- sabes serena ayer que conocí a Darién me quede muy sorprendida por su parecido con zafiro

-Si la verdad es que son muy parecidos- dice serena- pero bueno me voy a casa de Andrew para que me alcance el tiempo

-Ok hija ve con cuidado- dice Serenity

Serena salió rumbo a casa de Andrew ya que el era su amigo y confidente a pesar de ser un chico entre el y serena aparte de la amistad siempre había habido confianza, Andrew siempre ha estado con serena en todo momento ya la conoce muy bien, lo mismo ella a el.

Serena llego a casa de Andrew este abrió la puerta

-Serena pasa que gusto verte- dijo el rubio- y dime ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

- Pues quiero platicar contigo claro si tienes tiempo- dijo la rubia

- Si serena para ti siempre tendré tiempo- dijo Andrew- adema son es hora de abrir el crown dime ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Pues de Darién – dijo la rubia- aunque no digas nada aun y escúchame por favor

-Esta bien – respondió Andrew

-Sabes es curioso que el haya cambiado conmigo ha sido un cambio radical y no entendía ese cambio- dijo la rubia- hasta anoche

-¿Anoche?- interrogo Andrew

-Si anoche el descubrió que yo era la chica de la fiesta- dijo la rubia- y también descubrí que quizás este enamorado de mi

-Y ¿Por que dices que esta enamorado de ti? – pregunto Andrew curioso

-Por que anoche nos besamos – contesto la rubia

-Un momento espera ¿escuche bien? Acaso dijiste "NOS BESAMOS"

-Si Andrew escuchaste bien te digo que nos besamos por que es la verdad el me beso y yo correspondí a su beso- dijo la rubia- no lo niego lo correspondí si pero no por que me guste y tampoco me justifico

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Andrew

-Se que suena tonto pero es que sabes el me recuerda a Zafiro, y quizás fue el lugar, el momento no lose- dijo la rubia- tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento

-Lo se serena pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Andrew

-Ser sincera eso hare hablare con Darién con absoluta sinceridad – dijo serena- eso si no hablare de zafiro simplemente le sere sincera sin entrar en detalles

-Yo te apoyo serena en lo que tu decidas sabes que cuentas conmigo y que siempre estará para escucharte- dijo Andrew

-Gracias Andrew – no se que haría sin ti

-Bien conejito vamos al crown- dijo Andrew- Lita llegara hasta en la tarde asi que estaré solito hoy

-Ya veo entonces vamos – dijo la rubia- que me muero por una malteada de chocolate

-Tu no tienes remedio serena- dijo Andrew- vámonos ya

Los dos chicos se fueron hacia le crown al llegar ella le ayudo con la limpieza del local y como estaba tranquilo le dio su malteada y se sentaron a platicar cuando de pronto llego Darién al local

-Buenos días Andrew, serena que gusto verte- dijo Darién

-Hola Darién buenos días- dijo Andrew

-Hola Darién – dijo serena

-Siéntate Darién ¿quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto Andrew

-Lo mismo que serena – respondió Darién

-Enseguida- dijo Andrew

-Serena ¿como estas? – pregunto Darién

-Muy bien Darién – contesto la rubia muy amable

-Sabes serena quería preguntarte si ¿quisieras acompañarme esta mañana? – pregunto Darién

-¿Acompañarte? – Pregunto serena- ¿A dónde?

- Pues a pasear en mi moto – dijo Darién- ¿Te gustaría?

-Es que bueno yo nunca me he subido a una- dijo la rubia- y la verdad me da miedo, creo que prefiero los autos son mas seguros

-JAJAJA créeme serena una moto también es segura- dijo Darién

- Que te parece si lo dejamos para mas adelante pero prometo ir a pasear en tu moto – dijo la rubia

-Esta bien pero es una promesa- dijo Darién

-Si es una promesa

De pronto llego Andrew a dejar la malteada de Darién quien estaba mas que encantado con la compañía de la rubia

-Serena ¿iras al hospital verdad? – Pregunto Darién- por que quiero hablar contigo

-Si Darién ahí estaré- dijo la rubia

De pronto entro Neflyte al crown dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde estaban serena y Darién

-Hola chicos que gusto verlos – saludo el castaño- ángel estas muy hermosa

-Hola Neflyte que gusto verte- dijo Darién

-Hola Neflyte ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto la rubia

-Ahora que te vi estoy feliz- dijo el castaño sentándose al lado de la rubia- sabes te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Una sorpresa? – pregunto la rubia

-Si te traje unos chocolates- dijo el castaño- de verdad espero que te gusten

Neflyte le entrego la cajita de chocolates a serena

-Gracias no te hubieses molestado- dijo la rubia

-No es molestia mi ángel- dijo el castaño- para ti cualquier detalle es poco

Darién estaba verde de celos por que si Neflyte tenia algo era que sabia como ser detallista con las chicas.

-Darién ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Neflyte

-No para nada ¿por que? – pregunto Darién

-Es que te veo muy serio- dijo el castaño

-Ideas tuyas Neflyte- respondió Darién

- Dime Darién ¿que harás para la navidad? – Pregunto Neflyte- ya que esas fechas casi se acercan

-Quizás me vaya a la hacienda de mis padres, ¿recuerdas? La que esta en las afueras de la ciudad- dijo Darién

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien es una hacienda muy hermosa- dijo el castaño- recuerdo que de niños amábamos montar a caballo y tu ángel ¿que harás en la navidad?

-Pues no se quizás me vaya de viaje, aun no se pero si me voy de viaje pasare aquí el fin de año- dijo la rubia

-¿Siempre te vas de viaje para navidad?- pregunto Neflyte

El rostro de serena cambio por completo pues no siempre se iba de viaje cuando zafiro vivía pasaba las navidades a su lado. El cambio de la rubia fue percibido por los dos chicos.

-Serena ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Darién

-No para nada solo recordaba- respondió la rubia- y respondiendo a tu pregunta no siempre me iba de viaje de hecho mis mejores navidades siempre las pase aquí, pero las cosas cambian y debo tratar de adaptarme a esos cambios

Darién sabia a que se estaba refiriendo serena con esas palabras y podía observar que aun lo extrañaba a el

-Pues ojala no te vayas de viaje y te decidas a pasarla aquí- dijo Neflyte

-No prometo nada- dijo la rubia- bueno tengo cosas que hacer así que me voy, te veo en la tarde en el hospital Darién, Neflyte gracias por tus chocolates

Diciendo esto se levanto de la mesa y fue a despedirse de Andrew hecho esto salió del crown, rumbo a casa de Lita, dejando a los dos chicos ahí.

Cuando serena llego a la casa de Lita esta iba de salida

-Hola Lita- saludo la rubia

-Hola Serena – dijo lita- iba a caminar un rato ¿ quieres acompañarme?

-Claro que si Lita me daría mucho gusto acompañarte – dijo la rubia- ¿ a donde quieres ir?

-Que te parece si ¿vamos al parque?- sugirió lita

-Esta bien vamos – dijo la rubia

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al parque se sentaron en la banca que se encontraba ahí

-Es un lugar muy hermoso ¿ verdad serena? – pregunto la castaña

-Si Lita es un lugar muy hermoso, sabes yo solía venir casi siempre a este lugar- dijo la rubia- aquí Zafiro y yo pasábamos muchas tardes platicando de muchas cosas

La tristeza de la rubia se podía notar en su voz, misma que lita percibió

-Serena discúlpame no fue mi intención- dijo lita

-No te preocupes Lita no es tu culpa, es solo que creo que soy muy sentimental sabes a veces me odio por eso- dijo la rubia- aun lo extraño mucho sabes

-Me lo imagino serena- dijo la castaña- si quieres nos vamos para que no te sientas mal

-Gracias Lita pero no quiero irme, sabes tenia mucho de no venir hasta ayer que estuve aquí con Darién y ahora contigo- dijo la rubia

-¿Con Darién? – pregunto lita

-Si acuérdate que ayer me toco estar de noche en el hospital y se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa – dijo la rubia- y pues pasamos por aquí

-Ya veo y dime ¿Cómo te sientes en el hospital?- pregunto la castaña

-Pues como te dije no me gusta la idea pero todo sea por las notas – dijo la rubia- oye Lita ¿ me podrías acompañar al cementerio? Es que quiero llevarle sus flores a Zafiro

-Claro que si Serena vamos – dijo Lita

Las dos llegaron al cementerio, serena llevaba en su mano las acostumbradas rosas blancas para Zafiro, se acomodo a un lado de la tumba, Lita hizo lo mismo. La rubia deposito las rosas en la tumba

-Mi Zafiro aquí están tus rosas como siempre- dijo la rubia- sabes estare por dos semanas en un hospital aprendiendo muchas cosas, aunque he de confesar que no me agrada la idea, pero en fin, luego de eso pienso inscribirme en la universidad, se que eso te dara mucho gusto.

Lita solo observaba a Serena y a ella no le extrañaba para nada que ella le hablara a la tumba de Zafiro, ella lo hacia con sus padres al igual que Darién

La rubia rezo unos minutos y se quedaron ahí hasta que fue hora de ir a sus respectivas tareas, ya que aunque a serena no le agradara la idea, pues tenia que estar en el hospital.

-Lita gracias por acompañarme- dijo la rubia

-De nada serena yo cuando tu quieras te acompaño- dijo lita- por lo que veo lo quieres aun

-La verdad si Lita – dijo la rubia- pero bueno vámonos es hora de ir a asumir responsabilidades

-Si es cierto vamos –dijo Lita

Las dos chicas se despidieron afuera del crown ya que serena iba hasta el hospital, y pues iba de lo mas tranquila, sabia que Darién la estaría esperando pero ella estaba muy clara en sus sentimientos.

Entro al hospital se dirigió al ascensor y en pocos minutos ya estaba afuera del consultorio, toco la puerta esperando que Darién respondiera

-Adelante, pase- dijo Darién

En el instante iba entrando serena el al verla dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola Darién buenas tardes- dijo la rubia

-Hola serena siéntate – dijo Darién- ayudame con estos expedientes por favor ya que son los pacientes que atenderemos hoy

-Si Darién yo te ayudo- respondió la rubia

Y en unos momentos ya tenia en orden los expedientes de los pacientes, asi comenzaron a pasar uno a uno, hasta que llego el turno de una ancianita de unos 50 años cuando termino su chequeo general, Darién le dio una la receta de los medicamentos

-Gracias DR CHIBA- dijo la anciana- por cierto su asistente es muy amable y muy linda dime ¿ como te llamas niña?

-Me llamo Serena – respondió la rubia

-Eres muy linda y sabes que creo que a mas de uno traes en las nubes- dijo la anciana acercándose al serena- si no mira al Dr la forma en la que te mira

Serena se sonrojo por lo que dijo la anciana mientras que Darién solo esbozo una hermosa sonrisa

-Bueno me retiro y nos vemos hasta la próxima consulta- dijo la anciana

Serena encamino a la señora a la puerta y como era la ultima paciente pues se sento frente a Darién

-Serena yo necesito hablar contigo si me permites- dijo Darién

-Claro Darién te escucho- dijo la rubia

Darién no sabia por donde empezar, bueno mas bien dicho ¿Cómo empezar?

-Serena no se como decirte esto se que quizás te sonara absurdo pero yo desde que te conocí estoy enamorado de ti – confeso Darién

Serena ya esperaba algo así, ella se mostraba tranquila ante la confesión de Darién

-¿Enamorado de mi? – Dijo la rubia- ¿ pero como? Si siempre nos la pasamos peleando

-Lo se y te sonara tonto pero esa era la única manera de llamar tu atención- dijo Darién- pero la verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti, te metiste en mi corazón y mi pensamiento

-Darién yo… -balbuceo la rubia- la verdad no se que decir es que me sorprende un poco la verdad

-Desde que te bese no he logrado sacarte de mi mente- dijo Darién- en verdad te amo serena

Las palabras de Darién eran tan sinceras y ella lo percibió aunque pues ella no podía ofrecerle más que su amistad

-Darién de verdad me halagan tus palabras- dijo la rubia haciendo una pausa- pero yo no puedo ofrecerte mas que mi amistad, no se como explicarte las cosas pero mi corazón no esta listo para una relación

Darién estaba consiente que escucharía algo así y ya había decidido no presionarla

-Acepto tu amistad serena de verdad eso me hace muy feliz, como tu amigo espero llegar a ganarme tu confianza- dijo Darién- y demostrarte que no soy un cavernícola como piensas

Serena se sonrojo ante esto ultimo pues era cierto el era un cavernícola por la forma en como la trataba

-Gracias Darién de verdad por entender- dijo la rubia-yo espero que tu y yo seamos buenos amigos también

Darién se acerco a ella posando su frente sobre la de ella y tomando una de las manos de la rubia y llevándola cerca de su corazón

-Mi serena yo esperare que tu corazón este listo para amar, y te aseguro que cuando eso suceda yo sere el hombre mas feliz del mundo- dijo Darién- por ahora me basta con tenerte como mi amiga y con tenerte cerca pero cuando estes lista para amar de nuevo yo estaré esperando por ti.

Las palabras de Darién eran tan sinceras le hablaba como jamás le había hablado a nadie

-Darién yo…

-SHHHH- dijo Darién

Posando su dedo sobre los labios de ella para evitar que hablara

-No digas nada serena por hoy solo somos amigos, pero luchare por ti – dijo Darién- luchare por tu amor

Lenta mente el se fue alejando de ella, serena por su parte estaba tranquila pues lo que le decía a Darién era la verdad no podía ofrecerle nada mas que su amistad

-Darién ¿puedes firmar mi control de asistencia por favor?- pregunto la rubia

-Claro que si serena- dijo Darién

La rubia le dio la hoja en donde el firmo los días que ella había asistido al hospital.

-Bien creo que ya podemos irnos- dijo Darién

-Que bien- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- Llegare temprano para cenar con mama

Sonrisa que a el lo dejo cautivado pues desde que la conoció era la primera vez que la veía con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Dime serena ¿no te gustaría salir a comer algo por ahí?- pregunto Darién- no pienses mal es una invitación de amigos

-Pues tendría que avisar a mi mama- dijo la rubia- para que no se preocupe cuando vea que no llego pero no se me gustaría ir a descansar

-Pero Serena bueno si no quieres ir a cenar ¿vamos a caminar?- pregunto Darién

-Ok vamos a caminar entonces – dijo la rubia

Los dos caminaron hacia el parqueo y se fueron en el auto

-Dejare el auto en casa y después nos vamos a caminar- dijo Darién

-Esta bien Darién – contesto la rubia

Darién y Serena fueron a dejar el auto y empezaron a caminar

-Sabes Serena me gustaría saber mucho mas de ti – dijo Darién

-¿Saber de mi?- pregunto la rubia-¿Qué quieres Saber?

-Dime ¿ que piensas estudiar en la universidad?- pregunto Darién

-Pues la verdad me gustaría estudiar, Psicología, Trabajo Social o Educación parvularia- dijo la rubia

-Son excelentes carreras- dijo Darién- pero ¿Cuál te gusta mas?

-La verdad me gusta mucho la Educación Pavularia- dijo la rubia- la verdad es una carrera muy bonita y me gustaría estudiarla

-Es muy buena elección – dijo Darién- y ya viste horarios en la universidad, inscripción de materias y todos los requisitos

-No Darién la verdad no he visto nada de eso la verdad no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo- dijo la rubia-pero ya me las arreglare, vere todo eso mas adelante

-Cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntarme – dijo Darién- yo puedo ayudarte en lo que tu me pidas

-Gracias Darién prometo que lo tomare en cuenta- dijo la rubia

-Serena ¿ puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Darién

-Si claro- respondió la rubia

-No me lo tomes a mal pero ¿ sientes algo por Neflyte?- pregunto Darién

-Si – respondió la rubia

Lo que puso a Darién nervioso y ansioso

-Siento una gran amistad hacia el- respondió la rubia- tenemos algunas cosas en común somos buenos amigos

A Darién le volvió el alma al cuerpo al escuchar eso

-Si de eso me di cuenta la vez que almorzamos los tres juntos- dijo Darién

-Ah bueno es que a el lo he tratado mas que a ti- dijo la rubia- por que recuerda que tu y yo hemos peleado desde que nos conocimos

-JAJAJAJA si es cierto cabeza de chorlito- dijo Darién- ya lo recordé siempre peleando pero espero ya no pelear contigo

-Yo también eso espero Darién – dijo la rubia- ojala en verdad sea posible que se de una amistad entre nosotros

-Claro que asi será- dijo Darién- seremos muy buenos amigos, pero recuerda que cuando tu corazón sane yo estare ahí

-Darién…por favor no hablemos de eso ¿si?- pidió la rubia

-Esta bien como tú quieras serena- dijo Darién- ¿quieres irte ya a tu casa?

-Si quiero irme ya – dijo la rubia

-Ok entonces te llevo a casa- dijo el pelinegro- oye recuerda que tendras que ir a dar un paseo conmigo en moto

-UMMMM bueno aun no estoy muy convencida- dijo la rubia- pero te prometo pensarlo ¿ te parece?

-Si piénsalo y me dices cuando quieres ir- dijo Darién

-Esta bien entonces lo pensare – dijo la rubia- ahora vamos a mi casa

Los dos se dirigieron a casa de la rubia el se despidió de ella y se quedo ahí hasta que ella entro a su casa, el estaba feliz por que no fue un día malo al contrario para el había sido un día muy lindo. Llego a su casa y comio algo rápido cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta y para su sorpresa era Neflyte

-Neflyte ¿ que haces aquí?- pregunto Darién

-Vengo de visita Darién – dijo Neflyte- ¿puedo pasar?

-Si claro disculpa pasa y siéntate- dijo Darién

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala

-¿Quieres tomar algo Neflyte?- pregunto Darién

-No gracias – dijo Neflyte

-Bien entonces dime ¿a que debo tu visita?- pregunto Darién

-Quiero hablar contigo Darién – dijo Neflyte

-Pues dime ¿de que hablaremos?- pregunto Darién

- De Serena – dijo Neflyte

A Darién le sorprendió un poco que el le dijera que quería hablar de serena

-¿De serena?- pregunto Darién

-Asi es Darién hablaremos de serena- dijo el castaño- y sere muy directo contigo se que estas interesado en serena y no me lo niegues por que se te nota a simple vista o ¿ me equivoco?

Darién se quedo asombrado ante esto ¿ habían sido tan obvios los celos de Darién?

-Sabes que somos amigos Neflyte y no me gustaría perder tu amistad por esto- dijo Darién- pero tienes razón amo a serena y no se en que momento paso solo me enamore de ella

-Lo sabia Darién y por eso estoy aquí por que no quiero perder tu amistad- dijo Neflyte- es curioso nunca pensé que nos interesaríamos en la misma chica

-Dime Neflyte ¿ que tanto te interesa serena?- pregunto Darién

-La verdad amigo me interesa mucho es una chica linda y me interesa para tener algo serio con ella- dijo Neflyte- y a ti ¿ que tanto te interesa serena? Por que hasta donde se tu y ella se la pasan peleando

-Me interesa mucho Neflyte de verdad la amo es la mujer de mi vida- contesto Darién- y si bien peleaba con ella era para llamar su atención, pero ella y yo ya somos amigos

Neflyte se quedo en silencio un momento

-Bien Darién tu y yo ante todo somos amigos y no perderé tu amistad por un amor- dijo el castaño- pero eso no quiere decir que me hare a un lado para que tu la conquistes

-Eso lo se Neflyte y creeme que yo no quiero perder tu amistad pero tampoco renunciare a luchar por ella- dijo Darién

-OK los dos coincidimos en lo mismo por lo que tengo una propuesta que hacerte- dijo Neflyte- creo que será lo mas justo para ambos

-Tu dirás ¿ que me propones?- dijo Darién

-Te propongo que los dos luchemos por el amor de mi ángel, claro lucharemos limpiamente por ella, y llegado el momento ella decidirá a quien amar- dijo Neflyte- los dos lucharemos por ella de buena manera así nuestra amistad no se perderá por que esta claro todo entre nosotros ¿ que te parece?

-Me parece muy bien tu propuesta- dijo Darién- me parece justo lucharemos por el amor de serena

-Bien Darién entonces lucharemos limpiamente por el amor de serena- dijo Neflyte-ahora que tu y ella se llevan muy bien creo que no estas en ninguna desventaja ¿verdad?

Darién se quedo en silencio pues la verdad no sabia que tanta desventaja o ventaja tenia sobre Neflyte ya que como serena le había dicho ella y Neflyte tenían muchas cosas en común.

-Pues si creo que ahora que somos amigos estaremos en igual ventaja- respondió Darién- yo de verdad Neflyte no se como paso esto solo me enamore

-Tranquilo Darién esto le pudo pasar a cualquiera- dijo el castaño- y pues nos paso a los dos asi que tranquilo Darién

-De verdad gracias Neflyte aunque esto es un poco extraño sabes- dijo Darién- otros en nuestro lugar se estarían dando de golpes ¿ no lo crees?

-Tienes razón Darién pero no tiene caso hacerlo, es preferible dejar las cosas claras y luchar limpia mente – dijo el castaño- bueno ya una vez hablado el asunto me retiro y recuerda nosotros somos tan amigos como siempre

-Gracias Neflyte asi será- dijo Darién

Los dos se estrecharon la mano en señal de amistad, ya todo estaba claro lucharían por el amor de la rubia limpia mente.

Serena se encontraba en su habitación lista para dormir este había sido un día un tanto diferente para ella, por muchas razones. Se durmió con la medallita entre sus manos pues el recuerdo de Zafiro estaba muy presente en su corazón y pensamiento.

**Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo cap este se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Patty- moon-de-chiba aquí tienes el cap amiga ¿ que te pareció? Y a ustedes niñas ¿ que les parece? Bien gracias de verdad por su apoyo y espero ansiosa sus rw cuídense muxo**


	10. Un paseo en moto

Los días habían pasado desde que Serena y Darién se habían hecho amigos, Darién estaba feliz por que se encontraba muy cerca de su cabeza de chorlito, el era detallista con ella, dulce y amable. Aunque habían días en los que Serena ponía una barrera entre ellos, pero el se encargaba de romper con sus detalles, Neflyte también era detallista con su ángel, aprovechaba los momentos que se encontraba con su ángel al igual que Darién. A las chicas les faltaban dos días para terminar sus practicas cosa por la que se encontraban felices pues pronto tendrían mas tiempo para descansar.

Serena se dirigía al crown para ver a Lita y Andrew ya que en los últimos días no habían podido verse para nada ya que estaban preparando su reporte escrito.

-Hola Serena que gusto verte – saludo Lita- Ya extrañaba verte

-Yo también te he extrañado Lita por eso vine a verte- dijo la rubia- dime ¿como vas con el trabajo escrito?

-Ya casi lo termino creo que hoy lo tendré listo- dijo Lita- y tu ¿como lo llevas?

-Ya casi lo termino, me parece increíble que ya vayamos a terminar y pues descansaremos un poco y luego a la universidad- dijo la rubia- por cierto ¿donde esta Andrew?

-Esta en la cocina Serena- dijo Lita- sabes te ha extrañado mucho estos días

-Créeme Lita yo también lo he extrañado mucho- dijo la rubia- Andrew y yo somos como hermanos

-Si asi me ha contado- dijo la castaña- dime Serena ¿podrías ir a mi casa esta noche? Para platicar un rato hay cosas que quiero contarte

-Por supuesto Lita llegare a las 6- dijo la rubia- iré a buscar a Andrew a la cocina

-Si ve Serena y llega a las 6 por favor- pidió la castaña

-Claro que si Lita ahí estaré- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la cocina

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Hola Andrew – dijo la rubia feliz

-Serena hasta que dignas a venir a verme- dijo Andrew fingiendo indignación- te he extrañado tanto

Serena se acerco a el abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejía

-Perdóname Andrew pero con el trabajo que tengo que entregar y las practicas mi tiempo es limitado- dijo la rubia- además solo nos queda hoy y mañana

-Si es cierto – dijo Andrew- pero dime serena ¿como te ha ido en el hospital?

-Pues bien Andrew la verdad he aprendido mucho- dijo la rubia-pero lo reitero la medicina no es lo mío

-JAJAJA lo se Serena – dijo Andrew- y dime ¿Darién y tu se llevan bien?

-Pues nos llevamos bien digamos que nuestra relación ha mejorado – dijo serena-Ya no peleamos tanto aunque de vez en cuando tenemos alguna diferencia

-Y dime tu ¿como te sientes con ese cambio en Darién?- pregunto Andrew

-Pues me siento mas cómoda- dijo la rubia-aunque sabes no te he contado el me confeso que esta enamorado de mi

-Ay Serena y ¿que le dijiste?- pregunto Andrew

-Pues sabia que algo así pasaría y yo solo le ofrecí mi amistad y el la acepto con gusto- dijo la rubia-A partir de ese día el ha cambiado su comportamiento conmigo

Andrew guardo silencio ahora comprendía un poco ¿por que Darién quiso que le hablara de Zafiro? Y sabía que la conquista para Darién seria un poco complicada por que sabia que serena no le daría paso al amor tan fácil mente.

-Pues no se que decirte Serena- dijo Andrew-Se que en tu corazón aun esta Zafiro así que tu sabrás que es lo mejor para ti, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo apoyándote

-Gracias Andrew en verdad no se que haría sin ti- dijo la rubia

-Lo mismo digo Serena eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Andrew- y Siempre estaré cuando me necesites

-Te lo agradezco de verdad Andrew- dijo la rubia

-Bueno ya basta de agradecimientos y dime ¿quieres comer algo?- dijo Andrew- Mira que Lita ha preparado un pastel de chocolate y se ve muy delicioso

-Pues me encantaría probarlo- dijo la rubia- sabes que el chocolate es uno de mis puntos débiles

-Bien entonces ve a la mesa y enseguida te lo llevo- dijo Andrew

La rubia se fue a una mesa a esperar su pastel de chocolate cuando llego Neflyte y se dirigió hacia su ángel.

-Hola mi ángel hermoso ¿como estas?- Pregunto el castaño

-Hola Neflyte estoy muy bien gracias- respondió la rubia- siéntate por favor

-Gracias ángel sabes me alegra verte- dijo Neflyte- Sabes hoy te ves muy linda

Este comentario hizo que a la rubia se sonrojara

-Gracias Neflyte por tu cumplido – dijo la rubia

-No es un cumplido ángel es la verdad- dijo el castaño

En ese momento Andrew llego con el pastel y una soda para serena

-Hola Neflyte que gusto verte por aquí- dijo Andrew- bien Serena aquí esta tu paste, dime Neflyte ¿ quieres tomar algo?

-No Andrew gracias- respondió el castaño

-OK bueno serena disfruta tu pastel- dijo Andrew- yo me retiro para que platiquen

-Gracias Andrew – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Sabes Serena me gustaría invitarte al cine esta noche ¿que dices?- pregunto el castaño

-Pues sabes me encantaría pero debo terminar un trabajo- dijo la rubia-y quede con Lita de ir a su casa a las 6

-Es una lastima de verdad pero ya se dará la oportunidad- dijo el castaño un poco desanimado

-Por favor no te pongas así- dijo la rubia- de verdad si me lo hubieses dicho antes no me comprometo con Lita

-Tranquila mi ángel- dijo el castaño- No te preocupes ya tendremos la oportunidad de ir al cine contigo

-Si ya se dará- dijo la rubia-Por cierto quiero agradecerte por las rosas que me mandaste a mi casa están muy hermosas

-De nada ángel que bueno q te gustaron – dijo el castaño- y dime ¿hoy iras al hospital verdad?

-Si ya que solo me queda hoy y mañana y termino mis prácticas- dijo la rubia-eso me gusta por que tendré más tiempo para mis cosas, pues debo pensar que carrera estudiare en la universidad

-Pues me alegra que vayas a tener más tiempo para ti – dijo Neflyte- y ya sabes ¿ que carrera estudiaras?

-Pues aun estoy en eso- dijo la rubia- tengo que pensarlo muy bien

Serena de pronto mira la hora en su celular y no puede creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido.

-Creo que debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme- dijo la rubia- debo ir al hospital y ya es un poco tarde

-Si quieres yo te llevo – dijo el castaño- asi llegaras mas rápido

-Gracias Neflyte en verdad te lo agradecería mucho- dijo la rubia

-Entonces vamos- dijo Neflyte

Serena se despidió de Andrew y Lita prometiendo a esta ultima llegar a las 6 a su casa y salió con Neflyte. Primero fueron a casa de la rubia para que se cambiara de ropa y después se dirigieron al hospital. Cuando ellos llegaron al estacionamiento Darién lo hacia también, en su moto.

Neflyte ayudo a serena a bajar del auto y eso no paso desapercibido para Darién quien sentía que los celos le ganaban. Darién hizo un gesto en forma de saludo para ambos con la mano y se dirigió al ascensor pues no iba a llegar a interrumpirlos. Darién subió al ascensor directo a su consultorio.

-Bueno mi ángel has llegado sana y salva- dijo el castaño- yo me voy por que tengo cosas que hacer te deseo mucha suerte esta tarde

-De verdad Gracias por traerme te lo agradezco- dijo la rubia

-De nada preciosa- contesto el castaño.

Serena se dirigió al ascensor para llegar al consultorio, Darién de verdad estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo por haber visto a serena con Neflyte era algo que el no podía evitar y lo atormentaba mas el hecho de que ella solo estaría con el hoy y mañana. Pero decidió calmarse pues en cualquier momento su princesa entraría por esa puerta y asi sucedió ella entro al consultorio.

-Buenas tardes Darién – saludo la rubia

-Hola Serena buenas tardes, que gusto verte- dijo Darién

-Lo mismo digo- dijo la rubia- y dime ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿ Cuantos pacientes tenemos hoy?

-Pues veras hoy los planes cambiaron, hoy no estaremos en el consultorio- dijo Darién

-¿No entiendo Darién?- dijo la rubia

-Pues veras dado que solo estarás conmigo hoy y mañana quisiera ir a dar un paseo contigo- dijo Darién- por que has sido muy eficiente y me gustaría compensarte

-Pues no lo se Darién es que no podemos dejar tirados a los pacientes – dijo la rubia- eso no seria justo

-Tranquila cancele todas las citas de hoy- dijo Darién- solo que bueno antes de ir a pasear debemos ordenar los expedientes para mañana y listo ¿ que dices aceptas pasear conmigo?

-Pero Darién… - dijo la rubia

-Por favor serena di que si- suplicaba Darién- despues te llevo a tu casa lo prometo

-Esta bien pero no me llevaras a mi casa- dijo la rubia- me llevaras a casa de Lita por que quede de ir a verla a su casa

-Como tu quieras ahora dejemos todos listo y nos vamos – dijo Darién

Y asi fue ordenaron los expedientes para mañana, también dejaron muy limpio y ordenado el consultorio.

-Ahora vamos al estacionamiento – dijo Darién

Los dos llegaron al estacionamiento y serena buscaba el auto de Darién pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, hasta que recordó que cuando lo vio en el parqueo el venia en moto.

"no antes de subirme a una moto yo… yo… Jamás me subiré- pensaba serena

-Serena sabes hay algo que debes saber- dijo Darién- para nuestro paseo no iremos en auto

-Y ¿Entonces? – pregunto la rubia temiendo la respuesta

Darién camina hacia una esquina y regresa con dos cascos en su mano mostrándoselos a la rubia.

-¿Esto contesta a tu pregunta serena?- pregunto Darién con los cascos en su mano

-! Ni lo pienses! Yo no me subiré a esa moto ¿estas loco? Acaso ¿quieres matarme?- decía exaltada la rubia

-Serena acaso ¿le tienes miedo a las motos?- pregunto Darién

-No yo no le tengo miedo a las motos es solo que… pues… pues- balbuceaba la rubia

-Si eso es le tienes pánico a las motos- dijo Darién- además si no subes a una jamás perderás el miedo que le tienes

-Pero Darién… NO NO Y NO me escuchas no subiré a la moto – dijo la rubia- Por que no pasear en tu auto o caminar por el parque si no que se te ocurre pasear en tu moto

-Sabes que cabeza de chorlito me equivoque contigo- dijo Darién- Pensé que eras una chica valiente sin miedo a nada, una chica arriesgada pero veo que no es así

Diciendo estas palabras Darién se voltea pues quiere reírse sabe que con esas palabras serena no se negara ya que ella tenia orgullo.

Serena mientras tanto mantenía los puños cerrados y quería darle una patada a Darién en donde mas le dolería por decirle que es una cobarde.

"No si ya se había tardado en sacar su lado cavernícola de nuevo, Uy Darién Chiba de verdad Eres un Cavernícola"- pensaba Serena

-Muy bien cavernícola si quieres pasear en moto- dijo la rubia- Lo haremos y te tragaras tus palabras porque subiré a esa moto para borrarte esa sonrisita

"Lo conseguí, sabia que mi princesa solo así aceptaría se ve tan linda cuando se enoja- pensaba Darién

-Bien cabeza de chorlito si tienes valor de subir a la moto es hora de demostrarlo- dijo Darién

Darién tomo del brazo a la chica y sintió que ella temblaba, pero estaba seguro que temblaba mas por el reto de unos momentos que por subir a su potente KAWASAKI 3500. Llegaron a donde se encontraba la moto de Darién y una vez ahí Darién le dio a serena un casco rosa suave metalico.

-Toma póntelo- dijo Darién levantando la montura del casco

Serena se lo arrebato real mente estaba furiosa, la rubia veía el casco una y otra vez y cuando intentaba ponérselo se enredaba con los enganches de este además que se lo puso al revés.

Darién miraba enternecido como la rubia peleaba con el casco y se acerco a ella, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Ven Serena – dijo Darién yo te ayudo a ponértelo

Darién saco con lentitud el casco, delicada mente Darién tomo los cabellos de la rubia y los peino con ligereza y delicadeza dándole forma de un chongo para que el casco entrara fácilmente, ahora si el casco entraba perfecto, el lo colocaba con suavidad mientras serena sentía que el calor se arrebolaba en su mejías. Darién acaricio con suavidad la mejía de la rubia.

-Bien Serena acomódate detrás mío- dijo Darién-Pon tus manos en mi cintura y no tengas miedo yo estaré contigo, solo déjate llevar por esta sensación, siéntete libre, quien conduce soy yo

La rubia asintió leve mente con la cabeza, cuando se acomodo como Darién le dijo poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Darién, no pudo evitar sentir el aroma cálido de Darién, un aroma maderoso pero fresco. Darién cuando sintió a la rubia firme y sujeta en el, arranco saliendo con lentitud del estacionamiento, pero al salir a la auto pista se fue a toda velocidad entrando por un túnel que los llevaría cerca del malecón, era precioso pasar por el malecón la brisa marina combinada con la adrenalina de la velocidad y la libertad harían especial este paseo.

Era lo que Darién deseaba que ella sintiera que con el podía compartir cosas que nunca antes hubiese hecho con nadie.

Serena al principio sintió cosquillas en su estomago, sentía que en cualquier momento caerían en el suelo ya que era la primera vez que subía a una moto, pero como por arte de magia el miedo en ella desapareció y se dejo llevar así como Darién le había indicado, pudo sentir el cálido sol en su rostro aunque iba protegida por el casco y le encanto sentir esa sensación que nunca había experimentado, el sentir el viento, el sol, la adrenalina de una actividad que jamás pensó hacer. De verdad este era un momento inolvidable para ella.

Mientras Darién sintió que serena estaba mas relajada lo que le dio gusto sabia que lo estaba disfrutando, y el disfrutaba estar con ella.

Los dos experimentaron sensaciones nuevas pero mas ella se sentía distinta hace mucho que su rutina era como decirlo un tanto monótona. Darién siguió a toda velocidad hasta que de pronto la moto paro. Estaban en el parque

-Bien Serena el paseo termino – dijo Darién quitándose el casco

Con mucha suavidad ayudo a serena a quitar su casco

-Dame la mano con cuidado para que bajes- dijo Darién

La rubia le dio su mano y la ayudo a bajar con cuidado después bajo el

- ¿Te gustaría sentarte un momento?- pregunto Darién

-Si- dijo la rubia- vamos a aquella banca

La banca estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, por lo que Darién estaciono su moto y se fueron a la banca.

-Dime Serena ¿que te pareció el paseo?- pregunto Darién curioso

-La verdad me ¡encanto! No he de mentir tenia mucho pánico y es que la verdad jamás pensé hacer algo asi en mis 5 sentidos- dijo la rubia- pero no me arrepiento de verdad gracias fue una experiencia nueva y bonita

Darién dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar las palabras de serena

-Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el paseo- dijo Darién- eso quiere decir que este no será el ultimo ¿verdad?

-Puede ser- dijo la rubia-Oye quería darte las gracias por aguantarme estas dos semanas en el hospital y también por ayudarme en todo

-No tienes nada que agradecer lo hice con mucho gusto- dijo Darién-aunque sabes para serte sincero estoy triste

-¿Triste? ¿Por qué Darién?- pregunto la rubia

-Por que para serte sincero me he acostumbrado a ti en estas dos semanas- dijo Darién- y ahora que ya no estaras en el hospital ya no será lo mismo

-Bueno la verdad es que tu y yo nos hemos hechos muy buenos amigos- dijo la rubia- pero Darién no te preocupes si no me iré al fin del mundo además pues nos seguiremos viendo

-Si lo se- dijo Darién

La voz de Darién sonaba triste y ella lo noto

-Vamos Darién ya te dije que nuestra amistad seguirá- dijo la rubia- yo también disfruto mucho de tu compañía asi que ni te quejes, además puedes llegar a mi casa cuando quieras

-Que conste que tu misma lo dijiste- dijo Darién- puedo llegar cuando quiera

-Pues si… - respondió la rubia

De pronto cayo al celular de serena un mensaje de Neflyte

"Hola mi ángel espero que tu tarde en el hospital no sea tan pesado… sabes no hay minuto que no piense en ti"

Serena termino de leer el mensaje y guardo su celular de nuevo

-¿Era tu mama?- pregunto Darién

-No era un mensaje de Neflyte- respondió la rubia

**Darién sintió que la sangre le hervía, si era su amigo pero los celos eran los celos **

-AHHH – dijo Darién- Veo que Neflyte y tu son "muy" amigos verdad

Dijo Darién haciendo énfasis en el muy pero la rubia no lo noto

-Darién Neflyte es mi amigo así como tu lo eres- dijo la rubia

-Si tienes razón- dijo Darién- y dime ¿como vas con tu reporte?

-Bueno para serte sincera no lo he terminado me falta poco pero hoy y mañana lo terminare- dijo la rubia- creo que hoy me desvelare un poco

-Y la verdad así te tocara cuando estés en la universidad al menos el primer ciclo- dijo Darién- pero yo siempre estaré para ayudarte

-Entonces acepto tu ayuda por que creo que me será difícil adaptarme a la universidad- dijo la rubia- solo espero que no te vayas a cansar de mi

-Eso nunca serena – dijo Darién- al contrario espero que tu no te vayas a aburrir de mi

-UMMM ay Darién como crees- dijo la rubia- De nuevo gracias Darién por este paseo

-Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación- dijo Darién

-Darién creo que debo irme- dijo la rubia

-¿ por que?- pregunto Darién- para ver a Lita aun es temprano

-Es que bueno… yo quiero ir al cementerio- dijo la rubia- veras yo voy todos los días a dejar rosas a una persona muy especial para mi y pues hoy deseo hacerlo temprano

"-Mi serena tu tristeza se ha vuelto a reflejar en tu rostro y en tus ojos por el, por Zafiro como quisiera abrazarte en estos momentos"- pensaba Darién

-Me gustaría acompañarte – dijo Darién mirándola a los ojos sin tittubear - si no tienes inconveniente así les dejo unas rosas a mis padres también

- Esta bien Darién vamos – dijo la rubia- prometo no tardar mucho

-Vamos serena – dijo Darién hay que subir de nuevo a la moto

Esta ves la rubia subió sin protestar y en pocos minutos estaban en la entrada del cementerio Darién bajo de la moto a comprar las rosas y siguieron su camino hasta las respectivas tumbas, que quedaban a 5 tumbas una de la otra.

-Bien Serena ire a poner las rosas en la tumba de mis padres- dijo Darién

-Si prometo no tardar- dijo la rubia

Serena se acomodo para poner las rosas, y Darién solo la observaba de lejos

"**Aquí están tus rosas como todos los días, sabes pronto saldré del colegio y entrare a la universidad… eso me alegra mucho pero sabes estoy triste por que pues falta poco para la navidad y será una navidad mas sin ti… creo que lo mejor será que la pase fuera de Tokio como estos dos años sin ti"…-** decía la rubia en su mente

Mientras las lagrimas la traicionaban de nuevo Darién quería consolarla pero no podía no hasta que ella le tuviese confianza y le contara todo, sin que ella se diera cuenta el estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Darién

-Si dame un minuto y nos vamos- dijo la rubia

"**Mi Zafiro debo irme y bueno perdóname por ser una llorona pero ya sabes que no lo puedo evitar… te extraño mucho**

Serena se paro del lugar limpio sus lagrimas antes de volver a ver a Darién y como si nada hubiese pasado le brindo una sonrisa a el pelinegro

-Bien vamos Darién – dijo la rubia- debo ir a ver a Lita

Darién camino a su lado sin decir nada mas en su pensamiento se admiraba de ella pues como era posible que aparentara tanta calma y serenidad si hace unos segundos estaba llorando real mente la admiraba por que era una chica muy valiente, a pesar de su edad sabia tener una sonrisa aunque por dentro ella estuviese mal.

Los dos subieron de nuevo a la moto esta vez el viento ayudaba a quitar las lagrimas que resistían en salir de sus ojos sin pensarlo se aferro mas a la cintura de Darién y este lo noto pero sabia que no lo había hecho por miedo.

Llegaron a casa de Lita el la ayudo a bajar

-Bien Serena estas sana y salva- dijo Darién- de verdad gracias por cumplir tu promesa de pasear en moto conmigo, te espero mañana

-Gracias Darién de verdad gracias por darme esta aventura y este momento que no pensé llegar a vivir nunca- dijo la rubia- y claro que ahí estaré mañana para ayudarte como siempre

-Gracias Serena, por cierto ¿ como te regresaras a tu casa?- pregunto Darién- ya son las 6 y bueno no se cuanto tardes con Lita pero si gustas puedo esperarte

-Darién no quiero molestar además puedo irme caminando – dijo la rubia- de verdad te lo agradezco, mejor ve a descansar a tu casa

-UMMM bueno pero con una condición- dijo Darién

-Esta bien ¿que condición Darién?- pregunto la rubia

-Que me llames por teléfono cuando estés en casa- dijo Darién

-Esta bien Darién si eso te tranquiliza te llamare – dijo la rubia- dame tu numero y yo te doy el mío

Asi los dos guardaron sus respectivos números en el celular

-Bien Darién ¿ ahora si ya estarás tranquilo?- pregunto la rubia divertida

-Si Serena ahora si estare tranquilo, aunque no del todo mientras no me llames- dijo Darién

-Ay bueno te lo prometo nada mas llegue a mi casa te llamo- dijo la rubia- bueno ahora si entro por que Lita me esta esperando de verdad muchas gracias por todo

Darién puso su motocicleta en marcha y Serena entro a casa de Lita

-Oye Serena fue mi imaginación o acaso ¿escuche una moto?- pregunto Lita

-AHHH bueno es que Darién me acaba de traer – dijo la rubia

-Como ¿ Darién acaba de traerte?- interrogo Lita- pero si hasta donde se no se llevan bien ¿ o si?

-Pues digamos que somos amigos- dijo la rubia- pero no vine para hablar de mi- dijo serena- dime ¿ que quieres contarme?

-Esta bien ve a la sala mientras voy a la cocina por unas rebanadas de pastel y refresco- dijo Lita

-Esta bien – dijo la rubia

Serena se acomodo en la sala esperando a Lita y por supuesto esas rebanadas de pastel por las que Lita fue a la cocina. A los pocos minutos Lita ya estaba en la sala con una bandeja y rebanadas de pastel de fresa y crema chantilly. Le dio una rebanada a serena y a la rubia le brillaban los ojitos.

-Bien Lita ya con este delicioso pastel podemos comenzar la platica- dijo la rubia- ¿ que quieres contarme?

-Pues veras Serena no se como contarte es que no se que vas a pensar de mi- decía Lita jugando con sus dedos

-Lita por el Amor de Dios me estas asustando- dijo la rubia con un trozo de pastel en su boca – así que habla de una vez

-Mira lo que pasa es que… dime serena ¿en dos semanas puedes enamorarte de alguien?- preguntaba Lita

Serena no se imaginaba que era algo asi lo que le preguntaría

-Bueno Lita sabes el amor llega sin aviso, sin que menos lo esperes y en mi opinión creo que si se puede amar a alguien en dos semanas- dijo la rubia- sabes cuando yo vi a Zafiro me enamore de el con solo verlo pero ¿ por que? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de alguien?

-Pues la verdad si Serena estoy enamorada- dijo Lita

-Eso es bueno Lita dime ¿ quien es el afortunado?- pregunto la rubia

-Es… bueno… veras la persona de la que estoy enamorada es …Andrew – dijo Lita

Serena casi se ahoga con el pastel que estaba disfrutando pero por la impresión

-¿QUEEEEE? Andrew mi mejor amigo- gritaba la rubia- esto es increíble nunca pensé que te enamoraras de Andrew Lita

-Perdóname serena tu ¿ crees que este mal?- dijo la castaña viendo lo sorprendida que estaba serena

-No Lita para nada eso no esta mal al contrario me agrada la idea es solo que me sorprendí un poco- dijo la rubia- esto es fantástico tu y Andrew hacen una linda pareja pero dime ¿ya se lo dijiste?

-No Serena es que tengo miedo- dijo Lita

-¿Miedo? Pero ¿por que?- pregunto la rubia

-Que tal si no siente nada por mi- dijo la castaña- además pues no se si el tiene novia ni nada

-Bueno pues te diré nunca sabrás que siente Andrew si no se lo peguntas- dijo la rubia- así que no tengas miedo de hacerlo y para tu tranquilidad esta solterito y disponible así que tienes oportunidad. Lita eso quiere decir que ¿ya olvidaste a aquel chico que se fue un día sin decir nada?

-La verdad no es que lo haya olvidado siempre tendré recuerdos bonitos pero me di cuenta que estaba en un error lo hablamos todo esta claro entre nosotros- dijo la castaña

-A ver Lita ¿de que me perdí? ¿Dijiste lo hablamos?- pregunto Serena- ¿Acaso lo has visto?

-Si Lo vi y bueno ya solucionamos todo- dijo la castaña- pero eso no tiene importancia la verdad serena estoy enamorada de Andrew, cuando estoy a su lado siento mariposas en mi estomago es como cuando te enamoras por primera vez

-JAJAJA No hay duda te ha pegado duro el amor- dijo Serena- pero debes decírselo por que imagínate que el sienta lo mismo por ti y no te dice nada

-No lo se la verdad – dijo la castaña- pero por favor serena prométeme que no le dirás nada – suplicaba Lita

-Esta bien Lita no le dire nada a Andrew pero te lo repito díselo- dijo la rubia- nada me daría mas gusto que verlos juntos

-Lo pensare pero dime tu ¿ que me cuentas? – pregunto Lita- mira que se que Neflyte esta que se muere por ti y a mi me parece un buen chico

-JAJAJA Pues no exageres Lita la verdad es que siente algo por mi- dijo la rubia- pero yo solo puedo brindarle mi amistad, aun no me siento lista para iniciar una nueva relación

-Pero serena si no lo intentas nunca lo sabras debes darte una nueva oportunidad yo pienso que a Zafiro no le gustaría verte triste- dijo la castaña- creo que el estaría feliz si tu lo estas

-Quizás tengas razón pero no puedo quizás tu no me entiendas lita pero mi corazón siente que no es el momento- dijo la rubia

-Sabes Serena eres muy buena para dar consejos pero tu no los pones en practica- dijo lita- solo puedo decirte que cuando el amor llegue a ti no te niegues esa posibilidad

-La verdad no se si algún día llegue así que no puedo prometerte nada- dijo la rubia- pero bueno volviendo al tema de Andrew mira ahora que estaremos libres de colegio y tareas talvez podamos salir los 3 a divertirnos asi sirve que ustedes se acercan mas

-OK me gusta la idea pero ni pienses que iras sola a alguna salida en todo caso invitamos a Neflyte que se que te acompañaría sin pensarlo- dijo Lita- o si el no puede Darién no se negara a acompañarnos

-Lo pensare Lita además lo que interesa es que Andrew y tu se acerquen- dijo la rubia- bueno Lita debo irme mama me ha de estar esperando

-Esta bien serena y gracias por escucharme de verdad- dijo Lita- además debemos terminar el trabajo escrito

-Dios el trabajo es cierto- dijo la rubia- bueno por si no te veo mañana recuerda que nos vemos en el colegio

-Si serena ahí te veo- dijo la castaña- y de nuevo gracias por todo

-De nada Lita bueno ahora si me voy – dijo la rubia- y no te preocupes por Andrew y de verdad me alegro por ti

La rubia salió de casa de Lita rumbo a su casa en donde su madre la esperaba para cenar

-Mama ya llegue- grito la rubia al entrar

-Hija aquí estoy en la cocina- responde Serenity

La rubia va directo a la cocina y saluda a su madre con un beso

-Serena ya estaba preocupada por ti – dijo Serenity- ¿ donde estabas?

-Perdóname mama – dijo la rubia- estaba en casa de Lita y hablamos de cosas y se nos fue el tiempo volando ¿me perdonas?

Dijo serena poniendo una cara de perrito regañado que sabia que con su madre era una táctica infalible

-Esta bien serena pero para la próxima dame aunque sea una llamada ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto Serenity

-Si mama lo prometo – dijo la rubia

-Ok dime ¿vas a cenar? – pregunto Serenity

-Solo subiré un vaso de leche y un sándwich es que debo terminar el reporte de lo que he hecho estas dos semanas- dijo la rubia

-Yo te lo llevo pero dime ¿ como esta Darién? ¿ por que no ha venido de nuevo? ¿ como va tu relación con el?- preguntaba Serenity

-No crees que ¿ son muchas preguntas mama?- dijo la rubia levantando una ceja- pero bien te las responderé en primera Darién esta bien, y si no ha venido de nuevo pues es por el trabajo o que se yo, y tercero mi amistad con el esta bien ya ¿ contenta?

-Si ya estoy contenta sobre todo por que son amigos- dijo Serenity

-Ya se lo que tu cabecita esta pensando pero no te hagas ilusiones mama- dijo la rubia- Darién y yo solo somos amigos asi que no maquines cosas que no son

-Pero si no he dicho nada- dijo Serenity

-Pero te conozco mama – dijo la rubia- se que nada te encantaría mas que verme en una nueva relación pero sabes hay cosas en mi corazón que aun duelen, pero bueno me voy a mi cuarto a hacer mi tarea

-Ok hija en un momento te llevo la leche y el sándwich- dijo la madre

-Si mama gracias –dijo la rubia dándole un beso

La rubia subió a su habitación y se metió a la tina de baño para relajarse y poder despejar su mente. Minutos después salió de la tina y se puso una hermosa pijama rosa de short y camisa de finos tirantes. Se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba su laptop y vio que su madre llego a dejarle la bandeja con la leche y su sándwich.

Encendió su laptop , abrió el archivo de su reporte y empezó a digitar algunos detalles que le faltaban, no se dio cuenta del tiempo cuando vio la hora eran ya las 10 de la noche. De pronto sono su celular haciéndola despegarse un momento de la laptop contesto la llamada

-Diga – dijo la rubia

-Oye cabeza de chorlito me tenias preocupado ¿ por que no me habías llamado?- preguntaba Darién del otro lado

-Darién… perdón se me olvido no fue mi intención- dijo la rubia- es que me puse a hacer mi reporte y se me paso llamarte

-Muy bonito yo preocupado por ti y tu me dices " se me paso llamarte" – decía en tono irónico- No sabes pensé que algo te había pasado estaba a punto de ir a tu casa

-Darién tranquilízate estoy en mi habitación sana y salva – dijo la rubia- no te preocupes tanto por mi

-Me preocupo por ti por que eres muy importante para mi serena- dijo Darién- eres lo que mas quiero en la vida

-Darién… - susurro la rubia

-Darién lamento no haberte llamado no quería preocuparte de verdad lo siento- dijo la rubia-por favor ya tranquilízate y descansa nos vemos mañana

-Si mi serena nos vemos mañana descansa – dijo Darién- no te desveles mucho

-Lo prometo Darién nos vemos mañana sueña con los angelitos- dijo la rubia terminando la llamada

Darién estaba tranquilo por que su princesa estaba en casa y es que de verdad estaba muy preocupado por ella. Mientras serena siguió con su reporte hasta la media noche logrando terminarlo asi mañana ya no estaría apurada con eso. Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su cama a descansar no podía dormir asi que se puso a leer un rato hasta que se durmió.

Mientras Darién estaba dando vueltas en su cama por que mañana seria el último día que vería a su princesa en el hospital, pero estaba seguro de algo y es que lucharía por ganarse el amor de su cabeza de chorlito. Estaba feliz por que ahora ya eran amigos y esa ya era ventaja para el…

**Hola mis queridas niñas espero que este cap sea de su agrado y bueno quiero agradecer a mi querida SUSY por su ayuda en este cap. De verdad espero que les guste. Se que quieren ver miel entre esta parejita pero de verdad tengan paciencia ya vendrá la miel lo prometo asi que sean pacientes. Gracias de verdad por su apoyo y nos vemos luego.**


	11. Una Invitacion

Era el ultimo dia que Serena estaría con Darién por las tardes lo mismo que Lita con Andrew. En Darién se formaban tantas emociones solo de pensar que quizás a partir de mañana no la veria tan seguido eso lo ponía triste pero a la vez se animaba por que su relación había mejorado mucho desde que se conocieron claro eso no quiere decir que no peleen mas. Serena por su parte había encontrado en Darién un amigo si Darién era su amigo y aunque había momentos que la podía sacar de sus casillas siempre terminaban arreglando sus problemas.

Mientras Lita que decir de ella era una excelente cocinera y estar en el crown le había gustado mucho pues aprendió cosas nuevas y encontró el amor aunque aun no se lo decía a Andrew.

Y Andrew se sentía tan a gusto con la castaña pues no era muy común que pasara tanto tiempo con una chica pero ella se había convertido en alguien muy especial para el.

Era la hora de empezar la ultima jornada y asi quedar libres para disfrutar su merecido descanso

EN EL CROWN

Lita había llegado muy contenta al crown

-Buenas tardes Andrew – dijo Lita- ¿ como estas?

-Hola Lita que alegría verte- dijo Andrew- estoy muy bien y muy contento de verte aunque también estoy triste por que hoy es tu ultimo día aquí

-La verdad a mi también me da mucha tristeza Andrew – suspiro lita- pero de verdad aprendí mucho estas dos semanas

-Eso me alegra mucho Lita pero sabes el que ya no vengas por las tardes no quiere decir que nos dejemos de ver- dijo el rubio- sabes me he acostumbrado mucho a tu compañía

Lita no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Andrew

-Bueno vamos a trabajar Andrew – dijo la castaña- tendremos una tarde muy ocupada

Asi los dos se dedicaron a cocinar y a atender a los clientes.

MIENTRAS TANTO DARIEN EN SU CONSULTORIO

Había llegado antes de lo previsto real mente estaba preocupado y triste por su cabeza de chorlito de verdad la iba a extrañar mucho. Era increíble como aquella niña hacia que el corazón le palpitara a mil por hora, como con tenerla cerca le bastaba para continuar su día era increíble lo que serena representaba en la vida de Darién.

De pronto la rubia entro al consultorio interrumpiendo los pensamiento de Darién

- ¡Hola Darién! Ya estoy aquí- dijo la rubia muy contenta

-Vaya cabeza de chorlito vienes hoy demasiado feliz – dijo Darién- parece que como es tu ultimo día estas feliz ¿verdad?

-Ay Darién ¿ como crees eso? Lo que pasa es que estoy feliz por que podre descansar de todo y tal vez me vaya de viaje como ya te dije no acostumbro a pasar la navidad aquí en Tokio- dijo serena con tristeza- pero en realidad estoy contenta por que descansare mas

-Sabes yo acostumbro a pasar la navidad en la hacienda de mis padres pues ahí pasábamos todas la navidades juntos- dijo Darién con nostalgia- aunque cuando murieron me era difícil estar ahí, pero como te dije antes aprendi a vivir sin ellos

-La verdad Darién te admiro sabes ojala yo fuera tan valiente como tu- respondió la rubia- pero sabes para mi no es fácil superar algo asi

-Dime Serena ¿has perdido a alguien muy querido para ti?- pregunto Darién aunque ya lo sabia

-Eh Bueno… dime ¿que haremos hoy? – contesto la rubia evitando contestar la pregunta de Darién

El peli negro no quiso insistir así que no pregunto más sabia que aun no era el momento pero ese momento llegaría pronto

-Pues mira Serena no hay muchos pacientes asi que será una tarde tranquila- dijo Darién dulce mente- ¿ puedes ayudarme a organizar los expedientes en el tercer cajón?

-Claro que si Darién- respondió serena

Tomando los expedientes del escritorio de Darién y dirigiéndose al archivero para ordenarlos, le tomo unos 15 minutos hacerlo. Mientras Darién estaba con su laptop claro sin dejar de ver a su serena.

-Ya termine Darién ¿ deseas que te ayude a alguna otra cosa?- pregunto la rubia

-Pues aquí están los expedientes de los pacientes que atenderé hoy que te parece si los pesas y llenas los datos necesarios en los expedientes- dijo Darién

-Con gusto Darién cuando tenga listo todo los pasare a uno por uno- contesto la rubia saliendo del consultorio

"Mi serena me encanta tanto verte sonriendo"- pensaba Darién

Mientras la rubia estaba afuera haciendo lo que Darién le pidió, se veía muy relajada y contenta ahí. Asi comenzó Darién a atender a los pacientes que serena iba pasando. La tarde se les paso muy rápido y ya por fin habían terminado de atender pacientes.

-Gracias Serena de verdad en dos semanas has aprendido mucho- dijo Darién con una hermosa sonrisa

-Bueno pues te lo debo a ti despues de todo no fue tan malo tenerte como mi tutor- dijo la rubia- tu me enseñaste muchas cosas en dos semanas y de verdad te lo agradezco Darién

-No tienes nada que agradecer cabeza de chorlito- dijo Darién divertido

-UY Darién que malo eres de verdad te gusta hacerme enojar- dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

-Perdón Serena pero es que no puedo evitarlo además si te digo así es de cariño- dijo Darién

-AHHHHHH no me digas ¿de cariño? - dijo la rubia- entonces lo mismo digo yo te digo cavernícola de cariño

-Sabes Serena es una lastima que sea tu ultimo día aquí- dijo Darién triste

-Darién tu sabes que el hospital no es para mi, solo fue esto por dos semanas por que era un proyecto del colegio- dijo la rubia- pero no puedo negar que me la pase bien aquí y aprendí mucho, además Darién como ya dije tu puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras

-Bueno que conste que tu lo dijiste- dijo Darién

-Si podemos hacer reuniones con Andrew, Lita y Neflyte- dijo la rubia- estoy segura de que a los demás les encantara la idea

-Dime ¿Te llevas bien con Lita?- pregunto Darién

-La verdad si es mi única amiga aparte de Andrew – dijo la rubia- y claro que tu también eres mi amigo Darién, sabes Andrew siempre ha estado ahí para escucharme el y yo somos como hermanos

-Serena cuando tu quieras yo puedo escucharte también, quiero que me tengas confianza se que quizás es muy pronto pero espero ganármela – dijo Darién- quiero que si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien recuerdes que yo estaré para ti

-Gracias Darién de verdad, te lo agradezco y te tomare la palabra – contesto la rubia- tu también si alguna vez quieres hablar sabes que ahí estaré

-Serena dime ¿te gustaría ir el fin de semana a un día de campo conmigo a las afueras de la ciudad?- pregunto Darién esperando una respuesta positiva

-Pues bueno…Darién – titubeaba la rubia

-A ver Serena ¿te parece si te llamo en la noche para que me des una respuesta?- contesto Darién

-¿No te das por vencido verdad?- contesto la rubia arqueando una ceja

Cuando de pronto interrumpieron su platica por que alguien toco a la puerta

-Adelante, pase- respondió Darién

Cual no seria la sorpresa de Darién cuando ve que era Neflyte su rival de amores

-Hola chicos espero no interrumpirlos- saludo Neflyte

-No ¿como crees? – dijo Darién en tono irónico

-Hola ángel hermoso ¿ como estas?- pregunto el castaño

-Muy bien Neflyte dime ¿a que debemos el honor de tu visita? – pregunto la rubia

-Pues en realidad estoy aquí por ti mi ángel

-¿Por mi?- pregunto la rubia- no entiendo- dijo la rubia

-Vengo a invitarte a cenar esta noche – dijo Neflyte sin percatarse que a Darién la invitación no le hizo la menor gracia- ¿Aceptas mi ángel?

-Es que… no lo se Neflyte – respondió la rubia

-Por favor di que si aceptas prometo llevarte temprano a tu casa- dijo casi en tono de suplica

Mientras Darién se mantenía al margen de la conversación aunque no era tan fácil mantenerse al margen.

-Esta bien Neflyte acepto – dijo serena- pero que tal si ¿vamos los 3?

-Como tu quieras mi ángel vamos los tres a cenar – dijo el castaño

-Que bien – dijo la rubia

-Lo siento serena pero no puedo acompañarlos- dijo Darién

-Pero ¿por que Darién?- pregunto la rubia

-Pues por que quiero ver a Andrew hoy en la noche – dijo Darién- además pues esta salida no estaba prevista

-Pero Darién por favor vamos se que Andrew entenderá- dijo la rubia

-Lo siento pero no puedo en verdad – dijo Darién tratando de sonar convincente- en otra ocasión prometo acompañarlos

-Esta bien Darién como quieras – dijo la rubia

-Dime ángel ¿ a que hora paso por ti?

-A las 7:30 – dijo la rubia

-Ok ahí estaré puntual- dijo el castaño- bueno Darién fue un gusto verte nos vemos después

-Lo mismo digo Neflyte nos vemos luego- respondió Darién

Neflyte salió del consultorio dejando a los dos chicos ahí Darién miraba su reloj y ya era tiempo de marcharse

-Bien Serena ya termino este turno y por lo tanto tu ultimo dia aquí- dijo Darién

-Pues si de verdad muchas gracias Darién – contesto la rubia- ¿podrías firmarme la lista de asistencia?

-Claro cabeza de chorlito dame los papeles- dijo Darién tomando una pluma y sentándose en su escritorio

Serena le dio los papeles y el los firmo entregándoselos de nuevo

-Listo Serena ahora podemos irnos – dijo Darién- ¿puedo llevarte a tu casa?

-Si Darién – respondió la rubia

Darién estaba feliz pues aunque había momentos en que ella estaba a la defensiva habían momentos que no era asi.

-Entonces vamos señorita la llevo a su casa – dijo Darién dándole su brazo para salir juntos

Y Así fue salieron del brazo los dos por todo el hospital, las miradas se posaron en ellos pues hacían una linda pareja juntos. Era curioso pero Serena sentía una gran tranquilidad al estar al lado de Darién. Los dos llegaron al estacionamiento y Darién ayudo a subir a la rubia al auto. El peli negro dio marcha hacia la casa de la rubia.

-Darién ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto la rubia

-EH…no para nada ¿por que?- pregunto el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Bueno es que te veo muy pensativo- dijo la rubia

-La verdad tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza pero nada grave- respondió Darién dándole una hermosa sonrisa- bueno señorita llegamos a su castillo

-Gracias por traerme Darién – dijo la rubia- y gracias por aguantarme estas dos semanas

-Suerte en tu cena cabeza de chorlito, recuerda que te llamare en la noche para ver si vas conmigo al día de campo

-Ok cavernícola estaré esperando tu llamada- respondió la rubia muy sonriente

Dando la vuelta y entrando a su casa, mientras Darién se dirige al crown en busca de Andrew, ya que el en su departamento no aguantaría estar pensando que su serena esta cenando con Neflyte por muy amigos sean celos son celos.

La rubia entro a su casa donde su madre la esperaba

-Buenas noches mama – dijo la rubia dándole un beso

-Hola hija ¿ como te fue hoy?- pregunto Serenity

-Bien mama muy bien- dijo la rubia- mama quiero decirte que saldré a cenar

-¿Con Darién?- pregunto la madre feliz

-Siento desilusionarte mama pero no, no es Darién- dijo la rubia- saldré con Neflyte

-¿El chico de las flores?- pregunto

-Asi es mama vendrá por mi a las 7:30- dijo la rubia

-Sabes hija me alegra mucho que estes saliendo, en verdad quiero verte feliz – dijo Serenity

-Mama se que es lo que mas quieres pero…

-No digas nada hija ve a cambiarte que se te hace tarde- dijo Serenity- por cierto en tu mesa esta una carta que llego hoy

-¿Una carta?- pregunto la rubia- ¿De quien?

-De Setsuna- dijo Serenity

Serena sintió algo extraño al escuchar ese nombre y no por que hubiese algun problema con Setsuna, si no por que eso de alguna manera le removía heridas y recuerdos que no habían cerrado aun.

-Serena ¿estas bien?

-Si mama no te preocupes, leere la carta cuando regrese – dijo la rubia- bueno iré a cambiarme y bajo en un rato.

La rubia subió a su habitación y en efecto ahí encontró la carta de Setsuna la tomo entre sus manos pero no quiso abrirla la coloco de nuevo en su lugar y se dirigió a la ducha a tomar un baño. Mientras Darién estaba con Andrew en el crown Lita ya se había marchado a su casa.

-Darién ¿puedes tranquilizarte?- decía Andrew – se como te sientes pero no solucionas nada estando asi

-Lo se pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar que esta con Neflyte – decía Darién- es que simplemente no puedo

-Darién no te comportes como un loco quieres- decía Andrew-solo fueron a cenar y que yo sepa serena no esta interesada en Neflyte

-Si pero no lo puedo evitar sabes la invite a pasar un día de campo este fin de semana – dijo Darién-y espero que acepte

-Darién se que la quieres pero bueno debes tener paciencia aunque se que no es muy fácil lo que te estoy pidiendo- dijo el rubio- pero créeme que para serena la perdida de Zafiro fue muy dura

-Andrew ¿podrías contarme algo de Zafiro?- pregunto Darién

-¿Qué quieres saber Darién?- pregunto Andrew

-¿Cómo era la relación de Zafiro con Serena?- pregunto Darién

-La verdad la relación entre ellos era mas que de novios eran amigos, confidentes eran el complemento uno del otro- dijo Andrew mientras algunos recuerdos venían a su mente- sabes Zafiro la consentía mucho y la cuidaba en verdad era un amor muy puro

-Vaya es un amor muy lindo el que describes- dijo Darién con una mirada tranquila-sabes entiendo a Serena no he sufrido una perdida de algún amor pero sabes el dia que la conoci en el cementerio vi en sus ojos ese amor hacia Zafiro lo vi en sus ojos

-Pues la verdad es que imagínate para ella Zafiro era su mundo y de el dia del cumpleaños de serena el muere en sus brazos – dijo Andrew recordando aquel momento-además que ese día el le pidió matrimonio

Darién cambio su mirada por completo ante lo ultimo que Andrew le dijo

-¿Le pidió matrimonio?- pregunto Darién sorprendido

-Si aunque bueno dado a que serena era menor de edad esperarían que ella tuviese 18 años para casarse- dijo Andrew- eso quiere decir que si Zafiro viviera ellos ya estarían casados por eso es que a ella le duele mucho la perdida y el recuerdo de el.

-Ahora entiendo, sabes Andrew no se como acercarme mas a ella- dijo Darién-a veces parece que somos amigos, pero hay momentos en que ella pone una barrera entre los dos ¿ crees que es por mi parecido con el?

-Mira Darién es lo mas probable tu eres muy parecido a el, pero si la amas no te detengas por eso, al contrario lucha por ella – dijo Andrew- quizás seas tu el que logre hacerla creer en el amor de nuevo

-Si bien es algo complicado no me daré por vencido ella es tan especial que no se en que momento me enamore de ella – dijo Darién con voz muy firme

-Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda Darién- dijo Andrew-ahora si ya calmate que como te dije solo iran a cenar no al registro civil para casarse

-Muy Gracioso Andrew- dijo molesto y cruzando los brazos

MIENTRAS ELLOS SEGUIAN PLATICANDO SERENA YA ESTABA LISTA PARA SU CENA CON NEFLYTE.

La rubia traía un hermoso vestido color mate la parte de adelante del vestido era escotado en v, entre cruzado de la espalda de corte acampanado corto. Su cabello lo llevaba semi recogido con un hermoso prendedor.

La rubia bajo a la sala donde su madre estaba

-Hija te ves hermosa- dijo Serenity viendo a su hija que hace mucho no la veía asi de hermosa

-Gracias mama – respondió la rubia

Cuando de inmediato tocaron la puerta

-Creo que debe ser Neflyte mama no regresare tarde lo prometo- dijo la rubia dándole un beso de despedida a su mama

-Esta bien serena diviértete- respondió la madre

Cuando Serena salió Neflyte se quedo con la boca abierta ante lo hermosa que estaba su ángel, la admiraba de pies a cabeza.

-Mi ángel estas hermosa esta noche sere el hombre mas envidiado por todos- dijo el castaño

-Gracias por tus halagos- respondió serena sonrojada

Los dos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a un hermoso restaurante que tenia un ambiente tranquilo, el lugar era iluminado con tenues luces provenientes de pequeñas lámparas colgadas en el techo eso le daba un ambiente acogedor al lugar.

El mesero se acerco a brindarles las cartas para que observaran el menú

Los dos optaron por un Filete miñon termino medio acompañado de hongos silvestres y por supuesto la champaña no podía faltar. Ya con la cena puesta empezaron a disfrutar la comida que estaba deliciosa (supongo yo por que en mi vida he comido eso)

-Dime ángel ahora que ¿piensas estudiar en la universidad?

-Bueno la verdad no lo se aun, no lo tengo definido pero sabes me encantaría ser Psicologa o talvez Maestra- respondió la rubia- sabes cuando estaba pequeña me encantaba jugar a ser maestra eso si como soy hija única tenia que jugar con mis muñecas

-Es una carrera muy linda y llena de espíritu de servicio te aseguro que si te decides por eso serás una excelente maestra- dijo el castaño- dime ángel ¿ como te sentiste en el hospital?

-Muy bien la verdad Darién y yo nos llevamos mejor- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- aunque en estos días hemos tenido una que otra diferencia

-Dime serena ¿ahora Darién dejo de ser un cavernícola?- pregunto con un poco de seriedad

-JAJAJA pues no del todo, sabes que me dijo que me dice cabeza de chorlito de cariño ¿puedes creerlo?- respondió la rubia

-¿Cariño? Bueno la verdad puede ser- dijo Neflyte- aunque sabes nunca había visto a Darién comportarse asi con alguien

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno Darién siempre ha sido muy serio y caballeroso y verlo pelear contigo muestra otra faceta de el- dijo Neflyte- aunque bueno cuando estudiábamos juntos si nos divertíamos mucho

-¿Enserio? ¿Como era Darién en su época de estudiante?- pregunto la rubia- aunque bueno de seguro era un insoportable ¿verdad?

-Te equivocas ángel era el chico mas asediado por las chicas- dijo el castaño esbozando una sonrisa- no había chica que no quisiera salir con el era el irresistible

-VAYA quien lo diría- dijo la rubia- pero tu no te quedabas atrás ¿alguna vez se enamoraron de la misma chica?

-En ese tiempo no, es curioso eso sucedió hace poco- dijo el castaño- eso paso hasta que te conocimos a ti

-Pero…yo Bueno… es que…- balbuceaba la rubia

Neflyte tomo con delicadeza la mano de serena entre la suya

-No digas nada mi ángel solo puedo decirte que espero ganarme tu corazón solo te pido una oportunidad para conocerte- dijo el castaño-solo permíteme estar cerca de ti

-Neflyte la verdad es que no se que decirte yo puedo darte mi amistad pero no me pidas mas por que no estoy en condiciones de ir mas alla- dijo la rubia un poco triste-no quiero que te sientas mal ni nada solo te pido que me entiendas

-Claro que si mi ángel no te preocupes yo sabre entenderte- dijo el besando dulce mente la mano de la rubia

Despues de eso cambiaron su conversación por cosas cotidianas ya que el castaño lo que menos quería era presionarla.

MIENTRAS TANTO Darién ESTABA EN SU CASA CON Andrew

-Darién por el Amor de Dios deja de ver el bendito reloj- decía Andrew divertido ante la mirada de Darién- se fueron a cenar asi que mejor siéntate antes de que te siente yo por que me estas desesperando

-Gracias Andrew búrlate de mi pero ya te quiero ver enamorado como yo a ver que haces cuando- dijo Darién molesto

-Darién por favor siéntate y tranquilízate se que lo que sientes es normal pero estando así no ganaras nada- dijo Andrew- además yo conozco a serena y créeme por mas que Neflyte le baje el cielo y la luna ella aun no puede abrir su corazón al amor, pero si tu pones de tu parte como te dije quizás seas tu el afortunado

Así paso el tiempo y Neflyte llevo a serena de vuelta a casa

-Gracias por esta cena tan agradable – dijo la rubia

-Gracias a ti por brindarme tu compañía que descanses mi ángel- dijo el castaño dando un beso en la frente a la rubia

Serena entro a su casa y se dirigió al cuarto de su madre pero ya estaba dormida así que se fue directo a su habitación cambiándose de ropa y poniéndose algo mas cómodo, se acerco a la mesa y tomo la carta de Setsuna y se acomodo en su cama para leerla, aunque estaba indecisa pero abrió el sobre y empezó a leer.

_Querida Serena:_

_Espero que te encuentres muy bien y pues que te acuerdes de mi aun, sabes no te había escrito por que no sabia si era prudente hacerlo pero pues al fin me decidi te peguntaras ¿cual es el motivo de mi carta? Antes que nada saludarte y saber ¿ como estas?. Pero principal mente por que me encantaría verte de nuevo ya que te quiero mucho y de verdad quisiera verte pero no se si tu quisieras recibirme, se que al verme te llenes de recuerdos que no han cicatrizado aun pero aprovechando que ire a dejarle sus rosas blancas a Zafiro quisiera verte y entregarte algunas cosas que Zafiro guardaba con tanto amor, son algunas cartas y fotos de ustedes juntos pero no quiero hacer nada sin antes saber tu opinión._

_Espero que me des una respuesta dentro del sobre esta mi numero de teléfono para que me llames y me digas si podemos vernos. Cuídate mucho Serena espero verte pronto_

_Se despide de ti con mucho cariño Setsuna _

Serena termino de leer la carta y la metió de nuevo en el sobre dejándola aun lado a su cabeza vinieron muchas cosas. De pronto se levanto de su cama buscando el reporte que entregaría mañana en el colegio, lo guardo en su mochila y volvió a su cama

Cuando de pronto se acordó de Darién y tomando en cuenta que la vez pasada a ella se le olvido llamarlo esta vez tomo la iniciativa de hacerlo. Darién mientras estaba tirado en su cama ya Andrew se había marchado cuando de pronto el celular de Darién comienza a timbrar y al ver que es su princesa no pierde el tiempo y contesta rápido

-Hola Darién espero no haberte despertado- decía la rubia del otro lado

-Para nada Serena el sueño aun no se hace presente por aquí- respondió el pelinegro- no te había llamado por que no quería interrumpir tu cena

-Para ser sincera llegue hace rato y aunque hubieses llamado en plena cena yo hubiese contestado tu llamada Darién- dijo la rubia- pero como no me has llamado me dije ¿ por que no lo llamas tu? Y aquí estoy hablando contigo

-Eso me da gusto de verdad- dijo el pelinegro contento por escuchar la voz de la rubia- ¿Serena te pasa algo? Es que noto un poco triste tu voz

-No es nada Darién solo estoy un poco cansada eso es todo- dijo la rubia

-Entonces descansa mucho serena pero antes señorita usted me debe una respuesta asi que no puede descansar sin darme una respuesta- dijo Darién con una voz muy dulce- así que dígame señorita ¿ acepta ir a un día de campo conmigo? Prometo que no te arrepentirás

-Pues hace mucho que no voy a un día de campo – dijo la rubia- y bueno me gusta la idea

-Eso quiere decir que ¿aceptas?- preguntaba Darién

-Si Darién acepto ir de dia de campo contigo aunque ojala no resultes arrepentido de estar conmigo un dia entero- dijo la rubia divertida

-Eso jamás Serena nunca me arrepentiría de estar un día contigo- dijo Darién- entonces paso por ti el sábado a tu casa en la mañana ¿ te parece?

-Claro Darién te estaré esperando- dijo la rubia

-Estaré ansioso de que llegue el sábado serena –dijo Darién- y de verdad gracias por aceptar pasar un día conmigo

-Al contrario Darién gracias a ti por todo- dijo la rubia- entonces nos vemos el sábado Darién que descanses, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Serena descansa- dijo Darién del otro lado finalizando la llamada

Darién estaba tranquilo por que pasaría un dia con su Serena, mientras que Serena estaba un poco intranquila por la carta de Setsuna. Muchos recuerdos venían a su cabeza hasta que se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano pues tenia que entregar su reporte junto con Lita se fueron al colegio.

-Despues de esto podremos descansar ya de el colegio- decía la rubia

-Pues si Serena pero viene la universidad- dijo la castaña- aunque sabes yo estoy pensando tomar cursos de cocina en vez de entrar a la universidad

-No Lita no me digas eso – decía la rubia haciendo puchero- me ¿dejaras sola en la universidad? No es justo Lita

-Serena tranquilízate no te dejare sola siempre serás mi amiga solo que pues no estudiaremos lo mismo – dijo Lita- además pues no te dejare sola es mas tendremos mas tiempo para vernos

-Si eso si solo espero poder con la universidad- decía con tono trágico la rubia

-Ay Serena claro que podras eres una chica muy inteligente- dijo la castaña

Por fin las chicas entraron al salón de clases

-Serena ¿te gustaría ir al centro comercial conmigo el sábado?- pregunto Lita

Sin percatarse que esmeralda las estaba escuchando

-Hay Lita lo siento pero es que tengo un compromiso para el sábado- dijo la rubia

-¿Compromiso?- pregunto la castaña-¿Con quien?

-Pues con Darién – dijo la rubia-me pidió ir a un dia de campo el sábado

-¿Con Darién? Vaya esto si que es una sorpresa nunca me lo imagine que Darién y tu… dijo la castaña

-Un momento Lita Darién y yo nada vamos en plan de amigos- dijo serena- no pienses cosas que no son te pareces a mi madre sacando conclusiones que no son

-Vamos Serena no tiene nada de malo Darién es guapo y harían una bonita pareja – decía Lita con nostalgia

-Hay Lita pero que cosas se te ocurren mejor cambiemos de tema – dijo Serena

Cuando de pronto Esmeralda abrió su bocota

-Vaya tanto dices amar a Zafiro y te vas de día de campo con su clon, nunca pensé que traicionaras la memoria de Zafiro de esa manera- dijo esmeralda

-Quieres hacerme el favor de no decir estupideces Esmeralda- dijo serena molesta-y en ultimo caso no tengo por que darte explicaciones

-No si yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones serena solo fue un comentario- dijo esmeralda- pero piensa un segundo ¿Por qué vas con el de dia de campo?

-A ¿Dónde quieres llegar?- pregunto serena

-Pues viendo su parecido con tu muertecito no me extrañaría que estes en su compañía por su parecido con Zafiro- dijo Esmeralda

Cuando de pronto llego el maestro para recibir los trabajos, Serena no le presto importancia a los comentarios de Esmeralda ya que después de hoy esperaba no topársela tan seguido.

Despues de haber entegado los trabajos se retiraron del colegio

-Dime Lita ¿ ya te animaste a decirle algo a Andrew?- pregunto la rubia

-No serena aun no – dijo en un suspiro la rubia- es que no me atrevo

-Vamos Lita si no lo haces jamás sabrás si ese amor que sientes es posible o no- dijo la rubia- ¿ que tal que lo invitas a tu casa?

-Tal vez lo haga mas adelante- dijo la castaña- pero por ahora es muy pronto pero hablando de otras cosas disfruta el dia de campo con Darién te aseguro que la pasaras muy bien

-Bueno lo intentare- dijo la rubia

Despues de terminar de platicar las chicas se despidieron dirigiéndose cada una a su casa

Lita estaba mas que segura que Darién estaba enamorado de Serena quizás como nunca lo estuvo de ella, pero eso la hacia feliz por que quería mucho a Darién y nada le darie mas gusto que verlo feliz.

Mientras Darién estaba en su consultorio un poco triste por que le hacia falta tener a la rubia a su lado, pero estaba feliz por que el sábado pasaría un dia entero con ella.

**Bien niñas aquí esta el cap espero que les guste y como ven que estos dos se iran de dia de campo ¿ que les parece? ¿ les gusta la idea? ¿ quieren que haya beso entre ellos?. Bueno que les digo esto pronto se pondrá muy romántico lo prometo solo tengan paciencia. Gracias por sus rw**


	12. Un Picnic,Recuerdos

Para felicidad de Darién el sábado había llegado se había levantado muy temprano a cocinar para el dia de campo con su Serena. Serena también había cocinado algunas cosas para el dia de campo. Una vez dejo lista la pequeña cesta se fue a bañar y cambiar.

Serena llevaba puesto un short de tela a cuadros de cintura baja con una camisa blanca de pequeños tirantes. Su cabello en una cola alta después de estar lista bajo a esperar a Darién

-Hija te ves hermosa- dijo Serenity muy contenta- me alegra la idea de que salgas a distraerte

-Gracias mama y pues si saldré a distraerme un poco- dijo la rubia

-Serena ¿leíste la carta de Setsuna?- interrogo Serenity

-Si mama la lei anoche y pues dice que quiere venir para entregarme algunas cosas de Zafiro- contesto la rubia- y si quiero recibirla solo debo ponerme de a cuerdo con ella para que pueda venir

-Y ¿que has decidido? ¿Quieres ver a Setsuna? – pregunto Serenity

-La verdad mama no lo se, lo pensare es que no se como explicártelo mama pero aun no decido nada- respondió la rubia

-Serena solo tu sabes que haras pero no te tortures por nada, al contrario disfruta cada momento- dijo la madre- y sobre todo disfruta este dia

-Prometo intentar hacerlo – dijo sonriendo la rubia

Cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta y Serenity fue a abrir

-Buenos días Señora- saludo Darién

-Buenos días Darién pasa- dijo Serenity

Darién entro a la sala y se sentó en el sofá

-Enseguida viene Serena, Darién esta en la cocina terminando de alistar algunas cosas que cocino- dijo Serenity

De pronto la rubia llego a la sala con una pequeña cesta

-Buenos días Darién – saludo la rubia

-Buenos días Serena- respondió Darién- ¿estas lista?

-Si Darién estoy lista para irnos- respondió la rubia

-Entonces vámonos –respondió Darién poniéndose de pie

-Darién cuídala mucho y que la pasen muy bien- dijo Serenity

-No se preocupe Serenity la cuidare como mi mas grande tesoro- respondió Darién

-Regresamos mas tarde mama – dijo la rubia

Darién le ayudo con la cesta a la rubia y salieron de la casa, la ayudo a subir al auto y acomodo la cesta y puso el auto en marcha

-Dime Darién ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto la rubia

-Vamos a un hermoso lago en donde podremos estar tranquilos, es un lugar muy lindo y espero que te guste- dijo el pelinegro con una linda sonrisa

Serena solo asintió con su cabeza

-Dime ¿como te fue con tu trabajo?

-Pues creo que bien la próxima semana iré por mis notas – respondió la rubia

-Te aseguro que tendras buenas calificaciones, bien llegamos- dijo Darién bajando del auto para abrirle la puerta a serena

La rubia al salir del auto ve el hermoso lago que esta frente a ella simplemente hermoso con los rayos del sol en el, pequeñas flores.

-¿Te gusta el lugar? – pregunto Darién

-Esta precioso Darién – respondió la rubia

-Bien caminemos hacia allá- dijo Darién señalando un frondoso árbol para acomodarse- para que empecemos a disfrutar el dia

Darién saco de su auto una manta para poner en el césped su cesta de comida y la de su princesa

Serena ayudo a Darién con las cosas y en unos minutos ya estaban muy bien acomodados, la rubia no dejaba de mirar el hermoso lago parecía producirle mucha tranquilidad.

-¿En que piensas Serena?

-En nada en especial solo que me gusta el lugar es muy hermoso y se siente mucha tranquilidad aquí- respondió la rubia esbozando una linda sonrisa

-Te ves muy Linda cuando sonríes- dijo Darién

Ante este comentario la rubia solo pudo sonrojarse

-Dime Darién ¿como te fue con Andrew?- pregunto la rubia

-Bien estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas muy interesantes- dijo Darién- y a ti ¿te fue bien en tu cena?

-Si Neflyte se porto muy bien conmigo es una buena persona la pasamos bien fue una cena muy agradable- respondió la rubia- sabes hablamos de ti

-¿De mi? – interrogo Darién y ¿puedo saber que hablaron de mi?

-Me conto que cuando estudiaban en el colegio tu eras un chico muy codiciado por las chicas- dijo Serena

-JAJAJA Bueno ahora que lo dices fíjate que si – respondió- aunque te juro que yo nunca hice nada para ser tan codiciado, pero Neflyte no se queda atrás digamos que los dos fuimos muy codiciados pero dime serena ¿tu eres o fuiste muy codiciada en el colegio?

-No como crees eso…- respondió la rubia- yo no soy tan popular en el colegio

- No te creo- respondió Darién

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que soy mentirosa?- pregunto la rubia fingiendo molestia

-No es solo que eres muy bonita- dijo Darién- pero bueno ¿quieres comer algo? Así pruebas algo que cocine a ver que tal te sabe

-UMMM bueno esta bien pero tu tienes que comer algo de lo que yo cocine a ver que te sabe – respondió la rubia- pero esperemos un rato mas ¿ si?

-Como tú quieras Serena. Sabes quería darte algo que traje para ti- dijo Darién acercando la cesta

-¿Qué es? – pregunto la rubia

Darién de la cesta de comida saco una hermosa rosa de color rojo muy hermosa dándosela a Serena.

-¿Te gusta la rosa?- pregunto Darién

-Esta muy linda- respondió la rubia mirando la rosa con un poco de nostalgia- gracias Darién

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de la rubia

Flash back

- Serena gracias por salir conmigo al parque – decía Zafiro

-No tienes nada que agradecer sabes que me gusta estar contigo- respondió la rubia

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo Zafiro- dime ¿ te gustan las rosas?

-Si me encantan- respondió la rubia

- Entonces acerté con tu sorpresa – dijo Zafiro dándole una hermosa rosa blanca

La rubia estaba emocionada era la rosa mas linda que le habían regalado

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto Zafiro

-Claro que si me encanta gracias esta muy hermosa- respondió la rubia- gracias por cada detalle que tienes conmigo

-Que bueno que te guste Serena

Zafiro beso los labios de Serena y ella correspondió ese beso que anhelaban tanto

Fin del flash back

-Serena ¿estas bien? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿No te gusto la rosa?- preguntaba Darién preocupado

-NO Darién como crees es solo que un recuerdo vino a mi mente – dijo la rubia- sabes eres la segunda persona que me regala una rosa tan bonita de verdad Darién gracias

-Me alegra que te guste pero ¿por que te pusiste triste?- pregunto Darién

-Sabes lo que pasa es que hay recuerdos que son muy lindos pero a veces duele recordar- dijo la rubia con la mirada fija en el lago- quizás no me entiendas pero a veces quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar algunas cosas

-Sabes a veces yo también quisiera volver el tiempo atrás – dijo Darién- cuando murieron mis padres lo desee tantas veces pero tuve que salir adelante así que te entiendo mas de lo que crees

-Dime Darién ¿Los extrañas?

-Claro que si no sabes cuanto ya que eran lo único que tenia eran mi única familia, no sabes hubo un momento en que me la pasaba llorando como no tienes idea- decía con mucha tristeza en el rostro- pero comprendí que debía salir adelante y aquí estoy aunque hay momentos que los extraño mucho

-Darién no te pongas triste yo no quería ponerte así- decía apenada la rubia

-No te preocupes Serena solo te lo cuento para que entiendas que por duro que parezca cuando tenemos una perdida debemos salir adelante- dijo el pelinegro esperando ayudarla un poco

-¿Por qué quieres que entienda? ¿Quien te dijo que yo he perdido a alguien?-interrogo la rubia

Darién tenia que pensar en lago rápido ya que no podía delatar a Andrew por que Serena se molestaría con el

-Lo que pasa es que ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Si claro que si

- Pues cuando te vi en el cementerio ese día te vi muy mal hasta te desmayaste y como nos hemos encontrado en el cementerio pues deduzco que esa persona a la que visitas es muy importante – dijo Darién con dulzura- ¿verdad?

-Pues si… tienes razón esa persona a la que visito es muy importante para mi y la verdad es que aunque no quiera estar triste hay momentos que no puedo evitarlo- contaba la rubia con sus puños cerrados

-¿Quieres contarme? Solo cuéntame lo que tu quieras- dijo Darién tomando con delicadeza las manos de la rubia

-No lo se Darién… es que no… - balbuceaba la rubia

-Serena tranquila perdóname no quise ponerte triste solo quiero ayudarte – dijo Darién

-No te preocupes Darién – dijo la rubia- es solo que este era un dia de campo y yo creo que lo arruine ¿verdad?

-No princesa si quieres hablar hazlo- dijo Darién sin soltar sus manos-y no has arruinado nada dime ¿quien es la persona a la que le dejas flores diaria mente?

Serena guardo silencio por un momento pues no sabia si contar o no algo así y precisa mente a Darién

-Darién… prometo contarte en otra ocasión pero es que ahora no quiero hacerlo solo quiero disfrutar este día ¿te parece? Pero prometo contarte – dijo la rubia- ¿que te parece si mejor comemos algo?

-Como ordene la princesa y cuando estés lista yo estaré aquí para escucharte

-¿Me dijiste princesa? – pregunto sonrojada la rubia

-Si eso eres para mi una hermosa princesa- dijo Darién

- Pero que rápido cambias los apodos Darién- dijo la rubia divertida

-Bueno es que ya no eres una cabeza de chorlito y espero que ya no sea un cavernícola para ti- respondió Darién

-Bueno ya lo veremos pero ahora si ya tengo hambre te parece ¿si comemos?

-Si pero recuerda que debes probar mi comida- dijo Darién acercando su canasta y sacando un plato para servirle a serena

Darién puso en el plato unas albóndigas de tofu, y arroz al vapor con almejas

-Espero que te guste Serena- dijo Darién dándole su plato

-Esto huele delicioso – dijo la rubia- ahora me toca darte lo que yo prepare- la rubia acerco su canasta

En el plato para Darién deposito unas deliciosas frituras de pollo con algas y unas bolitas de arroz

- yo también espero que te guste la comida Darién para serte sincera hace mucho que no cocinaba- dijo la rubia dándole el plato

-Estoy seguro que esto esta deliciosa Serena

Los dos probaron al mismo tiempo sus comidas y sus gestos fueron de satisfacción

-Darién esto esta delicioso- decía la rubia saboreando la comida

-Lo mismo digo Serena esta comida esta deliciosa- dijo Darién- cocinas delicioso

-Gracias Darién pero tu no te quedas atrás tu comida esta deliciosa

Los chicos comieron muy tranquilos Serena estaba muy relajada con el momento estaba disfrutando lo lindo del lugar. Unos minutos después habían terminado su almuerzo

-Darién yo traje un postre ¿quieres probarlo?- pregunto la rubia

-Claro que si – respondió Darién feliz- ¿que postre es?

- Es una tarta de Manzana no se si te guste pero espero que si

La rubia le dio un trozo de tarta a Darién quien lo probo de inmediato

-Esto esta delicioso Serena, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

-Me enseño mama y Setsuna – dijo la rubia

-¿Setsuna? – pregunto Darién

-Si es una persona muy querida para mi – dijo la rubia- Me alegra mucho que te guste la tarta

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo en bote en el lago?- pregunto Darién

-Me encantaría de verdad pero ¿ es posible?

-Para ti todo es posible Serena – dijo Darién dándole una linda sonrisa

Ella le correspondió con una igual mientras lo observaba "eres tan parecido física mente pero a la vez tan diferente"- pensaba la rubia

Darién se fijo como ella lo observaba

-¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunto Darién

-Sabes eres tan parecido a Zafiro pero a la vez tan diferente- dijo la rubia en un susurro

pero Darién casi no entendió lo que dijo

-¿Dijiste algo Serena?

-Me preguntaba si ¿ podríamos pasear en el lago? Es que me gustaría hacerlo – dijo la rubia

-Claro que si Princesa ven vamos – dijo Darién tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a un pequeño muelle donde estaba un señor con un bote

Darién se dirigió a el muy amable mente

-Buenas tardes señor- saludo Darién

-Buenas tardes señor – saludo el joven- ¿se le ofrece algo?

- Quería pedirle un favor – dijo Darién- ¿ podrías prestarme tu bote para pasear en el lago? Solo un momento

El señor vio a Serena parada al lado de Darién la observo y le dio una sonrisa a los chicos

-Tienes una novia muy bonita muchacho- dijo el señor viendo a la rubia

-Bueno la verdad ella no es mi novia- respondió Darién

-UMMMM bueno no importa, ustedes hacen una linda pareja pero en fin les prestare mi bote unos minutos – dijo el señor

-Gracias en verdad se lo agradezco mucho- dijo la rubia

El señor solo asintió con una sonrisa y Darién ayudo a Serena a subir al bote una vez dentro Darién comenzó a remar hasta estar en el centro del hermoso lago

Serena estaba feliz hace mucho que no se sentía así, sentía un aire nuevo, un respiro se sentía tan bien en esos momentos. Darién solo veía esa hermosa carita llena de tranquilidad y eso le bastaba para ser feliz.

-Gracias Darién

-¿Por qué Serena?- pregunto Darién dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa

-Te parecerá extraño pero no se como decirlo sin que me mal interpretes- dijo la rubia haciendo una pausa- lo que pasa es que me siento muy bien contigo

-Eso me gusta por que ese es mi objetivo hacerte sentir bien, ver en ti una sonrisa es todo lo que me basta para verte feliz – dijo Darién tomando las manos de ella de nuevo entre la suyas

Serena al sentir sus manos entre las suyas sintió una sensación extraña que no podría describir en esos momentos

-Serena quería pedirte un favor – dijo Darién- claro solo si puedes

-Dime Darién ¿ que quieres pedirme?- pregunto la rubia dulcemente

-Veras en el hospital me toca adornar el pabellón de niños ya que pues la navidad esta cerca y me preguntaba si… bueno… tu…¿quisieras ayudarme?, solo seria una tarde para adornar- dijo el pelinegro- ¿Puedes?

-UMMMM Claro que si Darién tu dime cuando y ahí estaré – respondió la rubia- me encantara ayudarte

-OK yo te aviso por que debo ver algunas cosas y sacar los adornos de la bodega- dijo Darién

-Si tu quieres yo puedo hacer algunos adornos para ayudarte- dijo la rubia

-Gracias Serena de verdad

Los rayos del sol hacían un reflejo impresionante en las cristalinas aguas del lago en donde se encontraban los dos. Minutos después Darién empezó a remar hacia la orilla pues el bote les fue prestado un momento.

Darién salió primero del bote y ayudo a Serena a salir tomándola de la mano para hacerlo de pronto el la contrajo hacia su cuerpo perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos azules de ella, esos momentos a el le parecían eternos tenerla así tan cerca… ella por un momento se perdió en esos ojos azules como la noche pero…

-Darién ¿puedes soltarme?- pidió la rubia un poco nerviosa

-Lo siento Serena no fue mi intención-respondió un poco apenado Darién soltándola- ¿quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-No Darién si no te molesta me gustaría estar aquí un momento mas – pidió la rubia

-Esta bien vamos a sentarnos de nuevo- dijo Darién

Los dos se acomodaron de nuevo bajo aquel hermoso árbol, Serena se había quedado callada

-¿En que piensas? – pregunto Darién

-En que pronto será navidad – dijo la rubia

-A caso ¿ no te gusta la navidad?- interrogo Darién

-Dime Darién tu ¿ que haces en esas fechas?- pregunto la rubia

-Las paso solo en la hacienda de mis padres, aunque bueno me gusta estar ahí por que es un lugar muy acogedor- decía Darién- si algun dia quieres ir solo dime, creo que te gustara el lugar

-Prometo tener en cuenta tu invitación. Pero dime ¿siempre la pasas solo?- pregunto la rubia

-Pues si siempre la paso solo pero de alguna manera me he acostumbrado a vivir en la soledad- respondió Darién

-Darién dime pero no pienses que soy una metiche pero ¿ Tienes Novia?- pregunto la rubia

Darién solo dio una ligera sonrisa a la rubia

-Tuve una novia pero la verdad entre nosotros existía cualquier cosa menos amor- dijo Darién- y no es por que ella fuera mala persona digamos que nos acostumbramos a hacernos compañía

-Bueno Darién no se vale ponerse triste así que no hablemos de más cosas tristes- dijo la rubia

-Como tu digas entonces ¿que quieres hacer?- pregunto Darién

-Te parece si vamos a casa de Lita es que quiero saludarla – pregunto la rubia

-Claro que no vamos solo llevemos las cosas al auto y nos vamos – dijo Darién

En el camino los dos iban contentos hasta llegar a casa de Lita tocaron la puerta y nadie contesto

-¿Dónde crees que pueda estar? – pregunto Darién

-Creo que en el Crown – respondió la rubia- ¿ podrías llevarme?

-Si vamos – respondió Darién

Los dos se dirigieron al Crown y en efecto ahí estaba Lita en compañía de Andrew los chicos llegaron a saludarlos

-Hola Andrew, Lita me imagine que estarías aquí venimos de tu casa- dijo la rubia

-Darién, Serena que gusto verlos – dijo Lita- siéntense con nosotros

Los chicos se sentaron en la misma mesa

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?- pregunto Andrew-

-Una soda – dijo Serena

-Lo mismo que Serena – respondió Darién

-Enseguida – dijo Andrew yendo por las bebidas

-Cuéntenme chicos ¿Como les fue?- pregunto Lita

Serena fue la que contesto

-Muy bien Lita no sabes real mente la pase muy bien- relataba emocionada la rubia

Cundo Andrew se unió a la mesa con la bebida de los chico

-A ver chicos ¿donde se habían metido ustedes dos? – Preguntaba Andrew- además ya estaba extrañado de que tu Serena no habías venido a verme – dijo fingiendo molestia

-JAJAJA Andrew perdóname ¿ si? Es que Darién y yo tuvimos un dia de campo- dijo la rubia

-UN MOMENTO ¿ de que me perdi? ¿ ustedes dos juntos? – interrogo Andrew

-Andrew no pienses cosas que no son Darién y yo somos amigos- respondió la rubia

-Si Andrew ella y yo solo somos "amigos"- dijo un poco triste

Cosa que no paso desapercibida para Lita

-Me alegra que ustedes se estén llevando mejor y también me alegra que tu salgas Serena- dijo Andrew- y quiero darte las gracias Darién por que de alguna manera tu eres quien hace todo esto posible

-No me agradezcas nada Andrew lo hago con gusto- dijo Darién- pero díganme ustedes ¿ que hacen aquí los dos?

Lita se sonrojo ante la pregunta de Darién, cosa que para Serena no paso desapercibido

-Bueno Darién solo platicábamos ya que ustedes se olvidan de nosotros tenemos que hacer algo para pasar el tiempo- dijo Andrew- ¿ verdad Lita?

-Si chicos así es yo creo que deberíamos de hacer una salida todos junto – dijo la castaña- eso seria lindo

-Es cierto Lita es una buena idea – dijo Serena- Andrew quiero decirte algo ¿ puedes venir a la cocina?

-Claro vamos- dijo Andrew

-Chicos en un momento regresamos – dijo la rubia

Lita y Darién asintieron nada mas

-Darién ¿ puedo preguntarte algo?- interrogo Lita

-Si dime Lita ¿ que pasa? – pregunto Darién bebiendo de su soda

-La quieres ¿ verdad? – pregunto Lita

Pregunta que dejo desconcertado a Darién por un momento

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Lita? – pregunto Darién

-Se te nota en la forma en como la miras, como hablas de ella- dijo la castaña- Sabes ese brillo que tiene tus ojos nunca lo había visto pero no pienses que te estoy reclamando ni nada es solo que me da gusto verte así de feliz

-Gracias Lita para serte sincero no se como me enamore de ella pero sucedió- respondió con tristeza

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿ que te pasa? – pregunto Lita

-Son tantas cosas Lita no se si ella llegue a corresponderme – respondió dejando ir un suspiro

-Darién… debes ser paciente ella perdió a Zafiro y una perdida así no es fácil- dijo la lita

-Tú ¿sabes lo de Zafiro? – pregunto Darién sorprendido

-Si Darién ella me lo conto y déjame decirte que ella ha sufrido mucho por eso pero no te des por vencido dale tiempo al tiempo- dijo sonriente la castaña

-Sabes Lita es que hay algo que me inquieta mas que cualquier otra cosa- dijo Darién mirando por la ventana- el parecido que yo tengo con "el" quizás esa sea mi mayor desventaja

-Darién Chiba tu no eres de los que se deja vencer fácil mente, hay muchas personas parecidas en el mundo lo se pero no te atormentes por eso – dijo Lita- puedes parecerte a el todo lo que quieras pero recuerda tu eres Darién Chiba no Zafiro así que si ella es tu felicidad lucha por ella, pero no te rindas antes de luchar ¿ esta claro?

-Gracias Lita de verdad prometo hacer todo lo que este en mis manos por ganarme su corazón – dijo Darién mas animado

*******************************************************************

Mientras tanto Serena y Andrew en la cocina

-Andrew entonces tu ¿sientes algo por Lita?- preguntaba la rubia entusiasmada

-Si Serena pero no se como decirlo que tal que ella no me quiere- decía Andrew angustiado

-JAJAJA Por Dios Andrew dime ¿ acaso estas ciego? Que no te das cuenta que ella esta enamorada de ti – dijo la rubia- y te lo digo para que tu seas el que la conquiste por que ella siente algo muy lindo por ti

-¿De verdad? ¿ estas segura? – interrogaba Andrew

-Si y ahora que lo sabes espero que te pongas las pilas con ella por que me gusta la pareja que hacen- dijo la rubia

-Te lo prometo. Pero dime Serena ¿ como es eso que te fuiste de dia de campo con Darién? – preguntaba Andrew levantando una ceja

-Simple mente me invito y yo acepte- dijo la rubia- sabes es extraño pero en su compañía me siento bien claro no te digo que sienta algo por el por que no es así es solo que el me da mucha tranquilidad

-Y a veo ahora me abandonas a mi suerte – dijo fingiendo molestia

-Andrew como crees eso tu eres mi mejor amigo y lo sabes, pero bueno por favor no pierdas oportunidad con Lita – decía la rubia sonriendo

-No lo hare. Pero regresemos a la mesa por que ya nos tardamos – dijo Andrew

Llegaron a la mesa y los 4 empezaron a platicar muy amena mente hasta que oscureció el tiempo se les paso sin darse cuenta.

-Creo que es hora de que vaya a mi casa- dijo la rubia- ya es tarde es increíble como paso el tiempo

-Si se nos fui el tiempo- dijo Andrew- pero es un gusto estar con ustedes

-Serena yo te llevo a tu casa, vamos – dijo Darién despidiéndose de Lita y Andrew

-Lita tu ¿ no te vas aun?- pregunto la rubia

-Pues quiero quedarme un rato mas – dijo Lita

-Bien entonces nosotros nos vamos – dijo Darién- nos vemos pronto

Serena se despidió de Lita y Andrew y salió con Darién del Crown

Y justo afuera del Crown sonó el celular de serena y ella lo contesto

-Diga

-Hola mi ángel ¿ como estas?- decía el castaño

-¡Neflyte! Que gusto escucharte estoy bien y tu- preguntaba la rubia

-Feliz de escuchar tu voz- dijo el castaño- espero no estés ocupada

-Bueno voy saliendo del Crown estaba con Darién, Lita y Andrew- dijo la rubia

-¿Te iras sola?

-No Darién va conmigo a mi casa- respondió la rubia

Darién estaba molesto por la llamada pero no podía hacer nada solo se limito a escuchar lo que su rubio tormento respondía

-Bueno entonces te dejo solo quería saludarte mi ángel- dijo el castaño- espero verte pronto ya que ya estas de vacaciones verdad

-Si ya tengo mas tiempo libre y pues cuando quieras puedes ir a mi casa – dijo la rubia.- nos vemos luego

Se despidieron y terminaron la llamada Darién trato de no darle importancia a la llamada de Neflyte ayudo a la rubia a subir al auto y se pusieron en marcha, pero por unos momentos se detuvieron a ver la hermosa luna que alumbraba esa noche

-Es muy hermosa- dijo serena

-Si es hermosa, aunque también las estrellas lo son ¿ no lo crees?- dijo Darién

-Si son hermosas son de alguna manera el complemento del cielo así como la luna de la tierra- dijo la rubia

- Esa frase es muy bonita – dijo Darién

-Gracias. La aprendi de Zafiro – dijo la rubia

-¿Zafiro? – pregunto Darién- ¿ es tu amigo? ¿ tu hermano? O ¿ tu novio?

Darién se apeno un poc por que le lanzo muchas preguntas a la vez

-Pues no era mi hermano pero era mi amigo, pero en otra ocasión prometo hablarte de eso lo prometo- dijo la rubia un poco triste

-Veo que el significa mucho para ti ¿ verdad?

Darién quería que ella le hablara de el por que deseaba saber por boca de ella que tanto Zafiro influía en ella aun de alguna manera necesitaba saber pero no quería parecer arrebatado

-Bueno si es una persona muy importante para mi aunque ya no este conmigo- dijo la rubia- sabes te parecerá tonto pero eres algo parecido a el, se que sonara tonto pero física mente te pareces un poco a el aunque a la vez eres distinto no se como explicarlo

Para Darién al fin ella había dicho algo significativo de cierta manera "física mente te pareces mucho a el, aunque a la vez eres distinto" pero ¿ que tan parecido y que tan distinto soy"- pensaba Darién

-Sabes Serena por ahí dicen que tenemos 7 caras parecidas en el mundo- dijo Darién- pero es como tu dices puedo ser parecido a el, pero a la vez soy distinto

-Si tienes razón Darién, pero en fin entonces ¿ de verdad quieres que te ayude con la decoración en el hospital?- pregunto la rubia cambiando el tema

-Claro que si gracias por ayudarme CABEZA DE CHORLITO- dijo Darién divertido

-UY que remedio contigo mi CAVERNICOLA si lo dicho un completo cavernícola – dijo la rubia divertida- aunque no he de negar que por momentos eres un cavernícola civilizado

-JAJAJA que ocurrencias las tuyas Serena en verdad, pero ya estuvo bien de tanta platica mejor te llevo a tu casa por que ya es tarde- dijo Darién- y tu mama ha de estar preocupada por que no llegas

-Si quizás un poco pero bien vamos a casa ya que tienes que descansar- dijo la rubia

Darién puso en marcha el auto y en pocos minutos estaban frente a la casa de la rubia

-Bien señorita hemos llegado a su casa y esta sana y salva – dijo Darién ayudándola a bajar del auto

-Gracias Darién por este dia tan bonito la pase muy bien- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Yo también te agradezco el que hayas aceptado mi invitación – dijo Darién tomando una mano de la rubia entre las suyas

Los dos se quedaron observando a los ojos como si no existiera nada mas

Mi princesa, Mi serena eres tan hermosa- pensaba Darién sin dejar de verla y poco a poco la contrajo hacia su cuerpo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los labios de la rubia

Eres tan parecido a el, pero no eres el… tu eres Darién… Darién – pensaba la rubia

Como por inercia Serena acaricio el rostro de Darién tierna mente ¿ que estaba pasando en ese momento? Ninguno de los dos sabía. Ella recorría con su mano el rostro de Darién, el tomo su mano dando un tierno beso en ella, la rubia solo se limitaba a observarlo.

El hizo lo mismo recorrió sutil mente el rostro de la rubia, sentía su corazón a mil por hora ¿que sentirás? ¿Que pensaras? – pensaba Darién al verla a los ojos

De pronto los centímetros que separaban sus labios desaparecieron el la beso con delicadeza y ternura no aguanto mas y la beso; ella por un instante correspondió a ese beso mientras lo hacia una lagrima resbalo por su mejia. El se separo de ella dulcemente viendo los rastros de lagrimas sobre su rostro.

-Perdoname princesa no se que me paso- dijo Darién un poco apenado

Ella no dijo nada solo lo observaba, sus hermosos ojos estaban cristalizados, el por alguna razón la abrazo, ella no lo abrazo pero si poso su cabeza en el pecho de el, soltándose a llorar en ese instante, el la abrazaba con fuerza mientras ella lloraba.

-Mi princesa perdóname te lo ruego no llores se que no debí- decía Darién dulce mente

Despues de unos minutos ella quito su cabeza de su pecho como si nada hubiese pasado aunque con rastros de las lagrimas que se hicieron presentes.

-Nos vemos luego Darién – dijo con una voz triste y melancólica- Gracias por todo- brindando una sonrisa linda pero triste

Sin darle oportunidad de decir mas a Darién ella entro a su casa a Darién no le quedo mas que irse, con sentimientos encontrados.

La rubia subió a su habitación y se echo a llorar "No es Zafiro el es Darién" – decía una y otra vez llorando con mucho sentimiento "No eres Zafiro" ese era el pensamiento de la rubia. Su madre entro a la habitación pues había visto todo desde la ventana

-Serena pequeña no llores- decía Serenity

-Es que… yo no se ¿ que esta pasando? – decía la rubia- Tengo miedo mucho miedo mama

-Serena Tranquila dime ¿a que le temes?- pregunto

-El no es Zafiro pero a la ves es tan parecido como diferente- decía la rubia-Tengo miedo…

-Serena hija tranquila Darién es un buen chico y aunque tu no lo aceptes o te niegues a ver te ADORA, no se que sientes tu en estos momentos- dijo Serenity-pero se que Zafiro no estaría feliz de verte así

Esto estaba de alguna manera poniendo a Serena los nervios de punta y a la vez la hacia tener muchos sentimientos en su corazón

-¿Por qué mama? Sabes a veces me hago esa pregunta ¿por que a mi? ¿Por que el tuvo que morir? Sabes a veces me siento culpable de que el no este- serena hablaba como ida- quizás si no hubiésemos ido al parque esa noche…

-Hija por duro que parezca a veces las cosas pasan por que así debe ser no te sientas culpable por nada se cuanto lo amaste en vida, así como también se que tu corazón lo extraña- decía la madre- hija acaso ¿ sientes algo por Darién?

-NO mama NO siento nada por el- dijo la rubia-No Quiero enamorarme, ¡NO QUIERO!

-Serena descansa mañana será otro dia- dijo saliendo de la habitación

La rubia se acomodo en su cama con su medallón en sus manos " tu no eres el, tu eres Darién"- repetía una y otra vez en su mente

De pronto el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos era Darién

-Hola

-Serena yo te llamaba por que pues ¿ estas bien?- preguntaba angustiado

-Si Darién no te preocupes- dijo la rubia un poco triste- que bueno que ya estas en casa

-Serena yo…

-Darién descansa y recuerda que hare algunos adornos para la decoración de tu parte en el hospital ¿de a cuerdo?- dijo la rubia

-Si lo se…. Bueno descansa Serena nos vemos – dijo Darién

Así termino la llamada, la rubia apago su celular pero había dos imágenes que no la dejaban en paz la imagen de Zafiro y la de Darién

-Zafiro tu eres el único en mi vida… esa noche fue tan especial para mi- decía la rubia recordando en su cabeza- esa noche prometiste estar junto a mi siempre. Son tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes.

Esta noche muchos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la rubia quien de cansancio quedo profunda mente dormida

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Darién por su parte estaba feliz por haber besado esos labios pero a la vez se preguntaba tantas cosas pero de algo estaba seguro no se daría por vencido amaba a Serena y eso le bastaba.

-Mi princesa se que con paciencia ganare tu amor lo se,-pensaba Darién- aunque ire paso a paso.

Despues de este pensamiento el se quedo dormido y soñando con su serena.

**Hola niñas hermosas de mi vida ¿les gusto el cap? Yo espero que si como ven de alguna manera serena empezó a descontrolarse por ese parecido de Darién con Zafiro… ahora no piensen que habrá un distanciamiento entre ellos no lo habrá al contrario de alguna manera se acercaran un poco mas claro que por lo pronto estará presente Zafiro pero no se desesperen. Ya verán por que. Bueno espero sus rw que con gusto contestare. Con cariño PATTY**


	13. Las Palabras de Andrew

Había pasado una semana desde aquel dia de campo Serena y Darién se habían visto pero por cortos momentos nada mas, debido a que Darién había tenido unos días muy pesados en el hospital. Neflyte había estado muy cerca de Serena toda la semana, ella paso toda la semana trabajando en los adornos para el pabellón de niños. La verdad ella tenia facilidad para las manualidades.

-Serena ¿ a que horas piensas irte?- pregunto Serenity

- Ya casi solo termino de poner en bolsas esto y me voy- dijo la rubia- así creo que los adornos no se arruinaran

-Serena quería preguntarte ya falta poco para navidad ¿ que quieres hacer? – pregunto la madre- ¿ quieres que nos vayamos a algun lado?

-Pues creo que si, decide tu el lugar y ya esta- hablo la rubia

-Aunque hoy esta Lita y talvez quisieras estar con ella

-Bueno No lo se mama- dijo la rubia- pero hablamos de eso mas tarde por que debo irme a ayudar a Darién

-Esta bien hija cuidate mucho

La rubia camino con las bolsas en mano hacia el hospital, estaba tranquila. Mientras nuestro adorado doctor CHIBA estaba ya esperando a su adorado tormento cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Hola Darién buenas tardes espero no haber demorado mucho- decía la rubia entrando- es que me quede hablando con mama

-No para nada es mas justo estaba pensando en ti- dijo Darién- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No Darién gracias pero mira todo lo que traje – dijo la rubia sacando todos los adornos que traía- espero que te gusten

La rubia había hecho muchos adornos en foamy angelitos, arboles en miniatura, santa Claus, todo estaba precioso

-Vaya Serena tienes mucha facilidad para esto- dijo Darién- están hermosos vamos al pabellón de niños ya tengo el árbol para armarlo las luces y todo

- Bien entonces vamos

Los dos se dirigieron al area del pabellón infantil y comenzaron a armar el árbol, lo decoraron juntos habían momentos que serena no veía a Darién o bueno si pero habían gestos de Darién que le recordaban a Zafiro. Serena sacudia su cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso pero de cierta manera era inevitable.

Aun así siguieron trabajando toda la tarde en la decoración del árbol, las paredes, ventanas, las luces. Hacia mucho que ella no hacia este tipo de cosas.

- Bien Serena ¿ te gusta como quedo todo?- pregunto Darién

-Si quedo precioso y todo gracias a mi por que tu solo te aseguro que no haces nada- dijo la rubia divertida

-Oye cabeza de chorlito tranquilízate te aseguro que si lo hago yo solo esto hubiese quedado mejor- dijo el peli negro

-Bueno creo que ya terminamos así que yo creo que me voy- dijo la rubia

-Espera Serena ¿ tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto Darién

-La verdad es que si quiero ir al Crown a ver a Andrew- dijo la rubia- es que debo contarle algo ¿ Por que?

-Por Nada en especial si me esperas unos minutos te llevo al Crown – dijo Darién

-Pero es que no quiero molestar de verdad- respondió la rubia

-Ven vamos a mi consultorio a dejar las cosas guardadas y nos vamos – dijo Darién

Los dos chicos fueron al consultorio Darién dejo todo en orden y a los pocos minutos estaban en el estacionamiento la ayudo a subir al auto y se fueron rumbo al crown en donde Andrew estaba esperando a la rubia junto con Lita para darle una noticia ya que sabían que le daría mucho gusto.

Cuando la rubia entro lo hizo en compañía de Darién

- Pense que vendría sola- dijo Andrew- pero viene con Darién esto si que es nuevo

-Hola Andrew, Lita que gusto verlos- dijo la rubia

-Serena hasta que te veo no sabes la noticia que te tenemos – dijo Lita

-A ver dijiste ¿ tenemos? – pregunto la rubia viéndolos a los dos con una mirada picara

-Pues Si Serena lo que te queremos decir es que Lita y Yo pues ya nos hicimos novios- dijo Andrew feliz y dando un tierno beso a la castaña

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE pero ¿cuando paso eso? ¿Como fue?- preguntaba la rubia

-Oye cabeza de chorlito no grites, baja la voz – dijo Darién- de verdad muchas felicidades me da gusto por ustedes

-Gracias Darién – dijo Andrew- se que te daría mucho gusto

Cuando de pronto llego Neflyte a ellos saludando muy amable mente los chicos lo invitaron a sentarse

- Pero ¿ por que están tan felices?- pregunto el castaño

-Bueno es que Lita y yo somos novios- dijo Andrew

-Que buena noticia me alegro por ustedes de verdad los felicito- dijo Neflyte- mi ángel pase por tu casa y como tu mama me dijo que no estabas vine a buscarte aquí

-Bueno es que ayude a Darién en la decoración de su pabellón – dijo la rubia- me da gusto verte gracias por los chocolates de ayer

-De nada mi ángel – dijo Neflyte- Darién sabes estaba pensando ¿ en donde ´pasaras la navidad?

-En la hacienda de mis padres – dijo Darién- como todo este tiempo atrás

-Chicos ¿quieren algo de tomar?- pregunto Lita

-Pues yo si me permiten quisiera hablar con Andrew-dijo la rubia

-Claro Serena ven vamos – dijo Andrew poniéndose de pie- chicos volvemos en un momento

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, Lita después de servirles unas bebidas a los chicos se dirigió a la barra dejándolos solos.

-Sabes Darién veo que me llevas mucha ventaja con mi ángel- dijo el castaño

-¿Ventaja? – pregunto Darién

-Si Darién siento que me llevas cierta ventaja pero no importa ya que desde un principio establecimos las reglas – dijo Neflyte

-No te creas Neflyte no se si tenga ventajas o no – decía Darién tomando de su bebida- Solo hemos mejorado mucho nuestra relación pero nada mas

-Bueno Darién déjame decirte que hare lo que pueda para conquistarla, sabes toda la semana he estado con ella y sabes he observado que mi ángel guarda una gran pena- dijo el castaño- es como si extrañara a alguien, a lo mejor su corazón ya tiene dueño ¿no lo crees?

Darién guardo silencio pues en algun punto el castaño tenia razón en lo que decía su corazón tenia dueño y quizás no seria fácil pensándolo bien

-No lo se amigo no sabría decirte – respondió Darién

Mientras ellos platicaban Serena y Andrew estaban en la cocina

-Bien Serena cuéntame ¿ que te pasa? Soy todo oídos- dijo Andrew

-UMMM cambie de opinión mejor voy a tu casa en la noche y te cuento con mas calma – dijo la rubia- ¿te parece?

-Si claro que si yo te espero- dijo Andrew

-Sabes estoy contenta por Lita y por ti me da gusto verlos juntos hacen una linda pareja – dijo la rubia- Yo sabia que terminarían juntos

-Si la verdad es una chica muy linda, tierna y dulce tenemos muchas cosas en común – dijo Andrew- hace mucho que no me sentía así

-Si me lo imagino pero vamos con los demás a la mesa – dijo la rubia

A los pocos minutos ya estaba Serena con los chicos en la mesa, Andrew se fue con Lita para atender unos clientes ya que ella le ayudaba por las tardes dejando a los chicos solos.

-Ángel dime ¿ ya tienes pensado que harás esta navidad?- pregunto el castaño

-Pues la verdad no tengo nada decidido justo eso hablaba con mama hoy – dijo la rubia- pero aun no se creo que como había dicho quizás me vaya de viaje y regrese hasta año nuevo

-Pero Serena eso es mucho tiempo ¿por que no te quedas?- hablo Darién- Pues aquí tienes amigos

-Bueno como dije no tengo nada decidido pero ya veré- dijo la rubia

-Ángel ¿te gustaría ir por un helado al parque?- pregunto Neflyte

-Claro que si-respondió la rubia feliz

-Bueno Darién entonces te dejamos voy con ella por un helado- dijo el castaño

Darién estaba que le hervía la sangre pero solo asintió con su cabeza, la rubia se despidió de el y de Andrew y Lita recordándole a Andrew que llegaría mas tarde.

-Darién quita esa cara – dijo Andrew divertido

-No te burles por favor – dijo Darién

-No me burlo es solo que no se ¿como te enamoraste de serena? Si se caían de la patada

-Ni yo mismo lo se Andrew solo paso- dijo Darién recordando

De pronto la castaña se sumo a la conversación

-Darién que cara la tuya – dijo Lita divertida- mira no te pongas celoso

-YO NO ESTOY CELOSO- dijo Darién- son inventos de ustedes

La risa fue general pues los celos se le notaban hasta las orejas

-Por cierto Lita me alegra que Andrew sea tu novio, felicidades a los dos – dijo Darién

-Muchas gracias Darién de verdad- dijo la castaña- Darién estaba pensando ¿ por que no pasas la navidad con nosotros

-Gracias pero tu sabes que me gusta pasarla en la hacienda de mis padres- dijo el peli negro- además debo ir a ver ¿ como esta? Tu sabes que mi nana Luna siempre me espera para estas fechas

-AHHH cierto Luna me la saludas mucho – dijo Lita

-A ver ¿ ustedes pasaban las navidades juntos?- pregunto Andrew

-Pues si Andrew eso te lo contare en otro momento – dijo la castaña- pero no pienses mal

-No Lita solo lo preguntaba nada mas, pero Darién Lita tiene razón deberías quedarte aquí con nosotros- dijo el rubio

Mientras ellos seguían platicando serena y Neflyte estaban en el parque sentados disfrutando su helado

-Mi ángel te ves tan linda comiendo helado, pareces una niña chiquita- dijo el castaño

-JAJAJA no te lo niego los helados son mi perdición- dijo la rubia comiendo el helado- gracias por invitarme

-De nada gracias a ti por aceptar- dijo el castaño- ángel ¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro dime ¿que pasa? – pregunto la rubia

-Tu y Darién ¿se llevan mejor verdad? Es decir veo que ahora pasan mas tiempo juntos – hablo el castaño

-Pues se puede decir que hemos mejorado nuestra relación y pues el y yo pasamos tiempo juntos al igual que tu y yo – dijo la rubia- el es muy amable conmigo sabes la semana pasada fuimos de dia de campo y se porto muy bien no es tan cavernícola como parece

-¿Cómo? ¿Fueron de día de campo?- pregunto admirado Neflyte

-Si ¿ por que te pones así? Parece como si te disgustara la idea- dijo la rubia

-JAJAJA no como crees es solo que me sorprende – dijo el castaño- ángel yo recuerdo que en una ocasión tu dijiste que tenias novio eso ¿ es cierto?

-Bueno es algo un poco difícil de explicar, no tengo novio pero pues digamos que mi corazón esta ocupado- trataba de explicar la rubia- ¿ me entiendes?

-Pues no mucho – dijo el castaño dándole una hermosa sonrisa- pero no importa sabes mi ángel como quisiera que tu llegaras a corresponder a lo que yo siento por ti

-Neflyte yo… no se que decirte la verdad creo que mi corazón no esta listo para un nuevo amor- dijo la rubia- se que eres un gran chico eres muy detallista y dulce conmigo y no me gustaría perder tu amistad

-Mi ángel mi amistad la tendrás siempre te lo prometo- dijo el castaño-no importa lo que pase, no importa si tu corazón elige a otro que no sea yo siempre estaré para lo que necesites

-Gracias Neflyte de verdad gracias por entender- dijo la rubia

Mientras ellos platicaban los chicos aun seguían en el crown

-Andrew tu sabes a donde va Serena para navidad- pregunto Lita

-Bueno pues suele salir de viaje a cualquier parte fuera de Tokio aunque saben extraño mucho las navidades pasadas – dijo Andrew con un poco de nostalgia

-¿Por qué Andrew?- pregunto Darién curioso

-Les contare pero Darién solo por que tu preguntas- dijo Andrew

-Esta bien Andrew habla – dijo Darién

-Pues miren ella antes de ser novia de Zafiro igual celebraba la navidad pero cuando Zafiro y ella se hicieron novios fue un cambio muy radical para ella- dijo Andrew haciendo memoria de aquellos tiempos

-A ¿Que te refieres? – pregunto Lita

-Pues mira ella tenia una sonrisa hermosa, se veía radiante, feliz no saben ella era la primera en organizar reuniones, decorar el árbol, todo para ella era especial, como alguna ves te dije Darién uno era el complemento del otro- dijo Andrew- ella mostraba la alegría cada dia era algo mágico que zafiro hacia en ella

-Me describes una serena muy diferente – dijo Lita- veo que ella en verdad quería mucho a ese chico pero dime Andrew ¿ como era el con ella? Es decir ¿ como la trataba?

-Era muy dulce con ella, trataba de hacerla muy feliz, de complacerla en todo, siempre pasaban la noche buena juntos y la navidad desde que se conocieron, el era muy detallista con ella- relataba Andrew-El la adoraba y eso me consta. Es por eso que ella desde que el murió se va de Tokio para estas fechas pues al estar aquí lo recuerda y eso le duele mucho

Darién solo había escuchado el relato sin decir nada mas, muchos pensamientos se cruzaban por su cabeza

-Andrew tu cuando me conociste te sorprendiste por mi parecido con el, y ella al verme también lo hizo- decía Darién- dime ¿ que tanto me parezco a el?

-Pues como te lo digo la verdad te pareces mucho mira zafiro era de ojos color azul, cabello azul oscuro de tu estatura- relataba Andrew- digamos que eres la versión de el a excepción de tu color de ojos y cabello ¿ por que lo preguntas?

-La verdad creo que este parecido con el no me ayudara mucho- dijo Darién un poco preocupado

-Vamos Darién no te desanimes a lo mejor ese parecido te ayuda mucho – dijo Lita

-No lo se creo que el parecerme a el es un arma de doble filo- dijo Darién- pero tienes razón Lita no voy a desanimarme

-Oye Darién se me ocurre algo – dijo Andrew- ¿ por que no invitas a Serena a tu hacienda a pasar la navidad?

-No creo que acepte Andrew- dijo Darién

-Tu inténtalo con decirle no pierdes nada- dijo Andrew

-Esta bien lo pensare- dijo Darién- bueno me retiro quiero descansar un momento adiós Lita, Andrew nos vemos luego

El pelinegro salió del crown con muchos pensamientos en su bella cabecita.

Mientras Neflyte había ido a dejar a la rubia a su casa

-Gracias por el helado- dijo la rubia

-Bueno bonita me voy y gracias por tu compañía- dijo Neflyte

La rubia entro a su casa mientras Neflyte en su auto al igual que Darién tenia en su cabeza muchos pensamientos.

Mientras Andrew y Lita estaban en el crown aun

-Andrew tu ¿crees que Darién tenga alguna posibilidad con serena?- pregunto la castaña

-La verdad no lo se Serena parece que no olvida a zafiro pero yo espero que habrá su corazón de nuevo por que no puede pasar enamorada de un fantasma- dijo Andrew- pero no hay que presionarla

-Tienes razón, sabes Neflyte también esta interesado en ella, pero bueno a ver que sucede con ellos- dijo lita- oye ¿ nos veremos en la noche?

-Amor perdón pero Serena quiere platicar conmigo hoy en la noche- dijo Andrew- pero que te parece si desde ya te digo que pasemos la navidad juntos

-Eso me encanta – dijo Lita- me encanta la idea será nuestra primera navidad juntos

- A mi también me encanta la idea- dijo Andrew acercándose mas a la castaña

Hasta que se besaron con tanta dulzura que la castaña se estremeció al sentir a su Andrew tan cerca

-TE AMO-susurro la castaña al oído

A lo que Andrew respondió dándole un nuevo beso que ella correspondió

Mientras tanto la rubia estaba en su habitación cambiándose cuando entro su madre

-Serena ¿ piensas salir?- pregunto

-Si mama quede de ver a Andrew dentro de un rato es que quiero contarle algo- dijo la rubia

-Y se puede saber ¿ que le contaras?- pregunto la mama- ¿ es algo que yo no puedo saber

-No mama como crees es solo que bueno tu sabes que Andrew y yo nos llevamos muy bien- dijo la rubia- pero tu sabes que a ti te cuento mis cosas

-Lo se hija pero dime ¿como te sientes? Es decir hace una semana estabas muy mal por zafiro- dijo Serenity

-Bueno mama yo creo que es normal que lo extrañe aun no me acostumbro a saber que no esta- dijo la rubia- pero ya se me pasara

-Serena hija dime ¿ le contestaste la carta a Setsuna?

-Aun no mama pero lo hare quiero verla, lo mas pronto posible le escribiré diciéndole que venga – dijo la rubia- pero mama ya me voy por que Andrew debe ya de estar esperándome además antes quiero ir a dejarle sus rosas a Zafiro.

-Esta bien hija pero ten cuidado ¿ si?

-Claro mama – dijo la rubia dándole un beso

Como de costumbre llevaba las rosas para Zafiro al llegar limpio la tumba y las coloco ahí, poniéndose de rodillas frente a la tumba que acariciaba con su mano mientras sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas se hacían presentes.

"sabes Zafiro ya viene la navidad y te extraño mucho, extraño tanto pasar estas fechas contigo, dime Zafiro ¿como hago para estar sin ti? Si te extraño como no tienes idea. Sabes pronto entrare a la universidad y eso me alegra, te tengo una noticia le escribiré a tu hermana diciéndole que venga así viene a verte"

La rubia limpia las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejías "te quiero mucho prometo venir pronto"

La rubia se marcho de ahí rumbo a casa de Andrew el rubio ya la estaba esperando

-Serena pasa siéntate – dijo el rubio- dime vienes de ¿ dejarle flores vedad?

- Si tu sabes que lo hago a diario- dijo la rubia sentándose en el sofá

-Bueno dime ¿ quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto Andrew

-Un poco de agua- respondió la rubia

-Ok enseguida te la traigo

Andrew le dio el vaso con agua a la rubia y se sento frente a ella para escuchar que quería decirle

-Bien Serena dime ahora con toda confianza ¿ que te pasa?- pregunto Andrew

-Ay pues no se ni como empezar para que me entiendas- decía un poco nerviosa la rubia jugando con el vaso

-Solo dilo y ya- dijo Andrew

-Se trata de… Darién-dijo en un susurro

-¿Darién?- pregunto Andrew- ¿que pasa con el?

-UF Andrew como sabes nos fuimos de dia de campo sabes después de que el me llevo a mi casa antes de entrar- dijo la rubia recordando en ese instante

Flash back

Como por inercia Serena acaricio el rostro de Darién tierna mente ¿ que estaba pasando en ese momento? Ninguno de los dos sabía. Ella recorría con su mano el rostro de Darién, el tomo su mano dando un tierno beso en ella, la rubia solo se limitaba a observarlo.

El hizo lo mismo recorrió sutil mente el rostro de la rubia, sentía su corazón a mil por hora ¿que sentirás? ¿Que pensaras? – pensaba Darién al verla a los ojos

De pronto los centímetros que separaban sus labios desaparecieron el la beso con delicadeza y ternura no aguanto mas y la beso; ella por un instante correspondió a ese beso mientras lo hacia una lagrima resbalo por su mejia. El se separo de ella dulcemente viendo los rastros de lagrimas sobre su rostro.

-Perdóname princesa no se que me paso- dijo Darién un poco apenado

Ella no dijo nada solo lo observaba, sus hermosos ojos estaban cristalizados, el por alguna razón la abrazo, ella no lo abrazo pero si poso su cabeza en el pecho de el, soltándose a llorar en ese instante, el la abrazaba con fuerza mientras ella lloraba.

-Mi princesa perdóname te lo ruego no llores se que no debí- decía Darién dulce mente

Después de unos minutos ella quito su cabeza de su pecho como si nada hubiese pasado aunque con rastros de las lagrimas que se hicieron presentes.

-Nos vemos luego Darién – dijo con una voz triste y melancólica- Gracias por todo- brindando una sonrisa linda pero triste

Fin del flash back

Andrew había escuchado atentamente el relato de Serena pues sabia que la rubia tenia una gran confusión

-Bien Serena en primer lugar te preguntare ¿ por que acariciaste el rostro de Darién? ¿Veías en ese momento a Zafiro o estabas consiente de que era Darién?- pregunto Andrew aunque no estaba seguro si había formulado bien las preguntas

-Realmente Andrew el rozar su rostro fue un impulso ya que la verdad el es tan parecido a Zafiro- decía la rubia cerrando sus puños- ¡Maldita Sea Andrew! Se que no es Zafiro pero hay gestos de el que me lo recuerda, estuve consiente de que era Darién cuando llore en su pecho

-Ahora dime ¿Por que llorabas?- pregunto Andrew

-Por que me voy a volver loca el me recuerda a Zafiro y sabes cuando estoy con el me siento bien, es dulce y tierno en su trato como el lo era conmigo- dijo la rubia

Andrew guardo silencio un momento pues no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria Serena ante esto

-Serena ¿Por qué lo besas?- pregunto Andrew muy serio- si tu sabes perfectamente que el siente algo por ti

Serena no sabia que decir ante esta pregunta nunca espero algo así y era muy cierto ella sabia que Darién sentía algo mas que amistad por el

-Serena sabes creo que Darién es demasiado paciente contigo- dijo el rubio- y te lo digo por que sabes que te quiero y te adoro pero si yo fuera Darién te juro serena que a lo mejor me cansaría de esta situación

-Pero Andrew… balbuceo la rubia

-Nada Serena. No hay pero que valga Darién tiene paciencia, pero hasta el mas paciente tiene su limite- dijo el rubio muy serio- la verdad no te entiendo lo besas, lloras y te vas dejándolo ahí desconcertado ¿ que piensas? Que Darién siempre va a estar ahí, pues déjame decirte que te equivocas, te he dicho no se cuantas veces que te des una oportunidad de nuevo pero eres terca de verdad

-Andrew yo…- balbuceaba la rubia

-Serena sabes que te quiero y te digo esto por que soy tu amigo y quiero que entiendas que para ti el amor se presento de nuevo y que esta en tus manos amar de nuevo- dijo Andrew tomando el mentón de su amiga- piensa bien serena lo que estas sintiendo por que no creo que Darién este siempre conformándose con besarte, que tu llores y te vayas; yo en su caso quizás me cansaría de tu indecisión y es lo mas seguro que eso pase con Darién. Piénsalo bien serena ahora lo tienes a tu lado, pero quizás en determinado momento el se canse de estar siempre para ti de esa manera ¿Entiendes?

-Bueno… yo… creo que si- dijo dudosa la rubia

-Serena mira no te sientas culpable por Zafiro sabes lo de ustedes fue lindo y todo lo que tu quieras pero lamentablemente el no esta… - dijo Andrew dulcemente- y pues yo te aconsejo que guardes todo lo hermoso con el en tu corazón

La rubia escuchaba muy atenta las palabras de su gran amigo la única persona que para ella la entendía a la perfección.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Andrew-No quiero que te sientas mal ni forzar las cosas mi intención es hacerte ver las cosas que tu te niegas a ver

-Gracias Andrew por todo- dijo la rubia- siempre estas cuando te necesito

- Y siempre estare- dijo Andrew- Serena sabes tu eres una persona muy especial para mi y como ya te dije Te quiero y lo único que quiero es verte feliz

-Gracias y bueno me voy necesito pensar, aun no se si pasar aquí la navidad o no entre otras cosas- dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo a su amigo- Yo también te quiero Andrew, pero dime ¿ que hago con Darién? Es decir ¿ como debo tratarlo?

-Serena tratalo como lo que es para ti un amigo, no lo trates como tu pañuelo de lagrimas ni nada que se parezca, simplemente dale tu amistad tratalo como a mi o como a lita.

La rubia se despidió de su amigo saliendo de ahí caminando por la calle hasta llegar al parque en donde se acomodo bajo la sombra de un árbol, las palabras de Andrew se venían una y otra vez a su cabeza… paso bajo ese árbol quizás una hora y despues se dirigió a su casa pero no se esperaba que el estuviese ahí.

.Serena hija ya me tenias preocupada- dijo Serenity

-Lo siento mama pero se me fue el tiempo con Andrew- dijo la rubia dirigiendo su vista hacia el- Hola Darién

-Hola Serena – respondió el peli negro- espero que no te moleste encontrarme aquí

-JAJAJA no Darién como crees- dijo la rubia avanzando un poco mas hacia el sofá mas cercano

-Hija ¿ Quieres cenar algo?

-No mama gracias pero díganme ¿que estaban platicando?- pregunto serena viendo a Darién y a su madre

-Pues Darién me estaba comentando que se ira a pasar la navidad a la hacienda de sus padres- dijo Serenity- pero yo le decía que no es conveniente que pase esas fechas solo ¿tu que piensas hija?

-Bueno la verdad Darién mama tiene mucha razón – dijo la rubia

-La verdad es que estoy acostumbrado a eso además mi nana Luna me espera para esas fechas – dijo Darién- Además tengo que ver como esta todo por allá

-Bueno Chicos yo me retiro y los dejo para que platiquen – dijo Serenity- Darién no olvides lo que hablamos y espero tomes en cuenta mis consejos.

Diciendo esto ella se retiro dejándolos solos en la sala pero serena no entendía a ¿que consejos se refería su madre.

-Hace mucho que ¿estas aquí?- pregunto la rubia

-Bueno un poco solo pase a saludar a tu mama – dijo Darién viendo a la rubia- es muy amigable

-Si lo se y por lo que me di cuenta tu le caes muy bien- dijo la rubia- oye y puedo saber ¿ que consejos te dio mama?

-Digamos que son consejos que necesitaba pero nada mas – respondió el pelinegro- y a ti ¿ como te fue con Andrew?

-Bien. Sabes me da tanto gusto que el y Lita sean novios hacen una linda pareja ¿verdad?- pregunto la rubia

-Si me da gusto por ellos, y estoy de a cuerdo contigo hacen una linda pareja- dijo el pelinegro- al menos ellos pasaran la navidad juntos imaginate su primera navidad juntos

-Si eso es hermoso. Darién dime ¿Qué haces en tu hacienda si solo estas con Luna?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

-La verdad nada en especial, pero como es un lugar muy tranquilo me encanta estar ahí, me encanta ver el amanecer y el atardecer, pasear por toda la hacienda, la verdad me la paso bien es un paraiso

-Así como lo describes si es un hermoso paraíso- comento la rubia imaginando como era todo aquello

-Cuando quieras te invito para que la veas tu misma estoy segura que te gustara y le caeras bien a Luna – dijo Darién muy tranquilo- que dices ¿te gusta la idea?

-Si es muy buena idea- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Bueno Serena creo que yo me voy por que debo dormir un poco y creo que tu también ya estuve aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Darién levantándose del sofá

-Esta bien Darién- serena se levanto del sofá- descansa y que tengas una linda noche

-Lo mismo digo Serena- respondió Darién- nos vemos descansa

Ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta, una vez se fue subió a su habitación en donde su mama la esperaba

-Mama ¿ que haces aquí?- dijo la rubia- tu dijiste que te irias a dormir

-Lo se hija pero quería decirte algo con respecto a donde pasar la navidad- dijo Serenity con una hermosa sonrisa-¿ recuerdas que aun no habíamos pensado nada?

-Si lo se no me digas ya ¿pensaste en algo?- pregunto serena

-Si pasaremos la navidad aquí- respondió Serenity mirando la reacción de su hija

La cual fue de sorpresa por que no se imagino semejante cosa pues ¿ como pasarla aquí?

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- grito la rubia por la habitación- aquí en Tokio pero… ¿por que? Me niego aquí no quiero pasar la navidad mama por favor

-Mira Serena yo creo que el lugar mas conveniente para pasarla es aquí pues tienes amigos – explicaba la madre- tienes a Lita, Andrew, Neflyte y Darién creo que pasarla con ellos te hara muy bien

-Ay Dios pero es que mama eso no…

-Nada Serena escucha no es posible que siempre para estas fechas quieras evadir cosas que sientes, se que suena duro de mi parte pero esta vez nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Serenity con dulzura- Entiende con huir no solucionas nada yo creo que a Zafiro le hubiese gustado que continuaras con tu vida ¿ No lo crees?

La rubia solo escuchaba a su madre sin decir media palabra

-Si no mira a Darién no tiene a sus padres pero ha salido adelante, sin dejarse vencer – decía la mama- no es que los este comparando por que son perdidas distintas cada uno las vivió de manera distinta, con la diferencia de que el salió adelante y tu hija aun no lo has hecho del todo

-Esta bien mama si quieres que nos quedemos aquí, pues nos quedamos- respondió la rubia no muy convencida- ahora ¿ puedo dormir?

-Claro que si hija descansa- respondió la mujer dando un pequeño beso en la frente de la rubia, para salir de la habitación

Serena no podía dormir, pensaba en las palabras que Andrew le dijo cuando hablaron, también pensaba en que pasaría aquí la navidad despues de todo, en Setsuna, todo era

*****************************************************

A la mañana siguiente la rubia se levanto desayuno con su madre como siempre

-Sabes Serena anoche estuve pensando ¿ por que no invitas a Darién a pasar la navidad aquí? – dijo Serenity- ya que ustedes se llevan bien ahora creo que seria muy amable de tu parte por todas las atenciones que ha tenido contigo ¿ No crees?

-Bueno… pues si… pero el tiene que ir a su hacienda ¿ recuerdas?- dijo la rubia

-Cierto pero nada pierdes con hacerle la invitación ¿ No crees?- respondió Serenity- Promete que lo invitaras hoy mismo

-Esta bien lo hare pero no te emociones – respondió la rubia- lo buscare dentro de un rato en el hospital

-Bien confio en ti- dijo Serenity levantándose de la mesa

Mientras la rubia se preguntaba ¿ como invitarlo? Pero sabia que no le quedaba de otra, así es tendría que hacerlo

Transcurrieron un par de horas y la rubia se dirigió al hospital pregunto por el Doctor Chiba y cuando le confirmaron que estaba ahí subió hasta el consultorio de el estando parada frente a la puerta por fin se decidió a tocar.

-Adelante- respondió Darién del otro lado

La rubia entro y en el acto cerro la puerta

-Buenos Dias Darién – saludo la rubia

-Serena que grata sorpresa, siéntate por favor- dijo Darién señalando la silla

La rubia se sento en la silla quedando frente a el

-Dime ¿A que debo tu visita? ¿ Te sientes mal?- pregunto Darién

-No nada de eso en realidad vengo por que… porque…- balbuceaba la rubia tratando de encontrar las palabras

Mientras Darién la observaba de lo mas tranquilo y Sereno

-Bueno vengo a hacerte una… invitación- termino de decir la rubia

-¿Invitacion?- pregunto Darién- dime ¿ de que se trata?

-UMMM pues veras mama quiere pasar la navidad aquí y yo acepte – relataba la rubia- y bueno yo quería invitarte a que pases la navidad con nosotros en casa, mi mama estaría mas que encantada

-Pues mira no puedo pasar la navidad con ustedes pero si puedo pasar un momento por su casa, es que le avise a Luna que iria y se puso muy feliz – dijo Darién- de haber sabido esto pues no le llamo a luna, además debo ver a mis caballos y montarlos sobre todo

-¿Caballos? Hay me encantaría conocer tus caballos- dijo emocionada la rubia-son tan lindos espero que algun dia me permitas conocerlos

-Claro que si es mas ¿ por que no vienes conmigo después de cenar en tu casa?- pregunto Darién- es mas si tu mama quiere venir será un gusto tenerlas en mi hacienda. Después de todo tu entraras a estudiar y no creo que tengas mucho tiempo despues

-Es cierto Darién tienes razón no creo que mama diga que no- respondió la rubia

-Entonces es un trato las llevare conmigo para que conozcan mi hacienda ¿de a cuerdo? Cabeza de Chorlito - pregunto Darién

-De a cuerdo Cavernícola- respondió divertida la rubia- Creo que esta será una navidad única

-Lo mismo digo Serena… Lo mismo digo- respondió Darién

Así se despidieron y era un hecho de una u otra manera pasarían la navidad juntos, sin duda alguna será una navidad única. Serena le conto a su madre la cual estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Darién. Así pues ya estaban los planes hechos para ese día.

**Hola niñas ¿ que les pareció el cap? Espero que les haya gustado igual que los demás. Como ven despues de todo pasaran la navidad juntos. Yo se que les gusta la idea y bueno espero sus quejas, dudas, comentarios que con gusto responderé. Nos vemos pronto y recuerden que SUEÑOS,ILUSIOINES Y RELIDAD ESTA EN CAP FINALES.**


	14. Navidad juntos parte 1

Por fin había llegado el 24 de diciembre para todos algunos estaban felices otros tristes pero es que en fin en estas fechas muchas veces se suele tener sentimientos encontrados, y pues la verdad eso nos pasa a todos. Serena por su parte trataba de dar su mejor cara este día.

-Serena hija trata de estar un poco mas tranquila y cambia esa carita – dijo Serenity viendo la cara que traía la rubia

-Lo intentare mama – respondió la rubia dando una sonrisa forzada- sabes Lita y Andrew vendrán a cenar con nosotros

-Hay que bueno yo estoy tan emocionada de pasar la navidad con todos- respondió Serenity- y dime ¿Neflyte vendrá?

-Bueno no lo se mama mejor voy a llamarle para preguntarle- dijo la rubia dudando un poco- y despues de llamarle voy a salir un momento

-Como quieras hija mientras yo ire viendo todo lo necesario para la cena

La rubia se fue a llamar a Neflyte quien le pidió verla en el parque en 15 minutos y así la rubia salió de su casa llegando al parque y unos minutos despues llego Neflyte.

-Hola ángel esas hermosa – dijo Neflyte dándole un beso en la mejia- ven siéntate aquí conmigo

La rubia asintió sentándose a la par del castaño

-Neflyte ¿ por que no quieres cenar en mi casa?- pregunto la rubia

-Mi ángel no es que no quiera es que mira creo que ni Darién ni yo nos sentiríamos comodos ahí, no es que vayamos a pelear pero se que seria incomodo así pasala bien – dijo el castaño tomando la mano de serena- yo estare en mi casa, pero mira te traje un regalo

El castaño le entrego una pequeña cajita

- Neflyte no te hubieses molestado no era necesario – dijo la rubia

-Vamos ángel ábrelo- pidió el castaño

La rubia lo abrió y la cajita contenía una hermosa pulsera de plata con un dije de un ángel

-Neflyte esta hermoso no te hubieses molestado- dijo la rubia

-Ángel no es ninguna molestia al contrario para mi es un placer- el castaño puso el brazalete en la muñeca de la rubia- vez te queda perfecto prométeme que lo usaras esta noche

-Claro que si Neflyte lo prometo- dijo la rubia-pero tu prométeme que si cambias de opinión te espero en mi casa aunque sea un momento

-Bueno si cambio de opinión ire – dijo Neflyte- bueno me voy y espero que esta noche sea especial para ti

-Lo mismo digo Neflyte

El castaño le dio un beso a la rubia y se marcho del lugar, la rubia igual se marcho solo que ella se dirigió hacia el cementerio a dejar las hermosas rosas a la tumba de zafiro

"Zafiro bueno llego una de las fechas que disfrutábamos juntos, sabes es extraño pasar aquí la navidad sin ti, pero bien aquí estoy te traje tus rosas y espero que bueno desde el cielo estés este día conmigo. Sabes hoy pasare la navidad con el cavernícola de Darién no se si sea buena idea pero en fin; de verdad como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para que lo conozcas es un poco parecido a ti y aunque al principio nos llevamos como perros y gatos pues nuestra relación ha mejorado mucho. Sabes ya Setsuna se comunico conmigo y vendrá a verme el próximo año, bueno en unos días así que pronto vendrá a verte"

La rubia se quedo ahí con su mente inundada de muchos pensamientos que de alguna manera solo le servían para sentirse triste pues muchas veces para estas fechas pensamos en lo que fue y ya no es o en lo que nunca mas será, la cabeza de ella era un lio en esos momentos que no se percato que Darién había pasado cerca de ella hacia la tumba de sus padres.

Darién solo la observo sin sacarla de sus pensamientos se dirigió hacia la tumba de sus padres a depositar las hermosas rosas rojas.

"Papa, Mama otra navidad mas sin ustedes se que ya debería de estar acostumbrado pero creo que nunca lo hare, como siempre aquí están sus rosas. Mama sabes estoy enamorado de una chica muy hermosa se que si la hubieses conocido te encantaría y me dirías es la indicada para ti, sabes al principio la molestaba por que quería estar cerca de ella y la verdad se ve hermosa enojada, pero sin saber y sin querer la hería con mis comentarios. Ella perdió a su prometido y no se que hacer… la verdad no se que hacer pero se que tu y mi papa me ayudaran mucho desde el cielo. Hoy pasare la navidad con ella en la hacienda espero que todo sea de su agrado; bueno mama, papa los quiero mucho"

Darién se levanto del lugar y volvió su vista hacia el lugar donde estaba la rubia pero ella ya se había marchado. El también se marcho de ahí ya que todo estaba listo en la hacienda para que el llegara, pero antes debía ir a casa de la rubia a cenar con los demás.

Así llego la hora en que todos estarían en casa de la rubia. La cena estaba lista Lita y Andrew ya estaban ahí con Serenity estaban en la sala

-¿Dónde esta Darién?- pregunto Andrew

-No ha de tardar en llegar – respondió Lita- pero ¿y Serena?

-Se esta cambiando en unos minutos bajara – respondió Serenity- saben se que es muy raro lo que voy a pedirles pero quiero que Serena y Darién pasen esta noche ellos solos eso si no me mal interpreten solo es para que se conozcan mejor, cuando ellos se vayan yo les diré por que- decía la platinada muy seria

-Como usted diga – respondió Andrew – pero ¿ como le hara para no ir?

-Simplemente no ire y si ella los invita les pido que se nieguen – suplico Serenity

-Pierda cuidado – respondió Lita – así será

De pronto tocaron a la puerta cuando Serenity fui a abrir era Darién quien estaba super lindismo vestia una camisa de vestir en color ocre y un pantalón de vestir negro simplemente para dejar babeando a cualquiera.

-Darién pasa- dijo Serenity muy amable

-Buenas Noches Serenity, Andrew, Lita perdón la tardanza pero tuve algunas cosas que hacer- dijo Darién acercándose a la sala- ¿ donde esta Serena?

-Tranquilo Darién ya bajara – dijo Andrew viendo el brillo en los ojos de Darién al preguntar por la rubia

-Lita estas hermosa- dijo Darién viendo a la castaña y siendo muy galante

-Gracias Darién tu también estas muy elegante – respondió Lita

Cuando de pronto la rubia estaba parada a unos cuantos pasos de ellos todos al verla se quedaron boquiabiertos en especial Darién. La rubia traía puesto un hermoso vestido en color blanco straples largo su cabello semi recogido. Simplemente toda una princesa.

-Buenas noches a todos – dijo la rubia dando una hermosa sonrisa que derritió a Darién

-Serena estas hermosa- se adelanto a decir Andrew

-Si cabeza de chorlito te ves muy bien – dijo Darién tratando de contener las ganas de correr a abrazarla

-Bueno creo que podemos pasar a cenar – dijo Serenity- vamos a la mesa

-Ustedes se ven muy bien – respondió la rubia antes de ir al comedor

Todos estaban en el comedor ya disfrutando de la cena y las miradas para la rubia de parte de Darién no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie.

-Saben quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí hace mucho que no tenia una cena como esta- decía la rubia viendo a cada uno de los que se encontraban en la mesa- hace mucho que no tenia invitados en casa y la verdad me alegra mucho que hoy estén aquí

Todos devolvieron una calida sonrisa a la rubia

-Yo quiero agradecerles a las dos por haberme invitado pues igual que tu Serena hace mucho que no tenia una cena así de especial como esta- dijo Darién

La cena fue muy agradable para todos, después de la cena todos pasaron a la sala en donde platicaron muchas cosas… de pronto Darién se acerco a Serena

-Serena creo que es hora de irnos para llegar temprano a la hacienda ya que Luna nos esta esperando- dijo Darién cerca del oído de la rubia

-Eh… Si enseguida le digo a mama- respondió la rubia

Quien llamo a su mama muy discreta mente

-Mama creo que es hora de irnos recuerdas iremos con Darién – dijo la rubia

-Si hija como crees que lo voy a olvidar, ire por nuestras maletas para poder irnos – dijo Serenity- enseguida regreso

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en la sala

-Así que la cabeza de chorlito y el cavernícola pasaran la navidad juntos- dijo Andrew divertido- eso si es novedad

-Muy cierto Andrew ahora veo que los milagros existen- dijo Lita dirigiéndose a serena y Darién- por que de otro modo jamás me lo hubiese imaginado

-Bueno entonces aquí tienen la prueba de un milagro- dijo Darién viendo a la rubia- pero díganme chicos ustedes que harán

-Lita y Yo vamos a pasar juntos la navidad-respondió Andrew abrazando a la castaña- Sera nuestra primera navidad juntos

-Pasenla bien chicos y de verdad me da mucho gusto verlos juntos, bueno yo quiero agradecerles a los 3 por su amistad y por estar aquí- dijo la rubia- en verdad aprecio mucho su amistad

-No tienes nada que agradecer Serena sabes que te quiero como mi hermanita –dijo el rubio- y que siempre estare ahí cuando me necesites

De pronto Serenity bajaba con las maletas y Darién corrió a auxiliarla

-Gracias Darién

-De nada- dijo Darién tomando las maletas- bien creo que es hora de irnos por que Luna ya ha de estar esperándonos

-Bien entonces vamos- dijo Serenity- Lita, Andrew que tengan una linda noche

-Gracias lo mismo deseamos para ustedes

Salieron de la casa Lita y Andrew se despidieron mientras Darién acomodaba las maletas en la cajuela del auto. Darién abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara Serena la cual se acomodo en el asiento de atrás, junto con su madre. Una vez listos Darién puso en marcha su auto rumbo a su hacienda.

-Serena hija ¿ estas bien?

-Si mama solo pensaba que esta es una navidad diferente-dijo la rubia con una mirada tranquila

-Si hija creo que esto te hara bien además cambiaras de aire

Darién solo conducía el se mostraba tranquilo, en el fondo estaba feliz por que para el esta igual seria una navidad diferente, no la pasaría solo y aunque nunca se lo imagino su cabeza de chorlito estaría a su lado. Estaba feliz de ver a Luna despues de todo ella lo quería mucho.

Serena y su madre no sintieron largo el recorrido ya que platicaron en todo el camino. De pronto el auto se detuvo dando tiempo para que el porton se abriera cuando el auto entro todo lo que se veía era hermoso. Había un hermoso jardín lleno de hermosas plantas entre las que destacaban hermosas rosas, todo el jardín estaba iluminado por luces y adornos navideños. Aquello simplemente era espectacular serena estaba encantada con aquella decoración mas adelante había una hermosa fuente. Darién estaciono el auto y de inmediato Luna salió a recibirlo muy contenta.

-Niño Darién que gusto verte – dijo Luna muy emocionada de tener a su niño ahí

-Nana estoy feliz de verte estas muy hermosa- dijo el pelinegro dándole un abrazo y un beso a su nana

Darién ayudo a bajar a las damas del auto las cuales dieron una hermosa sonrisa a Luna

-Mira Nana ellas son mis invitadas ella es la señora Serenity Tsukino y ella es Serena su hija- presento Darién señalando respectivamente

-Buenas noches es un gusto tenerlas aquí, todo esta listo para la cena

-Bien Nana vamos entonces- dijo Darién- síganme por aquí

Todos entraron a la hacienda que realmente estaba hermosa por dentro estaba pintada de color blanco, habían detalles en azulejos, una hermosa chimenea que le daba un toque hogareño al lugar, las lámparas que colgaban del techo iluminaban tenuemente el lugar. Todo era muy hogareño.

-Es realmente muy hermoso- dijo Serenity viendo toda la decoración

-Me alegra mucho que le guste ¿que les parece si Luna les muestra sus habitaciones, descansan un poco y dentro de un rato nos vemos para cenar- dijo Darién

-Me parece perfecto Darién – respondió Serenity

-Entonces acompáñenme por aquí- dijo Luna dulcemente

Las dos mujeres siguieron a Luna subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, mientras Darién se quedo un momento en un sofá de la sala admirando esa casa que no visitaba mucho.

Sentía tan bien estar ahí por su mente pasaban imágenes de momentos felices al lado de sus padres, en la esquina cerca de la chimenea estaba el árbol de navidad hermosamente decorado con listones, esferas, y luces. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recodar como disfrutaban decorar el árbol juntos. Mientras Luna ya había indicado a Serenity cual seria su habitación y estaba en otra habitación con serena.

-Espero que esta habitación sea de su agrado señorita

-Esta hermosa, gracias en verdad me gusta mucho pero porfavor llamame Serena y no aceptare un no

-Esta bien Señorita… Perdon Serena la dejo para que descanse

-Gracias Luna

Luna salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia quien admiraba la habitación que simplemente estaba hermosa. Había un acama King con un rustico dosel de madera con un hermoso toldo un closet para acomodar la ropa, una mesita de noche con una lámpara en forma de rosa. La habitación contaba con una baño, decorado en las paredes con azulejos, un tocador con un hermoso espejo. Todo aquello era hermoso la rubia se sento en aquella cama tan suave. Admirando cada rincón de la calida habitación.

Mientras Darién aun se encontraba en la sala cuando llego Luna

-Niño Darién ya las señoritas están en sus habitaciones deberías ir a descansar un momento

-Gracias Luna enseguida lo hare encárgate de todo y cuando este todo listo me avisas y porfavor Luna no me digas Niño

-Pues eso es imposible para mi siempre seras un niño así que no me pidas eso-dijo Luna mirándolo con mucha ternura

-Gracias Luna por cuidarme aunque ya no soy un niño

-No tienes nada que agradecer ahora ve a descansar mientras yo preparo la mesa

Darién se dirigió a su habitación a darse una ducha y a cambiarse

Luna por su parte estaba ordenando la mesa con 3 lugares, sus cubiertos y todo lo necesario para esa cena. El menú consistía en un pavo al coñac acompañado con una salsa de ciruela, para acompañar un arroz capeado, como postre Luna había preparado las favoritas de su Niño crema helada de nueces. Estaba segura que estaría contento con el menú.

Ya puesta la mesa y todo en orden fue a la habitación de Darién para avisar que todo estaba listo. Darién estaba listo en la habitación traía puesta una camiza azul obscuro con sus dos botones desabrochados, un pantalón en color negro. Fue el primero en bajar para esperar a sus invitadas. La segunda en bajar fue Serenity

-Con todo respeto Serenity luce muy hermosa

-Gracias Darién tu estas muy elegante, de nuevo gracias Darién por invitarnos

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Lo hago con gusto yo soy quien le esta agradecido por haberme escuchado

De pronto llego serena quien llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo de finos tirantes en forma de trenzas y una pequeña laza en su cintura.

-Espero no haberlos hecho esperar

-Para nada Serena tu mama y yo acabamos de bajar

Darién no pudo evitar verla de pies a cabeza era hermosa, parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, le daba mucha ternura verla.

-Ven Serena siéntate para que pruebes lo que luna preparo

-Gracias Darién

El pelinegro como todo un caballero le acomodo la silla a la rubia, de pronto llego Luna

-Niño Darién ¿ quieres que les sirva ya?

-Si Luna pero antes que nada pon tu lugar en la mesa por que ni creas que te iras a comer a la cocina- dijo Darién con dulzura

-Pero…

-Nada de Peros Luna, hazlo por que no acepto que me contradigas

Luna obedeció a Darién poniendo su lugar en la mesa, y les sirvió a todos el pavo al coñac esperando que fuera de su agrado.

-Luna esto esta delicioso de verdad – dijo Darién mirando a su nana

-Si Luna tiene que darme la receta esto esta delicioso- decía Serenity saboreando la comida

-Me alegro que le guste señora y con gusto le doy la receta

-Sabes Luna la señora Serenity cocina exquisito igual que tu- Darién observo a la rubia que saboreaba la comida- Serena ¿ Te gusta la cena?

-Claro que si Darién esta deliciosa en verdad Luna cocina usted delicioso

-Que bueno que le guste Niña espero que le guste el postre, es el preferido de mi Niño Darién

-Estoy Segura que me encantara- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que cautiva a cualquiera

La cena la estaban disfrutando mucho Serenity estaba contenta por que Serena se mostraba tranquila y contenta como no la había visto en mucho tiempo, y eso le gustaba.

-Sabes Luna Lita te mando muchos saludos

-Ay me hubiese gustado verla sabes pensé que vendría contigo- dijo Luna- ¿Por qué no vino? ¿Dónde esta?

-Ella esta en Tokio es amiga de Serena – dijo Darién- y no vino por que se quedo con su novio

-¿Su novio?- pregunto Luna

-Si. Pero eso te lo contare en otro momento, por ahora quiero hacer un brindis si me lo permiten

A lo que las damas asintieron

-Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por estar aquí hace mucho que no cenaba con una compañía tan grata como lo son ustedes y Luna; había olvidado que es tener con quien compartir la mesa en estas fechas especiales y gracias a ustedes esta navidad cambio- dijo Darién viendo a las tres damas que se encontraban acompañándolo a la mesa-¡Salud! Por que tengamos no una si no varias cenas como estas y por permitirme disfrutar de ustedes.

Todos brindaron ante las palabras de Darién

-Darién si me lo permites quiero hacer un brindis

-Claro que si Serena Adelante

La rubia se puso de pie para hacerlo

-Yo antes que nada quiero darte las gracias por invitarnos a pasar esta fecha tan especial contigo y con Luna- dijo la rubia dirigiendo su mirada a Darién- Al igual que tu había olvidado que es compartir con alguien estas fechas, pero sabes me siento feliz de estar aquí por que para mi es una navidad diferente, Gracias Darién; Mama gracias por estar siempre conmigo y apoyarme en todo te quiero mucho.¡ Salud! Y que esta noche sea agradable para todos.

Todos brindaron ante las palabras de la rubia la estaban pasando muy bien y pues despues de la cena Luna fue por el postre la crema helada de nueces la cual estaba deliciosa Serena era la que mas disfrutaba el postre ya que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles en cuanto a comida.

-Luna esto esta delicioso- dijo la rubia tomando el postre con su cuchara

-Me alegra que le guste Serena y tu Darién ¿ no dices nada?- pregunto luna viendo a su niño que disfrutaba el postre al igual que la rubia

-Claro que si Nana esta riquísimo y lo sabes, además sabes que es mi postre favorito-dijo feliz Darién

-Luna en verdad usted cocina delicioso toda la cena estuvo exquisita- dijo Serenity quien estaba muy a gusto pero lo que mas le agradaba era ver a su hija contenta

-Gracias por sus halagos señora de verdad- dijo Luna

Comieron su postre entre risas y platicas realmente el ambiente era muy acogedor. Cuando de pronto sono el teléfono de la mansión y Luna se levanto a contestar la llamada.

-Si gustan pasemos a la sala – dijo Darién

A lo que las dos damas asintieron y fueron a la sala de pronto Luna llegaba

-Niño tienes una llamada- dijo Luna

-¿De quien?

-De la señorita Welling

Darién al escuchar el apellido se puso feliz una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostro parecía que la llamada la había emocionado mucho esto no paso desapercibido para la rubia.

-¿Es enserio Nana? ¿ Estas Segura?-interrogaba Darién feliz

-Claro que si Niño si no me crees contesta la llamada y veras- respondió Luna

Darién se dirigió al despacho para contestar la llamada dejando a sus invitadas en la sala en compañía de Luna

-Isabella ¿ Eres tu?- preguntaba Darién sin creerlo aun

-Hola hermoso claro que soy yo ¿ Por que te sorprende?- preguntaba la mujer al otro lado

-No es que me sorprenda es que no lo puedo creer hace mucho no sabia de ti

-Vamos hermoso fueron unos meses nada mas, además pues aquí me tienes reportándome, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante-decia la mujer- ¿Cómo estas Darién?

-Bien Isabella muy bien estoy trabajando en el hospital central de Tokio ¿Y tu?- preguntaba Darién

-Pues yo estoy en Estados Unidos igual trabajando en el Medical Center, pero pronto tendre mis vacaciones y justo pensé en ti

-¿En mi?- pregunto Darién

-Si me dije Isabella ¿ por que no pasas unos días con tu hermoso adorado? Y pues aquí me tienes llamándote, claro que si no quieres no importa- decía la mujer

-Isa eso ni lo preguntes yo estare feliz de tenerte conmigo unos días- dijo Darién- así que tu solo avísame cuando vienes y yo encantado

-Esta bien Darién pero ¿ Crees que Lita se moleste? Recuerda que es un poco celosa

-Isabella hay muchas cosas que te contare cuando estes aquí- dijo Darién- así que de verdad estare esperándote feliz

-Justo eso quería escuchar, bueno hermoso te deseo una feliz navidad recuerda que te adoro y pronto estare por ahí, te mando un beso enorme

-Yo también te mando un beso Isabella y feliz navidad para ti, te espero pronto- dijo Darién terminando la llamada.

Al terminar Darién estaba feliz por que pronto Isabella vendría a verlo, se dirigió hacia la sala

-Perdonen la tardanza

-Vaya niño veo que la llamada de la señorita Welling te puso feliz

-Si Luna tu sabes como la quiero y sabes que pronto vendrá a verme – contaba Darién emocionado

Para Serena no paso desapercibida la emoción de Darién y se preguntaba ¿ quien será esa chica? Ya que el se veía feliz.

-Y dime Darién ¿Ya pensaste lo que dira la niña Lita? Según recuerdo no se llevan tan bien que se diga

Y es que Luna no sabia que Lita y Darién habían terminado

-Eh… Bueno Luna talvez ahora si se llevan bien- respondió Darién

Después de esa respuesta llego la media noche en donde los 4 recibieron sus respectivos abrazos y por supuesto los regalos.

Darién le dio a la rubia un hermoso conejito de peluche mediano en color café que traía puesta una camisa que decía "Feliz Navidad. Mientras la rubia le dio un libro que sabia que el había estado buscando pero no había encontrado "La Salud y las Estaciones"

-Serena gracias no sabes cuanto he buscado este libro, cuando quise comprarlo los ejemplares estaban agotados- decía Darién feliz de tener el libro- pero ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Bueno Darién mi mama tiene buenos contactos y aquí la prueba, me agrada que te guste- dijo la rubia amable

-Pero no entiendo como supiste escoger este libro exactamente

-Digamos que un pajarito me comento que querías ese libro y me dije lo voy a conseguir y ya vez lo hice- dijo serena

-Muchas gracias de verdad

-No Darién gracias a ti mi conejito esta hermoso me gusta mucho

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Serena

Despues de la entrega de regalos Serenity Y Luna se retiraron dejando a los chicos en la sala. Acompañados de la calida chimenea

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto Darién

-No Darién gracias.

De pronto el celular de Darién comenzó a timbrar era Neflyte

-Hola Neflyte Feliz navidad amigo

-Darién Feliz navidad ¿Cómo la estas pasando?- pregunto el castaño

-Bien y ¿Tu?

-De maravilla Darién, sabes Lita y Andrew estuvieron por aquí hace rato- dijo Neflyte haciendo una pausa- ¿Podrias pasarme a mi ángel?

-Claro que si permíteme y Feliz navidad

-Lo mismo digo Darién

Darién le dio el celular a la rubia

-Feliz Navidad Neflyte

-Feliz Navidad mi hermoso ángel ¿La estas pasando bien?

-Si Neflyte y ¿ tu?

-Bien ángel, sabes Lita y Andrew estaban muy contentos pasaron a saludarme- contaba el castaño- y ellos me dijeron que estabas con Darién

-Sabes pensé que llegarías a mi casa

-No ángel pero me basta solo escuchar tu voz para sentirte cerca- dijo el castaño- bueno solo llamaba para saludarte, saluda a tu madre de mi parte te mando un beso

El castaño corto la comunicación y la rubia le devolvió el celular a Darién

-Sabes Serena me alegra haberte conocido a ti y a Andrew

-A mi también me alegra haberte conocido Darién

-JAJAJA

-Darién ¿de que te ries?- pregunto la rubia arqueando una ceja

-Pues es que recordé nuestras peleas –dijo Darién- es gracioso que ahora estemos aquí sin pelear

-Bueno Si pero es que tienes que aceptar que tu me provocas y que yo solo me defiendo-dijo la rubia fingiendo molesta-Además algunas veces lo haces con intención

-Si lo acepto pero sabes una cosa es divertido pelear contigo

-Lo mismo digo Darién es divertido pelear contigo, aunque a veces me saques de mis casillas- dijo la rubia divertida- Darién yo…quiero decirte que agradezco mucho tu amistad y la de Lita, ella y tu son dos personas muy valiosas para mi

-Y yo sabes le agradezco a a Dios es que te pusiera en mi camino, por que personas como tu hay pocas y de verdad eres muy especial para mi- dijo Darién brindándole una hermosa sonrisa. ¿quieres salir al jardín? La noche esta hermosa

-Si me encantaría

Los dos salieron al hermoso jardín que estaba hermoso lleno de rosas y luces navideñas

-El cielo esta hermoso- dijo la rubia

-Si se ve hermoso con muchas estrellas y esa hermosa Luna- respondió Darién- sabes mañana te dare un recorrido para que conozcas la hacienda ¿ te parece?

-Claro que si yo encantada- respondió la rubia

Así pasaron en silencio admirando el hermoso cielo sentados sobre el pasto y rodeados de hermosas rosas hasta que Darién vio su reloj

-Es muy tarde, esta a punto de amanecer

-Si se nos fue el tiempo, sabes hace mucho que no veo un amanecer

-Entonces tengo una idea, vamos a la terraza ahí lo veremos mejor

Dijo Darién jalando a la rubia para ir rápido a la terraza y en efecto la vista de ahí era espectacular. Serena aprecio mas el amanecer sus ojitos brillaban al ver ese espectáculo

-Darién esta hermoso-dijo la rubia- es bellísimo

Darién sonreía al escuchar la emoción de la rubia

-Sabes una cosa

-¿Qué cosa Darién?

-Te regalo este hermoso amanecer- dijo Darién con mucha dulzura en su voz

-¿Qué? ¿Me regalas este amanecer?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-Si y te lo regalo por que gracias a ti esta ha sido una navidad diferente y que mejor regalo para ti que este nuevo amanecer

-Sabes es lo mas lindo que alguien me ha regalado. Gracias Darién de verdad

La rubia sin que el se lo esperara le brindo un calido abrazo

-Sabes ¿ por que te doy este abrazo?- pregunto la rubia

-No ¿Por qué?

-Por haberme regalado un amanecer tan hermoso, pero sobre todo por hacer de esta navidad una navidad diferente

Darién solo sonrio dándole un nuevo abrazo a la rubia sin ninguna otra intención mas que el de demostrale que para el fue una noche especial.

-Bueno creo que debes ir a dormir un poco por que nos hemos desvelado- dijo Darién

-Si. Tu ¿ te quedaras?

-Solo un rato mas pero enseguida me ire a dormir-respondio Darién

La rubia se despidió de el dejándolo en la terraza una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sui rostro, por que esta era una navidad especial para el y despues de todo también para ella. Así se retiro a su habitación dispuesto a dormir cosa que no le fue difícil, igual que a Serena.

**Hola niñas pues aquí les dejo la primera parte de este cap espero que les guste y también esperare ansiosa sus rw. Si se fijan viene Isabella un nuevo personaje al fic dentro de unos cap mas la veremos aparecer física mente. Este cap va dedicado especial mente a mi amiga CHERRIE por su cumpleaños, amix feliz cumpleaños. Niñas nos vemos pronto y ya saben cualquier duda estoy para servirles.**


	15. Navidad juntos parte II

Serena despertaba en la habitación de la hacienda se sentía tan bien era una sensación de tranquilidad para ella hace mucho que estas fechas no eran de su agrado pero anoche fue totalmente distinto. Se sento en la cama admirando de nuevo aquella habitación había dormido muy bien en esa cama tan comoda, se dirigió a la ducha para despertarse del todo así que tomo un baño y luego se dirigió al closet a escoger su ropa para hoy escogió un jeans de cadera baja en color azul palido y una blusa en color blanco de tirantes finos en la parte de enfrente traía una flor hecha de piedras de colores ,eligio unos zapatos de color blanco sin tacon. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en su acostumbrada cola alta, se puso un poco de maquillaje y quedo lista.

De pronto tocaron la puerta

-Adelante

-Buenos días señorita serena

-Buenos días Luna-respondio la rubia con una sonrisa- ya te dije que me digas serena

-Esta bien Serena, solo venia a avisarle que el desayuno esta listo-dijo Luna-el niño Darién y su mama ya están en el comedor

-Gracias Luna entonces vamos a desayunar por que la verdad me muero de hambre

Las dos bajaron al comedor en donde Serenity y Darién esperaban a Serena

-Buenos días Mama, Buenos días Darién –saludo la rubia

-Hija buenos días ¿ como te sientes?

-Muy bien mama y con mucha hambre

-Entonces siéntate por que mi nana se esmero en preparar el desayuno- dijo Darién

-Ya veo huele delicioso-dijo la rubia viendo el menú que había en la mesa

Luna había preparado waffles cubiertos de fresa y crema batida, Hot Cakes, pan tostado, fruta, jugo de naranja. Realmente una rica variedad.

-Diganme chicos ¿se desvelaron anoche?- pregunto Serenity

-La verdad si mama nos quedamos hasta muy tarde-dijo serena saboreando el hot cakes

-Es cierto Serenity la pasamos muy bien- respondió Darién

-Me alegra por ustedes de verdad

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y platicas entre los tres la verdad tanto Darién como serena estaban felices.

-Dime Serena ¿te gustaria dar un pase en la hacienda?- pregunto Darién

-Claro que si me encantaría- respondió la rubia emocionada

-Entonces vamos –dijo Darién-Nana atiende a la señora Serenity nosotros volvemos a la hora de la comida

-Claro que si Niño –respondió Luna

Los dos salieron de la casa realmente la vista era hermosa afuera

-Ven Serena te llevare a que conozcas mis caballos –dijo Darién

-Esta bien Darién vamos

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a las caballerizas en donde había dos hermosos caballos pura sangre de raza anglo-arabe

-Mira Serena este es mi caballo preferido y se llama Pegaso –dijo Darién señalando el caballo de color negro- y este de aquí se llama Silver-Señalando al hermoso caballo blanco

-Estan hermosos Darién- dijo la rubia acariciando a pegaso

-¿Quieres montarlo?- pregunto Darién

-NO NO Y NO una cosa es que digan que los caballos están hermosos y otra muy distinta es que quiera estar encima de un caballo-respondio un poco asustada

-Vamos Serena lo mismo dijiste de subirte a una moto y termino gustandote el paseo- dijo Darién divertido ante la reacción de la rubia-Vamos no te va a pasar nada

-No Darién entre una moto y un caballo hay mucha diferencia –dijo la rubia- además nunca en mi vida he subido a uno y no pienso hacerlo

-Y si ¿damos un paseo en el mismo caballo los dos? Así ya no tendrías miedo por que yo domare al caballo-dijo Darién intentando convencerla- Vamos no tienes nada que temer

-¿Por qué no podemos caminar? ¿Por qué siempre se te ocurren este tipo de cosas?-decía la rubia en fingiendo molestia

-No seas cobarde cabeza de chorlito

-Prometes que no pasara nada ¿verdad?- pregunto con cierto temor

-Lo Prometo. Dime ¿quieres a Pegaso o Silver – pregunto Darién

-UMMMM pues Silver me gusta mucho- dijo Serena

-Entonces pasearemos en el

Darién lo saco de la caballeriza coloco la montura al caballo mientras serena observaba con un poco de temor

-Bien Serena ven te subiré primero y despues subiré yo

Darién ayudo a serena a acomodarse en el caballo y una vez arriba el se acomodo detrás de ella rodeándola con los brazos para tomar las riendas del caballo(imaginen la escena de candy y Terry)

Poco a poco el caballo empezó a caminar cosa que puso nerviosa a Serena ya que sentía que se caería del caballo además pues sentía un hormigueo en ciertas partes de su cuerpo lo que la ponía nerviosa y un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Darién al notar el nerviosismo de la rubia

-EH…Si es que tengo miedo

-Tranquila mejor disfruta el recorrido y observa cada parte de la hacienda

Darién la llevo por toda la hacienda recorriendo la extensión de terreno, admirando cada detalle de aquel bello paisaje, los jardines, el patio, el corral, la casa de los trabajadores que trabajan la tierra, las bodegas y por ultimo un bello rio que se encontraba cerca de la parte en donde siembran las cosechas. Serena disfruto el paseo y decidieron detenerse un momento en el rio. Darién bajo primero para ayudar a bajar a la rubia

-Darién esto es hermoso, toda tu hacienda es muy linda

-Gracias Serena la verdad a mi mama le encantaba mucho la hacienda por ella y papa es que Luna me ayuda a mantenerla así- respondió Darién- ya que con mi profesión de medico casi no me da tiempo de estar por aquí

-Si te entendo- respondió la rubia sentándose a la orilla del rio quitando sus zapatos para meter sus pies al agua-tu profesión requiere de mucho tiempo

-Si pero en fin lo importante es que hoy estoy aquí, aunque bueno ya mañana regresaremos a Tokio- dijo Darién

-Es cierto mañana estaremos de vuelta, bueno aunque ya quiero contarle a Andrew y Lita lo lindo de este lugar-hablaba la rubia emocionada- aunque Lita ya ha estado aquí ¿verdad?

-Si ella ya conoce aquí también le encanta el lugar.

-Me imagino, sabes veo que luna te quiere mucho

-Así es Serena ella siempre trata de consentirme y sabes yo la quiero mucho aunque a veces la tenga abandonada

Serena lanzaba piedras al agua tratando de hacerlas llegar cada vez mas lejos como una pequeña niña a lo que Darién solo la observaba.

-Sabes cuando era pequeño mama solia traerme a jugar aquí todas las tardes y eso a mi me encantaba-recordaba el pelinegro con nostalgia

-Sabes yo extraño a papa era demasiado apegada a el aunque bueno murió cuando tenia 10 años la verdad es que me hace mucha falta-recordaba la rubia

-Al menos tu tienes a tu mama y se ve que te quiere mucho

-Es cierto Darién pero tu tienes muchos amigos y a Luna que también te quiere aunque se que no es lo mismo

-Por cierto Serena ¿ Ya decidiste que estudiaras en la universidad?-pregunto Darién

-Bueno para serte sincera aun no me decido es que sabes tengo 3 carreras que me gustan mucho pero no estoy segura-respondió la rubia

-Bueno si me permites darte un consejo piensa ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Qué habilidades tienes? Visualízate como te ves en cierto tiempo no se si te ayude de mucho pero piensa ¿que quieres ser? –dijo Darién-y si aun así no te decides pues opta por un examen vocacional aunque claro la ultima palabra la tienes tu

-Gracias Darién te prometo tomarlo en cuenta, oye ¿me ayudaras con el papeleo de la universidad?-pregunto la rubia

-Claro que si Serena cuenta conmigo-respondió Darién- ¿Qué te parece si caminamos un poco?-pregunto Darién- no te preocupes por el caballo yo lo llevo

-Esta bien me parece la idea, aunque recuerda que debemos llegar a la hora de la comida- dijo la rubia

-Claro que si, dime ¿quieres hacer algo en especial en la tarde?-pregunto Darién

-La verdad me encantaría ver una película con un tazon de palomitas de maíz- respondió la rubia- es que bueno normalmente es lo que hago en estos días ¿Qué dices te animas a ver una película?

-Bueno esta bien veremos una película creo que tengo algunas en mi habitación, al llegar la escoges. Ahora entonces vamos de regreso a la casa tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar a comer-dijo Darién tomando las riendas del caballo

Mientras tanto en la hacienda Luna y Serenity estaban apurándose con la comida y vaya que se habían esmerado en prepararlo.

-Muchas gracias Señora Serenity por ayudarme

-De nada Luna yo adoro estar en la cocina así que para mi fue un placer, solo espero que vengan a tiempo- dijo Serenity

-Ya vera que si además deben estar recorriendo la hacienda y bueno como Darién no viene seguido

-Cierto sabe este lugar es muy acogedor. Pero bueno creo que es hora de servir la mesa ya que imagino que no tardaran en llegar

Luna y Serenity sirvieron la comida la cual constaba de langosta gratinada con una ensalada fresca acompañado de un granizado de uvas. Cuando terminan de servir ña comida Darién y Serena iban entrando

-Que bien huele nana

-Así es Niño pero antes ve a lavarte las manos junto con Serena-dijo Luna en tono divertido

-Nana no me trates como un niño-respondió Darién fingiendo enfado

-JAJAJA

-Muy graciosa cabeza de chorlito-dijo Darién ante la risa de la rubia

-Ay ya ustedes no vayan a empezar Serena ve a lavarte las manos y despues vienes al comedor-dijo Serenity

-Esta bien Mama- respondió la rubia

Los dos subieron a su habitación y bajaron a los pocos minutos a disfrutar el delicioso almuerzo junto a Luna y Serenity. Despues de almorzar Darién se dirigió al estudio y Serena se fue a su habitación a descansar un momento. Su vista estaba fija en el techo miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, sostenía en sus manos aquella linda medalla con la foto de el, sus ojos se nublaron por un instante pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro por que recordó que esta era una navidad diferente.

Mientras Darién en la biblioteca estaba leyendo el libro que Serena le había regalado realmente estaba interesante de pronto Luna toco la puerta

-Adelante

-Niño te traje un café –dijo Luna dejando la charola sobre el escritorio- Niño la Señora Serenity y yo queremos salir a dar un paseo claro si no necesitas nada

-Claro que no Luna es mas dile a alguno de los peones que las lleve y no se preocupen –dijo Darién dando un sorbo a su café- y Serena ¿Aun esta en su habitación?

-Si la señora Serenity fue a verla y estaba dormida así que no quiso despertarla

-Esta bien Luna vayan tranquilas

-Esta bien entonces regresaremos mas tarde

Luna salió de la biblioteca para ir a dar un paseo con Serenity dejando solos a Darién y Serena en la casa. Una hora despues Serena estaba despertando, salió de su habitación buscando a su mama, llego a la biblioteca tocando la puerta

-Pasa Serena-dijo Darién que ya la había visto

-Hola Darién espero no molestarte, sabes donde esta mama-pregunto Serena

-Salio a dar un paseo con Luna –respondió Darién- Oye te estaba esperando para que veamos la película

-Hay es cierto bueno entonces aprovechando que ya desperté veamos la película-dijo la rubia con mucha alegría

-Bien entonces vamos a mi habitación para que tu escojas que película vamos a ver-dijo Darién ven vamos

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Darién Serena al entrar a la habitación se quedo con la boca abierta la habitación era hermosa y estaba muy ordenada

-Tu habitación esta hermosa

-Gracias. La verdad es que cada habitación tiene un decorado diferente, toma aquí están todas las películas que tengo y hay varios generos –dijo Darién-Sabes a mi se me antoja una de terror

-Ay Darién ¿Por qué de terror? Eso no es justo-decia desconsolada la rubia

-Tranquila entonces escoge la película tu-dijo Darién

-UMMM bueno que te parece Crepusculo sabes no pude ir al cine a verla-dijo serena- ¿Te parece?

-Si Serena esta bien, solo la compre pero no la he visto-dijo Darién- bien entonces vamos a la sala y ahí la vemos

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina por pop corn y sodas para verla ya con todo listo empezaron a ver la película.

Serena por su parte suspiraba y suspiraba cada vez que Edward salía en la película Darién solo observaba la emoción de Serena al ver a "ese" en la película

-Darién verdad que ¿Esta Linda la película?- pregunto emocionada

-Si no sabes cuanto pero sabes que esta mejor –dijo Darién

-¿Qué pregunto?-pregunto la rubia

-La cara de perrito degollado que pones al ver a Edward-dijo Darién

-Oye Darién yo no pongo cara de perrito degollado-dijo la rubia tirándole varias palomitas

-Cabeza de chorlito ni pienses que esto se quedara así-dijo Darién-quieres guerra pues entones juguemos-Darién le lanzo palomitas

-Uy eres un tonto mira tengo mantequilla en mi ropa-dijo la rubia- esto no se va a quedar así

-No me digas y ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Darién

-Pues ya no te voy a tirar palomitas si no que las almohadas del sofá-dijo la rubia aventándole uno en la cara

-Eso dolio Serena –Darién seguía tirándole palomitas

-JAJAJAJA creo que ya no veremos la película –dijo la rubia

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunto Darién –fingiendo enfado

-La cara de Limon agrio que tienes –respondió Serena

-Muy graciosa Cabeza de chorlito, Luna nos matara si ve este desorden-dijo Darién

-Bueno ya tranquilo entonces vamos a limpiar-dijo Serena- voy por una escoba y algo para recoger las palomitas

Serena se dirigió a la cocina por las cosas para limpiar y en menos de 45 minutos ya habían limpiado el desastre

-Listo aquí no paso nada-dijo serena divertida-sabes hace mucho que no tenia una guerra de palomitas

-JAJAJA bueno si te soy sincero yo igual pero fue divertido-dijo Darién

-Si aunque sabes hay una cosa que lamento-dijo la rubia

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Darién

-No haber seguido viendo al hermoso de Edward –dijo la rubia dando un suspiro

-Muy graciosa Serena

****************

Horas mas tarde ya era tiempo de cenar Serenity y Luna ya habían regresado y estaban cenando con Darién y Serena, la comida transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Luna se retiro primero ya que quería descansar, Luego lo hizo Serenity y Serena dejando a Darién en la sala pues no quería dormir aun.

Serena en la habitación tampoco podía dormir estaba dando vueltas en la cama y se le ocurrió ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche.

Cuando bajo las escaleras vio una luz encendida en la sala y se dirigió hasta ahí; cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a Darién frente a la chimenea con una foto de sus padres, ella se acerco sin hacer ruido. Poso su mano sobre el hombro de el

-¿Los extrañas mucho?-pregunto la rubia

Darién se giro para encontrarse con los ojos de la rubia

-Serena no te sentí entrar-dijo Darién

-Bueno es que no podía dormir y baje por un vaso de leche pero como vi la luz encendida vine a ver quien estaba aquí-dijo la rubia-¿Te pasa algo?

-Lo de siempre, los extraño mucho sabes mis padres me hacen mucha falta tengo tantos recuerdos de ellos, pero quisiera tenerlos conmigo-respondió Darién acariciando la foto con sus dedos

-Bueno Darién te entiendo pero te apuesto a que donde quiera que ellos estén están orgullosos de tener un hijo como tu-dijo la rubia- además ellos siempre están contigo en tu corazón

-Gracias Serena por tus palabras de verdad me hacen mucho bien-dijo Darién- Sabes a mama le gustaba sentarse frente a la chimenea, junto a mi papa

-Eran muy unidos y con solo ver la fotografía se nota que te adoraban-dijo la rubia-sabes… a veces me parece tan injusto que nuestros seres queridos mueran

-Es duro pero es la ley de la vida aunque suene duro, pero ¿Por qué tienes esa carita de tristeza?-pregunto Darién viendo la cara de Serena

-Por nada…no me hagas caso-dijo la rubia con la voz un poco quebrada

-Dime ¿Confías en mi?-pregunto Darién

-Si

-Entonces dime ¿Qué dolor guarda tu corazón?-pregunto Darién-sabes por ahí dicen que las penas compartidas pesan menos

-Es que sabes para mi es difícil tocar el tema, por que aunque ya ha pasado tiempo lo extraño-dijo la rubia

-¿Lo extrañas? ¿A quien?- pregunto Darién-todo lo que me digas no saldrá de aquí lo prometo

Serena tomo valor para decírselo a Darién

-A Zafiro-dijo la rubia de golpe- se que ya no debería dolerme tanto pero en verdad era todo para mi, quisiera poder cambiar las cosas pero se que es imposible

-¿Quién es Zafiro?-pregunto Darién

-Mi novio y prometido- dijo Serena- Murio hace dos años el mismo dia de mi cumpleaños

-Tranquila Serena

La rubia relato los acontecimientos sucedidos con zafiro, mientras Darién escuchaba atentamente todo. Era inevitable que la rubia llorara al recordar esos momentos.

Darién tomo entre sus manos las manos de ella

-Serena entiendo el dolor que sientes llora si eso te hace sentir mejor yo estoy aquí para cuidarte-dijo Darién abrazando a la rubia-Perdóname por todos los comentarios que te lastimaron nunca fue mi intención

-Sabes desde que el murió gracias a ti he tenido una navidad mas que especial-dijo la rubia-de verdad gracias

-No gracias a ti por confiar en mi sabes estoy seguro que a Zafiro no le gusta verte triste, no te digo que no lo recuerdes pero sabes debes aprender a vivir con esos recuerdos que aunque no nos guste forman parte de nuestra vida-dijo Darién sin soltar las manos de la rubia-Tienes que mirar hacia adelante, cumplir tus sueños y seguir con tu vida

-Lo se y créeme Darién que no solo tu me lo has dicho pero no es fácil teníamos muchas cosas por hacer juntos, sueños, planes que se truncaron-dijo la rubia-he tratado de no llorar de seguir con mi vida pero no puedo

-Tranquila Serena veras como poco a poco tu pena disminuye y tu corazón sana, eres joven y Linda el tiempo cura las heridas, tu tranquila que yo estare contigo-dijo Darién estrechándola a su pecho

Darién saco un pañuelo que roso delicadamente en el rostro de la rubia para secar sus lagrimas.

-Sin lagrimas te vez mejor- dijo Darién brindándole una hermosa sonrisa- ahora vamos por leche a la cocina por que ya se me antojo un vaso

La rubia esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias Darién por escucharme en verdad te lo agradezco

-No tienes nada que agradecer yo siempre estare para escucharte y para lo que tu necesites, ahora vamos por la leche y te acompaño a tu habitación

Los dos fueron por leche Darién entro a la habitación de Serena cuando ella acabo su leche se acosto en la cama, Darién se sento a un lado de ella

-Duerme yo me ire hasta que estes dormida, descanza-dijo Darién

-Gracias Darién

Minutos despues Serena estaba dormida el se acerco a ella

"Aun te duele tanto su muerte y sabes que te entiendo espero poder ganarme tu corazón, descansa princesa"-pensaba Darién

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, estaba feliz por que al fin Serena le había contado de Zafiro eso quería decir que ya confiaba un poco mas en el. Se acostó durmiendo tranquila mente al igual que ella.

Al día siguiente en la tarde Darién, Serena y Serenity se despedían de Luna pues era hora de partir.

-Niño cuidate mucho y espero que regreses pronto-decia Luna a Darién

-Claro que me cuidare Nana

Luna gracias por todo-dijo Serenity

-De nada señora fue un placer conocerla-respondió Luna-Serena espero que vuelvas pronto

-Gracias Luna si se da la oportunidad aquí me tendrá de nuevo

Una vez terminado de despedirse subieron al auto con rumbo a Tokio… Darién fue a dejarlas a su casa, Serenity se despidió dejando afuera de la casa a Darién y Serena

-Darién de nuevo gracias la pase muy bien-dijo la rubia

-Gracias a ti por que yo la pase bien en compañía tuya y de tu mama-dijo Darién- Serena Gracias por confiar en mi

-Me has demostrado que puedo hacerlo, además tu también confias en mi –dijo la rubia

-Claro que si, bueno yo me retiro por que quiero descansar ojala nos veamos en el Crown con los chicos-dijo Darién

-Ay veras que así sera bueno entonces descansa y gracias por todo

Darién se acerco para darle un beso en la mejía como despedida a la rubia y se fue a su casa. Serena estaba en su habitación contenta por que paso una navidad diferente gracias a ese Cavernícola que la sacaba de quicio a veces, después de todo era un buen amigo.

**Bien niñas aquí esta este nuevo cap espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ahora como ven entre Darién y Serena ya la relación de amistad es un poco mas solida; y por lo pronto Sera de Amistad. Recuerden que falta la llegada de Isabella y de Setsuna. Así que ya verán que pasa con esta historia. Gracias por sus rw y por su apoyo en el fic El corazón se quivoca.**

**Pd: en esta semana actualizo sueños no piensen que lo abandone y menos cuando estamos a pasos del final**


	16. Buenos Amigos la llegada de setsuna

Sin darse cuenta las festividades navideñas habían terminado, el año nuevo lo recibieron todos juntos en casa de Andrew. Fue un fin de año armonioso hasta Neflyte estuvo con todos ellos, pero era momento de darle paso a un nuevo año como siempre sabemos un nuevo año esta lleno de sorpresas, deseos y propósitos. ¿Qué cambios y sorpresas traerá este año? Lo iremos viendo poco a poco.

Una nueva mañana se llegaba Serena aun no se inscribía en la universidad pero lo haría en el transcurso del día. La relación con Darién era de muy buenos amigos compartían muchos momentos juntos, se la pasaban muy bien.

Serena estaba cambiándose en su habitacion para comenzar un nuevo dia traía puesta una camisa negra de tirantes al cuello y un pantalón de lino en color blanco de pierna ancha y bajo de cintura. sus zapatos eran de color negro de pequeña plataforma abiertos de la punta, su cabello lo llevaba lacio con una media cola y el brazalete que le regalo Neflyte junto con la medalla de Zafiro. Simplemente hermosa bajo a desayunar con su mama.

-Hola mami buenos días –saludo la rubia

-Hola hija buenos días ya están listos tus hot cakes y tu jugo de naranja-respondió Serenity- pero que linda te ves hoy pequeña

-Gracias mama, sabes hoy quiero ir a la universidad a checar el pensum de las carreras que me gustaría estudiar-decía la rubia- estoy muy emocionada por eso

-Lo se hija pero dime ¿Iras sola?-pregunto Serenity

-Si mama-dijo la rubia tomando un sorbo de jugo

-Crei que Darién te acompañaría-dijo Serenity

-Pues si mama el se ofreció pero no puedo andar molestándolo-dijo la rubia- no quiero abusar de su amistad

-Bueno hija yo no creo que a Darién le moleste –dijo Serenity

-Claro que no le molesta pero el tiene cosas que hacer-dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa- bueno mami me voy regresare pronto… bueno puede que me demore por quiero ir al Crown

-Esta bien pequeña ve

Serena salió rumbo a la universidad y en el camino choco con una persona que la hizo caer al suelo

-Oye fijate por donde vas-grito la rubia sin levantar la mirada

-Hay cabeza de chorlito tu debes fijarte por donde caminas-respondió Darién ayudando a levantarse

-Darién perdón no fue mi intención-dijo la rubia

-Esta bien no te preocupes y ¿Adonde vas?-pregunto Darién

-Voy a la universidad a checar los pensum de las carreras

-Pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Sabes que quería ayudarte-dijo Darién

-EH…Bueno pues lo que pasa es que no quería molestar además tu tienes cosas que hacer-dijo la rubia-De verdad Darién es que no quiero molestar

-Pero si para mi no es molestia si tu quieres puedo acompañarte-dijo Darién- hoy no tengo turno en el hospital, además que te parece si despues de eso vamos al Crown a ver a Andrew y de seguro que Lita estará ahí

-Bueno esta bien vamos –dijo la rubia

Los dos caminaron rumbo a la universidad cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la oficina de nuevo ingreso a que les brindaran información sobre las carreras, las materias, años de estudio, colegiaturas, etc.

En todo eso se les fue la mañana al salir de la universidad llegaron al parque y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol

-Gracias por acompañarme Darién de verdad sin ti estaría perdida-dijo la rubia

-De nada cabeza de chorlito eso ya lo se tu sola no hubieses hecho nada-dijo Darién en tono de burla

-Muy gracioso Darién –dijo la rubia con cierta molestia-De veras que lo cavernícola no se te quita

-JAJAJA sabes que te vez horrible cuando te enojas

-UY Darién eres un tonto

-Si puedo ser un tonto pero aun así eres mi amiga-respondió Darién

-Pues claro yo no hago distinción entre mis amigos-respondió la rubia- Bueno ya dejemos de pelear

-Esta bien descansemos un momento y después nos vamos al Crown

-Si esta bien

-Se me olvidaba Luna te manda muchos saludos-dijo Darién

-Hay Luna, cuando le llames dile que yo le mando un gran abrazo-dijo Serena

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos pero no era un silencio de incomodidad si no todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al Crown?-dijo Darién

-Si creo que ya estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo, mejor vamos así me comeré un trozo de pastel-decia la rubia con ojitos de estrella

-Ay Serena tu solo piensas en comer –dijo Darién burlándose

-Bueno es que adoro los pasteles –dijo la rubia- pero tu ni te quejes por que bien que los disfrutas

-Bueno ya no te alteres mejor vamos al Crown

Los dos se dirigieron hacia alla y ahí se encontraba Neflyte, Lita y Andrew

-Este pastel esta delicioso Lita-dijo Neflyte

-Que bueno que te guste, estoy esperando que llegue serena se que le encantara-respondió la castaña

-Hay yo me muero por ver a mi ángel, hoy en la mañana le llame pero no me contesto-dijo el castaño- a lo mejor estaba dormida

-No lo creo –dijo Andrew- según tenia entendido hoy iría a la universidad a ver los pensum de las carreras que quiere estudiar y después vendría para acá

-Entonces quizás no ha de tardar en llegar-dijo Neflyte

Minutos después iban entrando riendo a carcajadas Darién y Serena el mas sorprendido fue Neflyte pues al verla con Darién sintió celos ya que ella se veía muy a gusto.

Serena y Darién se acercaron a la mesa en donde estaban los chicos

-Hola chicos que gusto verlos-saludo la rubia

-Serena, Darién siéntense justo estábamos hablando de ti Serena-dijo Andrew-¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

-Bien ya tengo toda la información que necesito ahora debo pensar bien que carrera escoger-dijo la rubia-Oye Andrew me muero por comer pastel

-Me lo imagine justo Lita acaba de preparar uno-dijo Andrew

-Entonces yo quiero probarlo-dijo la rubia- y Darién también ¿verdad?

-Si Andrew yo también quiero probar ese pastel-respondió Darién

-Darién pensé que hoy estarías en el hospital-dijo Neflyte

-De hecho hoy no tengo turno en el hospital, por eso acompañe a Serena a la universidad-responde Darién

-A ver díganme ¿de que me perdi? –pregunto Neflyte-¿Desde cuando ustedes se volvieron tan amigos?

Esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de molestia que solo fue percibida por Darién, ante la pregunta del castaño fue la rubia quien contesto

-Neflyte no te perdiste de nada y bueno Darién y yo nos volvimos amigos por que con este tiempo que lo he tratado me he dado cuenta que no es tan cavernícola-dijo la rubia esto ultimo con cierta broma-Es tan amigo como lo eres tu

-Lo se ángel perdóname pero se me hizo un poco raro verlos juntos-respondió el castaño

-Bueno yo y Andrew vamos por el pastel para ustedes a la cocina-dijo Lita

Se retiraron un momento dejando a los 3 chicos ahí en la mesa

-Veo que traes puesto la pulsera que te regale-dijo el castaño

-Claro que si me gusta mucho –respondió la rubia

-Dime ángel ¿te gustaria ir a mi casa al terminar de comer el pastel?-pregunto Neflyte

Ante esta pregunta Darién se molesto un poco pero supo disimularlo muy bien

-Bueno esta bien pero solo un momento-respondió la rubia

Lita y Andrew regresaban con el pastel de la rubia y Darién

-Esto se ve delicioso-dijo la rubia tomando la fresa del pastel

-Hay Serena no te comas las fresas-dijo Andrew

-Perdóname Andrew pero tu sabes que me encantan

-Bueno Darién aquí esta tu pastel –dijo Lita sirviendo el pastel a Darién

-Gracias Lita –respondió Darién-Sabes Luna te mando un gran abrazo

-Hay Luna ojala pueda verla pronto, se me ocurre que puedo llamarla para saludarla-dijo Lita emocionada-¿Los números de teléfono son los mismos?

-Si Lita puedes llamarla cuando quieras-dijo Darién-Oye se pondrá feliz de hablar contigo

-Es cierto Lita sabes cuando acompañe a Darién a la hacienda Luna pregunto por ti-dijo Serena-Se ve que te quiere mucho

-Eh bueno…SI –respondió Lita

La rubia disfrutaba de su pastel entre risas y platicas de pronto ya se lo había terminado

-Ángel ¿Podemos irnos ya?-pregunto Neflyte

-Si claro como quieras-dijo la rubia- bueno chicos me despido nos vemos luego, Darién gracias por acompañarme

-De nada Serena ya sabes cualquier cosa solo dime-respondió Darién

-Bueno nos vemos mi ángel y yo nos retiramos-dijo Neflyte

Los dos chicos salieron del Crown dejando a Lita, Andrew y Darién ahí. Neflyte ayudo a la rubia a subir al auto y en 20 minutos ya estaban en la casa del castaño

-Ángel ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto Neflyte

-No gracias –respondió la rubia

-Entonces ven acompañame a la terraza te encantaran las rosas que la adornan-dijo Neflyte tomándole el brazo a la chica

Cuando llegaron a la terraza habían muchas rosas hermosas adornándola, la rubia se acerco para percibir el aroma de las delicadas rosas, mientras Neflyte la observaba

-Estan hermosas-dijo la rubia mirando al castaño

-No mas hermosas que tu-respondió el castaño- Ángel ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro dime ¿ que pasa?-respondió la rubia mirándolo

-¿Desde cuando te llevas mejor con Darién?-pregunto el castaño

-Pues desde que lo he tratado mas. Me he dado cuenta que es muy buena persona-respondió la rubia- pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Solo es simple curiosidad por que hasta donde recuerdo pues te sacaba de tus casillas-respondió Neflyte

-JAJAJA Pues no te creas lo sigue haciendo de vez en cuando pero ahora hasta divertido resulta pelear con el-respondió la rubia

Neflyte solo escuchaba a la rubia y es que ahora el hablar de Darién para ella resultaba de lo mas normal, de cierta forma los celos en el castaño se hicieron presentes ya que Darién de alguna manera se había vuelto amigo de ella, se podría decir según Neflyte que ahora Serena y Darién tenían mas cosas en común.

-Ya lo veo ángel-dijo Neflyte

Mientras ellos seguían platicando en el aeropuerto de Tokio se encontraba una mujer que acababa de llegar a Tokio una mujer de 1.80 de estatura cabello largo hasta la cintura de color verde oscuro y muy elegante caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Mientras en el Crown Darién, Lita y Andrew aun seguían platicando

-Dime Lita tu ¿Seguirás con tus clases de cocina?-pregunto Darién

-Claro que si y como no hacerlo si Andrew me las dara; aunque bueno tomare clases en la academia que esta por aquí cerca-respondió la castaña

-Que bueno me alegro por ti me da gusto verte feliz-respondió Darién

-Como no va a estarlo Darién si me tiene a mi-respondió Andrew- Además no se puede quejar por que la adoro como no tienes idea

-Mas te vale por que si no te las veras conmigo-respondió Darién- por que Lita es una excelente chica

-Si Darién me quedo claro-respondió Andrew- pero cuéntanos tu ¿Cómo vas con Serena? Por lo que veo se llevan mejor

-Pues Si Andrew no puedo negarte que ahora ella me tiene mas confianza y nuestro trato es diferente pero solo somos amigos-respondió Darién con tranquilidad-Aunque eso no quiere decir que no la quiera, al contrario me muero por besarla pero no la voy a presionar

-Me parece increíble escucharte hablar así-dijo Andrew

-La verdad a mi también Darién no lo puedo creer-dijo Lita

-Pues créanlo es que saben Serenity hablo conmigo y bueno le dije lo que sentía por Serena, me fue de gran ayuda hablar con ella-respondió Darién- Por eso estoy un poco tranquilo

-Pues me parece bien veras que poco a poco se iran dando las cosas-dijo Lita- Además ahora que ya su confianza se ha dado mas será mas fácil

-Pero dime Darién ¿Ya te hablo de Zafiro?-pregunto Andrew con cierta curiosidad

-Si me hablo de el cuando pasamos la navidad en la hacienda-dijo Darién- el momento se presto para hacerlo y por fin me hablo de el

-Créeme Darién eso es un gran avance-respondió Andrew

Así los chicos pasaron el tiempo hasta que Darién vio su reloj

-Creo que es hora de irme el tiempo se paso volando-dijo Darién

-Andrew yo tengo cosas que hacer en casa ¿llegas mas tarde?

-Claro que si te veo en tu casa mas tarde-respondió Andrew dándole un beso a la castaña

-Si quieres te acompaño-dijo Darién- para que no te vayas sola

-Gracias Darién-respondió Lita

Y así salieron los dos del Crown platicando muy amenamente hasta que llegaron al parque en donde decidieron sentarse un momento

-Lita a que no sabes quien vendrá a visitarnos pronto-dijo Darién con cierta inocencia

-¿Quién?-pregunto la castaña

-Adivina-dijo Darién pues ya sabia la reacción de la castaña

-UMMM pues no se la verdad no se me ocurre nadie-dijo la castaña- dame una pista

-Es una persona a la cual cuando éramos novios tu le tenias unos celos enormes-dijo Darién sin dejar de ver el rostro de la castaña

El rostro de Lita hizo cierta mueca de sorpresa y coraje por que ciertos recuerdos se paseaban por su mente.

-Ay No me digas que Isabella vendrá por que eso es para morirme-dijo con cierto enfado la castaña

-Vamos Lita Isabella es buena persona-dijo Darién- es mas hasta me pregunto por ti

-¿Buena persona? Si como no si aun recuerdo como gozaba haciéndome rabiar de celos-respondió Lita- por que bien que sabia que odio que te diga Hermoso

-JAJAJA Lita por Dios tranquila, así es su forma de ser además tu sabes que yo la quiero mucho-dijo Darién divertido

-Pues será muy su forma de ser sabes hubieron momentos en que no se como me controle-dijo la rubia recordando- y de que la quieras mucho eso no me cabe la duda, en fin Darién pues si viene que remedio.

-Vamos Lita tranquila veras como la pasamos bien cuando ella este aquí-dijo Darién

-¿Pasamos? Ni se te ocurra Darién la pasaras tu por que yo la pasare con Andrew-dijo Lita-Sabes conociéndola y conociéndote quizás pases todo este tiempo solo con ella

-Como crees eso no será así-dijo Darién

-Darién Chiba te conozco y sobre todo la conozco a ella te traerá de un lado a otro ya lo veras-decia la castaña- pero en fin tu veras que haces. Darién tu ¿le has dicho a Serena que fuimos novios?

-La verdad no. Pero no por que quiera ocultarlo es solo que no se ha dado el momento-respondió Darién-y tu ¿Se lo has dicho a Andrew?

-No pero es que sabes el no me ha preguntado nada de eso, ni yo a el pero imaginate se lo digo y se molesta por no decírselo antes-dijo Lita

-Yo conozco a Andrew y se que no se molestara, no tendría por que lo de nosotros fue antes de llegar aquí-respondió Darién-pero si se molestara por alguna razón yo hablare con el

-Gracias Darién en verdad

-No tienes nada que agradecer-dijo Darién- bien creo que te llevo a tu casa

Así los dos se levantaron del lugar hacia casa de Lita. Serena estaba en el cementerio decidió ir despues de salir de casa de Neflyte. Como siempre llevo las hermosas rosas blancas de Zafiro y se sento a un lado de la tumba

"Sabes Zafiro hoy fui a la universidad a traer información la verdad estoy muy contenta por eso, imagínate yo en la universidad como pasa el tiempo ¿Verdad? Es increíble que ya iniciamos un nuevo año, Sabes Darién se ha vuelto un buen amigo para mi se que tu sabes es una buena persona con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de ello"

Serena observaba la tumba y es que hay cosas a las que difícilmente nos vamos a acostumbrar, y una de esas es la perdida de una persona a la cual se quizo mucho. Esbozo una sonrisa triste y llevo su mano a la medalla, la sensación que sentía al estar ahí era indescriptible.

El tiempo paso y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por lo que se marcho del cementerio no sin antes pasar por el parque, se sento un momento con su cabeza llena de mil cosas, cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado de inmediato volvió a ver

-Ay Darién eres tu me asustaste-dijo la rubia-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Veras fui a dejar a Lita a su casa y me quede por aquí caminando –respondió Darién- pero tu ¿Qué haces aquí sola en el parque?

-Nada en especial Darién solo recordaba –respondió la rubia

-y puedo saber ¿Qué recordabas?-pregunto Darién un poco dudoso

-Nada en especial es solo que hay lugares en tu vida que te marcaron de alguna manera y sabes aquí este parque tiene para mi esos tipos de momentos-dijo la rubia con total tranquilidad mirando hacia el frente

-Te entiendo en mi caso la hacienda de mis padres esta llena de esa clase de momentos-respondió Darién

De pronto el celular de Serena comenzó a sonar cosa que interrupio la tranquilidad en la que se encontraban

-Hola mama –respondió la chica

-Serena ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto Serenity

-Estoy en el parque con Darién pero ya iba para la casa ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la rubia

-No hija solo que hay una visita en casa que te esta esperando-contesto Serenity

-¿Visita? –pregunto intrigada

-Si así que ven pronto

-Esta bien mama voy para alla enseguida-dijo la rubia cortando la llamada

-Bueno Darién debo irme parece que alguien me espera en casa-dijo la rubia parándose

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Darién

-Esta bien vamos –respondió la rubia

El camino a casa de serena fue tranquilo entre risas y una que otra pelea pero nada grave llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la rubia

-Bueno pequeña me voy para que no hagas esperar mas a tu visita-dijo Darién

-Gracias Darién por acompañarme-respondió la rubia

Darién se acerco a ella dándole un beso en la mejia de despedida, y ella igual le correspondió

-Buenas noches princesa-dijo Darién

-Buenas noches Darién y de nuevo gracias

La rubia entro a su casa para ver cual era la visita que la esperaba

-Mama ya estoy aquí

-Estamos en la sala –respondió la mama

La rubia se dirigió a la sala y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a Setsuna junto a su madre, Setsuna la recibió con un abrazo que fue correspondido por la rubia.

-Setsuna ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?-pregunto la rubia

-Quise darte la sorpresa –respondió la peli verde- estoy feliz de verte hace mucho que no te veía

-Lo mismo digo Setsuna estoy feliz de verte –respondió emocionada- hay estoy super feliz de que estés aquí

-Que bueno pequeña pero dime ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Setsuna

-En el ´parque –respondió la rubia- tu sabes que me gusta mucho ir al parque, pero ¿Ya cenaste?

-No Serena no he cenado y ¿tu?-pregunto Setsuna

-Pues no la verdad solo comi en el Crown con Andrew y los demás –dijo la rubia recordando

-Ay recuerdo que a Zafiro le encantaba ir a ese lugar contigo, siempre me decía que ahí pasaban las tardes –dijo Setsuna

-Si así es el adoraba ese lugar aunque déjame decirte que lo que mas adoraba eran los pasteles tan deliciosos- dijo la rubia recordando cuanto le gustaban esos pasteles a Zafiro

-Bueno díganme si ¿quieren comer? Para prepararles algo-pregunto Serenity

-No mama yo no tengo hambre y ¿tu Setsuna?-pegunto la rubia

-No Serena mejor que te parece si salimos a caminar

-Me encanta la idea-respondió la rubia-Mami volvemos en un rato

La rubia y Setsuna salieron de nuevo llegaron a la fuente que estaba cerca del parque

-Bien Serena cuéntame ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Setsuna

-Bien Set estoy feliz por que imagínate ya iré a la universidad estoy feliz por eso-respondió la rubia- pero dime Set ¿Qué has hecho tu?

-Me alegro por ti Serena en verdad, pues yo soy Psicóloga por fin termine mi carrera después de posponerla tanto y sabes me siento feliz por eso, aunque te confieso que me siento muy sola sin mi hermano-respondió Setsuna mirando al cielo- no sabes cuanta falta me hace

-Créeme que no eres la única Set yo también lo extraño no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi acostumbrarme a que no esta, ha sido terrible-dijo la rubia – sabes desde que el murió siempre le llevo sus adoradas rosas blancas

-Entiendo lo que sientes Serena pero sabes hay penas y perdidas con las que uno debe aprender a vivir y sobre todo de tratar que no te afecten en tu vida-dijo Setsuna- Se que lo extrañas mucho pero sabes tu mama me estuvo hablando un poco de cómo ha sido tu vida desde que el murió y déjame decirte que tu actitud esta mal

-Lo se Setsuna creeme pero lo extraño mucho además tu sabes que teníamos planes juntos y no es justo que todo haya terminado así-respondió la rubia apretando los puños

-Sabes al principio yo pensaba como tu pero despues me di cuenta que la muerte es algo inevitable y con mucho esfuerzo aprendi a aceptarlo aunque no niego que lo extraño-dijo Setsuna- Además piensa a Zafiro no le gustaria verte así de triste

-Lo se pero no es fácil para mi –respondió la rubia

-Serena la perdida de Zafiro tampoco fue fácil para mi pero tuve que seguir con mi vida y tu debes hacer lo mismo-dijo Setsuna- No te encierres en un mundo lleno de tristezas, por que eres joven y tienes derecho a vivir

-Setsuna… pero

-Escucha Serena como te dije tu madre me conto algunas cosas y la verdad no me parecen se que te parece raro que yo te diga todo esto pero lo hago por que te quiero y se que a zafiro verte feliz le gustaria mucho-dijo Setsuna-pero en fin creo que debemos ir a descansar mañana será otro dia y hablaremos con mas calma, además te traje algunas cosas pero te las dare mañana son fotos y cartas y solo tu decidiras que hacer con ellas

-Esta bien vamos a casa mañana sera un nuevo dia, aparte quiero que vayamos al Crown que conozcas a Lita y Andrew así que vamos a dormir-dijo la rubia

Minutos después llegaron a la casa Serena y Setsuna subieron a sus habitaciones la rubia en su habitacion se sentía un poco triste pues hablar de Zafiro no era fácil para ella, mientras Setsuna en su habitacion se encontraba tranquila pensando en que Serena aun sufria por Zafiro y ella la ayudaría un poco ya que le preocupaba mucho todo lo que le conto Serenity. Claro Serenity omitió a Darién pero mañana Setsuna lo conocería.

**Bien niñas aquí esta un nuevo cap ojala les guste de verdad gracias por su apoyo y pues nos vemos luego. Gracias por sus rw**


	17. Fotos y Recuerdos

A la mañana siguiente Setsuna y Serenity se levantaron temprano estaban tomando café en la cocina, Serena aun no despertaba

-Sabes creo que tu presencia le hara bien a Serena –decia Serenity dando un sorbo a su café

-Bueno Serenity vere que puedo hacer para que ella cambie su actitud, anoche platique con ella y la verdad se que extraña a mi hermano pero no puede seguir as

-Creeme que no sera fácil te lo digo yo que la conozco demasiado-respondió Serenity

-Pues haremos la lucha no me dare por vencida, hoy por lo pronto quiero que me lleve al Crown, quiero conocer a sus amigos –dijo Setsuna

-Ya los conoceras son buenos chicos

De pronto bajo Serena muy linda como siempre

-Buenos días Mama, Set –saludo la rubia

-Hola hija siéntate te sirvo algo para que desayunes-respondió Serenity

-¿Dormiste bien Serena?-pregunto Setsuna

-Si dormi muy bien-respondió la rubia sentándose para desayunar-dime Set ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Ya veremos que haremos Serena primero desayuna ¿Si?-pregunto Setsuna

-Oye ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-pregunto la rubia

-Si dime ¿Qué quieres?

-Despues de comer ¿puedes darme las fotos y cartas que me trajiste?-pregunto la rubia

-Esta bien si eso quieres así sera pero desayuna –dijo Setsuna

-Si claro que lo hare

*************************

Mientras Lita estaba desayunando cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta de inmediato fue a abrir

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estas?-saludo Andrew dándole un beso a su novia

-Andrew amor que gusto verte pasa ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?-pregunto lita

-Claro me encantaría-respondió Andrew

Lita le sirvió el desayuno a Andrew y siguieron desayunando

-Te ves hermosa Lita

-Gracias Andrew, tu también te ves muy lindo pero dime ¿no deberías estar en el Crown?-pregunto Lita

-Aun no es un poco temprano y quise pasar a verte-dijo Andrew- pensé en pasar por serena pero como se que le gusta dormir no lo hice, talvez vaya al Crown

-Es lo mas seguro oye Andrew sabes estaba pensando en que a Neflyte le molesto un poco la cercanía de Serena y Darién –dijo Lita- Además que no disimulo tanto que digamos

-Tienes razón Lita pero bueno creo que es mejor que esos dos sean amigos a que se la pasen como perro y gato-dijo Andrew divertido-solo espero que tu y yo nunca vayamos a estar así

-No lo creo Andrew –respondió Lita- Sabes a mi me encanta ver a Serena mas animada

-A mi igual pero la verdad yo que la conozco se que cuando se deprime por Zafiro le cuesta mucho salir de eso-dijo Andrew- pero bueno ahora esta mas tranquila y la verdad la compañía de Darién le hace bien

-Es cierto a mi me gustaria verlos juntos de novios tomados de la mano-decia Lita contenta

-A mi también me encantaría eso pero eso es algo que solo el tiempo dira-respondió Andrew

************************************************

Mientras Serena ya había terminado de desayunar en compañía de Setsuna y su mama

-Estuvo delicioso el desayuno ahora si ¿puedes darme las fotos?-pregunto la rubia

-UMMM

-Hay no Setsuna ese UMMMM no me agrada-dijo la rubia

-¿Qué te parece si vamos primero al cementerio?-dijo Setsuna- quiero dejarle unas flores a mi hermano

-Esta bien como tu quieras Set vamos al cementerio entonces –respondió la rubia

Las dos se despidieron de Serenity y salieron rumbo al cementerio, mientras nuestro querido Darién se encontraba en su consultorio leyendo algunos expedientes de sus pacientes, cuando de pronto la imagen de Serena se cruzo por su cabeza provocando en el una hermosa sonrisa.

**Mientras Serena y Setsuna ya estaban en el cementerio**

Limpiando la tumba de Zafiro aunque como la rubia venia todos los días estaba muy linda.

-Serena entonces tu ¿vienes todos los días?-pregunto Setsuna

-Si siempre vengo en las tardes me gusta mucho hacerlo-respondió la rubia

Setsuna no dijo nada solo deposito sus rosas en la tumba arrodillándose y tocando la tumba con mucha nostalgia

"Zafiro hermano no sabes cuanto te extraño, pero se que estas con nuestros padres eso me consuela un poco por que no estas solo Perdoname por no venir antes pero pues mis estudios no me lo permitían se que te dara gusto saber que por fin soy Psicologa, y bueno se que estas preocupado por ella pero la ayudare en lo que me sea posible lo prometo"-pensaba Setsuna

Mientras Serena también deposito las rosas en la tumba y la miraba con mucha nostalgia

"Se que estas feliz de que tu hermana este aquí, créeme yo también lo estoy ella te extraña mucho al igual que yo. Se que en tu rostro en este momento hay una hermosa sonrisa para las dos, sabes quiero presentarle a mis amigos a Lita, Andrew, Neflyte y Darién. Te extraño Zafiro

-Serena no pongas esa carita tranquila-dijo Setsuna posando su mano en el hombro de la rubia-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya?

-Dame un minuto Set-dijo la rubia tomando dos rosas de la tumba- se que no te molestaras zafiro

Serena se dirigió a la tumba de los padres de Darién y las dejo ahí mientras Setsuna solo la observaba, una vez dejo las rosas ahí salieron del cementerio. Serena se encontraba triste

-Serena no te pongas triste sabes creo que no deberías venir tan seguido-dijo Setsuna

Cosa que sorprendió a la rubia pues no esperaba eso

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Set?-pregunto Serena molesta

-Lo digo por tu bien es que mira si vienes a diario te atormentas demasiado con cosas que ya no puedes remediar, es decir todos los días sufres con venir aquí cuando ya no puedes remediar nada-dijo Setsuna seria- No me mal interpretes ven a dejarle sus rosas, a contarle tus cosas pero no a diario, hazlo dos o tres veces por semana, te aseguro que llegaras a sentirte mejor

La rubia no dijo nada simplemente se limito a esbozar una sonrisa triste y se dirigieron hacia el Crown

-Espero que te guste este lugar Zafiro y yo disfrutábamos venir aquí-dijo Serena entrando al lugar con Setsuna

-Veras que si –dijo Setsuna viendo el lugar

Cuando de pronto se acerco Andrew a saludar a la rubia y a su acompañante

-Hola Serena que gusto verte por aquí-dijo Andrew- ya me extrañaba que no te habías aparecido por aquí

-Hola Andrew pues ya vez ya estoy aquí-respondió Serena- Ay pero que mal educada soy mira Andrew ella es Setsuna Black la hermana de Zafiro

-Mucho gusto Setsuna soy Andrew –respondió dándole su mano- pero siéntense y díganme ¿ que les traigo?

-Hola Andrew es un gusto conocerte este lugar es muy bonito-respondió Setsuna- a mi me encantaría probar uno de tus afamados pasteles

-Esta bien enseguida te traigo un pastel de Zanahoria delicioso-dijo Andrew muy amable- y tu serena ¿ que quieres?

-UMMMM veamos quiero pastel y una malteada de fresa-respondió la rubia

-Bien entonces siéntense y enseguida les llevo sus pedidos-respondió Andrew

-Oye Andrew y ¿Lita?-pregunto la rubia

-Esta en la cocina enseguida le digo que estas aquí-dijo Andrew dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Ese chico es muy agradable Serena –dijo Setsuna

-La verdad es que es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho-respondió la rubia

De pronto llega Lita a saludar a la rubia

-Hola Serena que gusto verte-dijo la castaña

-Lo mismo digo Lita, mira ella es Setsuna es hermana de Zafiro

-Mucho gusto Setsuna soy Lita es un placer conocerte

-Igualmente Lita-respondió Setsuna dándole la mano a Lita

-Bueno voy a ayudarle a Andrew a la cocina-dijo Lita- regreso en un momento

Minutos despues Andrew llegaba con los pedidos de las chicas

-Bien espero que disfruten su pedido-dijo Andrew sirviendo las cosas en la mesa- Las dejo por que debo atender a los demás clientes pero cualquier cosa me avisan

-Gracias Andrew –respondió la rubia

-Este pastel esta delicioso-dijo Setsuna

-Si aquí se come delicioso –respondió la rubia

Las dos estaban disfrutando el pastel y malteadas cuando de pronto Serena se acordó de Darién por que debía prevenir a Setsuna sobre el parecido de Darién y Zafiro

-Sabes Set hay algo que quiero decirte –dijo la rubia

-Dime ¿Qué pasa Serena?

-Bueno sabes tengo un amigo que se llama Darién –dijo la rubia

-¿Enserio? Que bien Serena-dijo Setsuna

-Lo que quiero decirte es que Darién es…

Pero no pudo terminar ya que de pronto Darién estaba a su lado

-Hola Serena ¿ como estas?-pregunto Darién

-Darién hola estoy bien-respondió la rubia

Mientras Setsuna miraba al chico de pies a cabeza por que estaba asombrada con el parecido físico entre el y su hermano. Mientras serena observaba a Setsuna de pronto reacciono para presentarlos

-Darién mira ella es Setsuna-dijo Señalándola

El chico presto atención a la chica que Serena le señalaba notando que esta lo miraba de arriba abajo sintiéndose un poco incomodo

-Mucho gusto Darién Chiba –dijo dándole la mano

-El gusto es mio Darién, Setsuna Black –respondió la peliverde

Darién al escuchar el apellido comprendió el por que ella se notaba un tanto asombrada al verlo

-Pensé que hoy no venias Darién –dijo la rubia

-Lo que pasa es que estaba en el hospital, pero ya se me hizo costumbre venir –respondió Darién- Bueno creo que voy a saludar a Andrew y Lita te veo despues, Setsuna un gusto

Darién se dirigió hacia Andrew y Lita dejando a las chicas en la mesa, Setsuna estaba asombrada aun

-Set se que te asombro el parecido creeme lo mismo me paso a mi-dijo la rubia- pero llegas a acostumbrarte

-Si Serena su parecido con Zafiro es mucho, dime ¿Cómo lo conociste?-pregunto intrigada Setsuna

-Pues fue un encuentro que no se ni como describirlo-dijo la rubia- déjame te cuento como conoci a Darién

La rubia recordó como había sido su primer encuentro

FLASH BACK

Serena continuaba llorando y Darién escucho los sollozos de la chica, decidió acercarse a ella para preguntarle si estaba bien, serena ni siquiera se habia percatado de la presencia de ese joven, Darién camino hacia ella, serena estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos y de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Darién

Serena al escuchar la voz, solo atino a girar la cabeza para ver quien estaba tras ella, al verlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, por un momento tuvo un leve desvanecimiento de la impresión, Darién la sujeto para que no se lastimara

- ¿ Estas bien?

Serena no podía articular palabra alguna, pensaba que de seguro su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada

- Zafiro ¿eres tú? – pregunto la rubia aun desconcertada

Serena no supo en que momento lo abrazo con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, Darién estaba desconcertado por la aptitud de la chica No me dejes Zafiro- suplicaba la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

- Por favor Zafiro no me dejes sola, no de nuevo te lo suplico- lloraba la rubia

Darién no sabia como actuar ante esta situación, la chica rubia parecía angustiada

- Cálmate por favor, mi nombre es Darién – dijo el pelinegro- creo que me estas confundiendo

La rubia al escuchar el nombre del chico se separo bruscamente de el, lo miraba de pies a cabeza, por un instante volvió a la realidad y recordó que zafiro estaba muerto, cayo de rodillas ante la tumba de nuevo

- ¿por que Dios mío? – gritaba la rubia mirando la tumba

Darién se acerco a ella poniendo su mano en su espalda

- ¡No me toques! – Grito serena- vete déjame sola

Darién no comprendía el cambio de aptitud de la chica

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- He dicho que te vayas

- Pero no te ves muy bien déjame ayudarte ¿ te llevo a tu casa?

Serena no contesto pensó que todo era producto de su imaginación que las ganas de ver a Zafiro la estaban haciendo imaginarse cosas, mientras Darién seguía tras ella

Ella se puso de pie Darién también lo hizo, los dos quedaron de frente, serena se acerco a Darién roso su mano por su mejía, sus ojos estaban tan irritados solo alcanzo a pronunciar Zafiro y perdió el conocimiento

Fin del Flash Back

-Me imagino tu impresión Serena –dijo Setsuna al escuchar como lo había conocido

-La verdad es que si no sabes fue terrible verlo ahí en el cementerio-dijo la rubia

-Pero ¿Cómo es que son amigos?-pregunto Setsuna

-Te diré que no fue fácil de alguna manera siempre estaba a la defensiva con el-dijo la rubia- pero conforme fui tratándolo y conociéndolo logramos ser amigos

-Muy interesante de verdad

Darién mientras estaba con Lita y Andrew en la barra

-Parece que le impresione mucho a Setsuna-dijo Darién

-Bueno Darién debes entender que es lógico por tu parecido con Zafiro-dijo Andrew

-Tranquilízate Darién recuerda que todos los que conocen a Zafiro y te han conocido se asombran –dijo Lita

-Estoy tranquilo Lita pero de alguna manera es incomodo que te comparen con otra persona-dijo Darién

Setsuna y Serena seguían platicando de muchas cosas, Set de alguna manera observaba a Darién si bien estaba asombrada estaba convencida de que eran dos personas distintas.

-Set ¿Podemos irnos? Es que quiero que me des las fotos de Zafiro y las cartas-dijo la rubia

-Esta bien vamos –dijo Setsuna

-Voy a despedirme de los chicos y nos vamos –dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa

Setsuna se quedo esperándola

-Hola chicos

-Serena ¿ya te vas?-pregunto Andrew

-Si me voy lo que pasa es que Set tiene algunas cosas que entregarme de Zafiro-dijo la rubia- entonces debo irme

-Bueno Serena entonces nos vemos pronto-dijo Lita

-Serena tu tranquila mira que has estado bien y no quiero verte deprimida-dijo Andrew

La rubia solo asintió con una leve sonrisa, dirigió su mirada hacia Darién

-Darién me alegro mucho verte –dijo la rubia

-A mi también princesa es una lastima que te vayas pronto-dijo Darién

-Bueno ya te dije puedes ir a la casa-respondió la rubia

-Si me animo ahí estare

-Ok chicos nos vemos –dijo la rubia

Saliendo del lugar con Setsuna se dirigieron a casa en donde Serenity las esperaba

-Hola mama ya regresamos-dijo Serena

-Que bueno Serena ¿quieres comer algo?

-No mama hoy no cenare por favor Set vamos a mi habitación y me das de una vez las cosas-dijo la rubia

-Esta bien dame un minuto espérame en tu habitación ya voy-respondió Setsuna-Serenity quedate tranquila creeme que mi intención es solo ayudarla y lo hare hasta donde pueda

-Esta bien Setsuna ve con ella –dijo Serenity- yo me voy a mi habitación

Serena estaba inquieta en la haitacion y es que con esas fotos y cartas solo removería mas heridas que aun no sanaban del todo, pero no le importaba. De pronto llego Setsuna con un pequeño cofresito en sus manos. Se acomodo en la cama de la rubia junto a ella

-Serena aquí en este cofre mi hermano guardaba cada carta que tu le dabas-decia Setsuna- aquí hay fotos de ustedes dos juntos, no se si hago bien en darte esto pero los traje por que solo tu sabras que haces con ellos

-Gracias Set de verdad- la rubia tomo el cofre en sus manos- ¿Podrias dejarme sola?

-No Serena no es conveniente te prometo quedarme en silencio mientras tu revisas las cosas-dijo Setsuna parándose a un lado de la ventana

Serena comenzó a sacar algunas cartas que estaban dentro del cofre, las leyó para si misma pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar llorar por que recordó con que amor había escrito cada palabra, la emoción con que le entregaba la carta, muchos recuerdos venían a su mente mientras leia cada carta y veía cada foto. Había una carta que estaba sellada la tomo entre sus manos

-Set ¿ sabes por que esta sellada esta carta?-pregunto a Setsuna que se encontraba en la ventana

-No la verdad no se por que esta sellada -respondió Setsuna

-Bueno en todo caso la leere-respondió la rubia

Abrió el sobre y empezó a leer el contenido

_Mi pequeña niña:_

_No se cuanto tiempo haya pasado desde que escribí esta carta, sabes la escribí en un momento en que quería decirte lo mucho que eres para mi. Desde que te conocí mi vida fue distinta con tu ternura y tu amor me enseñaste muchas cosas que hoy disfruto. Te parecerá tonto pero nunca sabemos lo que puede pasar el dia de mañana pero quiero decirte algo y es muy importante para mi nunca olvides que te Amo pero por si llegado algún momento no estoy a tu lado quiero que seas feliz ¿Por qué te pido esto? Por que como te dije no se que puede pasar el dia de mañana y muchas veces no hay tiempo para decir las cosas es por eso que te lo escribo en esta carta._

_Sabes mama y papa se fueron de repente y si eso llega a pasar conmigo por alguna circunstancia de la vida quiero que seas feliz, que cumplas tus sueños pero sobre todo que te enamores que puedas abrir tu corazón a un nuevo amor pues a mi lo único q me importa es verte feliz. Talvez no sera fácil para ti pero creo que lograras ser feliz y cuando tu lo seas yo también lo sere, no te digo que me olvides, pero si que me guardes como un recuerdo en tu corazón._

_Te ama con todo su corazón hoy y siempre _

_Zafiro_

Serena termino de leer la carta pero no pudo evitar llorar sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía explicar en ese momento, Setsuna se acerco a ella

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Setsuna afligida

Serena solo le da la carta sin decir nada ella la toma y empieza a leer al igual que serena no puede evitar que unas lagrimas se le escapen pero se controla por ella

-Tranquila Serena me imagino como te sientes pero debes ser fuerte, hazlo por zafiro piensa que el no quiere verte así –dijo Setsuna- el quiere verte feliz

-Se dice fácil pero no lo es de verdad no lo es- decía la rubia moviendo negativamente su cabeza

-Serena el mismo te dice que no sera fácil pero que lo lograras y sabes algo-dijo Setsuna haciendo una pausa- lograras enamorarte y ser feliz

La rubia solo esbozo una triste sonrisa

-Vamos arriba esos ánimos sabes debes aprender a vivir con recuerdos pero que esos recuerdos no te controlen a ti, tu debes controlarlos a ellos-dijo Setsuna- Descansa mañana sera otro dia

Setsuna le da un beso en la frente a la rubia y sale de la habitación serena guarda en el cofre las fotos de ella y Zafiro solo deja la carta en su cama mientras se cambia de ropa.

Minutos despues sale del baño ya cambiada y abre la ventana de su habitación saliendo al balcón, triste cuando de pronto

-Serenaaaaaaaaaa- gritaba Darién

Ella ve hacia abajo y ve a Darién gritando

-Oye Darién ¿quieres despertar a todos?- pregunto la rubia

-Pues no solo a ti lo que pasa es que vi solo la luz de tu habitación encendida y por eso lo hice-dijo Darién

-Darién si tu le haces honor a tu apodo –dijo la rubia- pero no pretenderás que yo baje ¿verdad?

-Pues no lo se pero si no quieres bajar yo subiré-dijo Darién empezando a subir por el balcón

Cuando por fin ya estaba en el balcón junto a ella

-Perdoname Serena pero es que bueno quería verte –dijo Darién- pero ¿Te pasa algo?

-Hay Darién ya te dije que puede venir cuando quieras-dijo la rubia- ¿quieres pasar?

Darién solo asintió y la siguió a la habitación, ella se acomodo en la cama mientras el puso cerca la silla de la mesita que estaba en la habitación

-Serena ¿que te pasa?- pregunta Darién- ¿Por qué estas triste?

- Por que hay recuerdos que duelen –respondió la rubia

-Bueno Princesa es normal hay cosas que no se olvidan fácilmente- dijo Darién ¿quieres contarme que te pasa?

-Es que bueno no se si sea prudente de mi parte- dijo Serena pensando en que no quería hacer sentir mal a Darién al hablarle de Zafiro- De verdad no creo que sea buena idea

-Vamos princesa sabes que te quiero, que te adoro pero ante todo soy tu amigo y puedo escuchar lo que sea-dijo Darién con sinceridad- cuéntame por que no me ire de aquí sin que lo hagas y bueno tomando en cuenta que debo estar temprano en el hospital no creo que sea buena idea que me devele tanto

Serena esboza una pequeña sonrisa

-Lo que pasa Darién es que Setsuna trajo algunas cosas de Zafiro fotos y cartas para ser mas especifica y al leerlas no pude evitar recordar muchas cosas- dijo la rubia haciendo una pausa- entre las cosas encontré esta carta y al leerla sentí muchas cosas

Serena le da la carta a Darién y el la toma en sus manos

-¿Puedo leerla?- pregunta Darién

-Si Darién claro que si- responde la rubia

Darién comienza a leer la carta al terminar de leerla se la devuelve y ella lo mira como esperando que el diga algo

-Serena sabes es una carta muy linda el fue feliz a tu lado tu debes sentirte feliz por eso; disfruto mucho estar a tu lado-dijo Darién con mucha ternura- Ahora tu lo que debes hacer para que el este feliz es salir adelante y cumplir tus sueños eso le agradara a Zafiro, no te sientas triste no tienes por que yo creo que al contrario debes sentirte feliz de que el te haya escrito estas palabras tan lindas

-Gracias Darién de verdad-respondió la rubia- poniéndose de pie

Darién también hizo lo mismo

-Bueno Serena ahora si me voy –dijo Darién- Me dio gusto platicar contigo y espero verte pronto

-Darién de verdad gracias

Serena abrazo a Darién quizás inconcientemente pero lo abrazo Darién correspondió al abrazo quedándose así por unos instantes, antes de separarse Darién le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia.

-Sueña lindo princesa-dijo Darién – oye Serena quería invitarte a cenar mañana claro si puedes

-Si Darién claro que si puedo cenar contigo-respondió la rubia- pero ¿Dónde Cenaremos?

-Bueno que te parece si ¿cenamos en mi casa?-pregunto Darién

-Esta bien Darién me agrada la idea entonces ¿a que horas pasas por mi?-pregunto la rubia

-A las 7 ¿te parece?-pregunto Darién

-Claro que si Darién estare lista a las 7 –contesto la rubia

-Bien entonces me voy a dormir y tu descansa princesa- dijo Darién saliendo por la ventana

La rubia se dirigió a su cama y guardo en el cofrecito la carta dejándolo sobre su mesita de noche… mañana seria un nuevo día para Serena

**Hola niñas aquí esta un nuevo cap de este fic y pues que les puedo decir como ven Serena y Darién se acercan mas y bueno ya veremos que pasa cuando llegue Isabella que no tardara. Como ven en el próximo cap habrá cena entre la pareja dorada . bueno nos vemos en el cap que sigue **


	18. un dia distinto, una cena especial

Serena aun continuaba dormida, mientras que Setsuna y Serenity estaban desayunando en la cocina.

-Setsuna ¿Qué paso anoche con Serena? –pregunto un poco preocupada

-Pues se puso triste pero es algo natural hay recuerdos y heridas que aun no cierran, pero por otra parte creo que esa carta que dejo mi hermano ayudara poco a poco a que ella abra su corazón –dijo Setsuna tomando un poco de café

-Tu ¿Crees que eso sea posible?-pregunto Serenity

-Creo que si. Es joven y tiene mucho por conocer y vivir-dijo Setsuna- sabes ayer conocí a Darién Chiba es asombroso el parecido que tiene con zafiro

-Si lo se a Serena y a mi nos impresiono mucho-dijo Serenity con emoción

-A ver dime ¿ese chico esta enamorado de Serena?, lo pregunto por tu emoción y por que ayer pude percibir en el ese interés en ella en su mirada, ayer lo observe discretamente y pues esa es mi idea que se enamoro de ella

-Tienes razón Darién esta enamorado de Serena pero para su mala suerte el parecido que tiene con Zafiro no le ayuda mucho-dijo Serenity

-Pues si ya veo el punto es un arma de doble filo para Darién-dijo Setsuna-Pero y si a serena no le gusta Darién o dime ¿tu crees que Serena sienta algo por ese chico?

-No se que decirte ella esta tan encerrada en el recuerdo de Zafiro que no puedo darte mi opinión-dijo Serenity

-Comprendo-dijo Setsuna

De pronto tocaron a la puerta

-¿Quién podrá ser?-dijo Serenity levantándose

Al abrir la puerta era Neflyte quien estaba frente a ella

-Neflyte buenos Dias-saludo

-Buenos Dias ¿se encuentra Serena?-pregunto

-La verdad es que aun no despierta-dijo Serenity- pero si quieres puedo ir a despertarla

-No es necesario ¿podria darle un recado?

-Claro dime

-Digale que voy a esperarla en el parque a las 3 de la tarde-dijo Neflyte

-Claro yo se lo dijo-respondió Serenity

-Muchas gracias-dijo Neflyte retirándose

Serenity volvió a la mesa con Setsuna

-¿Quién era?-pregunto

-Un amigo de Serena Neflyte Sanjoin –dijo Serenity

De pronto iba bajando la rubia aun con pijama puesta

-Buenos días –saludo sentándose para desayunar

-Veo que dormiste mucho-dijo Setsuna

Mientras Serenity le sirvió el desayuno

-Gracias Mami-respondió la rubia

-¿Cómo amaneciste Serena?-pregunto su madre

-Bien mami, la verdad dormi bien –respondió la rubia- hace mucho que no dormía así

-Ah por cierto acaba de venir Neflyte a buscarte y dijo que te esperaría a las 3 en el parque

-¿En el parque?- pregunto- pero ¿para que?

-No dijo nada mas-respondió Serenity

-Bueno por lo pronto me ire a dar un baño-dijo la rubia

Cuando de pronto suena el teléfono y se levanta Setsuna unos minutos despues vuelve con teléfono en mano.

-Serena es para ti

-¿Quién es?-pregunta la rubia

-Darién-responde Setsuna

La rubia toma de inmediato el teléfono y contesta de inmediato

-Darién ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola princesa solo quería saber ¿Cómo habías amanecido hoy?-pregunto Darién del otro lado

-Muy bien Darién la verdad dormi mucho de hecho acabo de levantarme-respondió la rubia- y tu ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues aquí en el hospital tengo mucho que hacer-dijo Darién- princesa debo dejarte pero recuerda que paso por ti a las 7 –dijo Darién

-Si Darién yo te espero-dijo la rubia cortando la llamada

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta que Setsuna la observaba.

- A ver Serena ¿Adonde esperaras a Darién?-pregunto Setsuna

-Este … pues aquí en la casa es que me invito a cenar-respondió la rubia-Pero bueno me voy a mi habitación tengo cosas que hacer

La rubia se retiro de inmediato dejando a Setsuna y Serenity ahí. Setsuna no dijo palabra alguna simplemente siguió desayunando.

Serena estaba en su habitación la verdad es que estaba de buen humor, estaba en la ducha pues necesitaba terminar de despertar… después del baño saco de su closet un short de mezclilla corto azul y una camisa holgada de tirantes finos en color blanco. Aliso su cabello e hizo una media cola. se levanto de su tocador y fue a su mesita en donde estaba la carta de Zafiro, la tomo entre sus manos leyéndola una y otra vez. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, eran momentos lindos, dulces, momentos que disfrutaron mucho juntos, su mirada se torno triste por unos instantes… guardo la carta y salió de la habitación.

-Mama ¿Dónde esta Setsuna?

-Salió pero no dijo a donde iba-dijo Serenity- y tu ¿vas a algún lado?

-Si mama quiero salir por ahí a caminar un poco-dijo la rubia

-Ve hija, por cierto Serena cuando Darién venga a visitarte por las noches dile que no hay necesidad de que entre por el balcón-dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa de Serena

-Tu… tu ¿lo viste?-pregunto Serena un poco nerviosa

-Claro hija que lo vi y creeme ahora entiendo ese apodo de cavernícola que le pusiste-dijo Serenity divertida- aunque creeme hija es muy romantico ver a tu enamorado entrar por el balcón para ver a su amada.

Serena se puso roja ante el comentario de su madre

-Mama que cosas se te ocurren de verdad-dijo la rubia- bueno me voy

La rubia salió a toda prisa de la casa, como de costumbre se fue hacia el Crown donde Andrew y Lita siempre estaban para ella.

-Hola Andrew-saludo contenta- ¿Dónde esta Lita?

-Hola Serena que gusto verte-respondió el rubio- Lita no tarda en llegar ¿quieres comer algo?

-No Andrew gracias es que acabo de desayunar por cierto Setsuna ¿esta por aquí?

-No Serena ella no ha venido por aquí ¿Por qué?-pregunto Andrew

-Bueno es que salió pero si no esta aquí talvez esta en el cementerio-dijo la rubia- Andrew ¿tienes tiempo?

-Claro que si bonita sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo-dijo Andrew sentándose junto a ella- cuéntame ¿Qué te pasa?

-Anoche Setsuna me dio algunas fotos y algunas cartas que zafiro tenia guardada, entre ellas había una que venia sellada-relataba la rubia- una carta hermosa que el escribió para mi

-Dime ¿Qué decía la carta?-pregunto Andrew

-Sabes me pide que sea feliz, que cuando yo lo sea el también lo sera que lo guarde como un recuerdo en mi corazón-dijo la rubia con un poco de tristeza- no pude evitar llorar sus palabras eran tan lindas. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste

-Te entiendo Serena pero arriba esos animos, escucha Serena el fue feliz a tu lado ¿Puedo darte un consejo?-pregunto Andrew

-Si claro Andrew dime

-Bien hay Dias en que traes el anillo que el te dio mi consejo es que lo guardes o se lo regreses a Setsuna ella entenderá-dijo Andrew- por que si lo sigues usando eso no te dejara avanzar mas alla ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

-Si Andrew entiendo-dijo la rubia- hablare con Setsuna ella puede ayudarme y se que me entenderá

-Pues si de eso estoy seguro-respondió Andrew- oye ¿ has visto a Darién?

-Bueno ayer en la noche lo vi-respondió la rubia- hable por teléfono con el hace poco y lo vere hoy en la noche

-A ver ¿Lo veras hoy en la noche?-pregunto arqueando una ceja- Explícame eso Serena

-JAJAJA tranquilo solo me invito a cenar-dijo la rubia

-Yo creo que Darién esta entrando en tu corazón poco a poco- dijo Andrew- es que el cambio de ambos ha sido sorprendente

-Es por que nos estamos conociendo mejor-dijo la rubia- admito que es una linda persona

-Bueno por algo se empieza-dijo Andrew divertido

-¡Andrew! No digas tonterías-dijo la rubia – Sabes mejor me voy quiero ir a Ver a Neflyte

- Y ¿Por qué iras a verlo?-pregunto Andrew

-Esta mañana llego a mi casa y dejo dicho que me esperaba a las 3 de la tarde en el parque-respondió la rubia- la verdad se me hace un poco extraño

- Yo creo que esta celoso de Darién, y es que viendo bien la situación es normal tu y Darién se llevan mejor –dijo Andrew- lo cual a mi me da mucho gusto pero a Neflyte parece q no le agrada la situación

-Hay Andrew tu y tus ideas-respondió la rubia- bueno me voy por que despues de ver a Neflyte quiero hablar con Setsuna

-Esta bien pequeña-dijo Andrew- y Come rico con Darién

-Pues Si comeré rico por que cocina muy bien-dijo la rubia- eso lo comprobé en el dia de campo, me voy Andrew y gracias por escucharme

La rubia se dirigió a casa de Neflyte, para saber ¿Qué deseaba decirle? Seguramente este dia estaría lleno de cosas inesperadas. Al llegar a la mansión la muchacha de servicio la hizo pasar a la sala. Minutos despues Neflyte bajo a recibirla

-Mi ángel hermoso ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Neflyte espero no interrumpir algo importante-dijo la rubia

-Ángel para mi no hay nada mas importante que tu-respondió Neflyte acercándose a ella

-Eh… Bueno …Yo vine por que mama dijo que querías verme en el parque-dijo la rubia- y pues estoy aquí por que debo hacer algo mas tarde

-Esta bien ¿Vamos al jardín?-pregunto extendiendo su brazo

La rubia asintió tomando el brazo del castaño el cual la guio hasta el jardín, una vez ahí se acomodaron entre el césped.

-Ángel sabes que te quiero y mucho ¿verdad?-pregunto Neflyte

Estas palabras causaron en la rubia un poco de desconcierto

-Eh…Si… lo se pero yo…-titubeo la rubia

-No digas nada hermosa y dime ¿tengo una sola oportunidad contigo?-pregunto acercándose mas a ella

-Yo… bueno he sido clara contigo sabes que somos amigos-dijo la rubia buscando las palabras adecuadas- sabes que te aprecio, has sido lindo conmigo pero yo solo te veo como mi amigo

No supo en que momento los labios de Neflyte se posaron sobre los suyos ni siquiera reacciono ante el beso, sus labios permanecieron inmóviles ante esta contacto…Se alejo del castaño bruscamente

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto la rubia aturdida aun

-Perdóname ángel por favor-respondió el castaño un poco confundido- Se que no debi hacerlo pero… no se que me paso no resistí tenerte tan cerca

-Neflyte yo he sido clara contigo no quiero perder tu amistad-dijo la rubia- por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo

-Esta bien perdóname por favor no se repetirá –respondió el castaño un poco apenado-Perdona mi impulso

-Tranquilo si tu dices que no volverá a pasar yo te creo-dijo la rubia con una linda sonrisa- En fin olvidemos el asunto y dime ¿Para que querías verme en el parque?

-Pues quería invitarte a Cenar esta noche claro si aceptas ir-dijo el castaño

-Aceptaria con gusto pero….-hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Darién me invito a cenar esta noche- respondió un poco apenada

"Darién, parece que Darién lleva una evidente ventaja sobre mi ángel"-penso Neflyte

-Esta bien Ángel si no puedes hoy sera otro dia- respondió lo mas natural posible

Y es que a decir verdad no le agradaba la idea de el acercamiento que ellos tenían ahora.

-Bueno yo debo irme tengo algunas cosas que hacer aun-dijo la rubia- fue un gusto verte

-¿Puedo acompañarte si quieres?

-No gracias no te molestes-respondió la rubia

Quien se dirigió a su casa pues debía hablar con Setsuna, tenia la intención de ir a buscarla al cementerio pero opto por ir a su casa

-Mama ya llegue-gritaba la rubia

-Que bueno Serena, pero me extraña que regreses a casa temprano-dijo Serenity

-Oye mama ¿Ya regreso Setsu?- pregunto la rubia

-No aun no ¿Por qué?- pregunto

-Es que quiero hablar con ella-respondió la rubia- Mami ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, dime

-Cuando papa murió ¿tu te deshiciste de sus cosas?- pregunto la rubia

-Ven Serena siéntate aquí- dijo Serenity señalando el sofá- Mira cuando tu papa murió mi mundo se acabo por completo, estaba aferrada a su recuerdo… por eso entiendo lo que sientes con Zafiro- respondió con un tono de nostalgia- Con el tiempo me deshice de algunas cosas pero no por que no amara a tu padre; si no por que el esta en mi corazón siempre y aunque me hace falta y lo extraño si conservaba ciertas cosas quizás yo no me hubiese recuperado un poco

-Entiendo Mama, voy a mi habitación cuando llegue Setsu dile que quiero hablar con ella-dijo la rubia

-Claro hija, y recuerda que hagas lo que hagas cuentas conmigo-dijo Serenity con una sonrisa

******************************************************

Serena subió a su habitación y se tiro a su cama, de pronto vio un hermoso conejito de peluche, si era el regalo que Darién le dio la navidad pasada lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo realmente le gustaba mucho.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta

-Adelante

-Hola Serena, tu mama me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-dijo Setsuna- Lamento no haberte avisado que iba al cementerio pero quería hacerlo sola

-Si no te preocupes yo entiendo- respondió la rubia con el conejito aun en sus brazos

- Que lindo conejito-dijo Setsuna- esta divino

-Si, me encanta mucho-respondió abrazandolo mas

-¿Quién te lo regalo?-pregunto- ah no me digas ¿fue Andrew?

-No, me lo regalo Darién –dijo la rubia

Setsuna la observo al decir esa frase y se dio cuenta que pronunciar ese nombre causaba en ella cierta alegría, aunque Serena no se daba cuenta de eso.

-Ya veo así que fue Darién –dijo Setsuna- pero dime Serena ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Pues veras… yo… no se como empezar-decia la rubia ordenando un poco sus ideas

-Solo dilo yo te escuchare-dijo Setsuna sentándose a su lado

-Bueno pues Setsuna tu sabes que tu hermano para mi es lo mas lindo en mi vida, sabes que nuestro sueño era estar juntos pero…-hablo la rubia haciendo una pausa- No fue posible

-Serena eso lo se no tienes que decirlo se lo que Zafiro significa para ti y se lo difícil que resulta –dijo Setsuna

-Déjame hablar necesito que me escuches-dijo Serena apretando aun mas el conejito a su pecho

-Esta bien desahógate lo te voy a escuchar-dijo Setsuna

-Perder a Zafiro para mi fue y es muy doloroso, aun lo extraño y no sabes daría lo que no tengo por que el este conmigo-decia la rubia a punto del llanto- No hay día que no piense en el… y sabes ya no puedo mas con esto

-Serena… Tranquila no te atormentes con cosas que no se pueden arreglar-dijo Setsuna- Sabes que yo soy la primera en apoyarte en lo que decidas

Serena se dirigió a su mesita de noche abrió el primer cajón y saco la cajita en donde guarda el anillo de compromiso y se dirige a Setsuna

-No se si esto que voy sea correcto pero te devuelvo el anillo que me dio Zafiro- dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano hacia Setsuna

La peliverde un poco desconcertada tomo la cajita

-¿Por qué me lo das?

-Quiero que entiendas algo si te lo devuelvo no es por que no sienta nada por zafiro y mucho menos por que no signifique nada en mi vida-dijo la rubia

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Por que sabes ver el anillo hace que todo esto sea mas doloroso para mi, por que de alguna manera guardo esperanzas de algo que pudo ser pero q por cosas del destino ya jamás sera- dijo la rubia- este anillo encierra los momentos mas felices con Zafiro; pero sabes Zafiro siempre estará en mi mente, en mis recuerdos y te aseguro que nunca lo voy a olvidar

-Serena esto es lo que yo quería lograr que afrontaras la realidad, aunque el merito no es mio si no de Zafiro-dijo Setsuna con una mezcla de emociones- Comprendo lo que esto significa para ti y creeme que es un gran logro

-Tu ¿ no estas molesta?-pregunto Serena

-No para nada estoy feliz por ti, y creeme que mi hermano también lo estará-respondió Setsuna

Serena en ningún momento soltó su conejito, al contrario se aferraba mas a el

-Ahora veras como vez todo de manera diferente-dijo Setsuna

-Eso espero de verdad, sabes Setsuna quería comentarte algo mas-dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa

-Dime sabes que yo te escucho y si puedo ayudarte lo hare-dijo Setsuna

-Veras se trata de Darién-respondió la rubia recordando

Flash back 

_-Me ¿permites esta pieza princesa? – dijo Darién tierna mente_

_Serena no sabia que hacer , pero Darién sin que ella respondiera ya la había tomado por la cintura y estaban viéndose a los ojos…_

_Bailar de lejos no es bailar,  
es como estar bailando solo  
tú bailando en tu volcán,  
y a dos metros de ti  
bailando yo en en polo._

_Los dos por alguna razón se sentían a gusto bailando juntos_

_Probemos una sola vez, bailar pegados como a fuego  
abrazados al compás, sin separar jamás  
tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo._

_Los dos se veian a los ojos serena por su parte creyó ver en esos ojos la mirada de Zafiro_

_Bailar pegados es bailar,  
igual que baila el mar con los delfines,  
corazón con corazón, en un solo salón dos bailarines,  
corazón con corazón, y en un solo salón  
abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos,  
sintiéndonos la piel,  
nuestra balada va a sonar,  
vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar.  
Bailar pegados es bailar,  
bailar pegados es bailar  
es bailar._

_Mientras Darién se perdía en la mirada hermosa de esa rubia_

_Verás la música después,  
te va pidiendo un beso a gritos  
y te sube por los pies,  
un algo que no ves, lo que nunca se ha escrito_

_La música termino pero ellos no se separaron al contrario se abrazaron por un momento ella se sentía tan bien junto a Darién, de pronto quedaron frente a frente sin dejar de abrazarse y sucedió sus labios se unieron en un tierno y hermoso beso, ¿como paso eso? No lo saben simplemente se besaron._

_Ella de pronto se separo brusca mente de el_

_-¡No puede ser! ¿Que hice? – repetía serena_

_Mientras Darién estaba confundido de pronto solo vio como la chica salió corriendo del lugar, serena por su parte lloraba buscando donde refugiarse llego a otra parte de la mansión en donde había un pequeño jardín y una pequeña banca en donde se sentó, lloraba como una niña pequeña ¿como pudo besarlo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, Darién quien la había seguido logro encontrarla y se sentó al lado de ella_

_- Perdóname por favor- dijo Darién_

_Serena no pronunciaba palabra alguna solo sollozaba, ella se levanto de la banca dio unos pasos pero fue detenida por Darién_

_- Por favor no te vayas así_

Fin del flash back

-Esa noche yo me sentí muy confundida por que despues de tanto tiempo alguien me besaba-dijo la rubia con la mirada baja- Me sentí culpable sentí que estaba traicionando a Zafiro me sentí miserable, no sabes como me reprochaba ese beso

-¿Hubieron mas besos?-pregunto Setsuna

Serena asintió con su cabeza mientras venían los recuerdos a su mente, Setsuna solo observaba como la rubia relataba lo sucedido

Flash back

_-Darién ¿Por qué me miras asi? – pregunto la rubia_

_Darién no respondió simplemente se acerco a ella sin dejar mucho espacio entre los labios de ambos, serena se quedo inmóvil ante esto mientras el la beso, si Darién chiba la beso necesitaba sentir esos labios junto a los suyos, fue un beso tierno, dulce y cálido, ella correspondió a ese beso no supo ¿Por qué? Simplemente lo hizo._

_Fueron segundos que a Darién le parecieron eternos y hubiese querido que ese beso fuera eterno pero la separación brusca de serena lo saco de ese momento, el aprovecho para preguntar_

_-¿Eras tu la chica de la fiesta? – pregunto Darién_

_Serena no sabia que contestar, ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Acaso podía negarlo?_

_-Serena se que eras tu tus labios son para mi conocidos- dijo Darién- si no quieres responder no lo hagas para mi este beso me confirma que la chica de la fiesta eras tu_

_-Darién perdón este beso…no_

_Darién poso su dedo en sus labios_

_-No serena no digas nada al menos hoy mañana dime lo que tu quieras hoy no- dijo Darién_

_-Darién será mejor que me vaya- dijo la rubia- tu no entiendes_

Fin del flash back

Otro recuerdo vino a la rubia relatándoselo a Setsuna mientras ella escuchaba muy atenta

Flash back

_-Gracias Darién por este dia tan bonito la pase muy bien- dijo la rubia sonriendo_

_-Yo también te agradezco el que hayas aceptado mi invitación – dijo Darién tomando una mano de la rubia entre las suyas_

_Los dos se quedaron observando a los ojos como si no existiera nada mas_

_Mi princesa, Mi serena eres tan hermosa- pensaba Darién sin dejar de verla y poco a poco la contrajo hacia su cuerpo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los labios de la rubia_

_Eres tan parecido a el, pero no eres el… tu eres Darién… Darién – pensaba la rubia_

_Como por inercia Serena acaricio el rostro de Darién tierna mente ¿ que estaba pasando en ese momento? Ninguno de los dos sabía. Ella recorría con su mano el rostro de Darién, el tomo su mano dando un tierno beso en ella, la rubia solo se limitaba a observarlo._

_El hizo lo mismo recorrió sutil mente el rostro de la rubia, sentía su corazón a mil por hora ¿que sentirás? ¿Que pensaras? – pensaba Darién al verla a los ojos_

_De pronto los centímetros que separaban sus labios desaparecieron el la beso con delicadeza y ternura no aguanto mas y la beso; ella por un instante correspondió a ese beso mientras lo hacia una lagrima resbalo por su mejia. El se separo de ella dulcemente viendo los rastros de lagrimas sobre su rostro._

_-Perdoname princesa no se que me paso- dijo Darién un poco apenado_

_Ella no dijo nada solo lo observaba, sus hermosos ojos estaban cristalizados, el por alguna razón la abrazo, ella no lo abrazo pero si poso su cabeza en el pecho de el, soltándose a llorar en ese instante, el la abrazaba con fuerza mientras ella lloraba._

_-Mi princesa perdóname te lo ruego no llores se que no debí- decía Darién dulce mente_

_Despues de unos minutos ella quito su cabeza de su pecho como si nada hubiese pasado aunque con rastros de las lagrimas que se hicieron presentes._

_-Nos vemos luego Darién – dijo con una voz triste y melancólica- Gracias por todo- brindando una sonrisa linda pero triste_

_Sin darle oportunidad de decir mas a Darién ella entro a su casa a Darién no le quedo mas que irse, con sentimientos encontrados._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- La verdad cada vez que esto sucedía sentía que traicionaba a Zafiro, He llorado amargamente por ello-dijo la rubia- No quiero que pienses que he dejado de quererlo, yo lo extraño mucho… Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirle a Zafiro Setsuna ¿Me escuchas?

Pregunto la rubia ya que Setsuna no había dicho ni media

-Eres una tonta Serena-respondió muy seria- ¿Por qué quieres aférrate al pasado?

Serena se sorprendió ante las palabras de Setsuna Ya que era la primera vez q le hablaba así

-No es eso Setsuna es que lo extraño-dijo la rubia

-Ese es el punto te aferras a un muerto, si un muerto Serena entiende Zafiro ya no esta-dijo Setsuna- A mi me hubiese encantado verlos juntos casados como lo soñaron pero eso no se va a poder Nunca

-Pense que tu ibas a entenderme pero ¡no lo haces!-contesto la rubia levantando la voz

-Si te entiendo mas de lo que crees pero dime ¿Zafiro va a resucitar si lo lloras? –pregunto Setsuna- Entiende por tu bien que le llores todo lo que le llores JAMAS VOLVERA

Serena lloraba ante las palabras de Setsuna, pero en el fondo sabia que tenia razón en lo que decía.

-No volverá…- susurro la rubia

-Dime ¿Vas a pasarte la vida llorándole a un muerto? ¿Vas a dejar el amor de lado por aferrarte a lo que no pudo ser? ¡Respondeme Serena!- dijo Setsuna ¿Crees que a Zafiro le gustaria ver lo que has hecho con tu vida?

Serena levanto la mirada y tomo un poco de aire antes de contestar

-¿Tu crees que me gusta estar así Setsuna?-grito la rubia- ¿Crees que no me duele estar así? ¿Crees que disfruto llorar al recordarlo?-la rubia se encontraba al borde del llanto- Te equivocas, quisiera sonreir, ser feliz de nuevo pero ¡NO PUEDO! Zafiro siempre esta en mi mente..

-De verdad perdóneme por hablarte de esta manera pero necesito que tomes conciencia de la realidad-dijo Setsuna- No quiero que dejes pasar el amor cuando llegue por aferrarte a Zafiro ¿Entiendes?

-Si Setsuna entiendo-dijo casi en un susurro

-Escucha Serena tienes amigos y son muy lindos contigo vive el ahora –dijo Setsuna- Talvez el amor esta frente a ti y por tonta puedes perderlo- Una cosa mas no te sientas culpable por los besos que se dieron Darién y tu, por que tu eres libre no te preguntare lo que sientes por Darién eso deberas descubrirlo tu, pero si descubres que es amor lucha por el, Zafiro se sentirá feliz de verte con alguien como Darién.

Serena sentia un gran alivio al hablar con Setsuna es como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima.

-Bueno me voy y descansa recuerda que Darién vendrá por ti a las 7 para ir a cenar-dijo Setsuna saliendo de la habitación. La rubia se sentia mas tranquila se acomodo en su cama un momento sin soltar su conejito… se quedo dormida

*********************************

Mientras Darién estaba en su consultorio pensando ¿Qué haría para su princesa? Esta tenia que ser una cena muy bonita… ya era su hora de salida así que decidió ir al súper para comprar lo necesario para la cena de esta noche… una vez compro las cosas para la cena se fue a su casa a preparala pues todo debía estar bien. tenia el tiempo perfecto para cocinar e ir por ella… cocino una deliciosa pasta cavatinni llevaba queso, pollo, hongos, brócoli, era uno de los platillos que le salía a la perfección. Dejo listo todo solo de servir y arreglo la mesa y decidió darse un baño.

MIENTRAS SERENA

Acababa de despertar y enseguida vio la hora se levanto de inmediato de la cama dirigiéndose a ducharse…cuando salió de la ducha se dirigió al closet para buscar que usar, pero no se decidia por nada en menos de 10 minutos la mayoría de su ropa se encontraba esparcida por toda la habitación. Hasta que encontró un hermoso vestido en color azul corto, con un pequeño escote en la parte de enfrente y una pequeña laza blanca en la cintura.

Era muy comodo y a la vez elegante, su cabello estaba hecho en una cola alta parecía una hermosa muñequita. Miro su reloj y eran las 6:45 faltaban 15 minutos para que Darién llegara por ella. Bajo a la sala y ahí se encontraba Setsuna y Serenity

-Serena te ves preciosa- dijo Serenity

-Gracias mama de verdad ¿me queda bien?-pregunto Serena

-Creeme Darién se quedara con la boca abierta al verte-respondió Setsuna

Haciendo que las mejías de Serena se tornaran rojas por el comentario

Darién iba saliendo de su casa con una camiseta blanca de cuello redondo que entallaba muy bien ese bello abdomen, combinado con un jeans desteñido azul palido que enmarcaba su hermoso trasero con bolsillos en la parte trasera… simplemente hermoso y muy juvenil.

Exactamente a las 7:00 toco la puerta de casa de su rubio tormento, Serena aunque no lo admitía se encontraba nerviosa… Setsuna fue a abrir la puerta

-Buenas Noches ¿Se encuentra Serena?-pregunto muy educado

-Buenas Noches Darién, pasa-respondió Setsuna- Serena esta esperando por ti-dijo dándole una sonrisa

Darién entro hasta la sala en donde estaba Serena y su mama en efecto al ver a la rubia tan hermosa se quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión

-Buenas noches Sra Serenity, Serena estas… estas hermosa- dijo Darién

-Gracias- respondió la rubia un poco sonrojada

-Que gusto verte por aquí Darién-respondió Serenity

-El gusto es mio Serenity-respondió Darién- Serena ¿te parece si nos vamos?

-Si claro, volveré mas tarde-dijo la rubia

-Prometo traerla a salvo a casa-dijo Darién

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa, de la casa y caminaron hasta llegar a casa de Darién, serena iba tomada del brazo de Darién y los dos se sentían muy comodos así. Hasta que llegaron.

-Bien princesa adelante- dijo Darién abriendo la puerta y apartándose

-Gracias- respondió la rubia entrando y viendo aquella linda casa- Tu casa esta hermosa

-Me alegra que te guste-respondió Darién- ahora ven por aquí que ya deje la mesa puesta, siéntate mientras yo sirvo la comida.

Serena se acomodo, mientras Darién servía la cena que a decir verdad se veía deliciosa, sirvió dos copas de vino para acompañar la cena y se acomodo quedando frente a la rubia.

-Darién esto se ve delicioso-dijo la rubia percibiendo aquel aroma exquisito

-Espera a que lo pruebes te encantara-dijo Darién- Bueno al menos eso espero

Serena no espero mas y probo aquella pasta deliciosa, mientras Darién solo la observaba

-¡Esta delicioso! ¡Me encanta!- dijo la rubia como una chiquilla

Darién la miraba con ternura pues ese tipo de detalles en ella lo habían enamorado

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Darién

-Claro la verdad es que cocinas delicioso te lo dije en el dia de campo ¿recuerdas?

-Si tienes razón, dime ¿te has sentido mejor?-pregunto Darién recordando que por la carta de Zafiro estaba triste

-Si me siento mejor estoy un poco mas animada-dijo la rubia con una tierna sonrisa- La carta de Zafiro me da animos para salir adelante y lo voy a hacer

Darién al escuchar eso se siente feliz, por que abriga una pequeña esperanza en su corazón.

-Me da gusto que digas eso, se que lo vas a lograr y sabes que Zafiro estará orgulloso de ti-respondió Darién

-Se que así sera-respondió la rubia

Durante unos minutos se produjo un silencio pero no era para nada incomodo, al contrario era tranquilo y comodo. Hasta que un mensaje en el celular de Serena termino ese silencio.

La rubia reviso el mensaje y era de Neflyte

"_ángel hermoso espero que de verdad me perdones por lo que paso… no quiero perder tu amistad"_

Darién observo un cambio en las facciones de la rubia

-¿Es algo malo?- pregunto Darién con cierta timidez

-No Darién para nada, es Neflyte –respondió la rubia un poco nerviosa

Nervios que no pasaron desapercibidos por Darién

-¿Tienen algún problema?-pregunto Darién- o ¿te hizo algo?

-Eh… No… bueno…nada JAJAJA-rio nerviosa

-A ver cabeza de chorlito te dire que no eres buena mintiendo-dijo Darién- Pero si no quieres contarme esta bien-dijo fingiendo molestia

-Darién es que me da un poco de pena contarte-respondió la rubia con sinceridad

-Vamos princesa creo que ya nos tenemos confianza o ¿estoy equivocado?-pregunto Darién

-Lo se Darién pero ya te dije que me da pena-dijo la rubia- y no dudes por favor que confio en ti

-Ummm veamos y si adivino que te hizo ¿me lo diras?- pregunto en tono inocente

Provocando una pequeña risa en la rubia

-Esta bien si adivinas te cuento-contesto la rubia

-¡Perfecto!-contesto Darién- Veamos ¿estas molesta con el por que te dejo plantada?

-No estas mas frio que un hielo-respondió la rubia

-Entonces ¿dijo algo que te molestara?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-No Darién-dijo la rubia- creo que no vas a adivinar

-No estes tan segura-dijo Darién pensando

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos cuando de pronto se le vino a la mente que Neflyte la había besado… de solo pensar esa posibilidad le hirvió la sangre, pero a lo mejor estaba equivocado.

_-Piensa mal y acertaras-penso Darién aun dudando_

-Ves Darién no adivinas por lo tanto no te dire nada-dijo la rubia

-Te equivocas Serena ya se que fue lo que Neflyte hizo-respondió haciendo una pequeña pausa- Neflyte te beso

La rubia se quedo helada pues estaba segura que no lo adivinaría, su cara fue de sorpresa y desconcierto

-Adivine ¿verdad?-pregunto Darién

-Pues si me sorprendes-dijo la rubia- adivinaste

-Ahora explicame como es que te beso-dijo con cierta molestia

-Solo me beso, fue así de pronto sin decir nada-dijo la rubia- Cuando sentí sus labios estaban sobre los mios

Darién estaba que hervía de celos, solo de pensar que otro la había besado y no cualquiera si no su amigo

-Ya veo y tu ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto molesto pensando en que ella había correspondido

-Nada, ni siquiera le correspondi el beso-dijo la rubia- todo fue tan inesperado que ni siquiera pude alejarme de pronto, además pues el se disculpo por haberme besado

A Darién se le quito un peso de encima al escuchar que ella no había correspondido a el beso de el castaño. Pero aun así estaba celoso

- Y ¿Qué te dice en el mensaje?-pregunto Darién

-Pues que lo perdone y que no quiere perder mi amistad-dijo la rubia- y claro que no la perderá ya que hemos dejado las cosas claras

-Bueno que te parece si ¿terminamos de cenar?-pregunto Darién

-Si me encanta la idea-dijo la rubia

Así disfrutaron de la cena ambos… Serena por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz, y no digamos Darién que estaba encantado de tenerla ahí junto a el.

-Estuvo delicioso Darién, muchas gracias por haberme invitado-dijo la rubia

-No tienes nada que agradecer-dijo Darién- te invite con mucho gusto ¿quieres ir a caminar o quieres quedarte aquí?

-Me gustaria quedarme aquí tu casa es muy acogedora-respondió la rubia

-Como gustes-dijo Darién- vamos al sofá ahí estaras mas comoda

Darién tomo la mano de la rubia guaindola hasta el sofá sentadose juntos viéndose de frente. Serena se percato que Darién estaba pensativo

-Darién ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto

-Eh… nada-respondió Darién

-Sabes cavernícola eres malo para mentir-dijo la rubia- dime ¿ que te pasa? O es que no confias en mi

-Oye eso lo dije yo primero-dijo Darién arqueando una ceja

-Si ya lo se pero dime ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto la rubia

-Princesa ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Darién ¿Qué pasa?

-Se que dijiste que no correspondiste el beso de Neflyte pero-dijo haciendo una pausa ¿Qué sentiste con ese beso?

-Nada, no sentí nada con el beso de Neflyte-dijo Serena

Nuevamente una esperanza mas para Darién quien estaba feliz de escuchar que ella no sintió nada

-¿Enserio?-pregunto un poco incrédulo

-Si Darién Neflyte para mi es un amigo-dijo la rubia

-Y ¿Cómo tiene que ser un beso para que tu sientas algo?-pregunto Darién

-Debe ser un beso tierno, dulce, mágico dijo la rubia

Darién se fue acercando poco a poco a ella hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios

-¿Qué mas debe tener un beso?-pregunto Darién acercándose un poco mas a sus labios

-Debe… Debe hacerme sentir maripositas en mi estomago-dijo la rubia nerviosa ante el acercamiento de Darién

Darién la beso iniciando el beso despacio jugando con los labios de la rubia, tornando el beso tierno y provocando un estremecimiento en la rubia que correspondía el beso de Darién, poco a poco Darién la rodeo con sus brazos sintiendo mas y mas el estremecimiento de la rubia, los dos jugaban con sus labios formando el beso perfecto para ambos… serena acaricio la mejia de Darién sin dejar de besarlo por primera vez ella no huia de un beso de Darién… eso hacia feliz a el pelinegro. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No lo saben ese beso parecía eterno parecía q la vida de ambos dependía de ello

Con lentitud Darién fue separando sus labios de los de la rubia, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo.

-Serena yo se que no debi… perdóname-dijo Darién preocupado

-Si Darién tienes razón no debiste-dijo la rubia-pero no creas que esta vez te perdonare así de fácil

Darién estaba asustado ante las palabras de la rubia, ¿acaso había echado todo a la basura? ¿Se alejaría de el?

-Si ya no quieres mi amistad lo entenderé-dijo Darién con tristeza

-Darién yo no he dicho que no quiero ser tu amiga, tu me besaste, yo te correspondi los dos somos culpables-dijo la rubia con tranquilidad- te perdonare con una condición

-¿Qué condición?-pregunto Darién

-Que el próximo sábado me acompañes al parque de diversiones-dijo la rubia- me imagino que no frecuentas esos lugares y que mejor castigo que ese

Darién estaba desconcertado pero a la vez feliz, no había llorado, correspondió a su beso y sintió que este beso era diferente

-Acepto-dijo Darién

-Darién como te dije los dos somos culpables, yo aun estoy confundida con Zafiro, intentare superar todo poco a poco-dijo la rubia- espero que me comprendas

-Princesa, mi princesa claro que te entiendo y te daré tiempo para que aclares tus ideas y tus sentimientos-dijo Darién- espero que pronto me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que te amo

La rubia solo le brindo una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa diferente a las anteriores

-Creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa-dijo la rubia

-Si vamos-dijo Darién tomandola del brazo

Salieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de la rubia

-Bien princesa hermosa hemos llegado a su castillo-dijo Darién dulcemente

-Gracias Darién-dijo la rubia- bueno me voy espero verte el sábado

-Aquí estare duerme bien mi princesa- dijo Darién dándole un beso en la mejia

La rubia entro a su habitación se puso su pijama y se tiro a la cama, abarzo fuerte a su conejito y de pronto toco sus labios cerrando los ojos y recordando ese beso que Darién le había dado.

_-¿Qué me pasa? Ese beso… ese beso me hizo sentir mariposas, ay no Serena que locuras dices-pensaba la rubia- ¿Por qué me siento emocionada? ¿Qué me pasa?-´pensaba la rubia_

Serena no podía dormir y es que ese beso no la dejaba en paz de solo pensar en el sentia una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo… al fin pudo conciliar el sueño con una hermosa sonrisa, aun no admitia lo que empezaba a sentir pero ya llegaría quien le diera el empujoncito para hacerlo.

**Hola niñas ¿Qué les pareció? Ya ven la luz ¿verdad? Aunque bueno cuando llegue Isabella la veremos mas, ella llegara en dos cap mas… quiero agradecer a anelliese Wayne chiba por sus ideas, por aguantarme en el msn por su ayuda para este fic amiga de mi vida gracias… por todo te adoro… bien solo nos queda esperar que pasara en el parque de diversiones y despues de eso Isabella hace su aparición**

**Como ven muchas cosas ya están tomando su lugar, espero sus rw y nos vemos en lo que sigue. Felices vacaciones.**


	19. En el parque de diversiones

Los dias habian pasado rapido era dia jueves y debido a cuestiones de trabajo Setsuna debía regresar mañana mismo a Londres por lo que hoy era su ultimo dia en Tokio. Serena desde la platica con Setsuna se veía mas tranquila y eso le agradaba a Setsuna. La rubia no había hablado del beso que se dieron ella y Darién en la cena, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso.

-Setsuna pero ¿no puedes quedarte unos días mas?

-No serena debo atender mi trabajo pero sabes me voy feliz por que se que lo que hablamos te sirvió-respondió Setsuna- y eso me hace muy feliz espero que pronto me digas que has encontrado el amor

-JAJAJA que ocurrencias las tuyas, es un poco pronto para eso-dijo la rubia

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto con malicia- a mi Darién me parece un buen chico

-Bueno no te niego que Darién es un buen chico es lindo, tierno, dulce-decia la rubia con un brillo en los ojos- pero es muy pronto para eso

-Hay si es lindo, tierno y dulce –dijo Setsuna imitándola- si vieras la cara que pones al hablar de Darién, yo creo que el amor ya llego y no quieres aceptarlo

Serena no respondió solo se limito a sonreir.

-Oye Serena ¿Por qué no vamos al Crown?-dijo Setsuna

-Me encanta la idea-respondió emocionada

Ambas se dirigieron al Crown al llegar Andrew fue a recibirlas

-Serena, Setsuna que gusto-dijo el rubio

-Hola Andrew que gusto –dijo Setsuna

-Vengan siéntense –dijo Andrew- ¿quieren algo de tomar?

-Yo quiero una malteada de vainilla –dijo la rubia- y una porción de pastel de fresa

-Enseguida Serena y tu Setsuna ¿Qué quieres de comer?

-Veamos yo creo que con una malteada de fresa esta bien

-Enseguida se las traigo-dijo Andrew retirándose

-Oye Serena ¿Darién es doctor?-pregunto

-Si el trabaja en el hospital central de Tokio-dijo la rubia con inocencia

Así pasaron los minutos y Setsuna tenia una idea en mente

-Oye Serena quiero ir al cementerio, pero si no te molesta quiero ir sola-dijo Setsuna

-Esta bien set yo me quedo aquí-dijo Serena

Setsuna salió del Crown pero no fue al cementerio si no que se dirigió al hospital en busca de Darién

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿Se encuentra el doctor Chiba?- pregunto en recepción

-¿Tiene usted Cita?

-En realidad no, es un asunto personal-dijo- ¿podria decirle que lo busca Setsuna Black?

-Permitame un segundo le llamare para ver si puede recibirla

-Muchas gracias

Minutos después la recepcionista llevaba a Setsuna a el consultorio de Darién. Setsuna toco la puerta

-Adelante –dijo Darién

Setsuna entro, a Darién le sorprendió que ella lo buscara

-Buenas tardes Darién

-Setsuna buenas tardes siéntese-dijo Darién

La peliverde tomo asiento

-Se que le extrañara mi visita-dijo Setsuna- pero quería pasar a saludarlo

-Me halaga con ello-dijo Darién

-Bueno Darién si me permites ¿puedo hablarte de tu? –dijo Setsuna

-Claro como quieras

-Bueno veras aparte de saludarte pues vengo a despedirme-dijo Setsuna-debo regresar a Londres

-¿Por qué tan pronto?-pregunto Darién

-Pues debo atender a mis pacientes, además lo que quería lograr aquí creo que ya lo hice-dijo Setsuna

-Pero ¿Piensas regresar?-pregunto Darién

-Puede ser pues quiero mucho a serena-dijo Setsuna – y siempre estare cuando me necesite

-Comprendo ella es especial es única, es dulce-dijo Darién

-Perdóname mi indiscreción pero tu la amas ¿verdad?-pregunto Setsuna

-Si la amo mas que a mi vida, estoy enamorado de ella como un loco-dijo Darién- Pero… no se si ella llegue a sentir lo mismo por mi

-Te dire algo no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace-dijo Setsuna- si la amas lucha por ella, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace y tu tienes todo para luchar por ella

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-pregunto Darién

-Por que me caes bien y por que bueno te dire un secretito-dijo Setsuna- Yo tengo la sospecha de que ella siente algo por ti pero aun no se da cuenta de ello-haciendo una pausa- así que no te rindas

-Y ¿en que te basas para decirme algo así?-pregunto intrigado

-En la forma en como habla de ti, cada vez que pronuncia tu nombre en sus ojos hay algo especial-dijo Setsuna- solo que bueno todo es paso a paso, pues todo lo que paso con Zafiro ha sido duro para ella

-Si lo se ella me lo conto-dijo Darién un poco triste - y la entiendo mas de lo que crees

-¿Por qué estas triste?-pregunto Setsuna

-Sabes según me han dicho soy muy parecido a tu hermano y no se si eso me ayude mucho con ella-dijo Darién

-Escúchame Darién no debes sentirte mal por ello estoy segura que cuando serena acepte lo que siente por ti, Sera por quien eres no por tu parecido con Zafiro-dijo Setsuna- Nada me gustaria mas que verla contigo pero debes luchar y no rendirte

-Gracias por tus palabras la verdad no me lo esperaba-dijo Darién

-Solo soy justa Serena no merece vivir atada a un recuerdo-dijo Setsuna- y creo que ya esta aceptándolo, bueno me voy por que la deje en el Crown de verdad Darién es un placer conocerte y de verdad lucha por ella

-El placer es mio Setsuna y te agradezco mucho tus palabras ojala nos veamos de nuevo-dice Darién besando dulcemente la mano de ella

Setsuna sale del hospital dejando a Darién con emociones encontradas pero de algo estaba seguro no se daría por vencido.

Mientras Serena en el Crown 

Estaba platicando con Lita

-A ver si entendí ¿iras al parque de diversiones con Darién?-dijo Lita

-Pues si –dijo tímidamente

-Vaya eso si no me lo esperaba para nada, veo que cada vez ustedes se acercan mas-dijo la castaña- Darién ha cambiado mucho desde que te conoció conmigo nunca hizo algo así, nunca le entusiasmo ir a un parque de diversiones, la mayor parte del tiempo juntos estábamos en su hacienda o en mi casa; sabes Darién suele ser lindo y tierno pero creo que contigo lo hace por que te ama

-Lita pero ¿Por qué dices que contigo nunca hizo algo así?-pregunto la rubia

-Eh… bueno … pues lo digo por que antes el era un poco serio-dijo nerviosa la castaña- además te repito desde que te conoció ha cambiado mucho

-Bueno talvez si ha cambiado ya no es tan cavernícola-dijo la rubia riendo

En ese momento llega Setsuna

-Serena perdón por la tardanza

-No te preocupes set estaba hablando con Lita-dijo la rubia

-Creo que debemos irnos yo debo empacar para mañana-dice Setsuna

-Esta bien vamos-dice la rubia- Lita me voy despídeme de Andrew

Las dos chicas salen con rumbo a su casa, pasan las dos lo que resta de la tarde arreglando las cosas de Setsuna. Despues de la cena Serenity, Setsuna y Serena están tomando un café y de pronto tocan a la puerta.

-Yo voy-dice serena

Cual no es su sorpresa al ver a Darién frente a ella

-Da…Darién-dice la rubia

-Hola Serena espero no molestarte pero quise pasar a saludarte-dijo Darién con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano-Toma son para ti

-Estan hermosas Darién pasa-dice tomando las rosas- mama y Setsuna están en el comedor

El pelinegro entra tras serena y se dirigen al comedor

-Darién que gusto-dice Serenity- siéntate enseguida te sirvo un café

Darién se sienta

-Pero que lindas rosas-dice Setsuna

-Si Darién me las trajo-dice serena contenta

-No cabe duda eres todo un caballero-dice Setsuna

Todos platican amenamente, pero tanto Setsuna como Serenity se despiden de los chicos dejándolos solos en el comedor

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la sala?-pregunta la rubia

-Como tu quieras-responde Darién

Ambos se levantan y van hacia la sala.

-¿Qué tal tu dia en el hospital Darién?

-Con mucho trabajo la verdad y tu ¿Qué hiciste hoy?-pregunto Darién

-Pues fui al Crown ya sabes para mi es ley ir todos los días-dijo la rubia

-JAJAJA si lo se-respondió Darién

-Vi a Andrew pero estaba un poco ocupado así que platique un rato con Lita-dijo la rubia- le comente que iríamos al parque de diversiones y sabes me dijo que con ella nunca hiciste algo así que nunca te entusiasmo la idea de ir a un parque de diversiones

Darién se puso un poco nervioso, y lo salvo el timbre por que justo tocaron la puerta

-No se quien podrá ser-dijo la rubia leventandose

Al abrir la puerta frente a ella estaba Neflyte con un ramo de rosas

-Ángel perdón por venir a esta hora, se que es un poco tarde pero quise pasar a saludarte

-Neflyte pasa-dijo la rubia dudando un poco por Darién

- Gracias mira te traje estas rosas- espero te gusten

Eran unas hermosas rosas blancas

-Gracias Neflyte pero no debiste-dice la rubia

-Pasa Neflyte –dice la rubia

Neflyte entra y ve a Darién en el sofá

-Buenas noches Neflyte-dice Darién

-Darién pero que sorpresa no imagine encontrarte aquí-dice el castaño

-Neflyte ¿Quieres una taza de café?-pregunta la rubia

-Si con gusto

-Deja princesa yo voy por el café-dice Darién quien estaba celoso de verlo ahí

-Ángel yo quería pedirte de nuevo perdón por el beso que te di-dijo el castaño- se que esta mal que lo diga pero besarte fue tocar el cielo por un momento

Darién escucho lo que Neflyte estaba diciendo

-Neflyte por favor-dijo la rubia

-Es la verdad mi ángel-dijo tomando el mentón de la rubia- pero de nuevo me disculpo por mi atrevimiento

En eso Darién ya no puede ¿Cómo le habla así de cerca?

-COF, COF Perdon que los interrumpa –dice un tanto serio y muriéndose de celos- aquí esta tu café-pone la charola en la mesita

Neflyte fulmina a Darién con la mirada por la interrupción, al igual Darién corresponde las miradas de Neflyte, la rubia ve que la situación es incomoda para ambos, incluso para ella.

-Tomate tu café Neflyte –dice la rubia para calmar la tensión

-Ángel perdón pero recordé que debo hacer algo, solo quería dejarte las rosas y verte-dice Neflyte – pero luego te llamo para ir a tomar algo

-Bueno esta bien-dice la rubia mas animada

-Buenas noches ángel-dice besando a serena en la mejia- Darién buenas noches

Darién estaba furioso y es q bueno era su amigo pero los celos eran inevitables

-Buenas noches Neflyte-dice Darién serio

Neflyte salió de la casa dejando a los chicos solos, serena sabia que Darién estaba molesto por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Y dime Serena ¿piensas ir a tomar algo con el?-pregunto molesto

-Darién ¿A que viene eso?-pregunto la rubia

-Solo es una pregunta-dijo serio- el ¿te agrada mucho?

-Darién pero que cosas dices por si no te quedo claro te he dicho que el es mi amigo-dijo la rubia- No tienes por que ponerte así

-Es que no puedo evitarlo-dijo Darién

-Bueno ya olvidemos esto ¿quieres mas café?-pregunto inocentemente la rubia

-No debo irme –dijo Darién- mañana debo estar temprano en el hospital

-Bueno entonces si debes ir a descansar-dijo la rubia- Buenas noches Darién

-Buenas noches Serena, recuerda que este sábado vamos al parque de diversiones-dijo Darién

-A mi no se me olvida Darién-dijo la rubia

Darién le brindo una sonrisa antes de salir de la casa, la rubia subió a su habitación y pudo dormir tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente Setsuna estaba levantada muy temprano pues su vuelo salía a las 10 de la mañana y aun tenia cosas que empacar… la rubia estaba lista ya para acompañarla junto con su mama.

Ya en el aeropuerto

-Bien Serena es hora de que me vaya, espero que estemos en contacto-dijo Setsuna- y recuerda se feliz que eso a mi hermano le daría mucho gusto y si no lo haces vendre a jalarte las orejas de nuevo

-JAJAJA esta bien tratare de ser feliz pero no me presiones-dijo la rubia abrazandola

-Serenity gracias por recibirme en tu casa, si necesitan algo no duden en recurrir a mi

-Te lo agradezco Setsuna –dijo Serenity- que tengas un buen viaje

Setsuna se despidió de ambas y la rubia solo la vio perderse en el aeropuerto. Minutos despues ella y su mama salian rumbo a casa.

**********************************************************************

Así llego el esperado dia en que Serena y Darién irían al parque de diversiones. La rubia ya estaba lista en su habitación traía un short corto en color azul cielo y una blusa de tirantes en color café claro floja de la cintura para mas comodidad, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta y traía unas zapatillas en color blanco. Bajo a la sala y para su sorpresa Darién ya estaba ahí

-Darién pero que puntual-dijo la rubia

-Bueno la puntualidad es una de mis cualidades-dijo Darién- además tu mama es buena compañía mientras espero

-Ya veo mami ya te había dicho que hoy iria con Darién al parque de diversiones-dijo la rubia

-Si Serena ve tranquila-dijo Serenity- y tu Darién la cuidas

-Claro que si Serenity no te preocupes

Los dos chicos salieron a fuera de la casa y de pronto Darién le muestra dos cascos a la rubia

-¿Iremos en tu moto?

-Claro no me digas que ¿tienes miedo?-pregunto Darién arqueando una ceja

-Darién no pongas esa cara, yo no tengo miedo de subir así que vamos-dijo la rubia tomando el casco

Esta vez se lo puso correctamente

-Bien Serena ¿lista?

-Si-dijo la rubia rodeándolo con sus brazos

Y así comenzó el viaje hacia el parque de diversiones, ella estaba feliz sentia la misma sensación que la primera vez que paseo a su lado, solo que esta vez lo disfrutaba mas.

Ya en el parque 

Dejaron estacionada la moto y Darién como todo un caballero ayudo a bajar a Serena

-Bien llegamos-dijo Darién

-Si ven-dijo la rubia jalándolo para entrar

Serena estaba feliz de estar ahí hace mucho que no iba

Al entrar lo primero que la rubia ve es la Montaña Rusa

-Quiero subir ahí-dijo la rubia señalando la montaña

-¿Estas Segura?-pegunto Darién

-Si ¿Por qué?-pregunto la rubia

-Es que conociéndote ya estando arriba te quieres bajar-dijo Darién bromeando

-Que gracioso Darién, pero esta vez no lo hare-dijo Serena- mas bien creo que el que se va a bajar sera otro

-Ya entonces vamos a comprar los boletos-dijo Darién

Ambos se dirigieron a la taquilla Darién compro los boletos y fueron a la fila para esperar subir, 15 minutos despues ya estaban subiendo

-Bien Serena ya no puedes bajar-dijo Darién quien le abrochaba el cinturón

-No me voy a asustar así que tu tranquilo-dijo la rubia

La montaña comenzó a funcionar, Darién estaba de lo mas tranquilo pero Serena estaba que se moria de nervios, y aunque quería bajarse se aguanto pero justo cuando el carrito iba con toda su fuerza hacia abajo serena abrazo a Darién, el pelinegro sonrio al ver que no se había equivocado y la abrazo. Como hubiese querido que ese instante durara siempre. Pero pues no pudo ser ya que tenían que bajar y así lo hicieron.

Una vez en tierra firme Darién esperaba que ella admitiera que se asusto, la rubia pudo percibir su mirada

-Ay Darién ¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

-Por que te asustaste como yo te dije-respondió riéndose al ver la cara de la rubia

-No me asuste-dijo molesta

-¿Enserio? Pues a mi me pareció que si-dijo Darién- si no dime ¿Por qué me abrazaste?

La rubia se sonrojo pues no se esperaba tal pregunta

-Pues… Yo-decia jugando con sus dedos- Uy esta bien me asuste ¿contento?

-JAJAJA-Darién reia al ver la carita de la rubia

-Muy gracioso cavernícola –dijo molesta

-Vamos cabeza de chorlito no es mi culpa que te hayas asustado-dijo Darién- ven vamos a aquel puesto de alla

Ambos se dirigieron al puesto de tiro al blanco, aunque la rubia estaba un poco molesta

-Serena ya quita esa carita-dijo Darién-solo estaba bromeando mira para que me perdones ganare algo para ti

-Veamos que tan buena puntería tienes-dijo la rubia

Darién apunto al centro ya que ese era su objetivo y disparo dando en el blanco, de premio le dieron un lindo osito blanco

-¿Me perdonas?-dijo poniendo frente a ella el oso- vamos preciosa di que si

-Esta bien pero si me haces enojar de nuevo no te perdonare-dijo fingiendo molestia

-Esta bien prometo que no te hare enojar de nuevo-dijo Darién- toma el oso es para ti así le hace compañía al conejito que te di en navidad

La rubia tomo en sus brazos el oso haciendo que Darién sonriera por eso se veía tan linda.

-Y ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto Darién

La rubia veía de un lado a otro

-Vamos a los carritos chocones-dijo la rubia haciendo puchero

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Darién

-Si

-Tu manejaras ¿verdad?-pregunto Darién

-¿YO? No lo haras tu –dijo la rubia- yo no puedo manejar

-Esta bien vamos-dijo Darién

Fueron a comprar los boletos y subieron a un auto

-Bien Serena preparate-dijo Darién-y abrocha tu cinturón

Como es costumbre todos se fueron contra ellos y aunque Darién era muy hábil al volante recibieron sus bueno golpes, y nuevamente la rubia abrazo a Darién con su oso, Darién estaba feliz de nuevo por eso. Ella se aferraba mas a Darién y mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero de pronto sintió que los golpes habían acabado y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con la hermosa sonrisa de Darién

-Vamos ya termino a menos que quieras repetir la experiencia-dijo Darién dándole la mano

-No ¿Cómo crees? –dijo la rubia se me antoja ir a comer algo

-Bien vamos-dijo Darién -¿Qué quieres comer?

-Un algodón de azúcar-dijo con carita de niña pequeña

-JAJAJA esta bien –Darién le compro su algodón a su princesa

-Gracias Darién

-Serena se que tu quieres estar aquí y no es que me aburra el lugar pero ¿te gustaría ir al cine?-pregunto Darién

-Si esta bien vamos si no terminare mareada de tantas vueltas-dijo sonriendo la rubia

Subieron a su moto y se dirigieron al cine vieron la cartelera

-¿te parece si vemos espejos siniestros?-dijo la rubia

-Princesa piénsalo bien por que no quiero que grites o te salgas en plena película-dijo Darién

-Ya Darién te prometo que no me dara miedo, bueno talvez un poquito-dijo con inocencia

-Bien vamos ¿quieres popcorn y sodas?-pregunto Darién

-SIIIIIIIII

Una vez compraron golosinas fueron a la sala en donde les tocaba ver la película, se acomodaron y empezó la película. Darién estaba tranquilo viendo la película y comiendo pop corn, pero la rubia desde que empezó la película había estado tapando la cara con sus manos… Darién la miraba sin que se diera cuenta

Minutos despues la rubia abrazo a Darién y esto lo distrajo posando su mirada en ella

-Princesa tranquila solo es una película-dijo Darién acariciándole el cabello

-Se que me lo advertiste pero tengo miedo-respondió la rubia

-Tranquila yo estoy aquí contigo y nada va a pasarte-dijo dulcemente- te lo prometo

Serena lo vio a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa, el se acerco a ella y al tenerla tan cerca busco sus labios, pero tenia miedo de besarla mientras ella solo lo miraba, poco a poco el se acerco a ella y se besaron, el acaricio el rostro de la rubia mientras la besaba.

Serena sentía mariposas en su estomago y Darién estaba feliz de sentir sus labios de nuevo. Cuando se separaron ninguno dijo nada solo siguieron viendo la película, pero abrazados ¿Por qué se quedaron abrazados? No lo saben pero se sentían bien así.

Termino la película y salieron del cine… subieron a la moto y siguieron rumbo a casa de la rubia una vez ahí, ambos ni siquiera mencionaron el beso.

-Muchas gracias Darién por este dia

-Gracias a Princesa-dijo Darién- me la pase muy bien

De pronto suena el celular de Darién y el contesta

-Hola Isabella-dice Darién

-Darién hermosos ¿Cómo estas?

-Feliz de que me llames-dijo Darién

Serena solo veía a Darién hablando con esa tipa

-Que bueno precioso y a que no sabes ¿para que te llamo?-pregunto Isabella

-No lo se dimelo tu-dijo Darién

-Darién te llamo para decirte que llego a Tokio el próximo viernes -dijo Isabella

-¿El Viernes? Que bien ¿quieres que vaya por ti al aeropuerto?

-Claro Darién ahí te vere-dijo Isabella- saluda a Lita y bueno te veo el Viernes

-Nos vemos Isa, te quiero-dijo Darién terminando la llamada

-Isabella ¿es la chica que te llamo cuando estábamos en la hacienda?-pregunto un tanto triste

-Si princesa es ella, no sabes cuanto me alegra que venga a verme-dijo Darién- tengo tanto que contarle

-Ya veo, sabes no te había dicho pero el lunes comienzo la universidad me decidi por la Lic en ingles-dijo la rubia

-Vaya princesa es una buena elección, ya sabes que yo gustoso te ayudo en lo que tu quieras-dijo Darién

-Gracias Darién claro que lo tomare en cuenta-dijo la rubia viendo la alegría que el tenia en su rostro por la llamada de Isabella-¿Te puso muy feliz la llamada verdad?

-Bueno princesa no lo puedo evitar yo la quiero mucho, es una persona muy querida para mi-dijo Darién- que te parece si ¿Me acompañas por ella al aeropuerto?

-YO…Bueno… Este ¿Cómo crees?-dijo la rubia- de seguro quiere que vayas solito

-Vamos princesa di que si se que se llevaran muy bien-dijo Darién

-Ay no yo no creo que sea conveniente-dijo la rubia- ¿Por qué no le dices a Lita? Ellas se conocen

-Pues si pero no creo que quiera ir-dijo Darién- Vamos serena que te cuesta te aseguro que le dara gusto conocerte

-AY YA Darién esta bien ire contigo el sábado-dijo no muy convencida

-Gracias princesa, pero eso no quiere decir que nos veamos hasta el sábado, se que quizás estaras ocupada con la universidad pero prométeme que nos veremos-dijo Darién

-Si lo prometo creo que necesitare de tu ayuda para mis estudios, no es que sea una cabeza de chorlito-dijo la rubia- pero con tu ayuda sera mas fácil

-Dalo por hecho ya te dije que te ayudo en lo que tu quieras-dijo Darién

-Creo que ya es hora de que entre a casa-dijo la rubia

-Si para que descanses-dijo Darién

El se acerco a ella y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios ella solo atino a mirarlo a esos hermosos ojos.

-Buenas Noches Princesa

-Buenas noches Darién-dijo dando la vuelta y metiéndose a su casa

Darién puso en marcha su moto y se fue de ahí

Serenity estaba en la sala esperando a Serena

-Hola mama ¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?-pregunto la rubia

-Estoy esperándote, es que ya era muy tarde

-Mama te conozco se que no estas aquí por que sea tarde ¿verdad?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Hay bueno la verdad es que quiero saber ¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto

-Bien mama nos fue muy bien, estuvimos en el parque de diversiones y luego decidimos ir al cine-dijo la rubia quien traía un oso en sus brazos

-Y ¿Ese oso?-pregunto Serenity

-Darién se lo gano en el parque de diversiones para mi-dijo la rubia

-Ay Darién es adorable-dijo Serenity- escuche cuando llegaron pensé que iba a pasar

-No mama platicamos solo un momento –dijo la rubia-Sabes que el próximo sábado llega una amiga de Darién, viene a verlo

-Vaya eso si que es una sorpresa-dijo Serenity

-Si es una gran sorpresa-dijo con un poco de tristeza

-A ver es mi imaginación o ¿estas triste por eso?-dijo Serenity

-No mama para nada son inventos tuyos-dijo la rubia- Bueno me voy a mi habitación

La rubia subió de inmediato, mientras en Serenity se formaba una sonrisa. Ya la rubia en su habitación puso al oso a la par del conejito y se cambio de ropa, se asomo por la ventana a ver la linda luna. Mientras pensaba

**POV SERENA**

No se ¿Qué me pasa? Al estar con Darién me siento tan bien, el me hace sentir mucha ternura-inconscientemente toco sus labios- sus besos me hacen sentir muchas cosas pero ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?...sus labios son tan cálidos ¿Por qué correspondo a sus besos? ¿Qué me esta pasando? – la rubia movía negativamente su cabeza-No…puedo estar enamorándome de Darién, se que decidi empezar de nuevo dejando el pasado atrás pero esto no puede ser, quizás es su parecido con Zafiro lo que me hace corresponderle, pero sin embargo son tan diferentes los besos de Darién ¿Qué estoy sintiendo? – la rubia estaba librando una gran batalla de pensamientos y emociones- Estoy asustada, Tengo miedo de esto, es totalmente nuevo para mi… Darién-una leve sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la rubia

**FIN DEL POV**

Decidió meterse a su cama pero sin embargo los mismos pensamientos daban vuelta en su cabeza, pero de pronto pensó en esa chica Isabella

-"¿Cómo serás Isabella? ¿Por qué Darién se alegra tanto al verte ¿pero por que me importa que ella venga?" -pensaba la rubia

Abrazo a sus dos ositos y decidió tratar de dormir y dejar de pensar

**************************************************

Mientras Darién estaba en su habitación con una hermosa sonrisa y es que no era para menos hoy fue un día hermoso para el junto a su princesa… su relación había cambiado tanto desde que se conocieron que ya no se imaginaba un dia sin ella. Su ultimo pensamiento fue su rubio tormento y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

**Hola niñas espero que estén muy bien y que este cap sea de su agrado como ven Isabella llega en el próximo cap y bueno pueden esperar de todo… espero que esto sea de su agrado. Mil gracias a mi amiguis preciosa anelliese Wayne chiba amix como ves quedo super ¿verdad? Gracias por tu ayuda, por tu amistad y por todo amix sabes que te adoro mucho. Quiero agradecer a Cherrie por su ayuda amix mil gracias te lo agradezco mucho.**

**Y claro mil gracias a las lindas lectoras que me dan su apoyo ya que sin cada uno de sus rw los fic creo que no serian igual.**

**Bueno solo me queda decirles gracias y nos vemos prontito.**


	20. La llegada de Isabella Welling

E Ues Era dia viernes y mañana llegaba Isabella a decir verdad tanto Lita como Serena estaban a la expectativa de la llegada de Isabella. Para serena la semana había sido muy pesada por que era su primer semana de clases en la universidad. Aunque toda la semana había visto a Darién en el Crown junto con Andrew y Lita.

Darién no hablaba de otra cosa mas que de la llegada de Isabella… eso tenia un poco triste a la rubia. En la tarde había quedado de ver a Darién en el parque, el llego antes que ella.

-Darién perdón por la tardanza pero estaba terminando un trabajo

-Tranquila Princesa ven siéntate aquí conmigo-dijo señalando el lugar-Recuerda que mañana vamos por Isabella

-Si Darién me lo has dicho toda la semana Darién ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunto la rubia

-Dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Pues…¿Por qué quieres tanto a Isabella?

-No la quiero, la adoro es que no sabes es tan dulce, tierna un poco como decirte demostrativa en cuanto a sus sentimientos, es una excelente persona-dijo Darién- lo que yo te diga se queda corto para referirme a ella- además sabes cuando nos conocimos se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, ¿Cómo decirlo? Eramos incondicionales en todo y nos tomamos mucho cariño

-Ya veo-respondió la rubia con un tono triste-Es una maravilla entonces

-Si. Sabes ella es muy trabajadora, inteligente, elegante-dijo Darién- es muy entregada a su trabajo

-Y ¿a que se dedica?-pregunto la rubia

-Es una de las mejores cardiólogas que hay –dijo Darién- me siento muy orgulloso de ella, es una mujer excepcional seria el orgullo de cualquier hombre

La rubia se pone un poco triste al escuchar a Darién hablar así de Isabella, el pelinegro nota su tristeza.

-Serena ¿Pasa algo?

-Es que sabes creo que yo nunca podre ser como Isabella-dijo triste

Darién tomo con delicadeza el mentón de la rubia haciéndola que lo viera a los ojos

-Mi pequeña niña tu no seras nunca como Isabella por que no eres ella-dijo Darién- tu tienes otras cualidades que son maravillosas en ti. Tienes cosas que a mi me encantan

-Eres un mentiroso

-No princesa mira tu eres inteligente, hermosa, dulce, tierna y seras una gran profesional –dijo Darién- todo eso me encanta de ti y lo sabes.

-Darién ¿Por qué a Lita no le gusto mucho la noticia de que ella vendrá?-pregunto la rubia

-Eh…Bueno … lo que pasa es que pues ambas estaban celosas una de la otra por mi amistad-dijo Darién- pero bueno ¿Vamos por un helado?

-Me encanta la idea-dijo la rubia

Ambos se dirigieron a comprar un delicioso helado que comieron cerca de la fuente en donde la encontró varias noches llorando y triste.

-Sabes siempre que te encontraba aquí sola y triste me preguntaba una y mil veces ¿Qué te pasaba? Hasta que tu me lo dijiste.

-Si recuerdo muy bien esos momentos, era mi única manera de desahogar lo que sentia-dijo la rubia- y tu eras tan inoportuno con tus apariciones y comentario

-Lo se creeme que si hubiese sabido nunca lo hubiese hecho-dijo Darién

-NO importa tu no sabias nada sabes me parece increíble como pasa el tiempo-dijo la rubia

-Así es sabes ¿que es lo que mas me encanta de todo esto?-pregunto Darién mirándola a los ojos

La rubia contesto con su cabeza en forma negativa

-Tu. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo este tiempo eres tu-dijo acercándose mas a la rubia-Oye ¿puedo quitarte el helado que tienes cerca del labio?

-Claro

Darién se acerco con delicadeza, con sus labios le quito el helado y además le dio un beso a la rubia. Ella en ese momento sentia un nido de mariposas en su estomago.

Se separaron poco a poco sin notar que Neflyte los había visto estaba que se moria de celos y decidió acercarse a ellos como si nada.

-Ángel, Darién que gusto verlos por aquí-dijo el castaño

-Neflyte hola-dijo la rubia-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Solo caminaba ángel veo que ustedes se la están pasando bien ¿verdad Darién?

-Si de hecho hasta hace unos segundos todo iba bien-dijo Darién quien tampoco podía evitar los celos de verlo ahí

-Si ya veo tu tienes mucha suerte en este parque-dijo en tono sarcástico-Oye yo también me muero para que llegue Isabella mañana ya me imagino la cara de Lita al verla

-¿Por qué lo dices Neflyte?-pregunto la rubia

-Por nada en especial ángel, solo fue un decir-dijo Neflyte- bueno los dejo tengo cosas que hacer-Se acerco a la rubia para darle un beso en la mejia

Darién estaba furioso pero no podía decirle nada. El castaño se fue de ahí dejando a Darién muy serio.

-Darién tu helado se derrite-dijo la rubia

-Ya no quiero se me quitaron las ganas-dijo serio

-Oye no hagas berrinche-dijo la rubia- sabes tienes un poco de helado en la boca ¿puedo quitártelo?

-Si-dijo Darién

La rubia se acerco a el y con la servilleta de su helado limpio con delicadeza la boca de Darién.

-¡Listo!-dijo la rubia

-Sabes me encanta esos detalles tuyos-dijo Darién

-Al menos ya se te quito el mal humor-dijo la rubia- ¿Por qué no vamos a casa? Estoy segura que mama estará feliz de verte

-Esta bien

Ambos se dirigieron a casa de la rubia Serenity se encontraba en la sala cuando la rubia entro.

-Serena, Darién que sorpresa verte por aquí

-Buenas tardes señora espero no molestar-dijo Darién

-Para nada siéntate –dijo Serenity- ¿quieres un café?

-No gracias acabamos de comer un helado-dijo Darién

La rubia se acomodo al lado de su madre quedando frente a Darién

-Cuéntame Darién ¿Cómo te va?

-Muy bien Serenity estoy bien con un poco de trabajo en el hospital

-Ya veo por cierto serena me ha comentado que mañana ira contigo a recoger a una amiga tuya-dijo Serenity

-Así es Serena me hará el favor de acompañarme-dijo Darién- mañana viene Isabella es una gran amiga

-Si algo me ha comentado serena-dijo Serenity-por lo que veo la quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-Si así es lo mismo me preguntaba Serena ; es una gran amiga mia entre nosotros se formo una gran amistad

Serena no sabia que sentía en ese momento, sentía tristeza pero no podía explicar por que. En ese momento Serena decidió retirarse.

-Eh… creo que voy a mi cuarto –dijo la rubia- olvide hacer algo

Se levanto de ahí dejando a Darién sien entender ¿Qué fue esa reacción? Mientras que Serenity sabia a que se debía. Ambos siguieron platicando mientras la rubia estaba en su habitación dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

"_Uy Isabella esto Isabella lo otro ¿acaso no se puede hablar de otra cosa? Darién la describe como una maravilla y con todo lo que cuenta lo es… pero es que de verdad el tema de la semana ha sido Isabella. Ya me imagino mañana que llegue. Serena ¿por que demonios te molesta?" _

La rubia daba vuelta de un lado a otro, cuando sono su celular

-Hola Andrew

-Serena oye ¿no piensas venir hoy?

-Si claro que si Andrew solo que Darién esta con mama hablando de Isabella-dijo con cierta molestia

-JAJAJAJA ¿tienes celos bonita?-pregunto Andrew

-¿YOOOOOOO? ¿Cómo se te ocurre Andrew? No tengo por que estarlo-dijo la rubia- además Darién es mi amigo, pero bueno tu esperame que ya voy para alla

-Bien yo aquí te espero-dijo Andrew terminando la llamada

Serena cambio su ropa y bajo a la sala

-¿Vas a salir?-pregunto Serenity

-Si voy al Crown con Andrew –dijo la rubia- ya que ustedes están tan entretenidos hablando de Isabella pues yo ire con Andrew

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Darién

-No gracias Darién tu sigue hablando con mama –dijo la rubia- nos vemos

Y salió de ahí dejando a Darién desconcertado Serenity sonrio

-Darién quita esa cara lo que serena tiene se llama "celos"-dijo Serenity

-¿Celos?-pregunto Darién

-Así es Darién esta celosa de Isabella-dijo Serenity- pero créeme aun no lo aceptara puedo deducir que ella esta enamorada de ti pero tiene un poco de confusión aun

-Creeme Serenity seria feliz si así fuera la adoro no sabes cuento-dijo Darién

Mientras en el Crown 

La rubia iba entrando y se dirige a la barra en donde estaba Lita

-Lita hola

-Serena que gusto verte y ¿Darién?-pregunto la castaña

-Esta en mi casa con mama hablando de Isabella-dijo la rubia- por eso decidi venir por aquí

-Que no te extrañe Darién se emociona demasiado con Isabella-respondió Lita- ya mañana la conoceras

-Pues si mañana la conocere y Andrew ¿Dónde esta?

-Esta en la cocina ve a con el yo atiendo aquí-dijo la castaña

La rubia se dirigió a la cocina, Andrew se encontraba lavando los platos.

-Andrew ya estoy aquí

-Serena siéntate –dijo secando sus manos y sentándose para hablar con la rubia- ahora si confiésame tus pecados

-Que gracioso eres Andrew-dijo la rubia

-Ya dime ¿Qué pasa? oye ¿Dónde esta Darién?

-En casa con mama hablando de Isabella-dijo molesta

-A ver Serena ¿hay algo que yo no sepa? Por que pues últimamente sales con Darién ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?-pregunto el rubio

-Hemos salido y la verdad la he pasado muy bien en su compañía-dijo la rubia- el es muy lindo conmigo

-Me alegra tanto que digas eso ¿Qué sientes por Darién? –pregunto Andrew

-Siento muchas cosas el es especial conmigo y es muy importante para mi-dijo la rubia- sus besos me hacen sentir cosas nuevas

-Un momento Serena ¿Dijiste Besos?-pregunto asombrado

-Pues… si –dijo un poco apenada con miles de colores en su rostro-No se como explicártelo, ni yo misma se ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

-Realmente estoy sorprendido Serena y me da gusto por ti –dijo Andrew-Oye y ¿oye y por que no me habías contado?

-Pues la verdad Andrew por que no se lo que me pasa tengo miedo, pero a le vez me siento feliz no se como explicártelo-dijo la rubia

-Si sabes como explicarlo pero aun no lo quieres aceptar-dijo Andrew- Te estas enamorando de Darién

-No Andrew…Yo no estoy lista para amar aun…No yo no puedo estar enamorada de Darién-respondió la rubia con muchas emociones

-Serena eso no tiene nada de malo además Darién es un buen chico-dijo Andrew-Además no harías nada malo

-Hay bueno ya Andrew mejor dime tu ¿Cómo vas con lita?

-Excelente la adoro no sabes como disfruto cada momento a su lado-dijo Andrew

-Bueno Andrew debo irme quiero ir a caminar por ahí –dijo la rubia- nos vemos mañana

-Hay si ya me muero por conocer a Isabella-dijo Andrew bromeando

-Muy gracioso Andrew-dijo la rubia

Salió de ahí y se despidió de lita, quería estar sola se dirigió hacia el parque, se sento en la banca viendo a los niños jugar. Cuando el señor de los algodones de azúcar la distrajo, fue por uno y se acomodo de nuevo en la banca. Se comio su algodón y se sentia un poco confundida… el sol empezó a ocultarse

Cuando de pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Princesa ¿Qué haces aca?

-Darién no te sentí llegar-dijo la rubia un poco triste

-Eso veo estas muy pensativa ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Darién sentándose a su lado

-No… Nada solo estaba distraída-dijo la rubia- pero tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno ya que saliste un poco extraña de tu casa decidi ver si te encontraba-dijo Darién- fui al Crown pero Andrew me dijo que tenias rato de haberte ido, así que se me ocurrió venir al parque y te encontré ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Queria ordenar mis pensamientos-dijo la rubia

-A ver señorita ¿Qué tiene que ordenar usted en su cabecita?

-Muchas cosas Darién que aun no tengo claras-dijo la rubia

-Entonces sera mejor que me vaya-dijo Darién- para que puedas hacerlo

-NO Darién no te vayas-dijo la rubia-quédate ¿si?

-Esta bien aquí me quedo contigo pero dime ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

-No es nada grave-dijo la rubia con cierta tristeza

Y es que a decir verdad ni ella misma sabia lo que sentia en ese momento, el la llevo a su casa poco después a decir verdad ella no descanso mucho y así un nuevo dia llego. Y como era de esperarse Darién paso por ella en su auto para ir al aeropuerto por Isabella. Darién se veía feliz a los pocos minutos llegaron al aeropuerto entran y Darién ve de un lado a otro esperando ver a Isabella.

Serena también estaba a la expectativa de conocerla de pronto camina hacia ellos una chica de unos 27 años cabello castaño lacio cortado en capaz, sus ojos cafes claros muy elegante traía puesto un vestido de fondo café corto de hombro descubierto hasta la mitad, unas sandalias de plataforma en color café simplemente una belleza de mujer.

Darién la ve acercarse y se queda viéndola de pies a cabeza

-Precioso quita esa cara soy yo Isabella-dice abalanzándose a abrazar a Darién

-Isa estas hermosa-dijo Darién besándole la mano con delicadeza

-Pues tu no te quedas atrás estas hecho un bombón has cambiado mucho Darién

Mientras serena la observaba con discreción y tal como Darién había dicho era hermosa y elegante.

Isabella de pronto vio a la rubia que se encontraba a un lado y le dio una sonrisa

-Darién hermoso no me digas que esta niña hermosa es tu novia-dijo Isabella

-No Isabella –dijo dirigiendo una linda mirada a la rubia- ven te la presento

Ambos se acercaron a la rubia

-Princesa ella es Isabella Welling -dijo Darién- Isabella ella es Serena Tsukino

-Mucho gusto Isabella-respondió la rubia dándole la mano

-Un placer conocerte-respondió Isabella respondiendo el saludo-Darién ¿nos vamos? Es que estoy un poco cansada

-Y ya ¿tienes donde quedarte?-pregunto Darién

-M e quedare en un hotel, no me quedare mucho tiempo-dijo isa- así que no le veo el caso de rentar algo

-¿Cómo crees? Quedate en mi casa –dijo Darién con toda la buena intención del mundo

Lo q a serena no le causo ninguna gracia.

-No Darién como crees que hare eso no quiero molestar

-Tu no molestas sabes que te adoro así que no acepto un no-Darién tomo la maleta de Isabella- ahora vamos a casa para que te cambies y te llevo a un lugar para que conozcas a un amigo

-Me encanta la idea por cierto ¿Dónde esta Lita?

-Ya la veras mas tarde-dijo Darién caminando con ambas chicas hacia el auto

Isabella se colgó del brazo de Darién lo que molesto mucho a serena pero no dijo nada simplemente camino al auto. Los tres subieron al auto y en el camino Isabella y Darién no paraban de reir y de hablar serena se sintió un poco triste pero disimulo.

-Darién ¿podrías dejarme en el Crown?-dijo la rubia

-Pero ¿Por qué Princesa?

Isabella noto el tono de voz en Darién era dulce como nunca lo había escuchado al dirigirse a la rubia

-Bueno pues ve con Isabella y yo con Lita y Andrew te espero en el Crown-dijo la rubia- además pues quede de ayudarle a Lita con algo

-Esta bien-dijo Darién

A decir verdad serena no le ayudaría a Lita con nada solo que no se sentia muy bien con Isabella. Darién la dejo en el Crown prometiendo regresar dentro de un rato. La rubia entro al Crown en donde estaban Lita y Andrew que ven entrar a la rubia un poco triste

-Serena ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Lita

-Pequeña ¿Dónde esta Darién?-pregunto Andrew- pensé que vendrían juntos

La rubia se acomodo en la barra con cara de entierro

-Darién se fue con Isabella vendrán dentro de un rato-dijo sin animo

-Ya veo y ¿ A donde fueron Darién e Isabella?-pregunto Andrew

-Al departamento de Darién ella se va a quedar con el-dijo molesta y celosa

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE –grito lita ¿Estas segura?

La reacción de Lita sorprendió a ambos chicos

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto Andrew

-JAJA nada Andrew solo que me sorprendió-dijo la castaña- es que no me imagino a Isabella con Darién

-Lita calmate que yo sepa solo son amigos-dijo Andrew- y tu Serena estas celosa de Isabella

-Andrew no inventes-dijo la rubia

-No Serena si yo no invento me baso en tus reacciones-dijo Andrew

-Andrew mejor traeme un pedazo de pastel –dijo la rubia

-Esta bien enseguida-dijo Andrew dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Serena ¿Qué te pareció Isabella?-pregunto Lita

-Es tal como Darién la describe –dijo la rubia- por cierto ´pregunto por ti

-Ya me lo imaginaba-dijo Lita- ay ya me la imagino del brazo de Darién se siente toda una princesa

Andrew volvió con el pastel de la rubia

-Toma para que se te bajen los celos-dijo Andrew divertido

-Andrew NO ESTOY CELOSA-grito la rubia

-Esta bien tranquila, respira y comete el pastel-dijo Andrew

Media hora después

Isabella entraba del brazo de Darién con un hermoso vestido de manta en color blanco que resaltaba su hermosa figura su cabello lo traía en media cola, Darién se notaba feliz. A serena y lita no les cayó en gracia semejante escena.

Darién e Isabella se acercaron a la barra en donde estaban los chicos

-Andrew, Lita ya estamos aquí-dijo Darién

Andrew miraba a Isabella a decir verdad estaba hermosa

-Isa el es mi amigo Andrew-dijo Darién

-Un placer conocerte-dijo Isabella

-Lo mismo digo-respondió Andrew

Lita y Serena estaban calladas hasta que Isabella dirigió su vista a la castaña

-Lita ¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo Isabella

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar –respondió Lita

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a una mesa?-pregunto Darién

-Bueno nunca hago esto pero cerrare el Crown por hoy para platicar a gusto-dijo Andrew

Andrew y Serena sirvieron pastel, te y algunos canapés para la reunión y se acomodaron los 5 por supuesto Isabella junto a Darién, lita con serena y Andrew

-Sabes Lita de verdad me alegra mucho verte-dijo Isabella-nunca pensé encontrarte aquí cuando Darién lo dijo me sorprendí

-No veo por que te sorprende-dijo la castaña- mas bien la que se sorprende soy yo de verte aquí

-Vamos Lita tranquila estoy aquí en son de paz-dijo Isabella

Isabella nota que Andrew esta de la mano con Lita y eso la sorprende

-Oye precioso me gusta este lugar-dice Isabella dirigiéndose a Darién

-Me alegra isa –dice el pelinegro quien dirige su vista a su rubio tormento

-Serena ¿pasa algo? Es que no has dicho nada

-NO…NO Darién nada-responde la rubia

-Serena dime ¿ estudias?-pregunta Isabella

-Si de hecho esta semana iníciela universidad-dijo la rubia

-Y ¿Qué carrera escogiste?

-Licenciatura en ingles

-Vaya esa es una linda carrera-dice Isabella- yo alguna vez pensé en estudiarla pero me decidí por la medicina al igual que Darién

-Oye Isabella y ¿te iras pronto?-pregunta Lita

-¿Por qué la prisa Lita?, por cierto perdón por la pregunta pero ¿Andrew y tu son novios?

-Si somos novios ¿Por qué?-pregunto Lita

-Es que te vez mas feliz con Andrew que cuando estabas con Darién-dice Isabella

A todo esto Darién y Lita se ponen palidos pues Isabella ignora que Andrew y Serena no saben nada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Andrew

-Por que bueno tu la amas y ella a ti en cambio con Darién era distinto eran novios pero no lo parecían-dijo Isabella- pero me alegra que ahora sean buenos amigos

Tanto Andrew como Serena ponen cara de desconcierto ante tal revelación, quedaron sorprendidos ante tal cosa.

-¿Qué dices? Darién y Lita ¿Novios?-pregunto Andrew

-UPS perdón lamento haber cometido tal indiscreción

Darién perdón-dijo Isabella- yo..

-Tranquila Isabella-dijo Darién quien observaba la cara de serena

Serena sintió aquello como un balde de agua fría y solo atino a hacer una media mueca de sonrisa

-Creo que yo me voy-dijo serena- ustedes tienen mucho que hablar-se levanto de ahí sin mirar a nadie y salió del Crown

Andrew lucia molesto y lita estaba mas palida que un papel; Darién por su parte se torno serio.

-Darién creo que yo mejor te espero afuera-dijo Isabella apenada- Lita de verdad disculpa no fue mi intención

Isabella salió de ahí y es que en verdad no lo había hecho con intención alguna, dejo ahí a Andrew, Lita y Darién. El pelinegro fue el primero en hablar.

-Andrew si me permites yo puedo explicarte-dice Darién

-Esta bien Darién –responde Andrew

-Antes que nada te pido una disculpa por no haberlo dicho antes, no es que lo quisiéramos ocultar es solo que no encontrábamos el momento-dijo Darién- lamento mucho que te enteraras así

-Mira Darién no me molesta el hecho de que hayan sido novios-dijo Andrew- lo que no fue en tu año, no fue en tu daño, pero me molesta enterarme así ¿imaginas como me sentí con semejante confesión?

-Me lo imagino de verdad pero te pido una disculpa-dijo Darién- toda la culpa es mia no te enojes con Lita por esto

-Tranquilo Darién creeme que los entiendo-dijo Andrew-Lita amor tranquila no estoy molesto solo un poco sorprendido

-De verdad perdóname Andrew-dijo Lita

-Hermosa no hay nada que perdonar-dijo Andrew dándole un beso

-Darién creo que ire a hablar con serena-dijo Lita- Es mi amiga y quiero darle una explicación

Mientras Serena

Estaba en casa en su habitación a decir verdad la noticia la tomo por sorpresa el saber que Lita y Darién fueron novios produjo en ella un mar de sensaciones que no podía descifrar… estaba tirada en su cama no sabia con exactitud ¿Qué sentia? O ¿Por qué se sentia así? Estaba triste

Serenity solo la vio ir a su habitación y no quiso preguntar nada pero estaba preocupada ya que pensó que quizás estaba deprimida de nuevo por Zafiro.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta y Serenity abrió

-Buenas tardes señora ¿esta Serena?-pregunto Lita

-Si Lita pasa dime ¿sabes ¿Qué le pasa?-dijo cerrando la puerta

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala

-Lo que sucede es que estábamos en el Crown y Andrew y ella supieron que Darién y yo fuimos novios-dijo Lita un poco apenada

-Ahora entiendo tranquila Lita creo que la noticia la tomo por sorpresa-dijo Serenity- esta en su habitación ve con ella te escuchara

-Gracias-dijo la castaña levantándose del sofá

Subio a la habitación y toco la puerta

-Serena soy Lita ¿puedo pasar?

La rubia se levanto a abrir la puerta

-Pasa Lita-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- siéntate pensé que aun estarías en el Crown

-No Darién le explico a Andrew las cosas y el entendió-dijo Lita- Serena yo no quiero que pienses que no confio en ti por no decirte lo que hubo entre Darién y yo

-No pienso eso… todos tenemos derecho a contar las cosas cuando sea el momento no te sientas así-dijo la rubia-solo que nos sorprendió saberlo. Sabes ahora entiendo tu reacción al verlo aquel dia en el Crown

-Si aun lo recuerdo es que fue inesperado verlo ahí no te miento estaba enojada, triste al verlo miles de cosas vinieron a mi mente-dijo la castaña

-Te comprendo Lita a veces resulta difícil manejar los sentimientos lo que importa es que tienes claro lo que sientes por Andrew y por Darién –contesto la rubia

-Si Serena eso lo tengo mas que claro Amo a Andrew –dijo Lita- ahora con Darién solo hay una gran amistad lo quiero como un hermano, nuevamente discúlpame por favor por no haberte contado

-Vamos Lita te entiendo recuerdas a mi tampoco me gustaba hablar de zafiro-dijo serena- pero que bueno que todo quedo aclarado con Andrew

-Si Serena la verdad no se como a Isabella se le ocurrió decir semejante cosa-dijo Lita- aunque bueno ella no sabia que ustedes ignoraban mi relación con Darién

-Ay Isabella-dijo en un suspiro

-Serena ¿Qué pasa con Isabella?

-Nada. Solo que veo a Darién muy contento con la llegada de ella y pues… no se

-Serena tu ¿sientes algo por Darién?-pregunto mas que interesada ya que había notado un cambio drástico en ambos

-Yo… bueno… ay Lita no Darién y yo solo somos amigos-dijo serena un poco nerviosa

Lita nota el nerviosismo de serena pero ya no pregunta mas.

-Bueno creo que me voy Serena espero verte mañana –dijo Lita- ire con Andrew

-Claro Lita tranquila vamos yo voy al parque un rato-dijo la rubia

Ambas chicas salieron de casa y Lita se dirigió al Crown mientras Serena se fue al parque.

Mientras Isabella y Darién 

Estaban en casa del pelinegro

-Darién de verdad discúlpame por mi indiscreción

-Vamos isa tranquila de una o de otra manera se iban a enterar-dijo Darién-Solo espero que mi princesa entienda

-A ver Darién ¿tu princesa?-pregunto Isabella

-Si me refiero a Serena-dijo Darién

-Es mi imaginación o ¿estas locamente enamorado de serena?

-Estoy enamorado-confeso Darién

-Vaya esto es para no creerse Darién Chiba enamorado-dijo con cierta burla- en mi vida pensé ver eso

-No te burles mira que no se si ella llegara a amarme como la amo yo-dijo Darién

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te contare mas tarde ¿si? Quiero ir a verla-dijo Darién

-Si hermoso ve yo aquí espero-dijo Isabella

Darién salió de ahí a casa de su adorado tormento pero para su mala suerte la rubia no estaba.

Mientras la rubia en el parque tenia muchos pensamientos encima

_Darién y Lita ¿novios? Estoy sorprendida de verdad nunca me hubiese imaginado que el que rompió el corazón a Lita fuera Darién… al saberlo sentí muchas cosas que en realidad no se como explicar. _

-¿Puedo sentarme?

La voz saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Darién!- exclamo la rubia

-Toma te compre un helado-dijo sentándose a su lado- ¿podemos hablar?

-Si claro

-Princesa yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por no haberte dicho que Lita y Yo fuimos novios-dijo Darién haciendo una pausa- si no te lo dije no es por que no confie en ti; de hecho confio en ti a ojos cerrados

-Descuida Darién no tienes por que explicarme-dijo la rubia dándole una sonrisa- se que confias en mi pero también se que hay cosas que no estamos listos para decir así que tranquilo

-Entonces ¿me perdonas?

-Darién yo no tengo nada que perdonarte-dijo la rubia- no has hecho nada malo mejor olvidemos el asunto ¿si?

-Como quieras princesa

-Lita ya había hablado conmigo acabo de verla así que asunto olvidado-dijo la rubia comiendo su helado

-Que bueno por que Isabella estaba preocupada-dijo Darién

_Isabella de nuevo Isabella-penso la rubia_

-Dile que no se preocupe-dijo serena

El silencio los invadió pero fue interrumpido por el celular de Darién

-Isa ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Darién

Haciendo que serena sintiera una punzada en su pecho al escuchar ese nombre

-Solo llamaba para saber ¿Dónde estas? Y si ¿hablaste con serena?

-Si de hecho ella esta aquí conmigo no te preocupes-dijo Darién

-Oye estoy haciendo de cenar espero no te moleste ¿vienes pronto?

-Si claro llegare pronto y no me molesta tu puedes hacer lo que quieras-dijo Darién

-Gracias hermoso-dijo Isabella- entonces termino y te espero

-Ok –dijo Darién terminando la llamada- ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Esta bien vamos mama debe estar preocupada-dijo la rubia-además tengo tarea que hacer por suerte mañana es domingo

-Bien princesita entonces vamos- dijo dándole su mano para que se levantara

Así ambos caminaron hacia casa de la rubia

-Bien sana y salva-dijo Darién

-Gracias a ti-dijo la rubia

-Princesa si necesitas ayuda en algo de tu tarea me dices o vas a casa-dice Darién

-Si lo hare de ser necesario-dijo la rubia

-Entonces me voy –dijo dándole un tierno beso cerca de los labios-te llamare mas tarde

-Hasta luego Darién –respondió la rubia

Subió a su habitación a hacer una tarea, mientras que Darién estaba en casa

-Darién ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien hable con ella y todo esta bien-dijo Darién

-Vaya por lo que veo estas mas que enamorado de ella-dijo Isabella- sabes una cosa me gusta para ti se ve que es muy dulce y tierna

-De hecho si pero sabes al principio eramos como perros y gatos-dijo Darién recordando aquellas peleas

-Ya veo así que de ser perros y gatos ahora son pura miel

-No te equivocas ella aun no me da una respuesta-dijo Darién

-¿Pero por que? –pregunto Isabella- si yo fuera ella te doy el si de inmediato

-JAJAJA eso no lo dudo pero sabes ella es especial-dijo Darién ¿Cómo decirte?

-Solo dilo, cuéntame sabes que de mi boca no saldrá ni media palabra-dijo Isabella

Darién le conto a Isabella como había conocido a serena y todo lo que ella había pasado, también las veces que ambos se habían besado.

-Pero que atrevido eres Darién –dijo Isabella juguetona- es que ya te imagino besándola así como describes-Isabella hizo una pausa- sabes Darién yo creo que según mi teoría serena esta enamorada de ti pero aun no quiere aceptarlo o tiene miedo de hacerlo

-Que mas quisiera yo-dijo Darién- siento que si pero a la vez no lo se

-Hay vamos Darién ya veras que pronto ella sera feliz a tu lado

Mientras ellos seguían platicando serena no dejaba de pensar que Darién estaba con Isabella cenando y caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa y a la vez un poco molesta, miraba una y mil veces su celular pero no sonaba. Cuando Darién vino a acordarse de la llamada de la rubia ya era muy tarde y decidió no hacerla para no despertarla; sin embargo no se imaginaba que serena ni siquiera podía dormir…al parecer los papeles habían cambiado con la llegada de Isabella. Ahora la que estaba celosa era serena y esto era solo el principio.

**Hola niñas aquí esta este cap espero que les haya gustado y pues en el otro cap que viene los celos de serena serán mas evidentes, perdón por la tardanza pero como algunas saben estuve en el hospital casi ocho días pero aquí estoy con este cap. Mis demás fic espérenlos la semana que viene que ya estoy en ello.**

**Un saludo a las que ya son mamas, a las futuras madres y a las que piensan serlo pronto que Dios las colme de bendiciones siempre.**

**Anelliese ¿Qué tal quedo? Espero que te guste Maricela a ti también espero que te guste**

**Cuídense mucho.**


	21. Celitos

Era dia domingo la rubia aun no salía de su cama ya que estuvo esperando la llamada de Darién que nunca llego. Mientras Darién ya se estaba duchando ya que Isabella aun dormía.

En la ducha no podía dejar de pensar en su princesa

_Mi Serena espero que no se haya molestado por que no la llame pero es que no crei prudente hacerlo por la hora. ¿le habrá importado que no la haya llamado? A decir verdad extrañe mucho escuchar su voz antes de dormir._

Salió de la ducha a cambiarse mientras Serena apenas abria sus ojos y su primer pensamiento fue "Darién" tomo entre sus brazos uno de sus osos apretándolo con fuerza

_Darién ¿Por qué no me llamaste? De seguro estabas tan entretenido con Isabella que te olvidaste de mi… imagino que tenían tanto que contarse y de seguro así fue tanto que ni siquiera estuve en tu pensamiento… es extraño pero me hizo falta escuchar su voz_

Se dirigió a la ducha y en media hora estuvo lista salió rumbo al Crown a visitar a Andrew y Lita.

-Buenos días Serena

-Hola chicos-saluda alegremente la rubia- saben traigo mucha hambre

-JAJAJA Eso es normal en ti-dijo Andrew- siéntate yo te sirvo algo para que desayunes

-Serena ¿tienes algun plan para hoy?-pregunto Lita

-No creo que pasare en casa lo que resta del dia-dijo la rubia

-Oye y ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Y pasamos la tarde viendo películas con Andrew

-No suena mal el plan-dijo la rubia

Andrew le sirvió a Serena y la rubia disfruto el desayuno, media hora después se oyen risas en el Crown y cual no es la sorpresa de Serena al ver a Darién de lo mas divertido con Isabella. Los cuales se van a sentar a una de las mesas

-Me encanta la idea de desayunar fuera de casa-dijo Isabella-aunque no se creo que no es prudente que este aquí

-JAJAJA Isabella calmate lo de ayer ya quedo aclarado

-De verdad lo siento

Minutos después era Andrew quien se acercaba a la mesa y saludo a Isabella y Darién

-¿Qué van a ordenar chicos?

-¿Qué se te antoja Isabella?

-Unos hotcakes, jugo de naranja y fruta picada

-Bien yo quiero lo mismo que Isabella-dice Darién

-Enseguida se los traigo

Andrew se dirigió a la barra a dar la orden de Isabella y Darién, Lita solo la tomo y empezó a prepararlo.

-Andrew le digo a serena que nos acompañe a mi casa para ver películas

-Si pequeña esa es buena ¿Qué dices Serena?

-No lo se Andrew no quiero incomodar-dice la rubia

Mientras Darién e Isabella

-Y ¿Qué haremos hoy?-pregunta Isabella

-No lo se dime tu ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-UMMM veamos vamos al cine, y a donde se nos ocurra-dice Isabella

-Esta bien hoy sere todo tuyo-dice Darién en tono de broma

-Perfecto-sonrie Isabella- además hace mucho que no nos vemos

Mientras Andrew lleva la orden de ellos a la mesa, Lita y Serena los observan

-Serena ¿te pasa algo?

-Bueno es que sabes veo a Darién tan contento con Isabella-dice la rubia- sabes anoche no me llamo y pues es comprensible por que Isabella esta aquí

-Serena no pienses que el prefiere a Isabella es solo que tenían tiempo de no verse-dice Lita- además si Darién no te llamo ¿Por qué no le llamaste tu?

-Por que no quería interrumpirlo-dijo la rubia

-Bueno a lo mejor cuando Darién se dio cuenta era muy noche, creeme no es por que no se acuerde de ti

Andrew vuelve a la barra con las chicas y Darién aun no se percataba que la rubia estaba ahí en el Crown.

-Bien Serena ¿iras con nosotros?

-No se Andrew es que ustedes necesitan su espacio-dijo la rubia

De pronto entra al Crown Neflyte y Darién se da cuenta de ello y lo sigue con la mirada cual no es la sorpresa al ver a Serena en la barra y a Neflyte saludándola de beso en la mejia, la reacción de Darién no paso desapercibida para Isabella.

-¿Quién es ese chico Darién?

-Es Neflyte mi amigo ¿recuerdas que te conte de el?

-Si hermoso lo recuerdo-dice viendo a la barra- Dime Darién es mi imaginación o entre Neflyte y Serena ¿pasa algo? Lo digo por la forma en que tu los miras

-No –dijo Darién sin dejar de ver a Serena

-Entonces ¿estas celoso?-dijo Isabella- es mas ni te molestes en negarlo tu reacción dice todo, no me había dado cuenta que serena estaba en la barra

-Ni yo-dice Darién

-Vamos a saludar-dijo Isabella jalando a Darién

Llegaron a la barra Neflyte estaba junto a Serena

-Darién que gusto verte por aquí-dice el castaño- déjame adivinar ¿tu eres Isabella?

-Si es un gusto conocerte Neflyte Darién me ha hablado de ti-dice Isabella-voltea a ver a Serena- Hola Serena ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien Isabella –dice la rubia con una sonrisa y ¿tu?

-Muy bien aquí en compañía de Darién-dice colgándose del brazo de Darién

Serena solo observa a Isabella y a Darién

-Princesa ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien Darién

-Darién estamos pensando en ir a casa de Lita a ver películas-dice Andrew-si gustas puedes venir

-Bueno te agradezco la invitación Andrew pero no me sera posible-dice Darién- es que le prometi a Isabella que saldríamos a pasear

-Así es Andrew por hoy Darién es todo mio-dice Isabella

Serena sigue en silencio y Neflyte solo la observa

-Ángel ya que Lita y Andrew verán películas y Darién e Isabella pasaran la tarde juntos que tal si tu y yo vamos a comer un helado –dice Neflyte

Mientras Darién lo fulmina con la mirada cosa que noto tanto Andrew como Lita al igual que Isabella. Darién rogaba que ella no aceptara

-Esta bien Neflyte –dice la rubia- Andrew, Lita llegara a su casa en la noche

-Esta bien Serena-responde Lita- nosotros te esperaremos

-Si pequeña debes contarnos como te fue-dice Andrew

-Si Andrew lo hare-dice la rubia

-Ángel que te parece si nos vamos

Serena solo asiente se despide de todos al igual que Neflyte y salen ambos del Crown ante la mirada de Darién.

-Creo que nosotros nos vamos-dice Darién- nos vemos luego

Sale de ahí con Isabella, mientras Andrew y Lita los observan

-Creo que la presencia de Neflyte e Isabella pondrá a Darién y Serena de cabeza-dice Lita

-Si y quizás es lo que se necesita para que Darién y Serena estén juntos-dijo Andrew – en fin ya veremos

Mientras Serena y Neflyte

-Dime ángel ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No se lo que tu quieras-contesta la rubia

- ¿quieres ir al cine?

-Me parece buena idea pasas por mi en la tarde ¿te parece? Como a las 2 de la tarde

-Esta bien ángel vamos te llevo a tu casa

Neflyte la llevo a su casa prometiendo pasar por ella a las 2 de la tarde

-Hija no pensé que regresarías pronto-dice Serenity- ¿paso algo?

-No solo que desayune ahí y me vine-dice Serena- Neflyte vendrá por mi a las 2

-¿Neflyte?-pregunto Serenity

-Si-respondió la rubia subiendo a su habitación

Se sentia enojada pero no entendía ¿Por qué? Se tiro a su cama unos minutos, luego prendió su laptop y ahí se la paso un poco entretenida.

Mientras Isabella y Darién estaban en casa

-Vamos Darién acepta que verla con Neflyte te vuelve loco de celos-dice Isabella divertida-Te conozco Darién a pesar de que tenia tiempo de no verte sabes que te conozco por que te considero mi hermano

-Lo se Isabella pero oye anoche me dijiste que tenias novio dime Isabella ¿Quién es?-pregunto Darién- por que ayer evadiste el nombre por completo

-Es que te caera como bomba-dice Isabella sabiendo que no le agradara la noticia mas bien dicho el nombre

-Si no me dices me molestare aun mas-dice Darién

-Ok pero antes siéntate

-Isabella dime de una vez ¿Quién es?

-Es… Es.. bueno … Es.. Diamante –dice al fin la chica

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grita Darién- ese pesado, arrogante, engreído ¿estas loca?

-Sabia que esa seria tu reacción-dice Isabella- ahora respira

-¿Respirar? Creeme eso no me ayudara mucho isa ¿Cómo te fijaste en ese tipo?-pregunta Darién sorprendido

-Me enamore Darién así de simple se que no te agrada pero ha cambiado mucho-dice Isabella- conmigo es lindo, dulce es adorable

-¿Estas segura que hablamos de Diamante?-pregunta en tono de broma

-Si Darién y no te burles-dice Isabella molesta

-Esta bien perdóname –dice Darién- es que tu y Diamante ay no eso es para no creerse, pero comprendo que estes enamorada y que el te corresponda

-Así es no sabes cuanto lo Amo-dice Isabella- lo extraño como no tienes idea, es una lastima que no pueda venir

-Si es una lastima en otra ocasión será-dice Darién- Isabella de verdad espero que seas feliz

-No sabes cuanto aunque lo dudes-dice Isabella – uno encuentra el amor en la persona menos esperada, oye Darién ¿Por qué no invitas a Serena a pasear con nosotros?

-No ella saldrá con Neflyte ire a verla mas tarde-dice Darién – dime tu ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Me gustaria pasear en moto

-Entonces vamos –dice Darién

Así ambos se van a pasear en moto, la relación de Darién e Isabella era de amistad y hermandad se querían mucho. Para Isabella Darién es el hermano que nunca tuvo por eso esa forma de tratarse, claro la gente que no sabia bien pensaría que eran novios o que Isabella estaba enamorada de Darién.

Mientras Andrew y Lita habían cerrado el Crown y habían rentado algunas películas y estaban en la casa de la castaña.

-¿Quieres palomitas?

-Si Lita me encantaría pero sabes que me encantaría mas-dijo acercándose mas a Lita

-No ¿Qué?-pregunto mientras Andrew la tomaba por la cintura

-Darte un beso-dijo cerrando toda distancia entre ellos y besando a su novia con mucha ternura y delicadeza

-Te Amo- susurro Andrew al oido de la castaña haciendo que se estremeciera con el hecho de escuchar su voz

-Yo también te amo Andrew-respondió la castaña- te amo como nunca pensé hacerlo nunca dudes de ello

-Nunca dudaría de ti-dijo Andrew tomando sus manos- solo quiero que confies en mi, soy tu novio pero quiero ser tu amigo, sabes tu le diste sentido a mi vida

-Tu le diste también un por que a mi vida-dijo Lita- pero bueno ya mejor vamos a ver películas aunque me encanta que estes así de lindo conmigo

Mientras ellos comenzaban a ver las películas, Serena estaba cambiándose para salir con Neflyte. Pero no se le veía muy animada pero tampoco podía decirle que no tenia animos de salir. Termino de arreglarse bajo a la sala

-Hija esta linda

-Gracias mama

-A ver Serena ¿Qué te pasa? y no digas que nada por que te conozco

-Bueno mama no tengo muchos animos de salir con Neflyte pero no puedo dejarlo plantado

-Bueno talvez necesitas salir para que te sientas mejor o ¿hay algun motivo en especial por el cual no te sientes bien?

-No nada en especial

-Dime ¿has visto a Darién?

-Si mama lo vi en el Crown esta mañana –dijo con cierta tristeza

Que no paso desapercibida por su madre y ahí supo el por que de ese animo que traía, pero no dijo nada.

-Lita y Andrew ¿Cómo están?

-Bien ya sabes están enamorados-dijo la rubia- estarán en casa de lita viendo películas

En ese instante tocan la puerta

-Debe ser Neflyte deja yo voy-dijo la rubia-te veo mas tarde

-Trata de divertirte

En efecto Neflyte era quien tocaba la puerta

-Ángel estas hermosa

-Gracias

-Dime ¿aun quieres ir al cine?

-UMMM mejor vamos a comer un helado

-Esta bien me encanta la idea

Ambos se dirigen a la heladería y se acomodan en una mesa.

-Pide lo que quieras-dice el castaño

-Esta bien- dice la rubia cogiendo el menú que esta en la mesa-veamos se me antoja un helado de arrayan se ve delicioso y ¿tu?

-Un helado de Mora-dice el castaño haciendo seña al mesero para dar la orden

-Ángel gracias por aceptar mi invitación

-Gracias a ti por invitarme-dice la rubia

-Aunque para serte sincero dude que aceptaras

-No veo por que no lo haría, si somos amigos

-Lo se Ángel, dime ¿Qué te pareció Isabella?

-Pues veo que es muy apegada a Darién se llevan muy bien-dice la rubia- ambos se quieren mucho

-Sabes según se esos eran los problemas cuando era novio de Lita, Darién la daba prioridad a Isabella; y me atrevo a decir que es cierto para muestra hoy en el Crown desayunando juntos

-No lo se a lo mejor es por no verse seguido

-Vamos Ángel no lo disculpes la "amistad" entre ellos es muy especial

Les llevaron sus helados a la mesa, serena se puso un poco triste ante los comentarios de Neflyte.

-Dime ¿Cómo te va en la universidad?

-Bien aunque sabes el primer dia me perdi de aula; creo que siempre sucede el primer dia de clases

-Si suele pasar pero ¿ya estas un poco adaptada?

-La verdad si, aunque bueno el ritmo de trabajo es diferente al del colegio-dijo la rubia- pero me adaptare

-Se que lo haras-dijo Neflyte- pero a ver te conozco y te ves triste ¿pasa algo?

-No Neflyte solo que no se me siento muy bien pero no es nada serio creo que hoy el mundo esta en mi contra

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No me hagas caso-dijo comiendo su helado- este helado esta delicioso y dime tu ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien mi ángel pero estando aquí contigo estoy de maravilla-dice tomando con delicadeza la mano de la rubia-Mi querido ángel

-Neflyte… por favor recuerda que yo te quiero como un amigo

-Lo se Ángel pero no pierdo la esperanza aun

-Neflyte tu sabes que yo no puedo corresponderte

-¿Es por Darién?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que en la fuente cuando estaban comiendo helado los vi muy acaramelados-dijo Neflyte dime tu ¿quieres a Darién? ¿sientes algo por el?

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de contestar por que de pronto entro una pareja y eran nada menos que Darién e Isabella; Darién al entrar vio a su rubio tormento con Neflyte los saludo con haciendo seña con su mano y se fue a una mesa con Isabella.

-Ummm ya vi a que se debe esa cara larga-dice Isabella viendo a los jóvenes con disimulo-Tranquilo no pienses cosas que no son

-¿Qué se te antoja?-pregunto Darién tomando el menú de los helados

Ambos hicieron sus pedidos pero Darién no le quitaba la vista de encima a Serena y Neflyte. El castaño pudo notar el cambio de Serena al ver a Isabella y Darién entrar juntos.

-Mi ángel hermoso recuerda que yo te quiero muchísimo y estare siempre ahí cuando me necesites-dijo Neflyte-quiero intentar hacerte feliz pero solo si tu me lo permites no se si eso llegue a suceder pero necesitaba que lo supieras

-Gracias Neflyte en verdad te lo agradezco mucho

-No me lo agradezcas –dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla

Darién al ver eso solo cerro los puños mientras Isabella voltea con disimulo

-Darién ¿podrias disimular? Date cuenta Neflyte lo hace por que sabes que tu lo ves-dice- mira a Serena ella se nota triste y sin ánimos

-Lo se pero ¿Por qué estará triste?

-No pienses en eso ahora que tal y la buscas mas tarde-dice Isabella- volteando la cara de Darién hacia ella para que disimule un poco, ella lo hace con tal sutileza que se ve como si lo acariciara.

Para Serena así fue mal interpreto la situación y sintió unos celos enormes, si sintió celos que no sabia como explicar pero quería que Darién no estuviera con Isabella.

Ambas parejas estaban en lo suyo platicando pero los que se veian mas contentos era Isabella y Darién. Serena por su parte trato de pasarla bien con Neflyte

-Parece que Isabella y Darién se divierten mucho ¿no lo crees?

-Si eso veo-respondió con un dejo de tristeza

-¿Quieres algun otro helado?

-No gracias

Mientras Isabella y Darién

-Darién sabes me encantaría que tu cabeza de chorlito te amara como tu la amas a ella-dijo Isabella- y te aseguro que así sera

-No lo se…

-Darién no dudes, tu vales oro y creeme seras feliz con ella-dijo Isabella- así que animo y no le dejes el camino a tu amigo mas tarde vas a buscarla y listo

-Gracias Isabella no se que haría sin ti-Darién le da un delicado beso en la mano a Isabella en señal de agradecimiento

Cuando serena vio eso sintió que echaba rayos de los celos, solo de ver la forma en la que el le dio aquel beso en la mano la hizo enojar

-Neflyte ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

-Esta bien vamos-dijo ayudándola a levantarse de ahí

Ambos salieron de la heladería, la rubia sintió un alivio al salir de ahí aunque estaba un poco confundida.

-Si no te molesta quisiera irme a casa-dijo la rubia

-¿quieres que te lleve?

-No me ire sola pero gracias por el helado- la rubia se acerca a Neflyte para despedirse con un beso en la mejia

-Cuidate mi ángel

Serena le dio una sonrisa y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa

_Por eso no me llamo por estar con Isabella… ¿Por qué siento esto al verlos juntos? Tengo miedo de esto que siento Darién es tan lindo conmigo y me ama me lo ha dicho pero yo… yo tengo miedo, tengo miedo de muchas cosas que no se como explicar y me voy a volver loca… _

Mientras Lita y Andrew

-¿Crees que venga Serena?

-No lo se Andrew a lo mejor se esta divirtiendo con Neflyte –dice la castaña

-No lo creo si fuera Darién quizás te creería –dijo Andrew- me atrevería a decir que Serena lo quiere

-A mi me daría gusto verlos juntos y felices como somos tu y yo

-Me encanta que digas eso-dice Andrew besándola con ternura

Para todos paso ese dia volando mientras Andrew y Lita se la pasaron en puro romance Serena y Darién se la pasaron con puros celos, pero en este caso le toco sufrir mas a Serena, después de todo era justo que sienta lo que Darién siente muchas veces.

La noche había caído y estaba hermosa la rubia estaba en su cama con sus dos osos pero le tenia mas cariño al que Darién le dio para navidad, lo apretaba con mucha fuerza cuando de pronto un ruido la asusto… lo que la hizo sentarse en la cama dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana. De pronto ve que alguien entra por la ventana

-Hola Princesa-dice Darién

-¿Por qué entras así?-pregunto un poco molesta

-Solo quería darte una sorpresa

-No me digas pues déjame decirte que casi me matas del susto-dijo la rubia sintiendo como su corazón latia- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno venia a hablar contigo-dijo Darién

-Dime ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Te invito al parque a dar una vuelta para platicar-dice darien

-No Darién no tengo ni ánimos ni humor para salir-dice Serena

-¿Por qué? ¿te sientes mal? ¿pasa algo?-pregunta Darién- ¿te molesta que este aquí?

-No Darién no me molestas para nada-dice la rubia- es solo que bueno hoy no fue mi dia, pero dime ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro Darién

-Yo solo quería verte y explicarte por que no te llame anoche-dice Darién

-No te preocupes Darién

-Déjame explicarte no te llame por que estuve platicando con Isabella cuando viene a ver el tiempo ya era muy tarde y me imagine que estarías dormida-dice Darién- no pienses que no quise hacerlo o que me olvide

-En verdad ¿no lo olvidaste?-pregunta la rubia

-Mi princesa ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar? Si tu estas presente para mi en cada minuto, no lo olvide solo que era muy tarde para llamarte ¿me perdonas?

_No lo olvido… Darién no olvido llamarme_

- Darién no tengo nada que perdonarte entiendo el por que no me llamaste-dice la rubia

-Mi Princesa no sabes la falta que me hiciste hoy-dice Darién tomando las manos de la rubia

-Tú…tu también… me hiciste falta Darién- dice la rubia y que bien sentía decirlo

Abrazo a Darién dejándolo sorprendido quizás actuo por impulso o por que deseaba hacerlo, Darién la abrazo con ternura haciendo que este dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro… ella sentia también ese abrazo de pronto se separo de el

-Darién yo…

-SHH no digas nada-dijo Darién- yo necesitaba abrazarte mi niña ahora creo que te dejo para que descanses

-No te vayas Darién-dice Serena

Lo que tomo por sorpresa a Darién, pero estaba feliz

-Si no quieres que me vaya no lo hare-dice Darién- pero ¿no ibas a dormir?

-Bueno si pero como ya estas aquí ¿te quedarías un ratito?-pregunto con inocencia

-Claro que si me quedare contigo-dice Darién- lo hare hasta que te duermas

-Gracias Darién

De pronto Darién ve los dos ositos en la cama de la rubia

-OH vaya con que duermes con los dos-dijo Darién divertido

-Bueno pues me gusta dormir con ellos, además son lindos

-Ya bien señorita es noche y tienes que dormir mañana ¿tienes clases?

-Si cierto tengo clases muy temprano

La rubia se metió a su cama y Darién se acomodo a su lado ella se sentia tan bien con el ahí hace mucho que no sentia este tipo de sensación… por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron el le brindo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Duerme mi princesa-susurro Darién

Ella durmió como un bebe el problema es que no fue la única que durmió a Darién le gano el sueño y se quedo a su lado… se despertó una hora después y la vio dormir ahí tan linda que se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla.

_Me quede dormido… junto a ella mi princesa_

Se acerco y con mucho cuidado le dio un tierno beso en la frente, saliendo de nuevo con mucho cuidado por el balcón. Estaba feliz por que había estado con ella con su princesa

Al llegar a casa Isabella lo estaba esperando

-Darién ¿Qué paso? Me tenias preocupada

-Lo siento Isabella pero me quede dormido

-¿Dormido?

-Si hable con Serena y me pidió que me quedara la acompañe hasta que durmió pero yo también me dormi-dijo Darién-La adoro Isa la adoro

-Ni que lo digas Darién estas mas que enamorado de esa chica y sabes que ella tambein de ti

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que hoy me di cuenta como te mira y creeme Darién una mirada de cómo la de ella hacia ti solo es de amor-dice Isabella- ten paciencia y veras pronto te dira lo que siente por ti, ahora ve a dormir

Darién solo sonrio y se retiro a su habitación

_Veras como tengo razón Darién pronto Serena y tu estarán felices_

Pensó Isabella sonriendo y dirigiéndose a dormir… pareciera ser que después de todo la llegada de Isabella ayudaría mucho a Darién.

**Hola niñas espero que les guste este cap y bueno quiero agradecer a Anelliese Wayne chiba amix ¿Qué haría sin ti? De verdad espero que te guste como quedo. También quiero dar las gracias a Maricela y Cherrie por su ayudadita chicas gracias. Y bueno este cap va dedicado a alguien muy especial es para una amiga que se animo a leer es para ti amiguis KATABRECTERI espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y siga contando con tu apoyo.**

**Por supuesto gracias a todas ustedes que leen este y mis demás fic gracias sin ustedes no habría historia. Y bueno me despido con cariño Patty ramirez de chiba**


	22. Mis miedos, Yo lo Amo

Los dias habian pasado para Serena y por alguna razon trataba de evitar a Darien cuando estaba con isabella. Eso lo habia notado Andrew que no por nada era su mejor amigo.

-Andrew tu sabes ¿que le pasa a Serena?-pregunto Lita

-No ¿Por que?-pregunto Andrew

-No se la he notado triste, ausente como si algo le preocupara-dijo la castaña- A lo mejor esta deprimida

-Entiendo tu preocupacion -dijo Andrew- vere si me dice algo cuando la vea

**********************************************************************

Mientras Isabella y Darien

-Precioso ¿pasa algo?

-Eh... Nada solo pensaba-dijo darien

-¿En tu rubio tormento?

Darien solo esbozo una sonrisa, lo que le confrmo a isabella que estaba en lo cierto.

-Sabes siento como si ella tratara de evitarme-dijo Darien

-¿Por que haria algo asi?

-No se quizas por que me parezco a el-dijo con tristeza

-No lo creo a lo mejor siente celos-dice ella- ya vez que desde que vine no me he despegado de ti-dice ella- pero mira ve por ella a la universidad y la llevas a algun lado donde puedas hablar con ella

-No lo se y si ¿no quiere verme?

-Hermoso eso lo sabras solo si vas por ella-dijo isabella- por mi no te preocupes yo ya me voy a entretener en algo

Darien aunque no muy convencido iria por la rubia, pero antes pasaria por el crown a saludar a Lita y Andrew. La castaña al verlo entrar se sorprendio de ver que venia solo

-Andrew, Lita buenos Dias-saluda darien

-Darien hermano que gusto verte por aqui-dijo Andrew

-Si y sobre todo sin el chicle de Isabella-dijo Lita

-Muy Graciosa Lita-dijo Darien

-Es la verdad Darien parece chicle solo esta pegada a ti-dijo la castaña- pero bueno nos alegra verte por aqui

-JAJAJA Gracias- chicos de hecho venia para preguntar ¿a que horas sale Serena de la universidad? es que quero pasar por ella

-Hoy sale a las 2 de la tarde-dijo Andrew

-Perfecto entonces ire por ella-dijo Darien- saben la he visto un tanto ausente ¿saben si le pasa algo?

-Justo eso le comentaba a Andrew-dice Lita- pero a nosotros no nos ha dicho nada

-Ya veo bueno debo irme espero verlos mas tarde-dice Darien

-Lo mismo digo -dice Lita espero verte sin el clicle de isabella

Darien solo sonrie ante el comentario

-Darien Hermano no te preocupes-dice Andrew

El pelinegro se dirigio al hopital pues tenia pacientes que atender, mientras la rubia estaba en clases. y si bien habia evitado de cierta manera a Darien tenia sus motivos, se sentia muchas cosas que la confundian pero mas que todo tenia miedo.

********************************************************************

Serena salia justo de la universidad cuando vio a Darien en la entrada se acerco a el con una gran sonrisa.

-Darien que gusto verte

-Princesa ¿en verdad te da gusto?

-Claro que si Darien-dice ella sonriendo

-Entonces te agradara ir al muelle conmigo un momento-dice Darien

-Claro que si-responde la rubia emocionada

-Vamos entonces- dice Darien abriendo la `puerta de su auto para que ella suba

Ninguno dijo nada en el camino hasta que llegaron al muelle la brisa jugaba con los hermosos cabellos de la rubia, asi como con los negros cabellos de Darien que se movian al compas del viento.

Darien se quedo observandola con detenimiento, ella sentia la mirada de el pero se resistia a voltear.

-¿Porque me ves asi?-pregunto ella sin quitar la vista del horizonte

-Tu sabes bien el por que-respondio el

-Darien...

-Esta bien-dijo el casi en un susurro

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta que ya no podia seguir asi, ella se habia convertido en una persona sumamente especial y el hecho de no poder hablar con ella abiertamente le quemaba el alma.

-Serena lo siento pero no puedo seguir asi-dijo haciendo una pausa-se que prometi que no hablaria de esto pero ya no puedo mas

-Darien por favor no-dijo ella- no quiero que algo quetu digas o que yo diga termine con esta linda amistad que tenemos hoy

-Lo siento princesa pero ya no puedo, tu eres muy especial para mi-dijo el-desde que te vi por primera vez en el cementerio y en los siguientes encuentros supe que mi cabeza de chorlito te convertirias en alguien importante para mi.

-No digas mas Darien por favor

-Esta bien no dire nada- dijo el acercandose a ella

La tomo por la cintura atrayendola hacia el, con delicadeza fue acercando su rostro a ella, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro hasta besar sus labios ambos correspondieron al beso...Serena poco a poco se fue relajando mas hasta dejarse llevar por lo que sentia su corazon. Darien jugaba con los labios de ella con mucha delicadeza y con cuidado fue abrazando su cintura hasta pegarla mas a el. Serena sentia que estaba en las nubes con ese beso poco a poco se separararose.

-Tengo miedo...-susurro la rubia

-¿Miedo?-pregunto Darien- Miedo ¿que?

-Tengo miedo-dijo de nuevo y salio corriendo de ahi

dejando a Darien preocupado y preguntandose ¿cual es el miedo de ella? El pelinegro estuvo en el muelle con su vista clavada al horizonte quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

**********************************************************

Mientras la rubia corria con su corazon acelerado y con las lagrimas a punto de salir llego al cementerio y se arrodillo frente a la tumba de Zafiro con las lagrimas rodando. Tenia muchas cosas que sacar y solo podia hacerlo ahi ya no podia mas con lo que su corazon sentia.

_Zafiro se que piensas que soy una llorona pero ¿sabes? no puedo evitarlo, tu en tu carta me pides que sea feliz pero ¿sabes una cosa? tengo miedo... si tengo mucho miedo de lo que estoy sintiendo, tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero y se que estas feliz por mi pero no puedo evitar tener miedo. sin que me diera cuenta Darien se fue metiendo en mi corazon con cada detalle, cada expresion, cada palabra que tiene para mi...Sabes que tu siempre estaras en mi corazon por que eres muy importante en mi vida; Contigo vivi momentos hermosos sufri con tu partida y mucho...Pero Llego Darien y aunque al principio no lo queria cerca de mi con la convivencia nos fuimos acercando mas, y no se como ni cuando pero yo...yo me enamore de Darien eres el primero en saberlo y se que desde el cielo una sonrisa se dibuja en tui rostro-decia la rubia con mucha sinceridad y lagrimas cayendo por sus mejias-Pero no se ¿Como decirselo a Darien? y este miedo que siento me hace cometer tonterias... Y si ¿lo hago sufrir? o ¿sufrimos los dos?... la verdad Zafiro es que tengo miedo de perderlo como te perdi a ti y si a el lo pierdo no lo soportaria...No soportaria una perdida asi de nuevo a pesar de eso se que Lo Amo soy una tonta ¿verdad? Solo queria que lo supieras Zafiro. Ahora quizas pueda decirle que lo amo libremente eso no lo se... Por que tengo miedo_

la rubia se quedo ahi un momento mas por fin habia dicho lo que tanto se nagaba a aceptar... Se dirigio a su casa en donde su mama la esperaba

-Serena hija ¿donde estabas?

-Fui al cementerio mama-dijo ella- ay olvide mis cuadernos en el auto de Darien

-Aqui estan tus cosas Darien vino a dejarlas-dijo Serenity- sabes se notaba muy triste

La rubia sintio una opresion en su pecho al escuchar que estaba triste

-Me voy a mi habitacion mama si darien llama o viene dejalo pasar-pidio la rubia

-Asi lo hare-dijo ella

*********************************************************

Mientras Darien e Isabella

-Darien hermoso no te desanimes-dijo isabella- ella te ama yo lo se es solo que tiene miedo de abrir su corazon

-No es que me desanime es solo que...

-Vamos Darien tu no eres de los que se da por vencido -dijo ella- a lo mejor ambos necesitan ordenar sus pensamientos tengo una proposicion que hacerte

-¿Proposicion?-pregunto

-Si solo escucha

mientras Isabella le contaba su idea Serena estaba aun en su habitacion veia una y otra vez su celular y ni rastros de Darien, ella decidio llamarle pero no tuvo exito alguno ya que Darien traia apagado su celular.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta abrio la puerta esperando ver a Darien pero no era el, si no Andrew.

-Andrew eras tu-dijo desanimada

-Vaya asi que no te alegra verme-dijo andrew

-No es eso solo que pense que era..

-Pensaste que era Darien ¿verdad?

-Si

-Bien Serena Tsukino estoy aqui para que me digas de una buena vez ¿que te pasa?-pregunto con voz firme- y no me digas que nada por que te conozco

Los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron y se lanzo a los brazos de Andrew el cual la abrazo con fuerza.

-Tranquila mi niña-decia acariciando su cabello- dime ¿que te pasa? ¿que tienes?-interrogaba- ¿estas asi por Zafiro?

-No es por Zafiro, si no por Darien-dijo la rubia

-¿Podrias explicarme?-pregunto andrew- ¿que tiene que ver Darien?

La rubia se separo de Andrew y salio hacia la ventana, Andrew la siguio hasta ahi.

-Bien pequeña ¿que pasa?

-Pues Andrew en realidad no se como explicartelo-dijo ella

-Que tal si empiezas por el principio-respondio con ironia

-Andrew-le reclamo molesta- es que no se con exactitud cuando ni como sucedio...

-¿Cuando suecedio que?-pregunto a punto de perder la calma

-Pues esto... lo que siento- dijo jugando con sus dedos del nerviosismo

-Serena Por el amor de Dios Dime ¿que sientes?-pregunto Andrew

-Es que... Andrew estaba a punto de soltar un grito de Desesperacion pero lo que escucho lo dejo perplejo-Estoy enamora de Darien-dijo al fin la Rubia

Andrew no podia asimilar lo que Serena acababa de decir

-Andrew ¿estas bien?-preguntaba Serena

-Serena creo que acabo de alucinar-dijo Andrew confundido

-No fue alucinacion Andrew-dijo la rubia con la mirada triste

-Entonces tu... tu ¿en verdad te enamoraste de Darien? -preguntaba Andrew- ¿Como paso?

-Si Andrew estoy enamorada de Darien y ni yo se como paso-dijo ella- quizas fue su forma de ser, su dulzura no lo se

-!Lo sabia!-dijo el rubio emocionado- sabia que esto sucederia de pronto noto la cara de tristeza de la rubia- Peque ¿por que estas triste? ¿que paso entre Darien y tu?

-Soy una tonta Andrew una tonta-repetia la rubia

-Serena explicate mejor-dijo Andrew

-Esta bien-dijo la rubia- veras estos dias me aleje un poco de Darien por que sentia celos de verlo con isabella aunque no queria aceptarlo-dijo jugando con sus manos- Tengo miedo Andrew no sabes cuanto

-Serena... -susurro andrew- ¿a que le tienes miedo?

-A abrir mi corazon de nuevo, miedo a lastimar a Darien-dijo la rubia- tengo miedo de perderlo como perdi a Zafiro se que soy una tonta por tener miedo pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo con la voz triste- se que Darien sufre y es lo que menos quiero pero se que solo lo he hecho sufrir-su voz denotaba tristeza y melancolia

Andrew entendia como se sentia Serena pero le alegraba escuchar que se enamoro de Darien.

-Primero que nada tranquilizate Serena esto que sientes es normal-dijo Andrew- sabes estoy feliz por ti por que pocas personas encuentran el amor verdadero en su vida- dijo Andrew tomando su menton con suavidad para ver sus ojos-Tu pequeña haz sido tan afortunada de encontrarlo dos veces con dos personas maravillosas como Zafiro y Darien-dijo con dulzura Andrew- se que sufriste mucho por Zafiro pero la vida te pone a Darien en el camino para compensar tanto dolor pero sobre todo para que ames de nuevo ¿entiendes?

la rubia asintio con suavidad y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-No debes tener miedo de amar a Darien, amalo con todo tu corazon-dijo andrew- No sufras mas, no te niegues esta posibilidad pero sobre todo no le niegues a darien la posibilidad de amarte. Deja tus miedos y dile a darien que lo amas

-Yo...-dijo la rubia

-Buscalo, dicelo de frente-dijo Andrew- el te lo ha dicho tantas veces que es justo que le des tu la sorpresa ¿No lo crees?-pregunto brindandole una sonrisa- de cualquier forma yo me voy y dejo la decision en tus manos-se acerco a ella dandole un beso en la frente

Salio de la habitacion de la rubia se despidio de Serenity y se marcho dejando a la rubia ahi en la habitacion con muchos pensamientos, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazon palpitaba de pronto se cambio de ropa lo mas rapido que pudo y bajo a la sala en donde estaba su madre

-Serena ¿que pasa?

-Mama por favor no me detengas-pedia la rubia agitada- necesito salir despues te explico todo

-Serena ¿que pasa?

-Pasa mama que si no me dejas salir para cuando llegue Darien estara placidamente dormido y tendre que esperarlo fuera de su casa-decia la rubia con muchas emociones en su rostro y salio de ahi sin dejar que su madre reaccionara...salio de ahi como torbellino mientras en el rostro de Serenity una sonrisa se dibujaba

La rubia corrio hacia casa de Darien el camino se le hizo muy largo a la rubia mientras Andrew recibia una llamada de Lita

-Amor ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Andrew

-¿Donde estas Andrew?

-Justo voy para tu casa ¿pasa algo?

-No mejor ven y te cuento aca-dijo Lita

-Bien amor en 10 minutos llego-dijo Andrew colgando su telefono

Y asi fue En 10 minutos estaba ahi al ver a su novia la beso con mucho amor

-Hermosa aqui estoy ya dime¿pasa algo?-pregunto Andrew

-Es sobre Darien-dijo ella

-No hay de que preocuparnos Serena me dijo que lo ama-dijo andrew-y se que esta camino a su casa para decirselo

-¿Queeeeee? ay no ¿por que justo hoy?-dijo ella nerviosa

-¿que pasa Lita?

-Es que Darien...

***********************************************

mientras Serena por fin habia llegado a casa de Darien estaba parada frente a la puerta... _ya estas aqui Serena respira... respira debes ser valiente tocar la puerta y decirle lo que sientes tu puedes Serena-se decia a si misma_

Toco la puerta una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta, llamo a Darien a su celular pero tampoco hubo respuesta alguna... su corazon se oprimia cada segundo de ver que nadie habria esa puerta el miedo la invadio

-Darien abre por favor-decia la rubia tocando la puerta con desesperacion-Abre debo decirte algo Darien sal te lo suplico-su voz se quebraba al no ver respuesta alguna-Darien abre por favor por favor perdoname soy una tonta, Darien

Todo grito fue inutil Darien no salio e Isabella menos marco a su casa una y mil veces sin que nadie contestara se acurruco en la puerta con sus ojos cristalizados

De pronto se le ocurrio que a lo mejor estaria en casa de Lita y salio hecha un rayo para alla.

-Serena ¿como estas?

-Lita perdon por venir asi sin avisar pero es que bueno... ¿esta darien contigo?-pregunto agitada y esperanzada a una respuesta positiva

-Pasa Serena-respondio Lita- Andrew esta aqui

la rubia entro como rayo y se dirigio a andrew

-Andrew fui a casa de Darien y no esta-dijo la rubia- ¿esta aqui con ustedes?

Tanto Lita como Andrew la miraban y no sabian como decirle el paradero de Darien

-Chicos ¿que pasa?

-Serena Darien no esta aqui-dijo Andrew

-Pero... Pero ¿donde esta? acaso ¿esta con neflyte?-pregunto

-No Serena el no esta con Neflyte-dijo Lita

-¿Donde esta? diganmelo yo necesito verlo-suplicaba la rubia al borde del llanto

-Calma pequeña-dijo Andrew- tranquila

-Andrew ¿donde esta?

-El se fue Serena, se fue a la hacienda-dijo Lita

Esto le cayo como balde de agua fria a la rubia quien cayo de rodillas al piso

-Se fue a la hacienda-susurro- yo... yo debo ir a buscarlo

-Serena tranquila estas no son horas para que vayas-dijo Lita- mejor ve descansa

-No quiero descansar necesito verlo decirle lo que siento-decia la rubia

-Pequeña mira creo que por hoy han sido muchas cosas para ti-dijo Andrew abrazandola- te llevo a tu casa y mañana vamos a buscarlo ¿Te parece? Lita podria llevarnos

-Si Serena ve a casa y descansa mañana vamos en busca de Darien-dijo Lita-Mañana le diras lo que sientes

La rubia accedio total mañana por fin podria decirle a Darien lo que la acompaño a casa Serenity al verla no hizo pregunta alguna, Andrew le explico todo mientras Serena estaba en su habitacion con muchas emociones encontradas

***************************************************

Mientras Darien estaba en su habitacion pensando en Serena recordaba cada momento desde que la conocio y una sonrisa se dibujo en el... hasta que darse dormido

Mañana seria un nuevo dia para ambos...

**hola niñas aqui esta este nuevo cap de verdad gracias por leerlo y bueno yo espero que sea de su agrado este cap. lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. quiero agradecer a anelliese que siempre esta echandome porras y desvelandose conmigo amiga te adoro y te quiero mucho... GrACIAS de verdad. quiero agradecer tambien enormemente a MARICELA amiga gracias a por tu apoyo cuando me siento un poco perdida de verdad de corazon gracias. tambien a CHERRIE por que siempre me echa porras al igual que ustedes de verdad gracias. **

**gracias a cada una de ustedes que dejar rw y que me apoya.. sin ustedes repito no habria fic.**

**ESte cap quiero dedicarselo a una niña muy linda a la cual agradezco enormemente sus porras este cap es con todo mi cariño para ESMERALDA DURAN... amix dime ¿te gusto? yo espero que si sin mas por ahoara me despido... pendientes de el corazon se equivoca!!**


	23. ¿Como me enamore de ti?

Serena estaba lista muy temprano para ir a la hacienda con Lita y Andrew estaba nerviosa no habia podido dormir casi nada de tanto pensar ¿que le diria a Darien? No estaba segura que pasaria y en verdad tenia miedo pero... estaba decidida a ir por el. Serenity llego a la sala en donde la rubia estaba impaciente esperando a los chicos.

-Serena hija tranquilizate

-No puedo mama de verdad no se ¿como me enamore de Darien? siento un vacio en mi estomago estoy nerviosa-decia la rubia- quizas se fue por que se canso de mi indicesion

-Eso no lo sabras hasta que no lo veas hija solo dile lo que siente tu corazon-decia Serenity- el te ama y te lo ha demostrado ahora demuestraselo tu

De pronto llego Andrew y Lita la rubia salio como rayo a la puerta saludaron a Serenity y partieron rumbo a la hacienda.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Andrew

-Eso creo-dijo en un largo suspiro

-Tranquila Serena ya veras que todo saldra bien -decia Lita- quizas el se fue a despejar su mente

-Pero ¿Por que con Isabella?-pregunto la rubia

-Pues me duele decirlo pero Isabella quiere mucho a Darien igual el a ella-dijo Lita- asi que creeme en estos momentos ella es su mejor compañia

-Y de verdad ella ¿No esta interesada en Darien?-pregunto Serena

-Pues a pesar de que tiene una actitud empalagosa No esta interesada en el

-Serena deja de preocuparte por Isabella-interrumpio Andrew-Aunque ella tuviera otro interes por Darien el te ama a ti asi que no creo que tenga ojos para nadie mas ni siquiera para esa linda mujer.

Lita volvio a ver a Andrew furiosa y sin importar que el rubio iba manejando le dio tremendo pellizco en el hombro

-Lita ¿Que te pasa?-pregunto sorprendido

-Pasa que no me agrada que te expreses asi de ella-dijo la castaña molesta para voltearse a la ventanilla

-¿Estas Celosa?-pregunto divertido

-NO

-Claro que estas celosa-afirmo el- pero ten por seguro que por mas linda que sea Isabella no se compara en lo mas minimo contigo-dijo el separando una mano del volante para acariciar su mejilla Perdoname solo queria que Serena entendiera que Darien solo tiene ojos para ella

-Oye Andrew a mi no me culpes -dijo la rubia haciendo puchero- Mejor ya no hablemos de Isabella por que me pongo muy nerviosa de verdad

-Bien entonces mejor piensa Que y como le diras a Darien lo que sientes-dijo Lita

La rubia fijo su vista en la ventanilla y su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones.

_Me parece increible que este a nada de tenerlo frente a mi ¿Quien me diria que al conocerlo esto pasaria? la verdad aunque me lo dijeran no lo hubiese creido el y yo eramos como el agua y el aceite, me sacaba de quicio con sus benditos comentarios me hacia sentir mal y yo lo detestaba por eso... Odiaba que me dijera cabeza de Chorlito lo hacia para hacerme rabiar y lo conseguia... Pero yo tambien me las desquite encontrando el apodo perfecto para el Cavernicola- una sonrisa se mostro en los labios de la rubia- Y no me equivoque le hacia Honor al pasaban los dias nuestros encuentros eran con frecuencia pero no mejorabamos la relacion pareciamos perros y gatos... Hasta que lo conoci mas con cada detalle que tuvo conmigo todos muy lindos pero causaba en mi confusion y dolor en ese entonces; Era tan parecido a el y tan diferente a la vez._

_A decir verdad no se cuando ni en que momento comence a abrir mi corazon para que el entrara, cuando me vine a dar cuenta trate de negarme inutilmente lo que estaba sintiendo pero... ya no puedo mas Darien es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida en mucho...mucho tiempo_

-Serena llegamos-dijo Lita con suavidad para no asustarla

lo que saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos y cuando cayo en cuenta ya estaban adentro de la mansion. Andrew ayudo a bajar a las chicas... los nervios de Serena volvieron al encontrarse ahi

-¿Creen que sea buena idea?-pregunto la rubia- ¿Que tal no quiere verme?

-Si no quiere verte nos vamos y listo-dijo Andrew

-Asi es Serena tu no te intimides por la presencia de Isabella-dijo la castaña

-Ustedes si que saben darme animos-respondio con sarcasmo- Bien al menos Luna se alegrara de verme

Se acercaron a la puerta y fue Lita quien toco el timbre mientras que Serena estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. La puerta se abrio y salio Luna que al verlos se sorprendio mucho.

-Señorita Lita, Señorita Serena que gusto verlas-decia luna feliz- Pasen

Los tres jovenes entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina con Luna

-El niño Darien no me dijo que venian

-Hay Luna es que el ni se imagina que estamos aqui-dijo Lita- por cierto Luna me alegra tanto verte

-A mi tambien niña-dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada a Andrew.- y este joven ¿Quien es?

-Ay Luna perdon el es Andrew mi novio-respondio Lita

lo que dejo sorprendida a Luna pero era discreta y saludo a el rubio muy amablemente.

-Ahora si diganme ¿que es lo que ocurre? saben ayer el niño Darien llego muy triste en conmpañia de la Srita Isabella ¿Saben que le pasa?

-Bueno Luna te aseguro que todo tiene una explicacion y justo a eso he venido-decia Serena nerviosa-Puedes decirme ¿Donde esta Darien?

-Esta en su habitacion aun no despierta-dijo Luna

-¿Puedo subir a su habitacion a verlo?

-Claro que si niña Serena-dijo Luna- Estoy seguro que se alegrara de verla

Los 4 se dirigieron a las escaleras y cuando Serena iba subiendo una voz la detuvo ante la mirada de Luna, Lita y Andrew.

-¿A donde vas Serena?-pregunto Isabella

Lo que hizo que la rubia sintiera un vuelco en el corazon mientras los demas observaban.

-Isabella-susurro la rubia-Voy a ver a Darien

-Tu no vas a ningun lado aun-respondio isabella- antes quiero hablar contigo

-Oye Isabella dejala pasar-dijo Lita- Ella tiene algo muy importante que hablar con Darien

-No lo dudo Lita pero antes yo quiero hablar con ella-dijo isabella- Serena ven conmigo al despacho, descuida Darien aun no despierta ademas lo que tengo que decirte sera breve.

-Esta bien-dijo la rubia siguiendola al despacho ante la mirada de todos

-Alguien puede explicarme ¿que pasa?-dijo Luna

-Si Luna ven vamos a la cocina nosotros te explicamos-dijo Lita seguida de Andrew.

*********************************************************************************

Isabella y Serena ya estaban en el despacho la rubia estaba nerviosa pero trataba de disimularlo.

-Sientate Serena y no me tengas miedo-dijo con suavidad

La rubia asintio acomodandose en un pequeño sofa quedando frente a frente con isabella

-Tu diras-respondio la rubia

-Quiero aclarar las cosas contigo-dijo ella-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo solo soy amiga de Darien mi relacion con el no va mas alla que una de hermanos

-No entiendo ¿por que me dices eso?

-Muy simple-respondio ella- para que no sientas celos de Mi

-Yo... No...

-Tranquila Serena no es un reclamo solo te lo digo por que se que los sientes pero en verdad no hay razon para que los sientas-decia ella- Ahora sere directa contigo ¿Que haces aqui en la hacienda?

-Vine a buscar a Darien quiero hablar con el-respondio con seguridad

-A ver y ¿por que no esperaraste a que regresara?

-Por que lo que tengo que decirle no puede esperar

Isabella tomo de los hombros a Serena poniendo su vista frente a ella

-Escuchame con atencion lo que tu le digas a Darien cambiara por completo la vida de ambos hoy-dijo ella-por eso me atrevo a decirte que en tus manos tienes la felicidad de Darien o bien su desdicha ¿Entiendes?

-Claro que lo entiendo por eso estoy aqui

-Bien Serena entonces corre por esas escaleras y dile a Darien eso que es tan importante-dijo isabella- Di lo que tu corazon sienta asi sera mas facil

La rubia salio hecha un torbellino por las escaleras ante la mirada de Isabella quien solo sonrio.

De pronto ahi estaba a nada de estar frente a el a Darien debo ser valiente repitio quien sabe cuantas veces hasta que por fin dio vuelta a la perilla con cuidado entrando a la habitacion con cuidado, se acerco despacio a la cama y para su sorpresa ahi estaba el dormido se veia hermoso.

En la cara de la rubia se dibujo una sonrisa con mucho cuidado se acomodo a su lado y lo contemplaba ahi como tantas veces el lo hizo con ella

_Mi Darien llegaste a mi vida quizas en el momento justo... soy muy afortunada de que estes en mi vida es una suerte haberte encontardo en mi camino. Estoy plenamente agradecida por este hermoso regalo que la vida me dio y ese mi darien... ese regalo eres tu_

_La verdad no se que diras al verme aqui... Ni siquiera se como te voy a explicar las cosas pero aqui estoy ya junto a ti esperando que me escuches al despertar._

De pronto ya no pudo mas y con cuidado se acerco a el lo miro tan cerca como nunca antes lo habia visto ... De pronto lo beso asi dormido con ternura y delicadeza provocando que Darien abriera los ojos y su sorpresa es mayor al ver quien lo estaba despertando con un beso.

-Perdoname que te despierte asi pero...-Darien poso su dedo en los labios de ella para hacerla guardar silencio-Si me despertaras asi todos los dias te juro que no me molestaria en lo mas minimo

Serena al escuchar el comentario de Darien sonrio y sin despegar la vista de el dijo -Necesito hablar contigo porfavor

-No tienes que pedir nada por favor princesa para mi tus deseos son ordenes-respondio Darien-Pero antes de hablar te pido que me dejes darme una ducha ¿te parece?-Mientras se incorporaba y dejaba al descubierto su torso desnudo

Serena se ruborizo al verlo cosa que para Darien no paso desapercibida pero ella intento disimularlo No tengo otra opcion ¿Cierto?-dijo poniendo un puchero en su cara

-Cierto Princesa prometo no tardarme-dijo mientras se incorporaba definitivamente de la cama-Serena al verlo sintio que su corazon se paralizaba pues ese hombre provocaba esas reacciones en ella.

-Te espero abajo-dijo ella sin poderse levantar de la cama en donde estaba sentada, dando gracias a Dios por ese hecho pues de haber estado de pie quien sabe si sus piernas la hubiesen sostenido ante semajente vision

-Gracias-respondio Darien miestras tomaba la ropa que utilizaria dirigiendose al baño y dejandola en la habitacion

Serena se levanto de la cama dispuesta a ir abajo a esperarlo sin embargo el gran ventanal de la habitacion le llamo la atencion y sin razonarlo se dirigio a el cuando corrio la cortina se dio cuenta que llevaba a una hermosa terraza que tenia una vista envidiable de la hacienda , asi que sin pensarlo dos veces abrio quito el seguro y salio respiro el aire fresco y se sentia completamente tranquila cosa que necesitaba en ese momento pues solo de pensar que deberia hablar con Darien la ponia mal y nerviosa.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo asi recargo sus manos en el respaldo de una de las sillas que rodeaban una pequeña mesa de hierro forjado, respiraba profundamente el aire fresco se mezclaba con el de el parecia que en ese lugar todo tenia su perfume, su esencia.

Darien salio de la ducha iba secandose su cabello mientras caminaba de pronto su mirada choco con la figura de Serena en su terraza parecia absorta en sus pensamientos, por lo que se acerco sigilosamente a ella.

-Quisiera ser yo el que ocupa tus pensamientos en estos momentos -dijo Darien sorprendiendo a Serena pues habia dado un pequeño salto por su comentario

-Que me dirias si te digo que eras tu en quien pensaba-dijo ella tratando de hacer pasar desapercibida su sorpresa ante la presencia de el

La respuesta de Serena dejo un poco desconcertado a Darien-Serena te pido porfavor que no juegues conmigo-dijo Darien un poco serio-sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, solo dime ¿A que has venido?

-No estoy mintiendo en verdad todos mis pensamientos desde ayer que hablamos los haz ocupado tu-respondio ella con un rubor en el rostro

-Serena...No entiendo ¿que pretendes con esto? por si no te has dado cuenta me duele tenerte frente a mi y no poder abrazarte....Me duele el no poder decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me duele no poder besarte libremente

-Darien yo... No queria aceptarlo me daba miedo no ser lo que tu mereces y todo lo que yo he vivido no me permitiera entregarte completamente mi corazon... Ademas tenia miedo de amarte y perderte de alguna manera-dijo ella- pero sabes me di cuenta que mi mayor miedo es que tu te vayas y no vuelva a verte...Yo no podria soportar perder nuevamente a la persona que Amo

Darien al escuchar lo que ella acababa de decir sintio que su corazon saltaba de felicidad en su pecho pero no quiso ilusionarse tan facilmente

-Estas tratando de decir que...

-Te Amo -lo interrumpio ella-eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte no queria aceptarlo por miedo-mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas

-Serena no llores-dijo darien mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y elevaba el rostro de ella para que lo viera a los ojos- No llores por que cada una de tus lagrimas me duele en el alma, tu eres lo que mas amo y tus sufrimientos son los mios; No podria perdonarme que tu derramaras una sola lagrima por mi culpa-mientras se acercaba lentamente a la boca de la rubia-TE AMO-susurro casi rosando los labios de la rubia-me has hecho el hombre mas feliz-termino para posar sus labios con los de Serena regalandole un beso sumamente tierno y delicado pues para el la rubia era su mayor tesoro.

El beso fue hermoso para ambos ella por primera vez daba un beso sin pensar en nadie mas que Darien y el por fin podia besarla libremente. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire mirandose al los ojos ambos en silencio.

-Princesa dime que esto no es un sueño-decia Darien con ternura

-No Darien no lo es-dijo la rubia- es una hermosa realidad aun no creo que este aqui frente a ti

-Ni yo es que me parece increible estoy feliz de tenerte aqui conmigo-dijo besandola fugazmente-Me enamore de ti como un loco

-Yo la verdad no se... No se ¿Como me enamore de ti? pero estoy feliz de que tu ocupes mi corazon-dijo ella- sabes lo que mas me encanto de ti era que te portaras como un Cavernicola

Esto a Darien lo sorprendio mucho

-A ver Princesa dejame entender ¿Te gustaba que te hiciera rabiar? -pregunto extrañado

-Si

-Pero como es posible yo portandome como un caballero para que te enamoraras de mi y tu me dices que te encantaba que me portara como Cavernicola ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes? De haber sabido creo que no te habrias tardado tanto y yo no hubiese sufrido mucho

-Perdoname de verdad es solo que tenia miedo-dijo la rubia- no queria aceptar que te amo con todas mis fuerzas

-Te perdono Serena pero aclarame una cosa ¿Como llegaste hasta aqui?

-Pues veras Andrew y Lita me trajieron para aca

-Ellos ¿estan aqu?

-Si estan con Luna e Isabella creo que han de estar con ansias por saber que paso-decia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de darien

-Me lo imagino pero y ¿Tus clases?

-¿Que importan mis clases? lo que me importa es estar aqui contigo-decia mientras lo abrazaba-Siempre quiero estar contigo

-Asi sera princesa lo prometo-dijo besandola de nuevo- Ahora que te parece si bajamos para que ya no esten a la expectativa

-Bien Vamos-dijo la rubia tomando la mano de darien para entrelazarla con la suya-Darien estaba feliz que no solo la tomo de la mano la abrazo y sonrio saliendo de la terraza con rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando bajaban las escaleras todo era silencio parecia que solo ellos dos estaban en la hacienda, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y todos los presentes al verlos estaban a la expectativa de que dijeran algo.

-Darien Chiba di lo que sea por que estoy a punto de de que me de un colapso de los nervios-exclamo Isabella

-Si Darien nosotros aqui a punto de que nos de algo por no saber que pasa-dijo Lita

-Niño Darien ya por el amor de Dios di lo que sea o sere yo la primera en caer del susto

-Tranquilos todos-dijo Andrew- dejen que alguno hable pero apresurense

Darien y Serena se miraron entre si y sonrieron de nuevo mirandolos a todos

-Y ¿Bien?-pregunto isabella

-Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo -dijo Darien

-Eso quiere decir que...-intento decir andrew

-Que lo Amo mas que a mi vida-respondio Serena

-Hay Dios Gracias-exclamo Andrew- Ya era hora Serena mira que si me dices lo contario te dejo tirada en plena carretera por indecisa

Tal comentario solto una risa en general

-Ay bueno este dia sera memorable -dijo Isabella-creo que ya puedo dormir tranquila y Serena Gracias de verdad por hacer a Darien feliz

-Gracias a ti Isabella y a ustedes tambien chicos-dijo viendo a Lita y Andrew

-Nana tu ¿No diras nada?-pregunta Darien

-Pues felicidades Niño Darien hacen muy linda pareja ambos, Srita Serena me alegra mucho que sea usted quien haga feliz a mi niño

-Bueno ya una vez aceptaron lo que sienten ¿Podriamos desayunar?-pregunto Isabella- Es que me muero de hambre Darien

-Nana ¿Prepararias el desayuno para todos?

-Claro que si niño enseguida les sirvo de desayunar

-¿Que les parece si vamos a la sala un momento en lo que esta el desayuno?-pregunto Darien sin soltar a Serena

Los demas asintieron siguiendolos hasta la sala en donde se acomodaron por supuesto Darien no se separo de Serena sentandose abrazados

-Darien te juro que si la sueltas un segundo no se te va a perder-dijo Isabella sarcasticamente-pues le habia causado gracia verlos asi

-Isabella-reprocho de inmediato Lita-reprocho inmediato Lita-se ven tan tiernos juntos

Los comentarios de los chicos hicieron que se sonrojaran pero ni aun asi se separaron

-Dejenlos en paz-exclamo Andrew

-Pero ¿Que estamos haciendo?-pregunto Lita -yo solo digo la verdad hacen una linda pareja

Darien comenzo a reir ante los comentarios de sus amigos provocando que todos lo voltearan a verlo

-No te rias-Gritaron a coro

-Perdon -se quejo el- pero se ven tan graciosos discutiendo por eso

-No tanto como tu Darien suelta a serena-dijo isabella- le vas a cortar la circulacion si no le sueltas la mano

El comentario hizo que se soltara una risa general hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por Luna para decirles que ya estaba listo el desayuno.

La primera en levantarse fue Serena, Darien la solto un segundo solo para colocarse detras de ella, abrazarla y colocar su cara en el hueco del hombro lo que provoco la risa de los chicos de nuevo. Todos disfrutaron el desayuno eso si ni de chiste Darien soltaba a Serena... se veian tan tiernos juntos

-Darien por el amor de Dios Suelta a Serena-dijo isabella-Entiendo tu emocion pero Ya Darien dale su espacio a la pobre chica

-Mi Isabella tu sabes cuanto he sufrido por ella y me pides que la suelte-dijo dandole un beso a Serena ante la mirada de todos- Lo que me pides es demasiado-Si por mi fuese no la soltara nunca

-Pues Dar lamento hacerte volver a la realidad pero en algun momento la soltaras-dijo Andrew en tono de burla- por que no creo que Serenity por mucho que te quiera permitas que te robes a su hija

-Ya chicos dejennos en paz-dijo la rubia- yo tampoco quiero separarme de Darien-dijo la rubia abrazandolo

-Hay bueno chicos dejenlos ya es normal que esten asi de acaramelados-dijo Lita- mas bien nosotros hacemos mal tercio aqui

-Creo que tienes razon amor-dijo Andrew- nosotros ya cumplimos con traer a Serena asi que debemos irnos

-No chicos no es necesario que se vayan-dijo la rubia

-Ay Serena yo creo que lo que menos quiere darien es gente por aqui-dice isabella viendo al pelinegro- ¿Verdad Darien?

Darien se sonrojo ante tal comentario de su amiga, pero era cierto lo que ellos necesitaban era tiempo solos.

-Isabella ve por tus cosas y vamonos-dijo la castaña- y ustedes no se preocupen por nada-dijo la castaña- nosotros le explicamos a tu mama

-Gracias Lita diganle a Serenity que regresamos mañana -dijo Darien

Minutos despues ya los tres chicos partian dejando a Serena y Darien en la hacienda junto con Luna.

-Bien pricesa hermosa ¿Que quieres hacer?-pregunto darien besando su cara

-Ummm a ti ¿que se te antoja hacer?

-A mi se me antoja comerte a besos-dijo con dulzura al oido

-!Darien!-exclamo la rubia

-Bueno esta bien solo quiero comerte un poquito-dijo haciendo puchero-¿Que te parece si vamos a montar a caballo?

-Esta bien vamos-dijo la rubia

Avisaron a Luna que saldrian a montar un rato y asi lo hicieron ambos iban en un solo caballo. se veian tan lindos juntos habia silencio entre ellos pero era un silencio lindo y tranquilo.

Cabalgaron hasta llegar al rio en donde ambos bajaron pues el lugar estaba hermoso para estar un rato ahi. Darien se acomodo en el suelo abriendo sus piernas para que serena se acomodara y asi poder abrazarla por atras.

Ella alcanzo unas piedrecillas para tirarlas al agua

-Pareces una chiquilla-dijo el a su oido

-Me gusta jugar con el agua-dijo ella con puchero- Sabes me siento feliz de estar aqui contigo

-Yo tambien no sabes cuanto Princesa

-Darien ¿Por que veniste a la hacienda asi de pronto?

-La verdad despues de que te fuiste del muelle me senti muy mal por ponerte asi de mal-dijo el pelinegro abrazandola fuerte- le comente a Isabella y se le ocurrio que para calmar las cosas me viniese a la hacienda

-Darien lo lamento es solo que tenia miedo yo... yo fui a buscarte a tu casa despues de hablar con Andrew y tu... tu no estabas me senti mal de no encontrarte la noche de ayer fue una de las mas largas de mi vida-dijo ella triste-No se que hubiese hecho si te vas y no te vuelvo a ver

-Princesa ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si Darien claro ¿Que pasa?

-Tu ¿En verdad me amas?

La rubia ante semejante pregunta se pone de rodillas frente a el tomando su cara en sus manos.

-Mi Darien ¿Como me preguntas eso? Claro que te Amo se que tienes todo el derecho a dudar de mis palabras por que he sido una tonta pero Te Amo Darien -dijo la rubia con sus ojos cristalizados-Soy una tonta perdoname por favor ¿Si?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte es solo que tengo miedo de que estes confundida con mi parecido con el-dijo con un dejo de tristeza

-Mirame Darien-dijo levantando la vista al pelinegro-Se que yo misma soy culpable de que creas eso-dijo haciendo una pausa- pero si algo aprendi y comprendi es que aunque te parezcas a el tu eres y seras Darien Chiba mi adorado cavernicola ¿Entiendes? No voy a negar que Zafiro fue muy importante en mi vida pero ahora esa persona a la que amo eres tu

-Princesa perdona pero es que aun no puedo asimilarlo estoy feliz por que cuando ya creia todo perdido tu vienes y me dices lo que tanto quiero escuchar es para no creerse -dijo darien feliz

-Lo se... en verdad te comprendo -dijo ella abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas-No dudes que te amo

Darien con delicadeza la separo de el para ver esos hermosos ojos azules y la beso con pasion, dulzura, ternura habian tantas cosas en ese beso fue un beso profundo que hizo volar a Serena era un beso tan distinto y magico a cualquiera que le hubiese dado antes.

Siguieron su paseo y la verdad no sintieron el tiempo, ni siquiera llegaron a comer apareciendo casi al anochecer y la pobre de Luna que se moria de la angustia que algo les hubiese sucedido. cuando de pronto entran tan quitados de la pena abrazados luna al verlos sale a recibirlos.

-Muy bonitos los dos yo aqui muriendome de la angustia pensando que les habia sucedido algo-dijo viendolos a ambos- y vienen al anochecer como si nada

Darien y Serena se miraron entre si soltando tremenda carcajada

-Nana perdon pero no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo-dijo el pelinegro

-No si eso ya lo se-dijo con ironia

-Luna disculpanos ¿Si?- intervino Serena- no te enojes ya estamos aqui

-Niña Serena si no estoy enojada solo me preocupe pero ya estoy mas tranquila de que esten aqui-dijo Luna- Imagino que ¿Tienen hambre?

-Si Nana ¿Podrias servirnos en la terraza?-pregunto Darien

-Claro que si enseguida les llevo la cena

************************************************************************

Ambos se dirigieron a la terraza el clima estaba muy agradable

-¿Recuerdas la navidad que pasamos juntos?

-Principe como olvidarla si tu me diste una navidad diferente-respondio la rubia mirandolo a los ojos-Y no solo una navidad diferente si no tambien un hermoso amanecer

-Y los que faltan seran mas hermosos-dijo Darien besandola de nuevo

De pronto los interrumpe Luna que los habia estado observando por unos segundos.

Perdon que los interrumpa pero aqui esta la cena-dijo Luna-espero que sea de su agrado

Luna sirvio la cena y se retiro dejandolos de nuevo solos, se dispusieron a comer. La rubia observaba a Darien como si nunca lo hubiese visto al verlo en ella se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Por que me miras asi?-pregunto Darien

-Perdoname pero sabes eres el cavernicola mas adorable que conozco-dijo en tono de burla

-Pues tu eres la cabeza de Chorlito mas hermosa que he visto, un poco caprichosa y testaruda pero aun asi Te Amo

-Un momento Darien ¿Caprichosa? ¿Testaruda?-prehunto alzando una ceja- dejame decirte que tu no te quedas atras eres un engreido, orgulloso y caprichoso

-Pero aun asi me amas -dijo el con cara de felicidad

-Pues si ya te dije que lo cavernicola te hace mas encantador-dijo ella

Una vez terminaron de cenar se dirigieron al jardin que estaba hermoso y la luna estana hermosa.

-Serena yo quiero hacerte una pregunta-dijo Darien posandose frente a ella

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto preocupada por la seriedad

-Aqui frente a este hermoso jardin y esta hermosa Luna que ilumina el cielo-dijo tomando sus manos-quiero hacerte una pregunta

-Darien me estas asustando-dijo ella nerviosa- Habla de una vez

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo al fin el pelinegro

Los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron al escuchar la pregunta de Darien estaba emocionada.

-Princesa dime algo

-Siiiiiiii Darien quiero ser tu novia-respondio mas que feliz abrazandolo con tanta fuerza y amor

Sus labios se unieron en un hermos beso ante la luz de la luna, por fin Serena se daba la oportunidad de amar de Nuevo. Ni que decir de Darien que por fin podia decirle que la amaba libremente.

Asi regresaron a Tokio le dieron la noticia a Serenity la cual estaba emocionada de que por fin estuvieran juntos. Los dias transcurrieron para todos, dias en los que el amor por parte de Darien y Serena era mas que evidente, Andrew, Lita e Isabella estaban mas que felices de verlos al fin juntos.

**hola niñas aqui les traigo esta actualizacion espero que les guste y pues gracias por la espera. Maricela amix gracias por tu ayuda, Anelliese gracias amiga por tu ayuda tambien. de verdad se los agradezco mucho**

**antes que nada este cap va dedicado para mi prims Esmeralda Duran por su cumple. espero que te guste como quedo.**

**Esperen la actualizacion de sueños y el corazon se equivoca creanme me estoy esmerando mucho para hacerlo. sin mas por ahora espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.**

**besos a todas.**


	24. Amor, Miel e Intrigas

La Rubia despues de llegar ayer de la hacienda y dar la noticia a su mama de que era novia de Darien, Durmio placidamente como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia, asi comenzaba un nuevo dia para Serena Tsukino.

Se desperto pues debia ir a la universidad, Hoy ella se sentia feliz, sus ojos brillaban e irradiaban felicidad.

bajo al comedor feliz, su madre lo noto

-Buenos dias mama

-Buenos dias pequeña veo que vienes en una nube ¿verdad?

-Pues soy feliz mama

-Ni que lo digas yo estoy feliz por ello-dijo serenity-Y Darien ¿vendra por ti?

-No lo vere mas tarde creo que ira por mi a la salida de la universidad-dijo la rubia

-¿Vendran a comer?

-No lo se mama talvez salgamos por ahi-dijo ella

-Bueno esta bien-respondio con una sonrisa

La rubia salio rumbo a la Universidad Darien estaba en su consultorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aqui no se sabria quien de los dos esta mas feliz.

De ayer para hoy su vida habia cambiado radicalmente y para bien estaba con su princesa y no habia nada ni nadie que pueda separalos.

**********************************************************

Mientras Neflyte se encontraba en el Crown en la barra desayunando, Lita y Andrew estaban conversando.

-Sabes Andrew me alegra que a Serena el parecido de Darien con Zafiro ya no le afecte y no sea impedimento ahora que son novios

Neflyte casi se atraganta al escuchar eso pero lo supo dismular muy bien aunque quedo intrigado por saber ¿Quien era Zafiro? y su parecido con Darien.

No se imagino que Darien se hiciera novio de su angel tan rapido y a decir verdad eso lo molesto

******************************************************

La rubia en la universidad ni atencion estaba poniendo en clase. de lo feliz que estaba la clase era lo de menos, solo pensaba en darien y de hacerlo sentia mariposas en su estomago era puro suspiro y suspiro en clase.

-Srita Tsukino -llamo el catedratico pero ella ni escucho, el se acerco lentamente a donde estaba la rubia- Srita Tsukino podria compartir con nosotros la razon de tanto suspiro-dijo el

lo que saco a la rubia de inmediato de su sueño poniendose mas roja que un tomate

-Eh...Bueno pues... vera yo... -tartamudeaba la rubia- es que pensaba nada mas

-Srita Tsukino ponga mas atencion-dijo serio el maestro

Pero fue por gusto la rubia se paso la clase entre suspiros, el tiempo se le hacia tan eterno para ver a Darien.

El tiempo paso para ellos dos tan lento y es que cuando se esta enamorado asi es quieres que el tiempo pase lo mas rapido posible y parece crueldad que la aguja del reloj no avanza.

Por fin habia llegado la hora de Salida para la rubia quien buscaba a Darien pero aun no estaba ahi,para su sorpresa estaba Neflyte quien se acerco a ella.

-Hola angel ¿Como estas?

-Neflyte que gusto verte-dijo ella sonriente-estoy bien y ¿Tu?

-Angel yo con unas grandes ganas de verte-dijo el-Hoy en especial te ves hermosa, tus ojos brillan como nunca ¿Algun motivo en especial?-pregunto buscando una respuesta q el sabia ya

-Pues...

Pero ni tiempo tuvo de contestar la rubia por que Darien llego a ella Dandole un beso tierno en los labios, lo que molesto a Neflyte

-Neflyte que gusto verte-dijo darien -y ¿que haces por aqui?

-Venia a ver a mi angel-dijo el

-Princesa aun no le has dicho ¿verdad?-pregunto Darien mientras la rubia respondia con un movimimiento negativo

-¿Que cosa Darien?

-Mi Princesa y yo somos novios-dijo tomandola de la cintura

-Pues... Felicidades a ambos-respondio el castaño

-Gracias Neflyte-responde Darien-¿Quieres acompañarnos a comer?

-No Gracias Darien no quiero incomodar-dijo el castaño- Angel te veo despues-el castaño se retiro dejandolos solos

-Darien te extrañe mucho-dijo ella abrazandolo y posando la cabeza en su pecho

-Yo tambien princesa pero sabes tengo toda la tarde libre para ti-dijo el- ¿que quieres hacer hoy?

-Ummm antes que nada comer me muero de Hambre-dijo la rubia

-Entonces vamos a comer pero ¿que se te antoja?

-Pizza-respondio ella

-¿Comemos en mi apartamento?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii me encanta esa idea-dice la rubia y ambos suben al auto rumbo al departamento de Darien.

Al llegar el se encarga de pedir la pizza y luego va con ell hacia la pequeña terraza que tiene su departamento.

-¿En que piensa mi princesa hermosa?-dice rodenadola con sus brazos

-En ti-dijo ella viendolo de frente- nada mas que tu ocupa mis pensamientos

-¿En verdad?

-Claro que si tontito no debes dudar de lo que siento por ti-dijo ella-Nunca lo hagas Darien

El simplemente se acerco a ella besandola como si su vida, contrayendola contra su cuerpo, profundizando mas el beso, acariciando la espalda de la rubia..

-Me encantan tus besos-dijo darien al iodo de la rubia-Te amo como un loco

-Yo tambien te amo Darien...Te Amo

-Me encanta que me lo digas en tus labios eso suena hermoso

-Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo- dijo ella feliz- creo que tienes que acostumbrarte te lo dire por siempre

-Creeme Princesa yo encantado de escucharte cada dia de mi vida-dijo el besandola con dulzura-Bueno vamos a adentro la pizza no tarda en llegar

La pizza llego decidieron comer en la sala, estaban disfrutando mucho cada momento

-¿Quieres?-pregunto Darien ofreciendo su porcion a Serena

-Si-respondio ella, Darien le acerco la porcion a su boca con mucha delicadeza de la cual la rubia mordio para comer

-Me encanta estar aqui contigo Serena, gracias por hacerme muy feliz

-Darien mi Darien yo tengo que darte las gracias a ti por que tu abriste mi corazon de nuevo al amor -dijo ella-en verdad estoy feliz a tu lado

-Y Vaya que me hiciste sufrir pero de ahora en adelante te amare mas que a nada en mi vida-dijo Darien abrazandola-Recuerdo el primer dia que te conoci saliste de aqui tirando la puerta

-Creeme que no lo olvido se que fui muy grosera pero pues me impacte al verte por...-la rubia hizo una pausa

-Por mi parecido con el -termino Darien

-Darien yo... no quise decir eso-dijo la rubia

-Tranquila Princesa-dijo el con calma en su voz

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente en la pareja a ambos les incomodo de manera distinta el que sin querer Zafiro terminara en la conversacion

-Princesa ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Si Dime

-¿Podrias hablarme de Zafiro?

La peticion tomo por sorpresa a la rubia

-¿Que quieres saber?

-Hablame de el ¿Como era contigo?

-Pues... Era muy dulce conmigo me trataba muy bien nuestra relacion era muy bonita no se como decirlo darien-dijo serena con una sonrisa dulce

-Solo dilo no pienses que me siento mal es solo que deseo saber

-Pues veras el me queria mucho... me amaba y yo... yo lo amaba a el Darien Zafiro era todo lo que una chica podia desear y yo me sentia muy afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado-dijo ella-era como vivir el mas hermoso de los sueños ¿Entiendes?

Darien asintio con un leve movimiento

-Fue la primera persona de la cual yo me enamore, la persona con la que me ilusione y soñe muchas cosas que pues no llegaron a concretarse por su muerte-dijo la rubia- Tu sabes toda la historia Darien no te he oculatdo nada en absoluto

-Lo se Princesa-dijo el con Dulzura

-¿Sabes? Ahora mi presente y mi futuro eres tu Darien, creeme que aunque son parecidos fisicamente hay cosas que a cada uno los hace especiales para mi-dijo ella viendo el rostro de Darien- pero no quiero hablar de Zafiro por que no niego que el es importante para mi pero ahora lo que mas me importa eres tu mi cavernicola hermoso ¿Entendido?

-Claro que si mi cabeza de Chorlito-dijo el besandola con dulzura mientras ella colgaba sus brazos en el cuello de el pelinegro

Profundizaron el beso de tal manera que la rubia sentia un revoloteo de mariposas en su estomago, el jugaba con delicadeza con su lengua saboreando los dulces labios de la rubia...Por falta de aire se separaron y solo se perdieron en los ojos del otro

-Darien hermoso ¿Vamos al Crown?-dijo la rubia intentando calmar su nido de mariposas en su estomago

-Por su`puesto un helado no nos caeria mal-dijo el pelinegro separandose con pesar de la rubia

-Oye Darien ¿Donde esta isabella?

-Supongo que en el Crown con los demas-dijo el- ya la veremos por alla

***********************************************************

Mientras Tanto en el Crown Neflyte se habia sentado con Isabella y eso era por que deseaba obtener informacion.

-Por lo que veo la relacion de Serena y Draien va enserio ¿verdad?

-Asi es no sabes cuanto costo que ella aceptara sus sentimientos-dijo isabella- lo bueno es que ya todo se resolvio a su favor

-¿Por que dices que todo se resolvio a su favor?-pregunto curioso

-Bueno he de decirte que cuando me mencionaron el parecido de Darien con Zafiro me sorprendi mucho

-¿Tanto asi se parecen?

-Segun cuentan si, segun me dijo cuando conocio a Serena en el cementerio ella se desmayo al verlo por el parecido de el con su ex novio-decia isabella

-Me imagino su impresion-dijo el-_Con que era eso el parecido con ese tal Zafiro esto es interesnte-piensa el-_Bueno pues me alegra que todo este bien entre ellos

De Pronto entra la parejita dorada abrazados y se dirigen a la barra en donde estaba Andrew y Lita

-Vaya pense que no vendrian hoy-dijo Lita

-¿Como crees?-pregunto Darien- venimos por un postre ¿Han visto a Isabella?

-Justo esta platicando con Neflyte-dice Andrew

Al escuchar ese nombre Darien se molesta

-¿Pasa algo Darien?-pregunta Lita

-Nada importante lita solo que mi Darien siente celos de Neflyte-dice la rubia divertida

-Serena no te burles-dice el fingiendo molestia

-Amor no me burlo solo que me encanta verte celoso-dice ella- ademas no tienes por que sentir celos de nadie yo te amo a ti

-Que bonitos se ven chicos -dice Lita emocionada ¿Comeran su postre aqui?

-Si-respondio la rubia jalando a Darien para una mesa

Neflyte e isabella vieron a la parejita al castaño no le dio ninguna gracia verlos.

-Isabella creo que yo me retiro-dice el castaño sin dejar que isabella diga algo

Isabella solo se acerca a saludar a la parejita y se va para dejarlos solos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de salir del Crown ambos se dirigen al parque estan abrazados

-¿Sabes que te amo verdad?-dice el pelinegro

-Claro que lo se Darien tu tambien sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Si lo se -responde el besandola con ternura-No quisiera separarme de ti

-Yo menos Darien pero debo llegar a casa o mama te juro que por mas que te quiera se enojara con ambos -dijo la rubia

-No quiero que te vayas-dijo haciendo puchero y tomandola de la cintura acercando su frente a la de ella

-Darien ¿por que haces eso? no resisto que hagas puchero te ves hermoso-dijo ella- como un bebe- pero enserio si no llego mama se preocupara y no quiero eso

-Y si ¿te acompaño?

-Esta bien Darien si eso quieres te dare gusto vamos-dijo ella entrelazando su mano a la de el-Me encanta estar asi contigo

-A mi tambien princesa -dice el- si por mi fuera te tendria conmigo las 24 horas del dia solo para mi

-JAJAJA Darien y dime ¿que hago con mis amigos?

-Pues tendrias visitas restringidas-dijo el

-A ver ¿no me dejaras ver a Lita ni Andrew?-pregunto haciendo puchero

-Bueno con visitas restringidas me refiero a Neflyte-dijo el serio

-Darien no tienes por que sentir celos el es solo mi amigo-dijo ella- yo te amo a ti

-Yo se que solo es tu amigo pero el no te ve como tal-dijo el

-Mi amor no hagas berrinches -dijo la rubia besando a darien - Te amo tontito ahora apresurate o mama me dejara durmiendo afuera

________________________________________________

Llegaron a la casa de la Rubia y Serenity estaba afuera esperandolos pues sabia que vendria con Darien.

-Serenity perdon por traerla tan tarde -dijo darien- pero es que ...

-No querias separarte de ella-dijo la platinada con una sonrisa- es comprensible pero para la proxima podrian si quiera llamar por telefono

-Mama lo siento se me paso hacerlo-dijo ella

-Pues que no vuelva a ocurrir entendido y va para ambos-dijo ella

-Si-respondieron los chicos apenados

-Ves Darien te lo dije-respondio la rubia bajito

-Bueno sera mejor que me retire-dijo el pelinegro -Buenas noches Princesa

-Buenas noches Darien-dijo ella esando sus labios

-Serenity buenas noces y por favor no la regañes ¿si?-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Darien esas caritas no funcionan conmigo-dijo ella- pero descuida no pensaba hacerlo aunque merecido se lo tiene buenas noches Darien

El pelinegro se fue a su casa en donde lo esperaba Isabella sabia que estaba con su rubio tormento que a eso se debia la demora lo cual la hacia feliz pues por fin estaban juntos... De pronto Darien llego y se dirigio al sofa donde estaba Isabella sentandose a su lado.

-No me digas esa cara de perrito a medio morir es por Serena -dijo ella en tono divertdo

-¿por quien mas podria ser?-dijo el

-Veo que me has desplazado -dijo en tono de juego

-Vamos Isa no seas celosa a ti te quiero mucho tu lo sabes -dijo el- ademas tu tienes al pesado de Diamante tu me desplazaste `primero a mi-dijo fingiendo indignacion

-Mi Diamante -dice ella dando un suspiro- Creo que me ire pronto lo extraño mucho Darien

-Vete abandoname -dijo el fingiendo indignacion

-JAJAJA tu cara es chistosa y bueno no te abandonaria jamas pero ya lo que vine a hacer ya esta hecho-dijo ella- tu estas con Serena y todos felices y contentos

-Eso si gracias Isabella en verdad por todo-dijo el

-No tienes nada que agradecer sabes que te quiero como mi hermano -dice ella abrazandolo

-¿te iras pronto?

-Si, pasado mañana es que bueno debo arreglar pendientes del hospital y ya estoy tranquila y feliz por ti

_____________________________________________

Mientras Lita y Andrew estaban juntos en el departamento del rubio

-¿Quieres que cocine algo para comer Andy?

-No hermosa prefiero estar contigo-dijo el abrazandola por la espalda- Te Amo -pronucio haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

-Yo tamnbien te amo Andy-respondio la castaña viendolo de frente y acariciando su mejia

El rubio no resiste la tentacion y la besa acercandola mas a su cuerpo poco a poco besa el cuello de la castaña y poco a poco ambos cayeron al sofa el sobre ella mirando esos hermosos ojos y las mejias color carmin de la castaña...

-Me encantaria estar contigo esta noche -dijo el rubio al oido

-Quiero estar contigo -dijo ella de pronto Andrew la cargo en brazos hasta la habitacion depositandola con suavidad en la cama-¿Estas segura?

-Si-respondio la castaña atrayendolo sobre ella

El rubio acaricio una pierna de Lita haciendo que un pequeño gemido saliera de sus labios, la beso con fuerza , Andrew deslizo su mano debajo de la blusa de Lita tocando la piel suave y delicada de ella, acaricio su seno derecho mientras seguia besando su cuello. ella empezaba a quitarle la camisa al rubio explorando el pecho de el, el con sutileza se deshizo de la blusa de la castaña y con mucha rapides se deshizo del sosten.

Ambos se estremacian ante las caricias que se proporcionaban, Con el juego de caricias quedaron desnudos explorando cada parte de su cuerpo, Andrew busco los labios de la castaña de nuevo dandole un beso profundo...La miro a los ojos

-Te Amo-dijo besando su frente recorrio los senos de la chica con besos y caricias hasta llegar a su ombligo provocando gemidos en la castaña que inundaban la habitacion ... Se acomodo con cuidado entre las piernas de la castaña comenzo a acariciar sutilmente a Lita Andrew estaba feliz de causar esas reacciones en ella...De Pronto Lita se puso nerviosa

-¿Que pasa hermosa?-dijo con ternura

-Estoy... Nerviosa Andrew yo...

El la miro con ternura entendio lo que ella queria decirle Seria el primer hombre en su vida... el le dio una sonrisa dulce-Te amo ¿confias en mi?

La castaña asintio con un sonrojo notable en sus mejias ... separo las piernas de Lita con mucho cuidado entrando en ella despacio siendo cuidadoso de no causarle daño ella gimio al sentirlo dentro de ella...Segundo despues Andrew la envestia con mas fuerza y rapidez inundandola de miles de emociones ambos se sincronizaron a la perfeccion...Ambos gemian de placer se amaron como nunca pensaron hacerlo... despues ella estaba sobre el pecho de el rubio y el la tenia abrazada ambos cubiertos con una sabana, Ella sentia un poco de pena ante lo que acababa de suceder hubo silencio entre ambos por unos minutos...

-Te Amo hermosa-dijo acariciando el cabello de Lita-Gracias por dejarme ser el primero en tu vida

-Yo tambien te amo Andy-dijo ella- Gracias a ti por hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo te amo

Ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos el rubio la admiraba una y otra ves hasta que el sueño los vencio quedando placidamente dormidos... Despues de amarse de ese manera.

______________________________________________

Llego el dia en que isabella debia partir y por supuesto Andrew, Lita, Darien y Serena fueron a despedirla al aeropuerto

-Bueno Chicos esta divinura de niña se va en verdad los voy a extrañar mucho-dice Isabella- pero bueno aqui todos estan felices y contentos y yo debo partir

-Te voy a extrañar -dice Darien abrazandola

-Oye Darien cuida a Serena mira que tu trabajo te costo-dice al oido del pelinegro

-Descuida prometo que lo hare-dice el Isabella se dirige a Lita

-Pues bueno Lita me voy-dijo abrazandola- espero que ya no haya resentimiento entre nosotras ademas ese rubio hermoso que tienes por novio es un bombom-dijo guiñandole el ojo- y tu Andrew cuidala o te las veras conmigo

Isabella se acerco a Serena y sonrio -Serena cuidalo mucho mira que me voy tranquila por que estan juntos, no es por que lo adore pero tienes un gran chico a tu lado y bueno ahora si me voy o me dejara el avion

La castaña se despidio de todos entrando a la sala para abordar darien abrazaba por detras a la rubia. Mientras Lita y Andrew no se quedaban atras estaban igual que ellos

-Voy a extrañar mucho a Isabella-dice el pelinegro

-Yo tambien -dice la castaña-Bueno chicos creo que debemos irnos

-Cierto-dice Darien- Vamos Princesa te llevo a casa

-Sip-dice la rubia tomando la mano de el

Andrew y Lita tambien se retiran de ahi. Darien lleva a Serena a casa

-Bien Princesa ya estas en casa yo debo ir al hospital tengo mucho trabajo-dice besandola-Aunque con gusto me quedaria contigo

-¿Vendras en la noche?

-Claro que si Princesa -dijo el-Te amo

-Tambien yo hermoso-dijo ella besandolo

La rubia entro a su casa y se metio a su habitacion para realizar unas tareas de la universidad... Mientras Darien estaba en el consultorio con sus pacientes.

A la casa de la rubia de pronto llego un hermoso Ramo de Rosas el cual su madre recibio llamo a la rubia para que viese la sorpresa

-Mama estan bellisimas de seguro son de mi Darien -decia emocionada

-Pues ahi esta la tarjeta abrela y lo sabremos -dijo serenity

_Para el angel mas hermoso que han visto mis ojos espero que las rosas te gusten ... aunque no son nada comparado contigo_

_Neflyte _

La rubia al terminar de leer la nota no supo que decir

-Creo que las pongo en agua-dijo serenity llevandolas a la cocina

Serena apreciaba el detalle pero sabia que a Darien no le gustaria en lo mas minimo ese detalle...Subio de nuevo a su habitacion y siguio con su tarea

______________________________________________________

Neflyte estaba en su casa ...

_A estas horas ya recibio mis flores... no pienso darme por vencido tan facil El parecido de Darien con Zafiro puede ser de gran utilidad_

______________________________________________________

Eran ya las 8 de la noche y de Darien ni sus luces la rubia estaba triste en su habitacion por que quizas no lo veria hoy... pero para su sorpresa tocaron el timbre y salio de la habitacion como si fuese un ventarron directo a la puerta, su madre solo sonrio al verla bajar de ese modo.

-Buenas noches preciosa hermosa-dijo darien al verla y le entrego una hermosa rosa

-Mi Principe esta hermosa-dijo ella feliz- pense que no venias

-Bueno lo que pasa es que tuve un dia pesado-dijo entrando -Buenas noches Serenity

-Buenas Noches Darien -dijo ella- pasa

el joven avanzo de la mano de la rubia

-Serenity me preguntaba si ¿permitirias que salgamos a caminar?

-Esta bien pero no la traigas tan tarde-dijo ella

_________________________________________________

Ambos Chicos salieron de la casa la noche estaba hermosa pero pues no todo podia ser perfecto se encontraron a Neflyte

-Buenas Noches Darien, Serena-saludo

-Buenas noches Neflyte-saludo darien tomando a la rubia de la cintura

-Hola Neflyte -dijo la rubia notando la tension entre ellos

-Angel dime ¿te gustaron las rosas que te mande hoy?-dijo viendo la cara de molestia de Darien

-Gracias por el detalle-dijo ella

-Bueno nos vamos -dijo el pelinegro caminando con la rubia alejandose de el castaño

Neflyte logro lo que queria molestar a Darien...

-¿De que flores habla?-pregunto serio

-Pues ahora llegaron unas rosas a casa pense que eran tuyas -dijo ella

-¿No pensabes decirmelo?

-Claro que si-dijo ella

-¿Quien se cree Neflyte para mandarte flores?-pregunto mas que molesto

-Tranquilo Darien no estes celoso yo solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo ella-asi que no seas celoso

-No estoy celoso

-¿Seguro?

-Bueno un poquito-dijo haciendo puchero-¿me das un beso?

-Claro que si -dijo ella besandolo con dulzura-No te pongas celoso Darien a mi la unica rosa que me gusto fue la que tu me diste

-Perdoname pero conozco a Neflyte no puedo evitarlo-dijo el acariciando el menton de la rubia

-Vamos Darien ya tranquilo-dijo la rubia- olvida el incidente ¿si?

-Esta bien princesa

_______________________________________________

Los dias transcurrieron para la parejita dorada que disfrutaba cada momento juntos en compañia de Andrew y Lita Ya Serena y Darien habian cumplido un mes juntos . Serena trataba de mantenerse alejada de Neflyte para no provocar roses entre el y Darien pero a veces resultaba imposible que eso no sucediera ademas que el castaño no perdia oportunidad para estar con Serena...

Darien estaba en su consultorio cuando de pronto llego Neflyte

-Hola Darien pasaba por aqui a saludarte-dijo el

-Pues bien pasa sientate -dijo darien con amabilidad

-Me alegra Darien que estes de maravilla con Serena-dijo el- Sabes por ahi me entere que te pareces a su ex novio eso ¿Es cierto?-pregunto con malicia

Pregunta que incomoda a Darien -pues si soy un poco parecido a su ex-dijo el

-¿Un poco? segun se son dos gotas de agua-dijo el castaño-Dejame decirte que pues la verdad no me gustaria estar en tu lugar

¿Por que lo dices?

-Bueno es que dime ¿Estas seguro que ya olvido a su ex? -pregunto sin dejar que darien respondiera- es que imaginate como son tan parecidos de seguro cuando te besa piensa que eres el

Darien sintio una punzada en su pecho al escuchar eso...

-Te equivocas-dijo darien . ella me ama a mi

-Pues quizas... pero ¿sabes? desde mi punto de vista yo pienso que esta contigo por tu apariencia, es decir por tu parecido con Zafiro-dijo el castaño- Ademas no me extrañaria en lo mas minimo que un dia diga Zafiro en ves de decir tu nombre

-¿Que pretendes Neflyte?

-Solo te lo digo por que no me gustaria verte destrozado si eso pasa y peor aun que sea ese motivo de pleito entre ustedes-dijo el- aunque asi me dejas el camino libre -pensaba el castaño

-Pues Gracias por tus advertencias-dijo el

-De nada bueno Darien me retiro me dio gusto saludarte-dijo saliendo de el consultorio

_Conociendote por lo menos la duda te la he dejado, pobre de ti Darien _

Y era cierto Habia dejado la duda en Darien y es que el sabia que ese parecido era lo invadio la inseguridad ante las palabras de Neflyte ... El resto del dia la paso de un humor de los mil demonios.. las palabras de Neflyte sonaban en su cabeza.

Cuando termino su turno en el hospital se dirigio a casa de Andrew

-Darien que sorpresa

-Hola Andrew espero no interrumpir-dijo el

-No pasa, saldre por lita mas tarde ¿Sucede algo?

-No nada en especial -dijo el con seriedad

-Pues parece que si sucede algo

-Andrew tu crees que Serena me quiera a mi

El rubio lo miro extrañado

-¿Por que la pregunta? no me digas que estas dudando de el amor que serena te tiene

-No, no es eso -dijo el fijando su vista en una foto que estaba en la mesa de la sala, tomandola en sus manos

En la foto estaban Andrew con otras personas pero la pareja de en medio fue la que llamo su atencion Serena estaba abrazada a Zafiro ... por fin sabia ¿Como era el? la rubia se veia feliz a su lado

-Es el ¿verdad?-pregunto Darien mientras veia su parecido

-Si-dijo Andy viendo la expresion de Darien

-Pues nos parecemos mucho-dijo el serio -Ahora comprendo

-Darien no mires fantasmas donde no los hay-dijo Andy-Ella ama a Darien Chiba

-Sera mejor que me vaya -dice el- no me hagas caso andrew nos vemos

El pelinegro sale de ahi dejando a Andrew preocupado... Darien conduce el auto pensando tonterias

_Sera que Neflyte tiene razon... solo esta conmigo por que me parezco a el.. Demonios darien no seas tonto ella te ama... pero y si ¿No es asi? el pelinegro estaba realmente confundido y dudoso Neflyte logro lo que queria _

llego a la casa de la rubia ...intento calmarse y no demostrar lo que pasaba pero ¿Lograria hacerlo?

La rubia al escuchar que se estaciono el auto salio a su encuentro

-Darien-dijo ella abrazandolo- te extrañe

-Princesa yo tambien te extrañe-dice besandola

-Vamos entra-dijo ella-mama salio

El pelinegro entra a la casa y ve que la rubia estaba comiendo chocolates pues sobre una mesa habia una caja de chocolates muy apetecibles tambien habia un bote de mermelada de fresa junto a los chocolates

-Princesa veo que has comido demasiado chocolate hoy-dijo divertido

-Bueno nadie se resistiria a un chocolate de estos-dijo ella

-¿Los comes con mermelada?

-Bueno hice el intento pero... no me gusto-dijo ella- ¿Quieres uno?-pregunto dandole la cajita el pelinegro tomo uno y le puso un poco de mermelada ente el asombro de la rubia

-Sabe delicioso no se si te lo dije pero me gusta poner un poco de mermelada sobre los chocolates-dijo el

-Vaya eres la segunda persona que conozco que como asi los chocolates-dijo ella sin ninguna mal intencion y con una total inocencia

-¿Enserio? y ¿ quien es la otra persona?-pregunto Darien viendola

La rubia guardo silencio pues no queria que el se molestara ya que no era esa su intencion

-Dejame adivinar -dijo el serio - el otro era Zafiro ¿verdad?

El tono utilizado por Darien hizo que la rubia se sintiera mal

-Darien perdon no era mi intencion

-Perdoname tu a mi por tener sus mismos gustos-dijo el molesto- no es mi intension estartelo recordando cada ves que estoy contigo

-Darien... pero no es para que te pongas asi-dijo ella

-¿Como quieres que me ponga? si inevitablemente te lo recuerdo-dijo el molesto

-No Darien tu y el son diferentes

- JA Si tan diferentes que cuando te conoci te desmayaste por que pensaste que era el-dijo ironico

-Darien ¿A que viene eso? ¿No entiendo tu actitud?

-Viene a que a lo mejor tu solo estas conmigo por mi parecido con el -dijo Darien- Creo que lo sigues amando a el

-¿Como puedes pensar eso? Yo te amo a ti -dijo ella acercandose a el- te amo a ti entiendelo

-Yo... no se si eso es cierto-dijo provocando que la rubia lo mirara a los ojos a punto de llorar

-Darien...-dijo la rubia

-No quiero seguir hablando de Zafiro-dijo haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra- asi que es mejor que me vaya-dijo molesto y dandole la espalda a la rubia

-Darien espera-dijo ella

-No Serena me voy necesito estar solo-dijo el- Buenas noches-dijo y sin mas salio de ahi

La rubia no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar al escuchar que el cerro la puerta corrio a su habitacion...

Era la primera ves que discutia con Darien y sentia horrible hacerlo Amaba a Darien de eso estaba segura, pero ¿Por que ese cambio en darien?

La rubia se tiro a su cama y abrazo con fuerza el oso que Darien le habia regalado y lloro con mucha tristeza y sentimiento pronunciando un solo nombre hasta dormir de tanto llorar... Darien

_________________________________________

El pelinegro tambien estaba triste se habia dejado llevar por las idioteces de Neflyte y el resultado estaba peleado con su Princesa se sentia pesimo por ello... no queria que esto pasara pero .... no pudo controlarse la verdad se sentia inseguro por momentos pensaba de nuevo en lo que habia dicho Neflyte y no podia evitar dudar...

_________________________

_**Hola niñas aqui les dejo este cap espero que les guste mucho y pues como ven hay problemas con la parejita ya veremos en el cap que sigue q es lo que sucede con ellos. gracias por la espera y pues nos vemos en mis otros fic.**_

_**un beso para todas.**_


	25. Perdoname Todo

La mañana no era muy alentadora una gran tormenta se veia venir en cualquier momento...Serena se levanto sin animo alguno se dirigio a la ducha debia ir a la universidad aunque la verdad si por ella fuese se quedaba todo el dia en la cama...

Termino de ducharse se cambio vio su rostro sus ojos estaban irritados no fue una buena noche para ella... se peino

_Me siento fatal una gran angustia oprime mi pecho, mi corazon no se cuanto he llorado pero mis ojos dicen que mucho... pero esto no es comparado a como me siento._

_Quiero llamarlo pero tengo mucho miedo, miedo de que me diga que no me ama, de sus palabras, me aterra llamarlo y que no me conteste._

_Se que el no es zafiro eso lo tengo muy claro pero ¿por que el duda? yo en verdad lo amo... Amo a Darien Chiba y sin el mi vida no tiene sentido el ocupa ahora mi corazon, mi mente y es dueño absoluto de mi amor_

_¿por que ahora que todo estaba bien? quizas fue mi culpa por mencionar a Zafiro pero no fue con ninguna mala intencion, ademas creo que mi comentario no fue para que el tomara esa actitud... si yo amo a Darien lo amo mas que a mi vida...¿por que ahora? Lo amo en verdad lo amo..._

_Me siento triste, no tengo ganas de nada solo quiero llorar..._

Serena se levanta toma sus cosas y baja al comedor

-Buenos dias serena

-Mama buenos dias-dice sin animo

-¿Estas enferma? ¿que tienes?

-Nada mama-dijo ella- debo irme ya es tarde

La rubia salio hacia la universidad sin animo alguno

_________________________________________

Darien habia amanecido igual o peor que la rubia

_¿Por que Serena no me ama como yo a ella? ¿por que no olvida a Zafiro? sera posible que siempre el recuerdo de Zafiro este entre nosotros Me siento mal la amo mas que a mi vida pero ...Ella me ama a mi o a lo que ve en mi de Zafiro... Voy a volverme loco se que ayer me comporte como un idiotaa pero tuve celos de el...¿Que pensara mi princesa de mi? de seguro pensara que soy un imbeciil por actuar asi, demonios soy un tonto... no debi ponerme asi pero no pude evitarlo_

_________________________________________________

Mientras en el Crown

-Sabes ayer Darien fue a mi casa y estaba raro-dijo andy

-¿Raro?-pregunto

-Si no se si tendria algun problema-dijo- pero en cuanto vio la foto de Zaf y Serena se puso serio

-No creo que Darien dude del amor que serena le tiene, no despues de que ella lo acepto ¿verdad?

-No lo se amor-dijo andy- la verdad no lo se ayer darien estaba muy raro esperemos que no sea nada de lo que estoy pensando

_________________________________________

Neflyte por su parte estaba feliz conocia a Darien y sabia que la duda lo mataria si no es que lo estaba matando ya, ademas no llevan nada juntos asi que creo que darien no confia mucho en ella... y pues debo aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tenga para estar cerca de ella

_Debo decir que sembrar la duda en darien resulto bastante facil, lo conozco se que esta muriendose por saber si lo ama por el o por su parecido con el ex, debo aprovechar estos momentos para estar cerca de ella._

____________________________________________________

La mañana paso demasiaso lenta para serena y Darien ambos sufrian...

Serena salia de la universidad con la esperanza de que Darien estuviese esperandola pero al buscarlo de el pelinegro ni sus luces... pero Darien no estaba ahi por el simple hecho de que hoy tenia aun pacientes por atender.

El que si estaba ahi y fue de inmediato junto a ella era Neflyte

-Hola mi angel-saludo el

-Neflyte hola ¿que haces aqui?

-Pues pasaba de casualidad por aqui y me dije ¿por que no vas por ella?

La rubia le dio una sonrisa -Gracias

-Aunque imagino que Darien vendra por ti asi que mejor me retiro para no causarte problemas

-Bueno... no espera el no vendra-dijo la rubia triste

-Bueno en ese caso ¿quieres ir un rato al parque?

La rubia asintio y ambos chicos caminaron rumbo al parque, el castaño noto la carita de tristeza de la rubia pero no quiso preguntar hasta que llegaron al parque

-Angel ¿pasa algo?-pregunta- acaso ¿tienes problemas con Darien?

-Pues ... si-dijo ella triste

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No, no me parece buena idea

-¿No me consideras tu amigo?

-Claro que si Neflyte pero...

-Entonces dime confia en mi

-Pues se molesto conmigo por que sin querer hice un comentario y mencione a Zafiro-dijo la rubia al borde de las lagrimas- se puso muy molesto le dije que lo amaba a el y ... no me cree piensa que lo amo por su parecido con Zaf pero-dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas - eso es mentira amo a Darien mas de lo que crei amarlo, es mi vida

El castaño sentia celos ante esas palabras

-Te entiendo preciosa la verdad no entiendo ¿`por que actua asi?

-Quizas tenga razon en hacerlo pero no es mi intencion en verdad

-Angel mirame-dice levantando su menton-No tiene por que dudar de ti ¿sabes? yo nunca lo haria por que yo si confio en ti, perdoname que te lo diga pero quizas Darien no confia en ti como deberia

-No... No me digas eso-pidio la rubia-El confia en mi

-Si confiara estaria aqui contigo, si te amara como dice no dudaria del amor que le tienes-dijo el castaño-pero tranquila cuando lo veas hablas con el y veras que todo se soluciona

-Eso quiero-dijo ella- no quiero estar lejos de Darien lo amo ¿entiendes? No puedo lo necesito conmigo

-Claro que te entiendo angel veras que todo se soluciona

_____________________________________________

El tiempo transcurrio y por fin Darien salia del hospital se dirigio al Crown donde esperaba encontrar a Serena pero pues ella no estaba ahi... se acerco a la bara a saludar a Lita y Andy

-Hola Chicos

-Darien hola-respondio la castaña

-Vaya pensamos que hoy no vendrias-dijo andy- ¿Serena no viene contigo?

-¿No ha venido?-pregunto extrañado-pense encontrarla aqui

-Espera Pense que irias por ella a la universidad-dijo la castaña

-Me fue imposible tuve un dia terrible en el hospital

-Por lo que dice tu cara es muy cierto-dice andy

-Andy ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro ven -dijo el rubio dirigiendose a la cocina

-¿Que paso Darien?-pregunto andrew serio

-Yo me moleste ayer con Serena-dijo el

-¿Por que?-pregunto

El pelinegro le narro le motivo del disgusto a Andy quien estaba muy serio al terminar darien de contar lo sucedido.

-Eres un reverendo Idiotaa-dijo Andrew-¿Por que dudas tan facil del amor que ella te tiene?

-Es que siempre es Zafiro-dijo el- No se si me ama a mi o a lo que ve en mi de el

-Mira Darien-dijo el serio-Cuando Serena te conocio causate en ella una gran confusion tenia miedo, las veces que tu la besaste se ponia mal por que sentia tantas cosas, estaba confundida-Dijo Andy viendolo aun con mas seriedad-Yo fui testigo de todo eso por que ella me lo contaba-Estaba aterrada ante la posibilidad de enamorarse... y lo Hizo se enamoro de ti

-Pero es que...

-Dejame continuar-dijo el-Se enamoro y tuvo miedo de perderte, miedo de sufrir y ¿que haces tu?-pregunto- Te Ama a Ti por el Amor de Dios ... entiende algo Zafiro fue muy importante en su vida, si pero tu le devolviste la sonrisa, las ganas de seguir adelante, tu amor logro eso Darien, no tu parecido con Zafiro ¿entiendes?

-Soy un tonto-susurro

-Creeme que entiendo que sientas celos de Zafiro pero debes entender que te ama a ti si no la haras sufrir mucho-dijo el- No desconfies de ella pero si no puedes confiar en ella, no la hagas sufrir

-Yo LA AMO-dijo darien

-Demuestraselo entonces-dijo el-Mira Darien le costo tanto trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos por ti no es justo que se pelen por tonterias- ve y habla con ella

-Gracias Andrew

-No me agradezcas -dijo el

Ambos salieron de la cocina hacia la barra y de pronto Darien y Andrew ven a Serena con Neflyte en una mesa...el semblante de la rubia era de tristeza Darien al ver a Neflyte con ella se molesto

-¿Que hace ese idiotaa con ella Andrew?

-Darien comportate mira no hacen nada malo y si notas la carita de serena es de tristeza ¿quedemonios estas imaginando?

De pronto se acerca Lita

-Chicos Serena se ve muy triste -dijo la castaña- Darien ¿que le hiciste?

-Yo... pues ayer tuvimos un pequeño disgusto -pero no me explico ¿que hace con Neflyte?

-Y ¿Que haces aqui parado?.pregunto ella-ve y habla con ella

-Darien pero controla esos celos por...

Pero fue tarde Darien fue a la mesa mas que molesto no soportaba ver a Neflyte cerca de ella, No despues de lo que el le dijo.

-Serena ¿Podria hablar contigo?

-Que yo sepa estan enojados-dijo el castñao

-Ah Serena veo que ya le contaste serena-dijo darien molesto y viendo a Neflyte con enojo-¿Podrias retirate por favor?

-¿Por que?

-Por que necesito hablar con mi novia-dijo haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra-te voy a pedir que no te acerques a ella Neflyte no quiero tener problemas contigo, tampoco quiero que aproveches cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de ella

-Ya que lo pides con esa gran amabilidad-dijo neflyte- me retiro pero angel cualquier cosa que necesites buscame, no lo dudes termino de decir alejandose de ahi

Darien se sento frente a la rubia

-Serena ¿por que le contaste a Neflyte? No tenias por que hacerlo

La rubia lo miro con tristeza-Darien no te molestes conmigo-dijo ella-lo encontre y platicamos un momento nada mas

-Parecia bien enterado de la situacion-dijo el

-Darien por favor ...

-Por favor tu Serena

-¿que te pasa Darien? ayer te comportaste muy extraño y no me gusta que estemos enojados

-A mi tampoco pero Serena con tus actitudes me haces dudar

-Te Amo Darien ¿tan dificil es entenderlo?

-Me amas pero piensas en Zafiro ¿Como crees que me siento?

-No te equivoques Darien-dijo ella- Te amo a ti y ayer en verdad no pense que te molestaras por ese comentario...No quise lastimarte Darien, A esto le tenia miedo a lastimarte sin querer... pero escucha Darien te Amo y no me cansare de decirtelo

-Y si ¿estas confundida?-pregunto serio

-Creo...Creo que no me crees -dijo ella triste- y...eso me duele mucho-la rubia se puso de pie lo miro con tristeza-yo te amo-dijo y salio corriendo del lugar

Andy y Lita observaron que la rubia se fue y se acercaron a Darien

-¿que paso?-pregunto Lita

-Nada...susurro el pelinegro viendo a la ventana muy triste por sus dudas las cosas no se habian arreglado...

-Ve tras ella Darien no te quedes aqui sentado-dijo Andy

El pelinegro salio del local necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle que la amaba

______________________________________________________

La rubia corria llorando se sentia verdaderamente muy mal Darien dudaba de ella y eso le dolia.._Zafiro... tu siempre me escuchas y sabes que lo amo... necesito hablar contigo..._

Llego al cementerio hacia casi 1 mes que no se paraba por ahi, entre la universidad y Darien casi no le quedaba mucho tiempo...limpio la placa de Zaf y se puso frente a ella ... de Pronto cayo de rodillas

_Lo amo Amo a Darien pero el ... duda de mi ¿como lo hago entender? Yo no quiero perderlo... en verdad tu lo sabes Zafiro sabes que lo amo... _

La lluvia comenzo a caer levemente pero a ella no le importo... siguio ahi llorando en silencio... de Pronto ve a Darien y corre tras el

-Darien-dice la rubia

-¿Por que estas aqui? -dice el

-Yo ... queria

-¿Querias venir a llorarle? a decirle cuanto lo extrañas que es el amor de tu vida y que nunca amaras a nadie como a el-dijo el pelinegro

-No Darien eso no...es cierto-dijo la rubia- No lo es

-Serena me duele todo esto-dijo el pelinegro

-A mi tambien me duele-grito ella-Soy una tonta no queria lastimarte y lo hice perdoname -dijo ella

La lluvia comenzaba a caer mas fuerte...

-¿te llevo a casa?

-No Darien -dijo ella-tengo cosas que hacer

-Pero esta lloviendo y...

-No te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme sola ire a casa de Andy un momento

-Ire a tu casa mas tarde -dijo Darien- Serena yo te amo... te amo

La rubia le brindo una triste sonrisa... el se alejo de ahi

____________________________________________

Por el momento de nada habia servido hablar, las dudas de Darien persitian y pues el miedo de Serena ante toda la situacion era evidente... La lluvia se volvio muy fuerte.... Darien estaba en su casa sentia una opresion en su pecho... a su mente vino la rubia se paro al lado de la ventana y miro la lluvia caer era demasiado fuerte para su gusto....

**Perdoname todo, si es que te ofendi**

**Perdoname todo, si es que te falle**

**Es que no contaba con tu corazon**

**Andaba de Prisa y no pensaba en ti**

_Darien se sentia mal en verdad se sentia muy triste por no estar con serena _

**Cuando esta tan cerca la felicidad**

**Los ojos del alma no saben mirar**

**Y a veces de pronto vemos escapar**

**Aquello que siempre debimos amar**

_Era la primera ves que peleaban... y no por ellos el lo sabia todo comenzo po Neflyte.. se sintio como un tonto_

**Y es que necesito tu perdon ahora**

**Si no estas aqui me mata la demora**

**Solo sabe perdonar quien ha querido con el corazon**

**Si tu me perdonas, yo no voy a irme**

**Voy a darte todo voy a decidirme **

**No te quedes en la sombra, Ya retorna**

**Yo preciso amarte, perdoname hoy**

_Habia hecho llorar a la persona que mas amaba por una tonetria...¿que idiota he sido? Princesa perdoname por favor_

**Si tu no regresas ya no tengo juicio**

**El tiempo contigo no se me olvido**

**Es que no comprendes que te necesito**

**Te llevo en mi sangre, siempre como un vicio**

_Los recuerdos pasaron de golpe por su mente, como la conocio y como se enamoro de ella, lo que le costo que ella lo aceptara y ahora el se ponia en esa actitud... era un tonto_

**Si tu no regresas, no hay felicidad**

**Solo la tristeza en mi se quedara**

**Esta vida mia no da para mas**

**Si no me iluminas con tu libertad**

_Al pensar en ella llorando, se sintio fatal por hacerla sufrir... debia entenderla maldito Neflyte, pero el era un estupido dejo que las palabras de su "amigo" le afectaran demasido_

**Y es que necesito tu perdon ahora**

**Si no estas aqui me mata la demora**

**Solo sabe perdonar quien ha querido con el corazon**

**Si tu me perdonas yo no voy a irme**

**Voy a darte todo, voy a decidirme**

**No te quedes en la sombra ya retorna**

**Yo preciso amarte perdoname hoy**

_Perdoname por favor-repetia darien en su mente-cuando pase la lluvia ire a buscarte y te pedire perdon de rodillas mi Serena_

**Nada mejor que tenerte cerca**

**No hay alegria que me convenza**

**Teniendo tu amor ya no habra fronteras**

**Tengo que encontrarte hoy**

_Te amo, te amo princesa_

**Y es que necesito tu perdon ahora...**

**(perdoname todo Amaury gutierrez)**

De pronto su celular timbro sacandolo de sus pensamientos era Lita

-¿Pasa algo Lita?

-Darien solo queria saber si ¿Serena esta contigo?-pregunto con preocupacion

-No ella no esta aqui ¿Por que?-pregunto sentandose en la cama

-Pues Mira Serenity me llamo preguntando por ella por que pues ya es tarde y ella aun no llega a casa-dijo lita- ademas serenity esta preocupada por que en la mañana serena estaba triste y eso le preocupa mucho

-Tranquila Lita ire a buscarla-dice darien -cuando este conmigo les llamo

-Pero llueve muy fuerte Darien

-No me importa la buscare y la traere conmigo-dijo el terminando la llamada

Salio de inmediato en su auto..._Princesa si algo te pasa no me lo voy a perdonar jamas, soy un tonto, un imbeciil... No debi caer en el juego de Neflyte..._

Darien condujo hasta el parque para ver si estaba ahi... la busco pero no habia rastro alguno de ella... _¿Donde podras estar Princesa? _la lluvia no dejaba de caer y eso le preocupaba mas... Decidio ir al cementerio quizas estaria ahi... estaciono su auto y camino antes de llegar a la tumba de Zaf la vio tirada en el suelo, corrio hacia ella... estaba desmayada y mojada habia recibido toda la lluvia

-Serena amor Hablame-decia moviendola, el pelinegro toco su frente-Por Dios Princesa estas ardiendo-la tomo en sus brazos y la metio al auto...

-Darien...Darien... Yo ...Zafiro... -susurraba la rubia estaba delirando

Darien condujo hacia su departamento la saco en brazos del auto y la llevo a su habitacion...l lleno la tina de agua y la desvistio para meterla en ella para tratar de bajarle la fiebre...

La saco de la tina y la seco no tenia ropa para ella asi que le puso una de sus camisas.. la metio a la cama y la cobijo.. fue a la cocina por agua y una toalla para poner en su frente ...Llamo a Serenity y le dijo que el la cuidaria que cualquier cosa le llamaba.

-Darien... Creeme... Creeme Darien...-decia la rubia-Te amo... Yo te amo

Darien al escucharla se le estrujo el corazon tomo la mano de la rubia

_Perdoname princesa es por mi culpa que estas asi, soy un tonto no debi dudar de tu amor, Te hice sufrir y eres lo que mas amo en la vida..Perdoname_

Mientras la rubia seguia llamandolo, la fiebre no cedia y el pelinegro estaba muy preocupado

-Yo... te amo a ... ti..Darien-decia la rubia mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejias

_Mi Princesa perdoname-el beso su mano- es mi culpa que estes asi... yo te amo no descofiare de ti_

**Yo siento hundirme y me estremezco**

**Si veo caer tus lagrimas**

**Yo me arrepiento del mal que haya hecho**

**Si veo caer tus lagrimas**

_La Rubia en sus delirios lo llamaba a el...decia Darien las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en Darien y en ella_

**Yo te consuelo, te abrazo y te beso**

**Si veo caer tus lagrimas**

**Y no quisiera ya nunca**

**Volver a enjugar tus lagrimas**

_El limpiaba las lagrimas de la rubia... sabia que ella sufria...demonios debi cuidarla.. _

**Lagrimas**

**El lenguaje mudo de tu pena**

**Lagrimas**

**La callada voz de tu tristeza**

**Lagrimas**

**La expresion mojada de tu alma**

**Lagrimas**

**La visble muestra de que me amas**

**Lagrimas**

**De pasion hondas y de heridas**

**Lagrimas**

**De profundo dolor y alegrias**

**Lagrimas**

**La palabra fiel que tu no ocultas**

**Lagrimas**

_Princesa cada lagrima tuya quema mi alma, rompe mi corazon, no soporto verte llorar, no soporto ver las lagrimas en ti y lo peor por mi culpa_

**Yo te consuelo, te abrazo y te beso**

**Si veo caer tus lagrimas**

**Y no quisiera ya nunca volver a enjugar tus lagrimas**

**Lagrimas**

**El lenguaje mudo de tu pena**

**Lagrimas**

**La callada voz de tu tristeza**

**Lagrimas**

**La expresion mojada de tu alma**

**Lagrimas**

**La visble muestra de que me amas**

**Lagrimas**

**De pasion hondas y de heridas**

**Lagrimas**

**De profundo dolor y alegrias**

**Lagrimas**

**La palabra fiel que tu no ocultas**

**Lagrimas**

_Darien no se movio de ahi, la fiebre no cedia para nada... esto no hubiera pasado si yo... Por Dios estaba desesperado ella lo llamaba con angustia, desesperacion_

-Creeme Darien... te amo a ti...-repetia la rubia con desesperacion

-Lo se Princesa Tranquila-dijo el con suavidad mojando la toalla para ponerla en la frente de la rubia

La noche avanzaba Darien seguia preocupado... estuvo al pendiente de ella pero el cansancio lo vencio se quedo dormido tomado de la mano de ella... estaba cansado..

________________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente El pelinegro desperto lo primero que hizo fue ver a la rubia la cual dormia... toco su frente no habia rastro de fiebre alguna, estaba feliz por eso... le dio un beso en la frente y salio a llamar a Serenity y a los chicos para que no se preocuparan.

Subio de nuevo a la habitacion...se acomodo cerca de la rubia delineo el contorno de su cara con su dedo, ella comenzo a moverse

-Ummm-la rubia abrio lentamente los ojos viendo a Darien

-Despertaste Princesa-dijo el con una calida sonrisa

Ella se sento en la cama con cuidado

-¿Que...que me paso?-pregunto llevandose sus manos a la cabeza se sentia un poco mareada

-Tranquila Princesa-dijo el-estas un poco debil toda la noche tuviste una fiebre muy fuerte

-¿Como llegue aqui?

-Lita me llamo que tu madre estaba preocupada por que no habias llegado-dijo el-Llovia muy fuerte yo salia a buscarte y ...

-Tu te fuiste...-dijo en un susurro- me quede ahi en la lluvia llorando y de pronto no se que paso-dijo ella triste- Cuando te vi irte no pude mas Darien yo...

-Shhh-dijo posando un dedo sobre sus labios-Perdoname por ser un idiota, perdoname por comportarme de esa manera, no debi actuar asi-dijo el pelinegro

-Darien... Yo no quise lastimarte no era mi intencion en verdad

-Lo se amor-dijo el-Cuando te encontre en el cementerio tirada con fiebre senti tanto miedo de perderte y si algo te hubiese pasado yo me moriria contigo...Te amo Princesa-dijo el besando sus labios con suavidad

De pronto el estomago de la rubia pedia a gritos comida ella se sonrojo

-¿Por lo que veo mi princesa tiene hambre verdad?-pregunto el sonriendo

-Pues....Si es que no como nada desde ayer-dijo ella roja

-¿Como es posible eso Princesa?

-No tenia ganas de nada Darien solo queria llorar-dijo ella- no queria perderte

El la abrazo con fuerza- Mi vida perdoname no me vas a perder por que nada ni nadie te apartara de mi lado-dijo el

-Ayudame a leventarme porfavor-dijo la rubia

-Claro ven-dijo Darien ayudandole a salir de la cama y de pronto la rubia se sonroja de sobremanera

-¿Que pasa princesa?

-Bueno... es que... ¿Por que tengo puesta una camisa tuya?-pregunto avergonzada

-Tranquila amor -dijo el-necesitaba quitarte la ropa la tenias muy mojada y pues como no habia nada que ponerte te puse una camisa mia pero no pienses mal de mi

-Perdona Darien es que ... me sorprendi-dijo ella mareandose al dar un paso pero darien la sostuvo

-Mi Amor estas debil-dijo el cargandola- Vuleve a la cama ire a cocinar algo para ti-depositandola en la cama-Vengo enseguida Princesa

La rubia se quedo sola en la habitacion

_Me sorprendi mucho al despertar y verlo.. se veia tan preocupado por mi y yo estoy feliz de que el este aqui conmigo... mi corazon late a mil por hora solo de tenerlo cerca de mi...Lo Amo ...Lo Amo. Mi mama debio preocuparse mucho por mi..._

-Princesa aqui esta tu desayuno-dijo el llevando la bandeja hacia ella y sentandose a su lado.

La Charola contenia Hot Cakes, leche, fruta picada, panes tostados y mantequilla

-Gracias-dijo la rubia probando el desayuno

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, esta delicioso-dijo ella dandole una sonrisa

El la miro desayunar se veia tan linda admiro ese cabello rubio y esos ojos hermosos..La amaba claro que si y no dudaria de ella ni de su amor de nuevo ya no.

-Termine-dijo la rubia feliz como una niña

-Eso me gusta ya veras que te sentiras mejor-dijo el pelinegro retirando la bandeja

-Pues ya me siento mucho mejor

-Yo pense que necesitabas otra cosa para sentirte mejor-dijo Darien fingiendo un poco de tristeza

-¿Algo mas?-pregunto un poco sorprendida

-Si algo como esto-Darien se acerco lentamente y roso sus labios depositando un delicado beso en ellos-Quiero pedirte que me perdones...No puedo estar asi contigo... Te amo y te necesito junto a mi en todo momento

-Darien...

-Perdoname Serena-pidio el a escasos centimetros de su boca acariciando su mejia- Te Amo

-Yo Tambien te amo y no quiero estar asi contigo-ella tomo el rostro de Darien entre sus manos- Eres lo mas hermoso de mi vida Darien y quiero estar junto a ti siempre-ella lo beso con ternura

Ambos se separaron pero no dejaron de mirararse a los ojos Darien beso la punta de la nariz de la rubia y sonrio esa sonrisa era dulce y a Serena le encanto

-Me encanta tu sonrisa-dijo la rubia

-A mi me encanta sonreir por ti-respondio el abrazandola y contrayendola contra su pecho...No resistio tenerla asi de cerca y volvio a besarla...La miro y sonrio se veia tan hermosa

-Te secuestrare-susurro el a su oido

-¿Que?-dijo la rubia sintiendo su aliento

-¿Te gustaria pasar el fin de Semana en la hacienda?-pregunto- lejos de todos

-Me encantaria-dijo ella feliz

-Bien Princesa entonces no se diga mas-dijo el-nos vamos mañana a la hacienda dijo el besandola-pero ahora descansa ¿si?

-¿Te quedas conmigo?-pregunto haciendo puchero

-Claro que si Amor eso no tienes ni que decirlo-dijo el pelinegro envolviendola en sus brazos... y dandole un hermoso beso

Ella se quedo dormida entre sus brazos ...Mientras el acariciaba dulcemente la mejia de la rubia

_Te amo Princesa...Eres lo mas importante en mi vida...-pensaba Darien_

___________________________________________________________

**HOLA AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAP QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO... Diane amix ¿que tal quedo? espero que muy bien gracias por tu ayuda... Maricela amiga gracias a ti por ayudarme en verdad niñas gracias a las dos... Y por supuesto gracias a cada una de ustedes que lee cada cap.**

**besos. a todas **

***Canciones utilizadas Perdoname todo-Amaury Gutierrez**

**Lagrimas -Grupo aventura **


	26. dulce noche

Darien Llevo a Serena a su casa en donde Serenity los esperaba

-Hija ¿Estas bien?

-Si mama estoy bien

-Princesa yo te sugiero que descanses -dijo el pelinegro

-Pero Darien

-Nada de Peros señorita vas a descansar y mañana vengo por ti-dijo el pelinegro- Serenity mañana nos iremos a la hacienda si no tienes inconveniente

-Claro que no siempre y cuando la cuides

-Claro que si, Princesa mañana vengo por ti-dijo el pelinegro dandole un suave beso en los labios- Ire con Andrew y Lita por que estaban preocupados

-Ok descansa

-Hasta mañana-dijo el saliendo de la casa

-Vamos hija debes descansar-dijo Serenity ayudandola a llegar a la habitacion

-Mama perdon por preocuparte-dijo serena

-Tranquila Serena descansa para que mañana estes mejor

-Gracias mama

____________________________________________________

Darien habia llegado a casa de Andy en donde tambien estaba Lita

-Darien ¿Como esta?

-Bien chicos no se preocupen esta en casa descansando

-Darien yo espero que ya no dudes del amor que ella siente por ti-dijo Andrew

-Es cierto Darien ya deja de dejarte llevar por lo que dice Neflyte o todo el tiempo sera lo mismo-dijo la castaña con seriedad

-Lo se Chicos pero es que en verdad tuve dudas, pero ahora se que me ama a mi solo a mi-dijo con una sonrisa-Mañana ella y yo nos vamos a la hacienda

-Eso me parece bien-dijo andy-necesitan tiempo para ustedes -dijo el rubio- en verdad pasenla bien

-Lo hare quiero consentirla mucho-dijo el pelinegro-Bueno me retiro quiero avisarle a Luna que llegaremos mañana

-Buen viaje-dijo la castaña- la cuidas mucho

-Lo hare lo Prometo

________________________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente Darien se levanto temprano para ir a recoger a su princesa..Luna estaba feliz por que ambos jovenes llegarian.

Serena tambien se habia levantado de mejor animo y ya estaba cambiandose pues pronto Darien llegaria por ella... Serenity entro a la habitacion

-Mama

-Veo que estas mejor -sonrio

-Si ya estoy mucho mejor-dijo metiendo ropa en una pequeña maleta y con una hermosa sonrisa -Creo que ahora todo estara bien entre Darien y yo

-¿Lo amas verdad?

-Si, No sabes cuanto mama la verdad-dijo haciendo una pausa-No pense llegar a amarlo asi, pero es mi vida Lo adoro mama

-Me da gusto escuchar eso-dijo serenity- pero dime ¿Que paso entre ustedes?

-Pues mira hice un comentario sobre sus gustos y los de Zaf y eso lo molesto mucho... Luego las cosas se complicaron por que me vio con Neflyte, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso

-Esta bien como quieras, bueno termina de arreglar tus cosas por que me imagino que Darien no ha de tardar ah me saludas a Luna

-Claro mama

Serenity salio de la habitacion y el celular de la rubia timbro

Andy-contesto

-Hola pequeña ¿como estas?

-Bien Andy perdon por preocuparte

-No te preocupes Sere.. son situaciones que se dan y que deben afrontar-dijo el rubio- lo bueno es que ya las cosas se solucionaron

-Si, estoy feliz por eso

-Entonces promete pasarla bien

-Prometido-dijo la rubia- Oye y Lita ¿ esta contigo?

-No, aun no viene le dire que te llame mas tarde

-Ok te quiero Andy-dijo la rubia terminando la llamada

_____________________________________________

Mientras en la sala Serenity abria la puerta por fin Darien habia llegado

-Buenos Dias Serenity

-Pasa Darien buenos Dias-saluda ella

-Serena ¿esta mejor?

-Si, amanecio mucho mejor y feliz

De pronto la rubia bajo a la sala y al ver a Darien salio corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo

-Darien-dijo abrazandolo

-Serena que gusto verte-dice el abrazandola y dandole un beso suave en los labios- ¿Lista para irnos?

-Si

-Luna esta emocionada por que llegaremos -dice el pelinegro

-Bien entonces no me queda mas que pedirles que se diviertan mucho-dice serenity- y la cuidas mucho Darien

-Cuenta con ello-dice el pelinegro tomando la pequeña maleta de la rubia

-Adios mama-dice dandole un beso

-Vayan con cuidado

Ambos chicos salen de la casa se terminan de despedir de Serenity y suben al auto con rumbo a la hacienda...

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Claro que si-responde con una gran sonrisa

-Me encanta verte sonreir-dice el pelinegro acariciando su mejia

-Tu eres el motivo de esa sonrisa

-¿Asi?-pregunto- y digame señorita ¿por que soy yo el motivo de tan hermosa sonrisa?

-Por que ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA-respondio con un hermoso brillo en los ojos

Darien estaba feliz de escucharla decir eso- le brindo una hermosa sonrisa- Tu eres la mujer que mas amo en la vida-dice entrelazando su mano a la de la rubia..

En el camino a la hacienda ambos iban mas que felices, entre palabras bonitas, besos y arrumacos llegaron a la hacienda... Serena estaba feliz de haber llegado bajo del auto y vio emocionada las hermosas rosas del jardin

-Estan hermosas-dijo la rubia aspirando el aroma de una rosa blanca

-Si, a mama le encantaban mucho-dijo el pelinegro

-Amor no te pongas triste ¿si?-dijo dandole un beso fugaz en la punta de la nariz

-Tienes razon contigo a mi lado no tengo por que estarlo-dijo el pelinegro tomandola de la mano- Vamos Luna nos espera

Al entrar a la hacienda Luna salio a recibirlos mas que feliz

-Niño Darien que gusto verte-dijo luna abrazandolo

-Lo mismo digo nana

-Serena niña estoy contenta de verte de nuevo-dice abrazando a la rubia

-Luna yo tambien estoy feliz de verte-dice abrazandola-mama te manda saludos

-Gracias niña, pero sientense ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-Nana yo prefiero subir a mi habitacion a darme un baño-dice el pelinegro

-Esta bien Darien -dice Luna- mientras acompaño a Serena a su habitacion-dice tomando la maleta de la rubia

Al llegar a la habitacion Serena ve que habian muchas rosas adornando la recamara

-Estan hermosas Luna

-Darien ordeno que tu habitacion debia estar adornada con las rosas mas lindas del jardin, me alegra que te guste-dijo ella con una sonrisa- te dejo para que te cambies

-Gracias Luna

La rubia salio a la ventana la vista era hermosa...

_Estoy feliz de estar aqui con Darien...soy Feliz tengo el amor de un hombre que es espectacular en todos los sentidos... No pense llegar a amar de esta manera pero estoy feliz de hacerlo... el amor que siento por Darien es indescriptible me hace sentir maripositas en mi estomago, me encanta esa mirada tan tierna y llena de amor que tiene para mi... el amor que siento por Darien es indescriptible me hace sentir maripositas en mi estomago, me encanta esa mirada tan tierna y llena de amor que tiene para mi... a- quitandose de la ventana_

Acomodo su ropa en el closet y saco la que se pondria escogio un jeans en color azul de cintura baja y una camisa en color amarillo sin mangas.. se dio un baño rapido y se cambio... hizo una coleta alta con su cabello y se sento en la cama... de Pronto tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante

-Hola Princesa ¿Estas lista para cabalgar?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Darien-dijo feliz la rubia- si ya estoy lista

-Estas hermosa

-Y tu estas guapisimoo-dijo con entusiasmo

-Ven, Vamos a decirle a Luna que iremos a cabalgar-dijo tomandola de la mano y saliendo en busca de Luna que se encontraba en la cocina

-Luna -dijo el pelinegro

-Dime Darien

-Saldremos por ahi-dijo el-si nos tardamos no te preocupes ¿si?

-Claro que si vayan con cuidado-dijo dandoles una sonrisa

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al establo por un caballo... Darien ordeno que lo encillaran y una vez listo ayudo a la rubia a subir, subiendo el despues... Tomo las riendas del caballo y asi empezaron a cabalgar.

Serena miraba el paisaje con emocion se sentia tan bien paseando y mejor aun con Darien a su lado... El pelinegro estaba mas que feliz de estar ahi con ella la hacienda era especial para el... Por que disfruto muchos momentos con sus padres y justo ahi por fin Serena le dijo que lo amaba haciendolo el hombre mas feliz del mundo

-¿Quieres ir al rio?

-Me encantaria-respondio la rubia

Darien Galopo despacio rumbo al rio, al llegar bajo y ayudo a la rubia a bajar

ella Dio un Hondo suspiro y su cara era de felicidad

-Ven vamos a sentarnos bajo el arbol-dijo el pelinegro tomandola de la mano

Ambos se sentaron pero Ella se acomod sobre el pecho de Darien, el la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Me encanta que me abraces-dijo la rubia acariciando el pecho del pelinegro

-A mi me fascina tenerte entre mis brazos-dijo el- si por mi fuera no te soltara nunca, quisiera tenerte todo el tiempo conmigo

ella separo su cabeza del pecho de Darien y lo miro a los ojos-A mi me encantaria quedarme asi contigo, a tu lado me siento feliz... te amo Darien

-Se escucha hermoso cuando sale de tus labios-dice el acariciando los labios de la rubia- ¿sabes? muero de ganas por darte un beso

-Yo muero tambien por besarte-dijo la rubia

Darien poco a poco poso a la rubia sobre el cesped quedando el sobre ella... ambos se miraban, el acaricio la mejia de la rubia -Te amo-susurro a centimetros de su boca

La rubia se ruborizo al sentirlo tan cerca de ella... sentia un nido de mariposas en su estomago, era indescriptible lo que sentia no habia palabras para describirlo mas que una ... AMOR

Poco a poco el beso los labio de la rubia jugando con ellos... empezando el beso lo mas tierno posible... `pudo sentir como se estrenemecia la rubia al contacto de sus labios... ella correspondio al beso de la misma manera posando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Darien... el continuo profundizando el beso... ansiaba tanto sus labios, ella solo seguia besando los labios de Darien se sentia en el cielo por tantas sensaciones que solo el podia provocar con un beso

Con lentitud el separo sus labios de la rubia... Ella le brindo una sonrisa- me encanto ese beso

-Umm pues dejeme decirle princesa que tendra todos los beso que se le antojen-dijo el sonriendo sin quitarse de encima de ella

-Mi corazon palpita muy fuerte-dijo la rubia- y ¿Sabes por que?

-Ummm no-dijo sonriendo

-Palpita fuerte por ti-dijo ella- por que te amo mas que a mi vida, eres en verdad lo mas hermoso que tengo en mi vida

-Princesa... Tu eres para mi lo mas importante de mi vida, eres el amor de mi vida, la dueña de mis pensamientos y de mi corazon

-Darien... mi darien-dice ella acariciando el rostro, el toma la mano de la rubia y le da un tierno beso en la mano

se quita de encima de ella y se acomodo a su lado abrazandola como si su vida dependiera de ello... beso su frente y la envolvio en sus brazos

-Oye Darien puedo preguntar algo

-Claro dime ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de disfraces?

-Claro que si -dijo el con una sonrisa

-Cuando me besaste ¿No sabias que era yo?

-Jajaja la verdad no, ni se me cruzo por la cabeza... aunque si me acorde de ti por que lloraste

-Si, lo recuerdo

-Aunque debo confesar que es ese beso fue hermoso-dijo Darien-Ahora comprendo por que

-¿Asi? ¿Por que?

-Por que eras tu a quien bese-dijo el- y repetiria ese momento miles de veces si fuera necesario

-Te amo mucho-dijo ella abrazandolo

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña princesa-dijo el abrazandola y permaneciendo en silencio.

Se escuchaba el cantar de los pajaros, el correr de el agua, el latir de sus corazones...abrazados uno al otro... estaban tan tranquilos ahi juntos diciendose con miradas cuanto se aman

-A veces pienso que esto es un sueño, estar a tu lado es tan ... magico que me da miedo despertar y que...

-Shhh-dijo posando un dedo sobre sus labios, No es un sueño, eso te lo aseguro

-Darien ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, claro

-Pero Prometes que no te enojaras

-Lo prometo

-¿Seguro?

-Si, es una promesa

-Bien-dijo la rubia un poco timida- el dia que tu te molestaste por que mencione a Zafiro... ¿Habia algo mas que te molestara? por que pues... yo `pienso que solo por lo de los chocolates no fue el motivo... es decir ¿Hubo algo mas?

Darien dio un hondo suspiro de solo recordar la platica de Neflyte ese dia- Bueno... la verdad es que si-dijo haciendo una pausa-Hubo algo mas que me altero ese dia

-¿Que fue?

-Neflyte -dijo el pelinegro

-¿Neflyte? No entiendo-dijo la rubia

-Pues veras ese dia el fue a vistarme al consultorio comenzamos a platicar y... me dijo que tu estabas conmigo por mi parecido con zafiro, que cuando me besas piensas en el... se que fui un tonto por dejarme llevar por sus palabras pero me dieron celos, rabia, no se como decirlo

-Eres un tonto ¿sabias?-dijo ella acariciando su mejia- ¿como creiste en Neflyte?, ademas si era eso debias decirmelo y no actuar asi-dijo la rubia mirandolo con amor-No quiero que tengas dudas Darien te he dicho no se cuantas veces que te amo a ti

-Lo se Princesa perdoname fui un tonto pero...

No pudo continuar ella lo beso- No mas dudas ¿De acuerdo?-dijo separando sus labios de los de el

-Prometido-dijo el pelinegro dandole un beso fugaz- te parece si ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, pero vamonos caminando ¿si?-dijo haciendo puchero

-Claro si eso quiere asi sera-dijo tomandola de la mano y con la otra guiando el caballo comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano...

_____________________________________________

En el crown Andrew y Lita conversaban

-¿Como crees que la esten pasando?-preguntaba la castaña

-Imagino que muy bien-dijo el rubio- la verdad ya merecen un tiempo a solas

-Si y en la hacienda es el lugar perfecto-dijo ella emocionada- es lindisima

-Me lo imagino-dijo andy

de Pronto entro Neflyte y se dirigio a ellos

-Hola Chicos

-Hola Neflyte -saludaron ambos chicos

-Mi angel ¿No ha venido?

-No, lamento informarte que no vendra-dijo Lita

-¿Por que? ¿Esta enferma?

-No, lo que pasa es que se fue a la hacienda con Darien-dijo Andrew

-¿Que? ¿Estas seguro?-pregunto entre asombrado y molesto

-Si, lo supe por la misma serena que estaba mas que feliz -dijo andy

El castaño simplemente dio la vuelta y salio del lugar mas que molesto..

-Creo que se molesto-dice andy

-¿Tu crees?-sonrio Lita

___________________________________________________________

Serena y Darien llegaban a la hacienda

-Nana llegamos-grito Darien feliz

-Justo a tiempo-dijo luna- les prepare una deliciosa Pasta y de postre un flan de coco

-UMMM huele delicioso, nana ¿seria mucha molestia que sirvieras en la terraza?

-Claro que no en 5 minutos les sirvo

-Gracias-dijo mientras iba a la terraza con la rubia

-Me encanta la vista desde aqui es hermosa

-A mi tambien me encanta ¿sabes? recuerdo que mama era feliz sentadose aca y le encantaba ver el atardecer

-Siempre hay momentos que te encantan recordar-dijo ella con una sonrisa

De pronto Luna llego con la comida de los chicos se las sirvio en la pequeña mesita y se retiro

-Espero que les guste-dijo brindandoles una sonrisa y se fue dejandolos solitos mientras comenzaban a comer...

-Luna cocina delicioso-dijo la rubia

-Cierto siempre me ha consentido mucho-dijo el tomando pasta con su tenedor y acercandola a la boca de la rubia- ahora princesa abre esa boquita

-No Darien como crees que me vas a dar de comer-decia sonrojada

-Quiero consentirte

-No soy una bebe Darien

-Anda abre esa boquita-decia acercando el tenedor- Por favor ¿si?-dijo con una mirada tierna que a a la rubia no le quedo mas remedio que acceder

-Ahora me toca a mi-dijo la rubia

-No, No y no

-Eres un tramposo-dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos

-Jajaja esta bien no te enojes-dijo el abriendo su boca para que la rubia le diera de comer

Durante el almuerzo asi la pasaron ambos entre mimos y arrumacos....

-¿Que se te antoja hacer Princesa?

-Ummm no se todo esta tan tranquilo aca que me gustaria quedarme aqui contigo-dice la rubia posando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico

-Si eso quieres pues nos quedamos aqui en el jardin-dice el pelinegro

-Eso me encanta-dice ella acomodandose en los brazos del chico y el la abraza

-Darien....

-Dime

-Te quiero

El pelinegro sonrio ¿Me quieres?-pregunto

-Pensandolo bien pues...No

-¿Que?

-Es broma tontito-dijo ella dandole un beso fugaz en los labios- la verdad no quisiera regresar a Tokio, este lugar es magico

-A mi me pasa lo mismo-dice el- oye princesa se te antoja ¿ver una pelicula?

-Ummm depende si hay algun actor guapisimo en la pelicula claro que si

-Serena ... muy graciosa

-Es una broma amor claro que me gustaria

-Bien vamos con Luna para que nos prepare algo para ver la peli-dice el pelinegro ayudando a la rubia a levantarse para ir a la cocina

-Luna-llamo darien entrando de la mano de la rubia a la cocina

-¿Que se te ofrece Darien?

-¿Podrias llevar a mi habitacion refrescos y pastel para nosotros?

-Claro enseguida los llevo-sonrio

-Gracias nana

-Gracias Luna

-De nada niña, me encanta verlos asi de felices-sonrie Luna

Ambos chicos sonrien y suben a la habitacion del pelinegro la cual era mas que ordenada

-Bien escoge la pelicula que quieras ver-dijo darien

-Ummm veamos, esta no... ya la vi... muy aburrida... esta no... decia serena mientras veia las pelis ( lo mismo hago yo jajaja )

De pronto Luna toco la puerta

-Pasa Luna

Ella entro con una charola co lo que habian pedido-bien aqui les dejo el pastel, ¿Van a querer algo de cenar?

-No nana... o ¿Quieres algo princesa?

-No, Luna no te preocupes-sonrie la rubia

-Bueno pues me retiro, pero si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo

Los chicos no decidian que pelicula ver... cuando de Pronto el celular de Serena timbro

-Dios es mama se me olvido llamarle-decia con un puchero la rubia

-Contesta Princesa

-Mami hola-dijo la rubia

-Serena ¿Por que no me habias llamado?

-Perdon mama pero es que se me paso, pero llegamos bien Luna esta feliz con nosotros aqui

-Me imagino Serena Setsuna llamo

-Hay que emocion ¿que dijo?

-Bueno queria hablar contigo para ver como iban las cosas, asi que cuando regreses le llamas

-Claro mama lo hare-respondio la rubia

-Bueno solo queria saber que estabas bien, cuidate saludos a Darien

-Claro mama un beso para ti-dijo la rubia terminando la llamada y mirando a Darien- mama te manda saludos... Llamo Setsuna

-Que bien imagino que tienes mucho que contarle

-Claro que si, la llamare en cuanto lleguemos... oye tramposo ese es mi pastel, tu ni cuenta te diste cuando comiste la tuya-dijo haciendo puchero

-Perdoname Serena

-Esto es imperdonable-dijo fingiendo indignacion

-Ni siquiera ,me perdonarias si te doy un beso-dijo el pelinegro acercandose a ella

-Ummm tentadora oferta Sr Chiba pero mi pastel es sagrado-dijo en tono de burla

-¿Asi? Entonces ¿No quieres un beso?

-No, No quiero un beso Darien-dijo la rubia- Quiero muchos besos para recompensar la perdida de mi pastel

-Te recompensare-dijo el pelinegro rosando sus labios contra los de ella de forma delicada, acariciando su espalda

Ese beso y esas caricias hicieron que serena sintiera mas que un nido de Mariposas en su estomago, el la tomo del cuello con suavidad para profundizar el beso, al sentirse correspondido en el beso por la rubia con suavidad la toma de la cintura para atraerla a el... Darien besa la frente de la rubia, su nariz, mejias... finalizando en los labios-Te amo-susurra darien besando su cuello

-Y yo a ti Darien... Te amo-dijo la rubia buscando los labios de Darien para darle un beso...ambos sentian el estremecimiento de sus cuerpos con solo el roce de sus labios, o de sus manos...

-Darien....

-¿Que pasa Princesa?

-Es que... Yo...

La rubia estaba nerviosa le gustaba las sensaciones que Darien provocaba en ella pero tenia miedo, temor, pena...

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto levantando el menton de la rubia notando el sonrojo en sus mejias

-Es que bueno ... yo... yo no... -decia jugando con sus dedos

-Ven-dijo el pelinegro tomandola de la mano y sentandose ambos en la cama- Dime con confianza ¿que sucede?

-Yo... nunca he ... bueno tu sabes... nunca he... estado con nadie...Con zafiro nunca llegue a eso...

-Princesa tranquila te entiendo y perdoname por haberme dejado llevar... en verdad te amo y sabre esperar si tu no estas lista yo entiendo-dijo abrazandola y dandole un beso

Ella correspondio al beso de Darien y sonrio con dulzura-siento un nido de mariposas en mi estomago... haces que me sienta en las nubes con solo sentir tus labios en los mios...Solo tu Darien haces que me estremezca con tus caricias y se que pase lo que pase esta noce sera algo magico e inolvidable

-¿Segura?

-Claro que si Darien-dijo besandolo

_Darien volvio a besarla de nuevo recostandola poco a poco sobre la cama quedando el sobre ella ..beso su cuello delicadamente mientas poco a poco intruducia sus manos bajo la blusa de la rubia, sintiendo la tibiesa de su piel... poco a poco le ayudo a quitarse la blusa a la rubia dejandola en sosten el cual quito con delicadeza y habilidad...Beso su cuello de nuevo bajando hasta sus senos.. los cuales beso con ternura bajando con un sendero de besos hasta su vientre... _

_Desabrocho el jean de la rubia... mientras ella sentia que tocaba el cielo con cada beso, cada caricia de Darien... El pelinegro se quito su camisa dejando ver su abdomen definido... realmente era y es una tentacion_

_-Darien-murmuro la rubia estreneciendose ante las caricias de el_

_-Serena-murmuro Darien con voz ronca ante toda la pasion y amor que lo invadia en ese momento...retiro la ultima prenda que cubria a la rubia comenzando a acariciarla con ternura...beso su vientre hasta llegar a su boca donde le dio un beso por demas apasionado mientras la rubia respondia al beso... acariciaba la espalda de el pelinegro_

_-Te deseo serena-dijo ante el roce de sus cuerpos, sus besos y caricias Disfrutaba cada Sensacion que sentia al tenerla en ese momento con el_

_-Y Yo a ti Darien....-contesto Serena con la voz cortada_

_Darien volvio a los senos de la rubia para besarlos... al notar lo que causaba en la rubia se sintio inmensamente feliz.... bajo de nueva cuenta a su vientre y delicadamente acaricio su intimidad haciendo que la rubia gimiera de placer ante tal accion... Comprobo que estaba mas que lista para recibirlo dentro de ella... con mucho cuidado se coloco sobre ella abriendo las piernas de Serena con delicadeza... entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y le dedico una sonrisa tierna... comenzando a penetrarla poco a poco... un gemido se le escapo a la rubia....el se introdujo en ella haciendola su mujer.._

_Noto una mueca de dolor en Serena_

_-Princesa perdon yo..._

_-Tranquilo Principe-dijo ella sonriendo- estoy bien, estoy feliz _

_Darien al escuchar eso sonrio, comenzo a moverse lentamente dentro de ella... cuando sintio que ella estaba mas relajada comenzo a envestirla mas rapido y mas fuerte... en la habitacion se escucharon los gemidos de ambos y el grito de sus nombres al llegar al orgasmo juntos..._

Se dieron un beso permaneciendo abrazados escuchando el latir de sus corazones, Serena acariciaba el pecho de Darien mientras el la envolvia en sus brazos...Hubo un sielncio prolongado en la habitacion

-Princesa ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el pelinegro temiendo que ella estuviera molesta o algo por el estilo

-Si-pronuncio

Darien no muy convencido levanto un poco el menton de la rubia sin dejar de abrazarla-¿Segura?

-Es que...

-¿Te arrepientes?-pregunto el

-No, jamas lo haria nunca me arrepentiria de estar contigo por que TE AMO-dijo abrazandolo- soy feliz Darien inmensamente feliz contigo

-Yo soy feliz Princesa por que eres la mujer que mas amo en la vida, tu llenaste mis dias de alegria con cada sonrisa, cada palabra y ahora me haces inmensamente feliz por que eres mia -dijo el

-Tuya... solo tuya...-susurro la rubia- te amo

_Fue tan lindo conmigo, me senti en las nubes con cada beso, cada caricia que me daba... soy su mujer... su mujer suena raro pero me gusta... No pense que seria asi de lindo, fue tan tierno... No se si estuvo bien que hiciera esto pero lo Amo... y no me arrepiento..._

Ambos se durmieron abrazados, felices.... A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana la rubia abria sus ojos buscando a Darien y ve que no estaba... su corazon se estrujo... la habitacion estaba en silencio se cubrio con la sabana y se sento en la orilla de la cama... sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente

De pronto la puerta de la habitacion se abrio el pelinegro entraba con el desayuno preparado. la Rubia no lo escucho entrar el deposito la charola sobre la mesa y se acerco a ella

-Princesa ¿pasa algo?-pregunto elevando suavemente su menton

-Darien.. es que desperte y no estabas pense que...

-Mi vida cuando desperte te vi tan hermosa dormida junto a mi con una hermosa sonrisa en tus labios que no quise despertarte-dijo el pelinegro con dulzura- entonces decidi bañarme y subir el desayuno para ti

-Darien...-dijo la rubia abrazandolo

-Tranquila -dijo besando sus labios-mira aqui esta tu desayuno-dijo mostrandole la bandeja que contenia jugo de naranja, hot cakes y fruta

-Se ve delicioso-dijo ella

-Claro que si, lo prepare yo creo que Luna salio-sonrio

-¿Crees que se dio cuenta que me quede cotigo?-preguntaba apenada

-No lo creo Princesa Tranquila no tiene nada de malo me amas y yo te amo

-Darien... mi darien-dijo ella feliz

-Bueno señorita desayune por que debes darte un baño por que vamos a ir al pueblo

-¿Enserio?

-Si

La rubia termino su desayuno y se fue a su habitacion a bañarse y cambiarse estaba feliz su rostro denaotaba una gran felicidad... sus ojos tenian un brillo especial tocaron a su puerta

-Serena ¿Estas lista?

-Voy Darien-dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta. serena traia puesto un short de mezclilla y una camisa rosa

-Estas hermosa-dijo el tomandole la mano

Ambos se despidieron de Luna y fueron al pueblo en el auto de Darien... las personas los miraban mucho parecian ser el centro de atencion... bueno en verdad lo eran, Todos conocian a Darien Chiba aunque era raro verlo por el pueblo era sabido que cuando llegaba a la hacienda permanecia ahi, raras veces iba por el pueblo y esta era una de ellas.

-Parece que todos nos miran-dijo la rubia

-Si, veras mis padres eran muy queridos por aca y pues es raro la verdad que yo venga por aca

-Entonces ¿por que venimos?

-Quiero darte un regalo

-¿Un regalo?

-Si mira ya llegamos-dijo estacionandose en una pequeña tienda de artesanias

Ayudo a bajar a la rubia y entro a la Tienda

-Joven Darien

-Hola Kevin buenos dias

-Viene por su encargo verdad

-Si, ¿esta listo?

-Por supuesto voy por el-dijo el joven

A los pocos minutos volvio con una pequeña cajita

-Aqui esta-dijo dandoselo- ¿Es para ella?

-Si, Oh perdon kevin dejame te la presento es Serena Tsukino, mi novia -dijo el pelinegro

-Mucho gusto Señorita-dijo el dando su mano para saludar

-El gusto es mio-respondio con una sonrisa

-Joven Darien ¿No va a verlo?

-No lo necesito se que hiciste un buen trabajo, bueno nos vamos muchas gracias

-Adios-respondio el chico

Serena se despidio amablemente de el saliendo de la tienda de artesanias

-Darien ¿que es eso?

-Una sorpresa que espero te guste -sonrio abriendole la puerta para que subiera al auto-sube ya te la dare

Rumbo a la hacienda todo fue risas, besos y mimos

-Damelo ya ¿si?

-Princesa

-Pofavor Darien ya no aguanto mas-dijo haciendo puchero

-Bien pero vamos al jardin ¿si?

-Vamos entonces

Al llegar al jardin el pelinegro corta una hermosa rosa blanca

-Bueno Princesa hermosa este regalo es para ti-dijo mostrando la cajita- espero que te guste mucho

-¿Que es? amor dime ya

Darien abre la cajita que contiene una hermosa medalla que trae un dos dijes entrelazados una Luna y una Rosa

-Wow amor esta hermosa-dijo feliz

-¿Puedo ponerla en tu cuello?

-Si-dijo emocionada

Darien con mucho cuidado le puso la medallita en su cuello -quiero que siempre la lleves contigo

-Es una promesa, Darien esta bellisima-dijo feliz

-Merezco un premio-dijo el pelinegro

-Claro que si-dijo la rubia besandolo con dulzura mientras el la tomaba por la cintura-Te amo Darien estar contigo y conocerte es lo mejor que tengo en mi vida

-Siempre estare a tu lado-dijo el-eres lo que mas me importa en la vida, Nunca lo dudes-dijo besandola de nuevo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El trancurso del dia la pasaron mas que felices las risas de ambos se escuchaban por toda la casa, no se habian separado ni un segundo, Luna estaba feliz de ver a Darien encantado y enamorado de la rubia...

Llego la hora de partir y se despidieron de Luna, Prometieron volver en cuanto tuvieran un tiempo libre o en cuanto les fuera posible...

Asi horas despues llegaron a Tokio el pelinegro llego a casa de la rubia

-Que descanses princesa

-Tu tambien Darien descansa

Ambos se despidieron con un dulce beso... La rubia estaba feliz su madre noto la felicidad que irradiaba subio a su habitacion a descansar... Darien hacia lo mismo... Ambos durmieron pensando en el otro.

Fue un fin de Semana hermoso para ambos.

____________________________________________________________

_HOLA aqui yo de nuevo se que me tarde con este cap pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena en verdad espero ansiosa que haya sido de su agrado._

_las quiero mucho._


	27. Perfecto

Un par de dias habia pasado desde que Serena y Darién habian regresado de la hacienda felices a mas no poder se les notaba en la mirada el amor que sentian por el otro, La rubia no habia visto a Neflyte y por una parte para ella era mejor ya que sabia que a Darién no le gustaria mucho si eso llegara a darse, sentia un poco de pena por que no queria hacer sentir mal a Neflyte, La relacion de Lita y Andrew iba de maravilla.

Para la rubia haberse entregado a Darién sin duda fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida y no estaba para nada arrepentida por ello, cuando pensaba en ese momento se sonrojaba de sobremanera todo fue tan perfecto…

-Serena, Serena ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba Lita que llevaba rato hablandole

-Eh… Que nada… Perdon ¿Qué decias Lita?

-Te decia que aquí esta tu malteada pero quien sabe donde andas pòr que últimamente te sonrojas y parece que estas en otro planeta

-Perdoname Lita es que…

-Jajaja ya veo los efectos que tiene Darién en ti-dijo ella

-Bueno pues tu no te quedas atrás con Andy-dice ella- cuando lo ves babeas como no tienes idea

-Es que es tan lindo sentir mariposas en el estomago, sentirse flotar en las nubes…

-Si, Si ya entendi-sonrie Serena

-Oye cambiando bruscamente de Tema ¿ Has visto a Neflyte?

-La verdad no, y de alguna manera me preocupa pues suele venir por aca, pero por otro lado me tranquiliza por que creeme a Darién no le agradaria saber que se me acerca

-Me lo imagino y es que por zisañozo armo tremendo lio entre Darién y tu -dice la castaña

-Te confieso que no entiendo ¿Por qué actuo asi? La verdad es que yo siempre fui clara con el

-Es simple le gustas y ya vimos que es capaz de todo

-Ok ya dejemos ese tema por la paz-dice viendo su reloj- Lita debo irme me saludas a Andy dile que paso a verlo después se me hace un poco tarde para hacer la tarea

-Esta bien yo le digo, nos vemos después

Serena sale rumbo a casa en donde su madre la esperaba-Mama ya llegue-dice al entrar

-¿Qué Tal tu dia?

-Bien mama aunque con mucha tarea

-Hija tienes vista-dice serenity

-¿Visita? –pregunta extrañada-¿Quién?

-Neflyte-responde ella

La rubia con su mano revuelve su cabello –hay no, mama me dejas sola con el ¿si?

-Ok no te preocupes pero ¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa?

-Mamita después te cuento-sonrie

-Bien

La rubia se dirige a la sala-Hola Neflyte-saluda con normalidad

-Ángel espero que no te moleste que este aquí

-Eh… No-dice ella sentandose -¿Cómo estas?

-No sabria decirte –sonrie- pero ahora que te veo estoy feliz

El castaño se sienta al lado de la rubia-Parece que ya no somos amigos acaso Darién no te permite que me hables

-Darién no tiene nada que ver simplemente todos estamos en nuestras cosas-dice ella

-Debo suponer que las cosas entre Darién y tu van bien

-De maravilla-sonrío-Neflyte quiero preguntarte algo pero ¿Prometes ser sincero?

-Por supuesto mi Ángel

-¿Tuviste algo que ver en la pelea que tuvimos Darién y yo?

-No se de que me hablas

-¿Por qué mientes?-grito ella- ¿Pensaste que no me daria cuenta de lo que le dijiste a Darién?

-Serena mi angel yo…

-¿Vas a negarlo?

-No, No lo hare yo te amo y tenia que hacer lo que fuese por una oportunidad-dijo el- se que hice mal y merezco que te enojes conmigo pero comprendeme

-Escucha Neflyte-dijo ella tornando su semblante relajado- Eres mi amigo, aprecio mucho tu amistad y creeme que te quiero mucho pero como un amigo-hizo una pausa- Te confieso que en mis planes no estaba enamorarme de nadie y menos de Darién pero… poco a poco se metio en mi corazón y lo amo; perdóname si esto te duele pero quiero ser sincera contigo

-Perdoname tu a mi por no entender –dijo el- en verdad estoy muy apenado contigo

-No hay nada que perdonar-sonrie- estoy segura que pronto llegara la indicada para ti y si aceptas hacemos de cuenta que no paso nada y si quieres podemos ser amigos

-¿Enserio serias mi amiga?

-No veo por que no-sonrie-¿Amigos?

-Amigos-dice besando con dulzura la mano de la rubia

-Gracias por entender-dice la rubia

-¿Crees que Darién me perdone?

-Claro que si, después de todo son amigos

Un par de Minutos después Neflyte salia de la casa de la rubia, la llegada de la tarde transcurrio sin mayor complicación para Serena.

Darién estaba por salir del consultorio cuando tocaron a su puerta

-Adelante-dijo el viendo entrar a Neflyte -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto- Vengo en son de paz Darién

El pelinegro lo mira con desconfianza-Mira Neflyte si vienes a decir que Serena no me ama pierdes tu tiempo

-Se que te ama y mucho-sonrie con franqueza-solo he venido a ofrecerte una disculpa por mi mal comportamiento, actue como un tonto y no medi las consecuencias de lo que hacia

Darién se sento de nuevo e hizo un ademan para que Neflyte se sentara, las palabras de el castaño eran sinceras

-Hicimos un pacto de luchar limpio por el amor de ella-dijo el pelinegro- creo que respete ese pacto

-Lo se Darién y en verdad solo queria disculparme contigo y entendere si no quieres ser mi amigo nunca mas

-Acepto tus disculpas y creo que no hay razon para que nuestra amistad se pierda

-Eres un gran amigo y en verdad espero que todo vaya bien entre Serena y tu-sonrie

-Yo espero que encuentres a la persona indicada para ti

-Bien me alegra que todo se haya aclarado, cuidate mucho-dice ofreciendo su mano a Darién, el cual la acepta en señal de amistad, el castaño sale del consultorio de Darién

* * *

Serena continuaba en su habitación habia recordado que Setsuna habia llamado el fin de semana que ella y Darién pasaron en la hacienda para saber como iban las cosas pero con tantos pendientes en la universidad y Darién se le habia olvidado por completo, pero decidio escribirle un mail para contarle algunas cosas acontecidas

_Hola Setsuna:_

_Perdona mi tardanza en comunicarme contigo pero han pasado tantas cosas que no me creerias la verdad, bueno en primer lugar estoy mas que feliz con Darién no te imaginas lo especial que es conmigo y cuanto lo amo; hasta siento raro en decirlo por que no pense llegar a amar asi; te confieso que a veces hasta siento miedo de todo esto por que a veces parece todo tan magico y perfecto que me asusta. Pero pues se que saber que estoy feliz te alegra…Sabes antes de ir de fin de semana a la hacienda Darién y yo nos peleamos horrible, te preguntaras ¿Qué sucedió? La verdad fue como decirlo por unos chocolates no me vas a creer pero Darién como los chocolates a veces igual que Zafiro ¿Coincidencia? No lo se eso me sorprendio y cometi el error de hacer una comparación lo que desencadeno la guerra de Troya. Debo confesarte que siempre me preguntare ¿Por qué se parecen tanto? Se que ambos son unicos y especiales en mi vida, hoy por hoy estoy mas que feliz con esta nueva oportunidad que la vida me ha dado; se que eso te agrada y tambien a Zafiro, siempre lo recuerdo y te digo una cosa…Cada vez que `pienso en Zafiro sonrío por que el representa algo hermoso en mi vida y estara siempre en mi corazón…. Ahora te cuento que el fin de semana en la hacienda fue más que perfecto, no tendria palabras para describirlo…Bueno espero que todo lo que te he contado te alegre mucho espero tener pronto noticias tuyas._

_Con cariño Serena._

Quizas fue el mail mas largo que haya escrito Serena y eso que omitio detalles pero necesitaba contarle a Setsuna lo que habia acontecido en su vida, cerro su laptop y se metio a dar una ducha.

Darién habia pasado al crown para ver si encontraba ahí a su Rubio tormento y de paso saludaba a Andrew y Lita

-Hola chicos –saludo muy feliz y se acomodo cerca de la barra

-Darién que sorpresa verte por aca-dijo Andrew

-Hola Darién que gusto verte por aca-intervino Lita

-¿No han visto por aca a mi Princesa?

-Ya veo-sonrío Andy- buscas a tu princesa

-Vamos no te burles-dijo el pelinegro

-No me burlo Darién

-Tranquilo Darién según se Serena esta en casa, oye ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, Dime

-¿Qué le sucede a Serena?

-¿Por qué? ¿Esta enferma?-pregunto Darién preocupado

-No, lo pregunto pòr que últimamente esta sonrojada de la nada y parece en la luna, cada vez que hablo con ella trae una cara de borrego a medio morir

-Lita pero ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-intervino Andy – para los sintomas que describes solo hay una palabra y es AMOR ¿Verdad Darién?

-JAJAJA Pues no tengo por que negarlo-sonrío

-Oye Darién queria decirte algo

-¿Qué sucede Andrew?

-Aun falta un poco para el cumpleaños de Serena pero debemos ir planeando ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Eso es excelente-dijo Lita

-Si, pero hay un detalle que no deben olvidar-dijo el rubio preocupado

-Lo se-dijo Darién

-Lleva dos años sin celebrar su cumpleaños

-Ummm se me ocurre que lo celebremos bien antes o después de su fecha-propone Lita - ¿Qué les parece la idea?

-No es mala-dijo andy- tu ¿Qué dices Darién?

-Pues tampoco me disgusta pero y si a ella no le parece la idea, es decir no quiero remover recuerdos que la afecten –dijo Darién

Mientras los 3 chicos discuitian ese punto Serena habia salido al parque… estaba sentada bajo un arbol comiendo un helado de vainilla; la brisa jugaba con su cabello mientras ella comia su helado. Observaba los niños, las mascotas, las parejas de enamorados. Y un nombre vino a su mente "Darién" el solo pensar en el hacia que sintiera un nido enorme de mariposas en su estomago, su corazón se aceleraba .

_¿Sera posible que todo sea tan hermoso? Si tuviese que definir mi vida con una palabra seria "Perfeccion" Quiero terminar mi carrera aunque me falta mucho aun por recorrer, Pero se que lo voy a lograr con el apoyo de mama, y Darién y claro Andy y Lita… se que lo he dicho miles de veces pero estoy feliz –pensaba mientras comia su helado bajo la sombra del arbol, es increible todo lo que ha pasado desde que conoci a Darién-una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios- Soy sincera aun siento un poco de temor …_

-Un beso por tus pensamientos- se escucho una voz tras ella

-¡Darién!-respondió feliz- no te sentí llegar ¿Llevas mucho tras De mi?

-No, acaso 5 minutos-sonrío sentandose al lado de la rubia

-Y ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

-Estaba admirandote-respondió con dulzura

-¡Darién!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad ademas estabas tan concentrada con tu helado que no quise interrumpir

-¿Quieres?-dijo mostrandole el helado o bueno lo que quedaba de el

-JAJAJA no Princesa termina tu helado

-Bueno tu te lo pierdes

-Fui al Crown a buscarte

-Ay Darién lo siento es que tenia tarea-sonrío-Ummm hay algo que debo decirte

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Prometes no enojarte?

-Lo prometo

-Ok que conste –sonrío- Neflyte fui hoy a casa

-¿Qué queria?

-Bueno según entendí me pidio una disculpa por su comportamiento

-Pues llego a mi consultorio y hizo lo mismo conmigo-dijo Darién-Francamente me sorprendio, Aunque creo que te dejara en paz

-Bueno … Cambiemos de tema ¿si?-pidio la rubia

-Esta bien dime ¿En que pensabas?

-En todo lo que ha sido mi vida desde que llegaste tu-dice la rubia mirandolo y dándole una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Asi?-pregunta curioso- y Digame Señorita ¿Qué ha pasado desde que llegue a su vida?

-Déjeme decirle Doctor Chiba que usted llego como un torbellino a mi vida-sonrío-Luego se convirtió en un huracán que arraso conmigo a su paso provocando tantas reacciones y por ultimo te convertiste en un sol en mi vida

-Creo que deberías ser meteoróloga-dice en tono de burla

-¡Oye no seas payaso!-dijo ella

-Era una broma-sonríe-Ahora que lo pienso desde que llegue aquí han pasado tantas cosas que jamas me imagine… En fin Señorita digame ¿Tiene planes para esta noche?

-Dejeme decirle señor Chiba que esta de suerte no tengo ningun plan para esta noche aun-sonríe-Pero si a usted se le ocurre alguno con gusto lo analizaria

-La verdad princesa se me ocurre una noche de peliculas

-Interesante la propuesta pero No creo que mama me deje pasar una noche en tu casa

-Cierto –dice el- y ¿Por qué no decirle la verdad?

-¿Qué estas loco?-pregunto arqueando una ceja-. Si dile eso a mama y me encierra de por vida

-Tu madre no es asi, ademas me adora

-Que engreido eres-dijo la rubia- Te adora es muy cierto pero no abuses

-Es que yo quiero pasar la noche contigo-dijo haciendo puchero

-Esos pucheros no Darién por favor, ademas defineme "Pasar la noche contigo"-dijo sonrojada

Una tierna sonrisa se formo en los labios del pelinegro-Te amo-dijo besandola

-¡Tramposo!-dijo ella devolviendo el beso- Ya enserio me encantaria estar esta noche contigo viendo peliculas pero no lo se

-Dejame decirle a Serenity ¿si?

-Ok pero si te saca de casa a escobazos me desligo de toda responsabilidad aunque…-dijo haciendo una pausa-Podriamos decirle que ire a casa de Lita

-No lo se… Princesa

-Vamos Darién encuentro mas coherente eso que decirle que me deje pasar la noche contigo

No muy convencido acepto hablandole a Lita para ponerla de acuerdo asi que la castaña se ofrecio a ir por ella a casa.

-Listo Lita pasa por mi y tu pasas por mi a casa de ella –sonrío

-Esta bien si eso quieres pasare por ti-sonrío-¿Te acompaño a casa?

-¡Claro!

En el camino a casa de Serena ambos chicos estaban ,mas que felices una vez serena llego a casa explico a su mama que esta noche pasaria en casa de Lita lo cual Serenity acepto sin ningun problema… La rubia feliz de la vida subio a su habitación por un cambio de ropa. Cuando Lita llego por ella serena ya estaba lista.

-Nos vemos mañana mama-se despidio serena

-Esta bien espero que la noche sea larga para ustedes-sonrío

-Asi sera-respondió la castaña

Ambas chicas salieron de casa

-Ahora si Serena Explicame por que no entiendo nada-pidio Lita

-Esperate tantito al llegar a casa estas cosas no se cuentan en la calle-dijo sonrojada

Una vez llegaron a casa de Lita se acomodaron en la cama de ella-Bien ahora si cuentame

-Bueno antes que nada prometeme que no me juzgaras-pidio la rubia

-¿Tan malo es?

-No, Bueno… eso creo-dijo nerviosa

-Hay Serena me asustas ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno es que el fin de semana que Darién y yo estuvimos en la hacienda…-sus mejias se tornaron color carmesí- el y yo… Hay no

-Tu y Darién ¿Qué?-pregunto ansiosa Lita

-Pues… el y yo…estuvimos juntos

-Espera un segundo cuando me dices estuvimos juntos quieres decir que… el y tu…

-Hicimos el amor-dijo tapandose la cara con sus manos

-¡Dios Mio! Esto es increible-dijo lita emocionada- imagino que debio ser hermoso ¿no?

-Fue mas que eso Lita-dijo aun sin mirarla- fue magico el se porto de lo mas lindo conmigo, me sentí en las nubes es que no puedo describirlo

-Te entiendo yo sentí lo mismo

-¿Qué? Pero si según entendi Darién y tu no… ¿O si?-pregunto nerviosa

-¡No Serena! Darién y yo no llegamos a eso-dijo apenada

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dices que sentiste lo mismo?

-Por que Andy y yo…

-¿Qué? Andy y tu esto si me cae de sorpresa-sonríe

-Pues tu a mi me dejas igual Serenita; Aja ahora entiendo esta noche ustedes …

-¡No!-grito la rubia

-Vamos Serena no tiene nada de malo ambos se aman –dijo la castaña

-Lo se pero es que no se como explicarte

Ambas chicas se la pasaron platicando hasta que Darién llego por la rubia en su auto… Al llegar al departamento ambos subieron de la mano

-Hay pizza, Pop Corn, Soda y helado de vainilla

-Ummm que rico-dijo la rubia- y las peliculas

-Sobre la mesa de la sala-dijo el pelinegro

-Bien veamos-dijo tomando las peliculas- esta me parece interesante "Marido por accidente"

-Ok entonces esa veremos-sonrío Darién poniendo la pelicula y sentandose a la par de la rubia.

La pelicula estaba interesante claro la hermosa parejita por momentos se olvidaba de la pelicula y empezaba con besos y arrumacos, hasta que por fin termino la pelicula.

-¿Qué te parecio Princesa?

-Me encanto-sonrío- imaginate ambos encontraron el amor por accidente me encanto la parte donde lo lleva a la prueba de pastel de bodas, fue una ternura

-Pues debo decir que me encanto la parte en donde ella se entera que esta casada, su cara fue de ¿Qué? ¿Con quien? ¿Cuándo?-sonrío Darién

-Pues si pero digamos que se lo merece por sus consejos de doctora corazón el pobre hombre se queda sin boda, aunque claro encuentra junto a ella la felicidad. Te lo juro que si a mi me pasara algo asi me muero

-Jajaja es solo una pelicula Princesa-sonrío- ¿Quieres helado?

-Mas tarde

-Entonces vamos a la habitación

-Esta bien pero no te pasas de mi mitad ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo intentare-dijo tomandola en brazos y llevandola a la cama

El se acomodo junto a ella y la abrazo-Eres una gran tentacion-susurro al oido de la rubia

-Da…Darién-susurro al tenerlo sobre ella y sentir la mirada de el `pelinegro

El solo la beso envolviendola en sus brazos-descansa Princesa

-Me gusta sentirte asi de cerca

-A mi tambien me encanta tenerte asi-sonrío

Esa noche simplemente durmieron abrazados sintiendo el latir de sus corazones…

Pasaron dos meses desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en la hacienda…

-Serena ya esta listo el desayuno

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo sentandose, no tenia muy buen semblante

-Hija ¿ Estas bien?

-No, siento el estomago revuelto; No me siento bien mama

-¿Quieres que llame a Darién para que te revise?

-No, de seguro es por el helado que comi anoche ya se me pasara creo que no ire hoy a la universidad

-Esta bien sube a descansar a tu habitación, enseguida te llevo un te

-Gracias Mama-la rubia subio a su habitación a los pocos minutos Serenity subio con un te

-Tomalo despacio-sonrío- debo decir que te ves palida y me asusta

-Tranquila mama no es nada grave-dijo la rubia – de seguro fue el helado veras que ya mañana estare mejor solo necesito descansar

-Esta bien cualquier cosa me dices

-Lo prometo-dijo la rubia

Serenity Salio dejando en la habitación a la rubia _Uy esto me pasa por comer helado tan noche, debo contenerme pero es que sentía unos deseos enormes de comer helado…_

Darién tuvo un dia complicado en el hospital por lo que no se vieron, solo hablaron por telefono durante la noche, Serena no le informo de los malestares que sentia pues no les tomo mayor importancia, y no queria preocuparlo ya que según ella era por el helado de la noche anterior.

**Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo cap espero que les guste este cap y el que viene estara mejor, repito que no abandonare mis fic y espero que me sigan apoyando nos vemos pronto **


	28. Positivo

A la mañana siguiente la rubia se preparo para ir a la universidad, a decir verdad no habia tenido una buena noche con esos malestares, aun asi decidio ir a la universidad. ni siquera desayuno simplemente salio de casa despidiendose de su madre.

En el camino recibio una llamada de Darien

-Hola Princesa

-¡Darien!-contesto feliz

-Me encanta que te escuches feliz-dijo el pelinegro- Oye Princesa ¿Paso por ti a la universidad?

-¡Encantada!-contesto- ¿Iremos a algun lado?

-Si, ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?

-Claro que si Darien

-Ok entonces paso por ti a mediodia, Te amo Princesa

.Yo te amo mucho-dijo ella terminando la llamada

La rubia llego a la universidad estaba entusiamada con la idea de comer con Darien.

* * *

Andrew y Lita no abrieron el crown decidieron tomarse el dia para pasarlo juntos

-Oye andy ¿Cuando le haremos la fiesta a Serena?-pregunto Lita

-No lo se... quizas deberiamos preguntarle-dice andrew- o mejor hay que consultarlo con Darien

-Si, cierto Oye ¿por que no les decimos que vengan?

-Es buena idea pero ¿No tendran algo que Hacer?

-Cierto-dijo lita- ¿Quien lo diria verdad? despues de que sufrio tanto darien ahora estan felices

-Cierto debo confesar que por un momento pense que no se daria el romance -dijo el rubio- por suerte Serena acepto sus sentimientos

-Si me alegro mucho por ellos ¿Cree que Neflyte ya se haya dado por vencido?

-Si, segun me dijo Darien sonaba muy sincero-dijo andy

Serena en la universidad estaba reunida en un grupo de trabajo y escucho una conversación que sostenian dos integrantes

-Estoy muy preocupada-dijo Diana

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto margaret

-Es que… tengo miedo-dijo diana

-¿De que?

-Creo que estoy embarazada-confeso Diana

Ante esta confesion serena sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, siguió escribiendo pero a la vez escuchando la conversación

-¿Embarazada?-pregunto Maragaret sorprendida pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues no me he sentido muy bien-respondio- he tenido nauseas, mareos y … Mi he tenido un retraso

-Hay No ¿Ya se lo dijiste Charlie?

-No… es que no se como decirselo-dijo la chica- tampoco se como lo vaya a tomar que tal si me deja sola en esto ¿te imaginas? Lo que diran mis padres cuando se enteren- expresaba preocupada la chica

-Antes que nada calmate a lo mejor no es eso-dijo Margaret- Muchas veces tenemos retrazos por alguna otra cuestion no necesariamente debe ser un embarazo

-¿Lo crees?

-Es probable pero para estar seguras al 100% puedes realizar una prueba casera-dijo Margaret- según se son confiables – y después vas con un medico para que te termine de confirmar

-Tengo miedo ¿Te imaginas lo que me espera con un bebe?-decia angustiada- no estoy preparada para esto

-Nadie esta preparado pero debes ser valiente si quieres ¿ Te acompaño al salir de clases?

-Gracias-dijo un poco aliviada la chica

Serena al escuchar esa conversación se puso nerviosa… mas aun al ver la angustia de la chica ante la posible situación que se le aproximaba a la chica… pero por alguna razon ella se encontraba mas que nerviosa.

Cabe recalcar que después de esa platica que escucho no pudo estar tranquila el resto de la clase, mucho menos en las clases siguientes.

Por fin llego la hora tan esperada para Serena Y como de costumbre Darien estaba a la salida de la universidad esperandola con una hermosa sonrisa

-¡Darien!-dijo la chica abrazandolo y dandole un tierno beso en los labios

-Princesa te extrañe mucho-dijo el pelinegro correspondiendo al beso

-Para mi fue una mañana muy larga-dijo serena- siempre me pasa eso cuando me dices que vendras por mi

-Que curioso a mi me pasa lo mismo –sonrie Darien tomandola de mano con suavidad- ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Si!-dijo la rubia emocionada- ademas muero de hambre

-Bien entonces Vamos para que comas algo rico-dijo ayudandola a subir a su auto y poniendose en marcha a un restaurante

Ya en el restaurante ambos veian el menu

-¿Ya te decidiste por algo?-pregunto con dulzura el pelinegro

-Ummm bueno aun no-sonrio serena- y ¿Tu?

-Quizas unas crepas de pollo-dijo el pelinegro

-Bueno hay no Darien es que todo se ve delicioso y no puedo decidirme-decia serena viendo revez y derecho el menu

-Jajaja ok entonces tienes 5 minutos mas-sonrio Darien

Serena se decidio por una pasta y Darien por unas crepas de pollo

-¿Como te fue en la universidad?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Bien Darien y a ti ¿Como te fue hoy?

-Bien digamos que mis pacientes fueron muy tranquilos el dia de hoy-respondio- Princesa queria preguntarte algo

-Me asusta esa seriedad -dijo la rubia- ¿que sucede?

-Mira se que se acerca tu cumpleaños -dijo haciendo una pausa- y no se si te ¿Gustaria que hicieramos algo?-dijo sin dejar de mirarla- Una reunion con Lita y Andy, una cena tu y yo No se...No estoy presionandote ni nada asi que si no lo deseas esta bien

La rubia guardo silencio por unos segundos-Pues... debo decir que ambas cosas me parecen excelentes-respondio con una radiante sonrisa

-¿Enserio?-pregunto El pelinegro

-Si ¿Por que lo dudas?

-Por que pues...

-Tu me enseñaste que la vida sigue-sonrio- Gracias a ti sali del caparazon en el que estaba-dijo con dulzura- asi que si quieres podemos hacer ambas cosas

-Princesa eso me alegra mucho, bien si quieres ambas cosas asi se hara-dijo el- Prometo que nuestra cena sera especial

-No lo dudo-dijo ella

Siguieron disfrutando del almuerzo y al salir de ahi fueron a casa de la rubia

-¡Darien! que bueno verte-dice serenity- ¿Como estas?

-Hola Serenity muy bien y feliz de verte-dice de la mano con Serena

-Hola mama-dice dandole un beso

-Me gusta cuando traes esa sonrisa-dice ella

- No sabia que estarian juntos-dice serenity

-Bueno Darien me llamo camino a la universidad mama y nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a comer

-Si, disculpa que no te avisamos pero se nos paso-dice el pelinegro

-No hay problema cuando esta contigo no me preocupa-dice ella con sinceridad

-Gracias por confiar en mi-dice el abrazando a la rubia

-Oye Darien aprovechando que estas aqui ayudame con una tarea ¿si?-pide haciendo pucheros

-¿De que?-pregunta el

-Debo traducir algunos textos y si tu me ayudas lo hare mas rapido

-Bueno esta bien-dijo el- te ayudare

-Genial-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Bueno yo entonces los dejo para que trabajen-dijo Serenity

-Gracias mama-dijo la rubia-Voy por mi laptop y regreso en seguida

Darien sonrio era tan feliz con ella... Serena era el complemento que le faltaba

-Volvi-dice la rubia

-Bien veamos Princesa vere que puedo hacer por ti-dice el ayudandola con la traduccion de los textos, tiempo despues ambos terminaron

-¡Listo!-exclamo la rubia- ves contigo todo es mas facil

-No fue nada Princesa tu hiciste la mayor parte-sonrio Darien- Ahora como premio ¿Quieres ir al parque?

-Me gustaria ir a visitar a Lita ¿Vamos?

-Claro que si-dijo Darien

* * *

Lita y Andy habian pasado una tarde muy relajada juntos

-Oye me va a gustar estos de estar asi contigo todas las tardes-dijo la castaña

-Debo confesar que a mi tambien me encantaria-dijo el- de hecho lo haremos mas seguido

-Eso me gusta mucho-dijo lita besandolo

De pronto tocaron a su puerta-¿Quien podra ser?-pregunto Andy levantandose a abrir

-Hola-saludo la rubia de la mano de Darien- ¿Andy? no pense encontrarte aqui

-Chicos.. pasen-dijo Andy- Que sorpresa verlos

-Esperamos no interrumpir-dijo Darien

-No para nada-respondio el rubio

-Chicos hola-saluda lita llegando con un vaso con agua

-Hola Lita espero que no te moleste que hayamos venido-dice Serena

-No Claro que no -sonrie la castaña- ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-No gracias-dice el pelinegro

-Oye Lita huele a galletas ¿cierto?

-Jajaja si ya pronto estaran, esperalas y las pruebas

-Encantada-dice la rubia feliz

-Saben Chicos les tengo una noticia-dice Darien

-¿Que sucede Darien?-pregunta Andy

-Mi princesa esta de acuerdo en que le hagamos algo sencillo para su cumpleaños-dice abrazandola Feliz

-¡Enserio!-exclama Lita- que bueno que emocion Serena

-Si Pequeña es una buena noticia-dice andy- ¿Que te gustaria?

-Nada grande algo solo entre nosotros cuatro-dice ella- Claro y mama

-Sera como tu digas-dice andy

Asi siguieron platicando hasta que estuvieron las galletas las cuales lita sirvio eran de vainilla y canela.

-Estan deliciosas-exclamo la rubia comiendo una

-Lo sabia

-Serena a ti todo lo que tenga que ver con galletas, postres y dulces te fascina-dijo andy lo que causo una risa general

-¡Que malo eres Andy!-dijo serena cruzandose de brazos

-Princesa ya no te enojes ¿si?-dijo dandole un fugaz beso en los labios

-Esta bien-dice la rubia

-AJAJA con esa manera de convencer que tiene Darien como va a seguir enojada-dijo Andy haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

La tarde fue muy agradable para los 4 de pronto Serena sintio un malestar en su estomago, poniendose un poco palida

-¿Serena estas bien?-pregunto Lita

-Eh… si-respondio- voy por agua a la cocina

-Princesa ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto preocupado

-Nada solo quiero un poco de agua-sonrio levantandose

-Voy contigo-dijo la castaña levantandose

-Creo que comio muchas galletas-dijo andy

-Si, eso fue es que mi princesa es adicta a esas cosas y Lita cocina delicioso

Mientras en la cocina

-Toma-dijo la castaña dandole el vaso con agua

-Gracias-dijo bebiendo de inmediato

- ¿Por qué te pusiste palida? ¿Estas enferma?

-No, creo que comi muchas galletas-dice la rubia- no te preocupes

-¿Segura?

-Si ya se me paso-sonrio- vamos a la sala antes de que Darien se preocupe

Ambas chicas llegaron a la sala -¿Estas bien Serena?-pregunta el pelinegro

-Si Darien no te preocupes fue un simple malestar-sonrio sentandose a su lado

Despues de ese pequeño incidente siguieron conversando un poco mas hasta que comenzo a Oscurecer

-Serena creo que es hora de irnos

-Si sin querer se nos hizo tarde-dijo la rubia

Se despidieron de los chicos-Oye Serena si sigues sintiendote mal me llamas ¿si?

-Claro Lita aunque no te preocupes ya estoy mejor

En el camino a casa ambos iban tomados de la mano y de golpe Serena recordo la conversación que habia escuchado de las dos chicas esta mañana.

_Hay no.. pero ¿Por qué recorde eso? Sera posible que yo… solo de pensar sintio una angustia – No puede ser que este… ¿O si?-seguia pensando- No, no puede ser grito._

-Princesa ¿Qué no puede ser?-pregunto intrigado

-Eh… no nada jajaja-rio nerviosa- es que olvide un pequeño reporte para mañana-dijo no muy convencida

-¿Segura?

-Si-

-Pues creo que es temprano si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso

-¡No! Es decir ya me ayudaste mucho-dijo ella- ademas no es la gran cosa lo hare muy rapido-sonrio nerviosa

-Serena ¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto no muy convencido

-Si Darien no te preocupes-sonrio de nueva cuenta

Al llegar a casa se despidio rapidamente de Darien subiendo de inmediato a su habitación…

_Dios mio ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si estoy embarazada ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Cómo le dire a mama? Claro en caso de que asi sea… Hay Dios ¿sera posible?-se preguntaba- bueno si de hecho si puede ser ¡Santo Dios! Esto no puede estar pasandome a mi-se decia una y otra vez- pero a lo mejor solo es un simple malestar yo me estoy imaginando cosas que no son…_

Se tiro a su cama y puso su almohada sobre su cara… descanso unos minutos y luego encendio su laptop empezo a revisar sus mail… pero esa idea de un posible embarazo no dejo de rondar su mente, en definitiva no estaba para nada tranquila, ni siquiera pudo dormir bien esa noche…

Con el paso de los dias los malestares eran mas frecuentes en ciertos momentos, tenia algunos dias que no veia a Darien por cuestiones de trabajo del pelinegro.

Un dia de tantos

-Serena esos malestares tuyos ya me estan preocupando-dijo Serenity

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que no son normales-respondio con calma- en las madrugadas te escucho vomitar, le tienes asco a ciertas comidas, de pronto te dan antojos-dijo ella mirandola fijamente

-Bueno… pues… hay mama que se yo ha de ser ….-dijo nerviosa ante la mirada de su madre -a lo mejor es estres -dijo ella

-¿Estres?-pregunto

-Si mama por tanta tarea en la universidad, trabajos

-Pero si Darien te ayuda

-Eh si pero...bueno mama regreso mas tarde tengo clase -dijo saliendo apurada de ahi

Era mentira que iria a la universidad corrio al Crown en busca de Lita

-Hola Serena

-Hola Serena ¿que te trae por aqui temprano?

-Pues... ¿Esta Lita?

-Si, deja la llamo-dijo andy de inmeiato lita llego

-Serena ¿Te sucede algo?

-Lita pues necesito hablar contigo ¿Podriamos ir a tu casa?-rogo serena con una expresion de angustia

-¿Pasa algo?

-Eso creo-dijo la rubia

-Andy regreso despues-dijo la castaña a lo que el chico respondio con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza

Ambas chicas salieron del crown rumbo a casa de la castaña, durante el camino Serena respondia con puros monosilabos a cada pregunta que hacia Lita. Por fin llegaron a casa de Lita

-Serena ahora si dime ¿que te pasa?

-Pues no se como empezar-dijo ella un poco angustiada

-¿Tan malo es?

-Bueno... malo malo creo que no... la verdad no se pero me siento angustiada-dijo la rubia

-Bueno cuentame y ya veremos que hacemos-dijo Lita

Serena se sento jugaba con sus dedos de lo nerviosa que estaba – es que yo… yo creo que…

-¿Qué Serena?-dijo Lita angustiada

- Creo que ¡Estoy embarazada!-dijo al fin con una mezcla de emociones

-¿Queeeeeeeeee?-fue el grito de Lita- pero ¿Cómo?-decia confundida- Bueno en realidad ya se como pero… pero… hay Serena esto no me lo esparaba

Serena lleva por instinto sus manos a su vientre – Ni Yo-dice apenas

-¿Ya lo sabe Darien?

-¡No!-grita angustiada- lo que pasa es que no estoy segura

-Ok entonces dime ¿Por qué dices que estas embarazada?

-Mira constantemente siento ascos a comidas, olores ademas me dan nauseas en las mañanas y pues tengo un retraso-decia la rubia

-Pues… bueno ¿Ya te hiciste alguna prueba para confirmarlo?

-No…

-Bien pues entonces hay que salir de dudas Serena

-Tengo miedo Lita-dice serena

-Calmate imagino que la angustia es difícil pero no estas sola-dice ella- Andy y yo estaremos contigo, ademas Darien no te dejaria sola en algo asi

-Lo se pero tengo miedo ¿Te imaginas? ¿Qué voy a hacer con un bebe? Apenas voy empezando mis estudios-decia aflijida la rubia- y no solo eso no tengo ni la mas remota de ¿Cómo cuidar a un bebe? Ademas No se ¿Qué dira mama? –decia la rubia de lo mas nerviosa- Y Darien… ¿Cómo lo tomara?

-Serena Calmate antes que nada no estas segura de nada en absoluto aun y repito que si lo estuvieras Darien no te dejaria sola ¿Entiendes?

Serena miro a Lita pero realmente sentia mucho miedo por la situación.-Si…

-Bien veamos antes que nada creo que debemos ir a la farmacia y comprar una de esas pruebas caseras para por lo menos tener la certeza de si estas o no embarazada

-Esta bien-dijo limpiando las lagrimas que caian por su rostro

-No llores Serena pase lo que pase ya te dije que te apoyaremos-sonrie Lita

-Gracias-dice la rubia abrazandola

A Serena esta duda la estaba matando y no era quizas tanto tener un bebe, si no talvez todo lo que se le venia encima con ello… Jamas penso que a esta edad se encontraria en esta situación y de ser verdad sus sospechas afrontaria las cosas pero eso no quitaba la angustia que sentia.

Ambas Chicas se fueron a la farmacia por una prueba de embarazo

-Hola señoritas ¿En que puedo servirles?

-Hola señor-dijo Lita- este vera…pues… Me puede dar una prueba de embarazo-dijo la castaña un poco apenada

-¿Es para usted?-pregunto con curiosidad

-No-dijo la castaña

El señor le mostro 4 pruebas de embarazos- estan son las que tenemos

-¿Cuál de ellas es la mas efectiva?-se animo a preguntar serena

-Esta –dijo señalando la caja- es 99% segura

-La llevamos-dijo Serena pagando al señor

Salieron de ahí rumbo a casa de Lita `para salir ya de una vez de dudas-Bien Serena es cuestion de Minutos para salir de dudas-dijo la castaña

Serena sentia que su corazon se acelero… en minutos saldria de dudas y eso le causaba una sensación extraña en ella.

-Bueno al mal paso darle prisa-dijo Serena

-Si ve yo espero aquí-dijo Lita

Lita estaba nerviosa y conforme pasaban los minutos y Serena no salia del baño se angustiaba.

Mientras Serena ya conocia el resultado de esa prueba que cambiaria el rumbo de su vida de cierta manera.

-Serena ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Lita tocando la puerta

La voz de la castaña Hizo a Serena volver a la realidad, Miro la prueba de nuevo y suspiro poniendose de pie y abriendo la puerta, Lita solo la obsarvaba salir del baño.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto la castaña

-Salio Positivo-dijo Serena con una gran mezcla de sentimientos en su rostro, llego hasta el sofa sentandose y tocando su vientre por instinto

Lita la siguio hasta el sofa- Tranquila Serena no estas sola en esto-dijo abrazandola

Serena se solto a llorar pues en definitiva un bebe cambiaria muchas cosas en su vida. Despues de unos minutos trato de calmarse-¿Un bebe?-dijo en voz alta

-Si dentro de unos meses tendras a un Dariencito contigo-sonrio la castaña

Serena solo sonrio con nostalgia- Lita PorFavor No digas nada ¿si?

-Descuida no es algo que me corresponda a mi decir-dijo la castaña-Tu sabras como decirlo

-Gracias Lita-dijo Serena- Bueno me voy necesito pensar un poco

-Esta bien-dijo la castaña-y descuida no dire Nada

* * *

Serena salio de la casa de Lita rumbo al parque... al llegar se sento bajo la sombra de un arbol, habia algunos niños jugando... podia observar a los niños abrazando a sus mamas... Por instinto acaricio su vientre y sonrio

_No se ni siquiera como voy a cuidarte, la verdad es que quizas ni yo puedo cuidarme aun-sonrio Serena-Imagino que estas muy chiquito aun... Pero quiero que sepas que aprendere a cuidarte o por lo menos hare el intento...Debo confesarte que tengo miedo... y estoy preocupada pero no hare nada tonto bebe-dijo tocando mas su plano vientre aun-¿Como lo tomara tu abuelita?-pregunto ella-La verdad no lo se... Quizas se enoje conmigo o sienta que la decepcione mucho, espero que me entienda y me apoye, Tu no te preocupes bebe por que se que a ti te querra Mucho-sonrio con un poco de tristeza serena_

Paso mucho tiempo ahi bajo el arbol hablando con su bebe se levanto y se puso de pie rumbo al hospital en busca de Darien.

* * *

El pelinegro estaba en su consultorio atendiendo al ultimo paciente de su jornada, Serena entro al Hospital y se dirigia al consultorio de su Darien...Toco a su puerta

-Adelante-dijo el pelinegro

La rubia abrio la puerta-Hola Darien-saludo entrando

-¡Princesa!-exclamo levantandose a darle un beso-Justo estaba pensando en ti-dijo el pelinegro abrazandola

La rubia correspondio ese abrazo-Yo tambien Darien te he extrañado Mucho

-Lo se amor pero asi es este trabajo-dijo besando la nariz de la rubia- pero hoy tengo la noche Libre ¿Que se te antoja hacer? ¿Quieres ir a cenar? ¿Bailar? ¿Ir al cine?

-En realidad me gustaria ir a tu departamento-dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo- comer Pizza y Helado...

-No te veo muy animada ¿Pasa algo?-pregunta acariciando el menton de la rubia- ¿Has llorado?

-No nada-dijo dandole una sonrisa

-Bueno...-dijo no muy convencido- deja ordeno los expedientes y nos vamos-sonrio

* * *

Minutos despues ya iban Rumbo a casa de Darien, Claro Serenity ya estaba sabedora de esto, ya que Darien le llamo, prometiendo ir a dejarla a casa mas tarde.

Al llegar al departamento Darien encargo la pizza y por suerte en su refrigerador contaba con Helado. Ambos comieron pero la Rubia por momentos se notaba ausente...

-Princesa ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el

-Si-contesto Mirandolo- Darien... Dime a ti te gustaria un bebe

-¿Un bebe?-pregunto asombrado... Si claro que me gustaria y mucho mas si se parece a ti-dijo el - pero por ahora me encantaria que siguieras tus estudios

Serena sintio como un balde de agua fria esas palabras, no dijo nada malo... pero y ahora ¿Como tomaria semejante Noticia?

-Princesa ¿Pasa algo?

-Eh... Darien-dijo ella con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunto abrazandola sin entender ¿Por que de esa reaccion?

-Darien...

-Princesa me estas asustando, te lo juro-dijo el- abrazandola de nuevo

Ella se separo de el tomandolo de la mano para sentarse en el sofa-Darien...Hay algo que debo decirte

El tomo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas y noto que estaban heladas-¿Que tienes? Dime lo que sea Princesa por favor-suplico el

-Es que yo... creo que estoy embarazada-dijo ella de pronto

Darien parecio no entender por unos segundos lo que Serena habia dicho-¿Que dijiste?-pregunta asombrado

-Que voy a tener un bebe tuyo y mio-sonrio serena con sus ojos cristalizados

-Un bebe... nuestro-susurro- ¡Es la mejor noticia que me has dado!-exclamo para despues darle un beso que dejo sin aire a serena

-Darien... pense que tu... Estarias enojado

-¿Enojado? pero ¿por que?-pregunto tomando el menton de ella con suavidad

-Es que pense que no te daria gusto... que quizas era un mal momento -dijo ella

-Mirame-dijo tomando su barbilla- es lo mejor que has podido decirme, No voy a negar que esto me cae de sorpresa pero estoy Feliz-dijo el pelinegro-Juntos amaremos y educaremos a ese bebe, quizas no sea facil pero quiero que tengas claro que jamas te dejaria sola ¿Sabes por que? por el hecho de que te amo

-Darien-dijo ella abrazandolo- Tengo miedo, mucho miedo

El la aparto con suavidad para verla a los ojos-Dime Princesa ¿de que tienes miedo?

-Yo... no se como cuidar un bebe, la verdad no se si pueda con esta responsabilidad que tal si ¿No soy una buena madre?-pregunto llorando-Estoy aterrada Darien

-Mi vida-sonrio con dulzura-Nadie sabe como ser buenos padres eso lo aprenderemos en el camino juntos, creeme que seras una excelente madre y yo me sentire muy orgulloso de que seas la madre de mi hijo-el pelinegro hizo una pausa- Si te hace sentir mejor yo estoy nervioso como tu pero veras que aprenderemos juntos

La rubia se puso trizte-¿Como se lo digo a mama?-pregunto- pensara que la defraude ¿Te das cuenta? Ni siquiera tengo una carrera

-Tranquila Princesa no se como lo vaya a tomar Serenity pero se lo diremos juntos, se que no tienes una carrera ahora pero creeme que te apoyare para que la obtengas-dijo el tomandola de las manos- Yo cuidare por ti y por nuestro hijo y te juro que nada les faltara

-¡Te amo Darien!-dijo ella llorando

-Y yo a ti Princesa-dijo besandola de nuevo- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa y se lo digamos a Serenity?

-No quiero ir a casa al menos por hoy-dijo ella- pero no se si mama me deje quedarme

-Deja eso en mis manos yo la convencere-dijo el tomando el telefono, regreso en menos de 5 minutos-¡listo! te quedas conmigo

-Gracias Darien

-De nada amor oye princesa ¿Te hiciste una prueba de embarazo en alguna clinica?

-No de hecho Lita y yo la compramos en una farmacia

-¿Lita?

-Si, es que necesitaba decirselo a alguien estaba aterrada Darien-dijo la rubia- y me acompaño por la prueba

-Bueno de cualquier manera mañana te llevo al hospital para que tengamos 100% de seguridad ¿si?

-Esta bien-dice la rubia

-Princesa ¿Quieres comer algo?

-No Darien gracias

-¿Quieres descansar?

-No, yo me siento muy bien-dice serena

-¿Segura?-dice el

-Siiii

-¿Completamente? no se te antoja no se un helado o algo asi-pregunto Darien

-No mi amor no se me antoja nada al menos por hoy-sonrie la rubia abrazada a Darien

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofa-Dejame sentirlo-dice Darien

-Pero ¿No esta muy pequeño?-pregunta la rubia

-Quizas pero el siente aunque este pequeño-dice Darien poniendo su mano en el vientre de la rubia

Una calida sensacion los envolvio a ambos... Serena que minutos atras estaba angustiada por no saber que Haria Mostraba una gran tranquilidad en su rostro...¿Que decir de Darien? Estaba feliz aunque sabia las responsabilidades que un bebe implicaba...No importaba solamente importaba que amaba a Serena y tendrian un bebe

-Princesa vamos a dormir quiero que descanses

-Darien no seas exagerado-dijo cruzandose de brazos- estoy embarazada, no enferma

-Princesa entiende yo solo deseo Mimarte mucho, cuidarte y consentirte-dijo dandole un beso-Ademas mañana iremos a primera hora al hospital para que te revisen

-Esta bien-dijo ella caminando hacia la habitacion con el

El se acerco a su guardaropas sacando una camisa-Toma-dijo dandosela - es para que duermas mas comoda

La chica tomo la camisa y se metio al baño para cambiarse, tiempo que Darien aprovecho tambien para cambiarse... Minutos despues Serena salia del baño con la camisa de Darien puesta

-Te queda perfecta-sonrio el

Serena se ruborizo-Gracias

-Ven para que descanses-dijo el

Ambos se metieron a la cama el la abrazo contra su pecho, acaricio sus cabellos dorados, ella se aferraba a el y acariciaba con suavidad el fornido pecho de el pelinegro

-Darien-Llamo la rubia

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto

-No Darien tranquilizate-dijo ella

-Entonces ¿que te sucedes?

-Y si no puedo con esta responsabilidad -dijo preocupada

-Princesa no digas eso claro que ambos podremos, yo jamas te dejaria sola -respondio- Porfavor no te atormentes con ese tipo de cosas

-Es que... No puedo evitarlo-dijo ella

-Mira mejor pensemos en cosas positivas ¿si?-dijo Darien

-Esta bien-dijo ella

-Dime Serena ¿Que quieres niñao niño?-pregunto

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la rubia-Ummm no lo se Darien si es niña o niño pienso que ambos serian lindos ¿No crees?

-Si lo se te imaginas una linda niña como tu en miniatura-sonrio

-Imaginate a un lindo hombrecito muy parecido a ti-dijo con dulzura

-Pienso que mañana deberiamos ir a comprar cosas para bebe-dice el pelinegro emocionado

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunta sorprendida

-¿No te gusta la idea?

-Claro que si pero esperemos al menos hasta saber que es -dijo ella- ¿sabes? con tiempo me gustaria decorar su habitacion

-Si eso deseas asi sera Princesa-dijo el-te dare todo lo que desees a ti y mi hijo... estoy loco de felicidad

-Yo tambien aunque tenga miedo-dice la rubia

-No tienes por que tenerlo yo estare contigo en todo momento-dice besando su cabello- ¿Sabes? creo que este departamento no sera muy espacioso para la llegada del bebe

-Darien... eso quiere decir que...

-Que tu y yo formaremos una familia y necesitamos mucho espacio-sonrio-Ahora duerme ¿si? Mañana sera otro dia

La rubia poco a poco se quedo dormida en los brazos del pelinegro, el sin embargo no podia dormir de la emocion que iba a ser papa.. pero poco a poco se quedo dormido a su lado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darien llevo a la rubia a su casa para que tomara un baño y se cambiara mientras Serenity le ofrecia un cafe al pelinegro

-Sabes Darien Serena me preocupa-dijo ella

-¿Por que?

-Por esos malestares que tiene ultimamente-dijo sin dejar de verlo-

-Pues no creo que sea nada grave-dijo el tratando de sonar calmado

-¿Lo crees?-dijo ella

Depronto serena llego a la sala-Ya estoy lista-dijo ella-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada Princesa tu mama me comentaba que le preocupas por los malestares que tienes-dijo el pelinegro

La rubia se puso nerviosa-Eh... pues no es nada grave -sonrio- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-dijo el-la llevare a la universidad

-Esta bien vayan con cuidado-dijo serenity quien al verlos salir dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras los chicos...

-Serena Creo que tu mama sospecha algo

-Ni me lo digas Darien no se que dira cuando se lo diga-dijo ella

-Bueno vamos al hospital para que te revisen serena-dijo el

-Hay No darien tengo miedo-dijo ella

-No sera nada doloroso-dijo el- yo estare contigo

-¿Quien nos atendera?

-La Dra Kou -dijo el - es una de las mejores ginecolgas que hay en el hospital

-Bueno pues sera como tu digas-dijo la rubia

Ambos chicos llegaron al hospital Darien paso con Serena directamente hasta el consultorio de la Dra toco la puerta

-Adelante-dijo la dra

-Hola buenos dias-saludo Darien entrando de la mano con la rubia

-Darien que gusto verte-dijo la chica saludandolo- realmente me sorprendio tu llamada a altas horas de la noche

-Lo se Mina-dijo el- pero en verdad confio en ti

-Lo se -dijo guiñando el ojo-Supongo que ella es tu novia ¿cierto?

-Si-dijo el- Mina ella es Serena Tsukino

-Mucho gusto Serena-dijo Mina- tomen asiento- bueno debo decir Darien que me sorprende que vayas a ser papa-dijo ella- pero eso no es lo mas sorprendente es que tu-dijo señalando a Serena- estes enamorada de el.. Bueno jovencitos asi que se comieron la torta antes del recreo-dijo ella provocando un sonrojo en ambos chicos

-¡Mina!-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Que? solo digo la verdad-dijo guiñando un ojo- me sorprende de ti Chiba que siempre te has mostrado muy serio pero total ya no importa ya el bebe esta, solo espero que no se parezca a ti en nada

-¡Oye! Mina ya no me averguences mas-dijo sonrojado- un embarazo es muy natural

-JAJAJA lo se solo fue una bromita-dijo mina viendo a Serena-Bueno Serena ve al vestidor y te pones la bata que esta ahi para revisarte

La rubia un poco nerviosa obedecio -es muy bonita-dijo Mina

-Hermosa-sonrio el

-Veo que estas mas que enamorado Darien lo cual no pense llegar a ver jamas

-No sabes cuanto-sonrio

-Bueno pues vamos a ver ¿como esta el bebe?

-SI-dice darien-de hecho auque es cierto estamos aca para confirmar el embarazo

-bien-dice Mina- Serena ¿estas lista?

-Si-dice la rubia con cierta timides

-Ok acuestate en la cama-dice mina poniendose de pie para examinarla.. Serena se encontraba nerviosa-Tranquila Serena-dijo Mina

Darien solo se limito a observar como Mina la examinaba... despues de haberla examinado le indico que se vistiera de nuevo y la rubia asi lo hizo una ves vestida se sento a la par de Darien.

-Todo esta perefecto-dijo mina- Claro ahora debes alimentarte bien, tomar vitaminas, ya darien tiene idea de esto asi que el te cuidara de lo mejor-sonrio- si sientes alguna molestia no dejes de venir y pues felicidades

-Gracias Mina-dijo el pelinegro

-De nada-sonrio- me da gusto verte asi de feliz-dijo ella

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos-dijo el pelinegro tomando de la mano a la rubia

-Hasta Pronto-dijo serena

-Adios chicos cuidense-dijo Mina

Ambos chicos salieron del consultorio

-Es un alivio saber que todo esta bien-dijo Serena

-Asi es-sonrio- veras que tendremos un bebe muy fuerte y sano-sonrio tomandola de la cintura para darle un beso-Bueno Princesa creo que es hora de decirselo a Serenity

-No Darien espera-dijo ella- no me siento preparada para decirselo

-Pero debemos hablar con ella

-Lo se pero ¿Podriamos esperar un poco?

-¿Que tento quieres esperar?

-Al menos hasta el dia de mi cumpleaños ¿si?

-Pero ¿Porque?

-Dejame pensar como se lo diremos-dice ella

-Pero....

-Darien porfavor-pidio

-Esta bien aunque podriamos decirselo ahora mismo-dice el

-Esperemos ¿si?

-Esta bien se hara como tu digas -sonrio- ¿que tal si vamos al centro comercial?

-Pero tengo clase-dijo serena

-Vamos complaceme ¿si?

-Esta bien pero porfavor no compres nada por que no sabemos que es-dijo la rubia

-Esta bien-sonrio

Ambos se dirigieron al centro comercial especificamente a una tienda de articulos para bebes, Darien estaba mas que emocionado con todo lo que ahi habia para su hijo o hija, al igual que serena que se enternecia con esa ropita para bebe tan diminuta.

-Todo esta hermoso Darien-dijo la rubia

-¿Quieres comprar algo?-pregunto

-Es que todo es hermoso pero que te parece si venimos de compras cuando sepamos si es niña o niño-sonrio ella con dulzura

-Esta bien se hara como tu digas-sonrio mientras seguian pasaeando por la tienda-¿Nos vamos?

-Si Darien vamos-sonrio tomandolo de la mano y saliendo de la tienda

Salieron de ahi a comer un helado la verdad ambos estaban felices por la llegada del bebe aunque como es natural nerviosos ante este giro que Daria su vida.

-Te amo Princesa

-Y yo a ti Darien-dijo ella besandolo y claro el correspondio al beso de ella sellando una vez mas ese amor que sentian el uno por el otro.

Asi esperarian unos cuantos Dias para darle la noticia a Serenity, aunque a decir verdad la mas asustada era Serena pues no sabia ¿como lo tomaria su madre? Pero la reconfortaba el apoyo que Darien le brindaba.

* * *

**hola aqui un nuevo capitulo en verdad espero que sea de su agrado y pues ya veremos que dice serenity al saber que sera abuela.**

**las quiero mucho**


	29. un camino juntos

Hoy en la noche Serena tendria una pequeña reunion en el departamento de Darién con Lita y Andrew. La rubia estaba en su habitacion habia recibido un mail de setsuna.

_Hola serena:_

_Antes que Nada feliz cumpleaños… espero que la pases muy bien al lado de Darién y tus amigos y claro de Serenity, y bueno niña asi que seras mama…¿Qué puedo decirte yo?mas que pues Felicidades sabes que cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa; la maternidad sera un mundo nuevo para ti, pero junto a Darién sera mas facil que bueno que el lo tomo de esa manera y es que no podia ser de ninguna otra forma, el es un caballero ante todo. Ahora bueno con respecto a Serenity quizas en un principio se moleste contigo o con Darién ya que confio en ustedes pero pasara… cuando asimile la noticia de que sera abuela se pondra feliz, asi que debes saber comprenderla ¿entendido? De cualquuier manera me avisas si algo sucede que yo siempre estare para por cierto hoy Zafiro cumple 3 años no se si puedas llevarle sus rosas blancas pero si lo haces te lo agradecere Mucho._

_De nueva cuenta Feliz cumpleaños y cuidate Mucho._

La verdad de la situacion era que la rubia se sentia angustiada sabia que quizas su madre se enojaria… tenia miedo y la verdad no habia encontrado como decirselo. En eso el timbre de su celular la saco de sus pensmientos.

-Hola Darién

-Princesa ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas trizte?

-Un poco Darién ya sabes por que

-Serena hoy se lo diremos a tu madre asi que no te preocupes ¿si?

-Esta bien oye Darién…-hizo una pausa

-¿Qué sucede Princesa?

-Pues no quiero que te molestes pero…Hoy…

-Ve-dijo el-llevale sus rosas y no te preocupes ¿si?

-¿Seguro?

-Claro ve yo pasare por ti a las 8

-Gracias Te amo Darién

-Y yo a ti Princesa –termino la llamada

Serena camino hacia la ventana…Por un instante se puso triste al recordar a Zafiro.

_Es increible ya son 3 años de tu partida… el tiempo pasa tan rapido…-un leve suspiro se escapo de sus labios-Me costo tanto aceptar que ya no estabas…me dolio tanto tu partida…Aun te extraño pero de manera distinta ¿Cómo serian las cosas si vivieras? Supongo que jamas me hubiese enamorado de Darién, quizas ni lo hubiese conocido…_

* * *

Serena bajo a la sala en donde se encontraba Serenity

-Serena ¿Vas a salir?

-Si, quiero ir a dejarle sus rosas a el

-Esta bien-sonrio- ¿Todo listo para la reunion de hoy?

-Si, mama por cierto –hizo una pausa-Hoy en la noche Darién y yo hablaremos contigo

-Esta bien-respondio

Serena salio de la casa rumbo al cementerio, compro las flores y llego a la tumba en donde descansaba Zafiro.

_Sentia extraño estar ahí, llevaba algun tiempo sin venir y hacerlo precisamente hoy provoco en ella tristeza y nostalgia, puso las flores sobre la tumba limpiando una lagrima rebelde que escapo de sus ojos-Aquí estan tus rosas-se sento a un lado de la tumba-No dijo ni una palabra solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza…_

-Sabia que te encontraria aquí-dijo la voz

Ella vio en direccion de la persona que le hablaba-¿Darién?

-Si, espero que no te moleste que haya venido

-No…pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con sorpresa

-Quise estar aquí contigo-sonrio con dulzura- se cuanto significo para ti y quise venir-El tenia rosas blancas en su mano-¿Puedo dejarlas?

Serena asintio levemente y lo abrazo-Gracias Darién

-No tienes por que Princesa-se separo un poco de ella para depositar las rosas, luego volvio a abrazarla permaneciendo en silencio ambos.

El hace mucho habia comprendido que Zafiro fue muy importante para ella y siempre tendria un lugar en su corazon.

Ella Habia entendido que auque el dolor por haber perdido a Zaf fue grande la vida seguia para ella brindandole una nueva oportunidad de amar y de formar una familia, ahora ella tenia un pedacito de ese nuevo amor creciendo dentro de ella.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto serena

-Cuando tu quieras –sonrio

Ambos caminaron de la mano felices hasta salir del cementerio-Darién le dije a mama que tu y yo hablariamos con ella hoy

-Bien esto es algo que no se puede retrazar mas

-Tengo miedo…Y si ¿Se decepciona de mi?

-No creo que eso pase pero recuerda que yo estoy contigo-sonrio con dulzura- porfavor no te preocupes ¿Quieres comerte un helado?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-dijo emocionada-de chocolate

Se dirigieron a la heladeria, la rubia pidio su helado de chocolate grande y Darién pidio uno de vainilla.

-Princesa ¿Te has sentido bien?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Lo digo por los sintomas del embarazo

-Ahhh bueno ahora que lo mencionas he sentido nauseas y mareos-sonrio comiendo su helado- pero supongo que es normal ¿verdad?

-Si, pero cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal me lo dices ¿De a cuerdo?

-Prometido… pero ¿Por qué te preocupas? Mina dijo que todo estaba bien

-Lo se y confio en ella… pero es mi primer hijo y quiero cuidarlos a ambos

-Esta bien –sonrio- Darién tu ¿Crees que seremos buenos padres? Es que en verdad tengo miedo… se que estaras conmigo pero…y si ¿No puedo?

-Aprenderemos, por que yo tampoco se como ser un buen padre y si cometemos un error lo cometeremos juntos-acaricio la mano de serena

-Te digo una cosita

-Dime PRINCESA

-Tengo miedo…por que no se ¿Qué se sentira cuando este mi estomago grande? O ¿Cómo sentire sus pataditas? O ¿Si lo asustare con algo? Son tantas preguntas

-Juntos iremos descubriendo todo eso Serena-sonrio-yo estoy muy emocionado de que tengamos un bebe sabes creo que a Luna le dara gusto

-¿Lo crees?

-Claro que si, confiemos en que a Serenity tambien

-Siento que mama se enojara conmigo Darién sentira que le falle

-Le fallamos Princesa por que ella confio en mi, pero no estas sola, yo estare a tu lado

* * *

Serenity se sentia preocupada de confirmar sus sospechas esta noche… y es que no sabia ¿Qué haria? Pero no era lo que queria para Serena, Darién era un buen chico pero ¿Qué harian con un bebe? Mas Serena que apenas empezaba a vivir y ella por experiencia sabia que cuidar un hijo no era facil…le preocupaba el futuro de Serena… pero esperaria esta noche a ver que tenian que decir pero en el fondo sabia que solo confirmaria sus sospechas.

* * *

En el Crown

Andy y Lita cocinaban un pequeño pastel `para la reunion

-¿Cómo crees que tome Serenity el embarazo de Serena?

-No lo se Lita, Serenity es muy amable pero con una noticia asi no lo se-decia Andy- pero ojala les vaya Bien

-Yo creo que se enojara al principio pero con los dias va a asimilar la notcia-sonrio la castaña

-Esperemos que asi sea-dijo Andy

* * *

Serena y Darién salieron de la heladeria tomados de la mano…

-Princesa quiero decirte algo-dijo el mirandola a los ojos

-¿Qué cosa DARIÉN?

-Si por alguna razon Serenity tomara a mal tu embarazo me gustaria que esta misma noche vinieras conmigo a mi departamento

-Darién…-susurro-pero ¿dejarla sola?

-Mira Princesa yo tampoco quisiera que eso pasara pero… sera para que piense las cosas y ya despues veremos que pasa ¿Entiendes?

-Si, pero Hay Darién dime ¿Seguire con la universidad?

-Por supuesto que si, claro hasta donde el embarazo te lo permita y ya cuando nazca el bebe, retomaras tus estudios

-¡AY no! En verdad que aunque no lo quiera esto me asusta…

-TrAnquila –dijo abrazandola- ahora te llevo a tu casa y paso por ti en la noche ¿de cuerdo?

-Si, esta bien

Darién la llevo a casa Serenity no estaba asi que subio a su habitacion a preparar una pequeña maleta, por si tenia que irse…

Tenia sentimientos encontrados ante esta situacion… por una parte estaba su bebe que aunque le daba miedo esa responsabilidad tan grande estaba emocionada, y por otra parte lo que su madre pensaria.

Se acosto en su cama posando su mano en su vientre …

_Hola bebe ¿Cómo estas? Se que sientes mi preocupacion, pero quiero decirte que no te preocupes contamos con el apoyo de tu papito… y veras que tambien el de tu abuelita… eso si puede llegar a enojarse pero debemos darle tiempo ¿deacuerdo?-serena sonrio aunque se sentia un poco extraña hablando con el bebe ya que apenas se formaba-¿sabes? A mi me gustaria que fueses niña… pero no se tu papa, eso si lo que seas ten por seguro que seremos muy felices-la rubia poco a poco se fue quedando dormida._

* * *

Darién estaba en el Crown con los chicos

-Darién quita esa cara de preocupacion ni que fueras un adolescente mal ubicado-dijo Andy viendo la cara de preocupacion de el pelinegro

-No puedo evitarlo, Serena esta muy preocupada por todo esto piensa que no podra con la responsabilidad de un bebe-dijo el

-Y a ti Darién ¿Qué te preocupa?-pregunto Lita

-Siendo sinceros no me preocupa el hecho de que venga un bebe en camino-sonrio haciendo una pausa-Si no que Serena el dia de mañana se sienta limitada en sus sueños y todo lo que tenia pensado; No quisiera eso por que de verdad chicos no sera asi

-Tranquilizate Darién mira creeme que los entendemos a ambos-dijo Lita- y creo que es normal que ambos tengan miedo a los cambios que vienen, pero deben tratar de adaptarse-Lita hizo una pausa- fui tu novia y por consiguiente se que tener un hijo te hace feliz, asi que piensa en lo bueno que viene ¿si?

-Claro que lo hare pero aun asi me preocupo, ademas no se como lo tomara Serenity y eso angustia mas a Serena-Darién externaba esto con preocupacion

-Imagino que lo tomara como todas las madres –dijo Andy- puede que haga coraje. Llore, se enoje y al final sera una sonriente abuela, eso si no esperen felicitaciones por el bebe hoy

-Pues que sea lo que Dios quiera-suspiro- ¿A que horas vamos a decorar el departamento?

-En una hora por que asi nos llevamos la comida de una vez-dijo la castaña

De pronto al Crown entro Mina acompañada de su esposo-Hola Darién-saludo con entusiasmo

-Mina hola ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien-sonrio-Mira te presento a mi esposo-dijo señalando al chico que la llevaba de su brazo- Es Yaten Kou

-Mucho gusto, Darién Chiba-dijo estrechando su mano- ellos son Lita y Andrew mis dos mejores amigos

-Mucho gusto-dijo Yaten

-Un placer conocerlos-sonrio Mina- ¿Dónde esta Serena?

-En su casa ¿Por qué?

-Nada importante solo que pues te vi aca y pense que estaria aquí para saludarla, pero bueno ya la vere en sus controles-sonrio- bueno nosotros nos retiramos, un gusto verte y conocer a tus amigos

La pareja se despidio saliendo del crown-Es muy joven tu amiga Darién-dijo Andy

-Bueno Mina siempre luce muy radiante-sonrio

-El chico es como muy serio para ella, aunque pues esta guapo

-¡Lita!

-Andy no mas guapo que tu-sonrio-ahora sigamos con los preparativos para la fiesta de Serena

-¿Saben? Queria pedirle que se casara conmigo hoy-hizo una pausa- pero desisti de ello pues no creo que sea buena idea decirlo precisamente hoy

-Tienes Razon, aunque Serena te ama; no seria Prudente deciselo hoy-dijo Andy- Por cierto ¿sabes si fue al cementerio hoy?

-Si, fue yo la alcance minutos despues

-¿Tu?-pregunto sorprendida Lita- ¿Por qué?

-Queria estar con ella, se lo que el significa en su vida-sonrio

-Me alegra que lo hayas comprendido-dijo Andy-Mira que tanto que les costo estar juntos

-Tienes Razon-sonrio el pelinegro-Bueno ya basta de charla quiero que todo este listo para mi Princesa esta noche

* * *

Serena habia despertado ya y bajo a buscar a su madre-Hola mama-

-Hija fui a buscarte a tu habitacion y como estabas dormida no quise despertarte

-Si, ultimamente me da sueño-sonrio- ¿Nos acompañaras a la reunion?

-No Serena yo prefiero esperar aquí en la casa-sonrio- ¿sabes? Tengo un regalo para ti

-¿Un regalo?-pregunto emocionada

-Si-dijo mostrandole una pequeña cajita de color gris-Miralo y dime si te gusta

La rubia abrio la cajita que contenia un hermoso anillo de oro blanco adornado con pequeñas circonias y en el centro una pequeña mariposa de oro rosa-Esta precioso mama, Gracias-la rubia la abrazo y por supuesto Serenity correspondio al abrazo

-Hija queria Preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa mama?

-Cuando entre a tu habitacion vi una maleta hecha al pie de tu cama ¿Por qué?-pregunto en tono dulce

Serena solo atino a bajar la mirada sintiendose con remordimiento en ese instante,incapaz de ver a su madre a la cara-Mama…-atino a susurrar

-¿Qué sucede Serena?

-Perdoname mama, en verdad Perdoname-dijo abrazandola hubo un breve silencio- Esta noche sabras que sucede, pero debe estar Darién Presente

-Esta bien me esperare a que Darién este aquí-sonrio con dulzura, mientras confirmaba con esa reaccion lo que ya sospechaba

Serena subio a su habitacion y solo pudo llorar en verdad se sentia abatida por la situacion(Imagino que cualquiera lo estaria) de Pronto recordo que el bebe percibia sus alegrias y sus tristezas, seco sus lagrimas y se quedo recostada en cama hablandole al bebe.

_Perdoname bebe imagino que te angustie pero no fue mi intencion, En verdad yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mas hermoso regalo de cumpleaños…Y no te preocupes ¿si? Aunque me escuches llorar es solo que…me asusta un poquito todo esto y ¿Sabes por que? Por que temo no saber cuidarte, o no poder con una responsabilidad tan grande,pero como dice tu papito ambos estamos juntos en esto; asi que tu no tengas miedo…como sea cuidaremos de ti y te aseguro que seremos los padres mas felices del mundo cuando nazcas-serena _sonrio y no dejaba de acariciar su vientre_ –En unas horas comeremos pastel…ojala te gusten los dulces y los helados como ami-serena rio de nuevo- en verdad bebe aunque tenga miedo de todo esto…Prometo cuidarte._

* * *

Darién y los chicos estaban ya decorando el departamento con globos, el cual estaba quedando muy bien-Chicos ¿Invitaron a Neflyte?-pregunto Darién

-No… tu no nos dijiste nada-dijo Andy

-Si, no le mencionamos nada Darién-dijo Lita- ¿Piensas invitarlo?

-Si, despues de todo es mi amigo y ya las cosas quedaron claras con respecto a Serena-despues de todo Darién no era rencoroso-Creo que aun estoy a tiempo de invitarlo

-Llamalo

-No Lita ire hasta su casa –dijo el- les encargo todo ¿si?

-Esta bien Darién-dijo el rubio

* * *

Neflyte estaba en su mansion en estas semanas pocas veces habia ido al Crown; le costo comprender que Serena no lo amaba a el pero de alguna manera lo acepto…Desde que conocio a Serena le encanto al principio llevaba cierta ventaja sobre Darién y eso le agradaba… recordo que ambos acordaron una competencia justa por la rubia; pero fue el quien se olvido de ello provocando un serio Problema entre Serena y Darién.

Sinceramente se arrepintio de su proceder y muy a su pesar acepto que Darién habia ganado.

De alguna manera en su casa se recluyo para poner distancia y no crear un nuevo conflicto, por eso habia ido pocas veces al crown y no se habia topado ni con Serena y menos con Darién desde que se disculpo con ambos.

Proximamente se iria de Tokio asi lo tenia decidido haria un viaje largo para retomar su vida de antes…

Se encontraba en el jardin cuando su mayordomo lo interrumpio

-Sr SanJoin

-Dime

-Tiene una visita

-¿Visita? ¿Yo?-pregunto- no tengo nadie que me visite

-Su amigo el Sr Darién esta aquí

-¿Darién? Hazlo pasar aquí de inmediato

-Como Ordene Sr-dijo retirandose en cuestion de minutos Darién llegaba hasta donde Neflyte se encontraba

-Buenas tardes Nefly

-Hola Darién buenas tardes toma asiento –indico- ¿Gustas algo de tomar?

-No. Gracias-respondio Darién tomando asiento-De seguro te extrañara mi vista supongo

-Con toda sinceridad si, pero me alegra que estes aquí eso me demuestra que no me guardas rencor-dijo apenado

-Jamas lo he hecho Neflyte, somos amigos y nos vimos envueltos en esta situacion por que nos enamoramos de la misma mujer-el pelinegro hablaba con toda serenidad- Ten la certeza que si ella se hubiese decidido por ti, yo me apartaria

-Pero no fue asi y ya lo acepte Darién lo unico que me importa es que ambos son felices-sonrio-Pero ¿A que debo que estes aquí?

-Quiero que me acompañes a la pequeña reunion que sera en mi casa por el cumpleaños de Serena-pidio con sinceridad

-Cierto el Angel hoy cumple años; perdon por llamarla asi pero es la costumbre

-Descuida entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿vienes?

-¿Crees que ella quiera verme?

-Claro ¿Por qué no? En verdad nos daria mucho gusto que nos acompañaras

-Pero Mira la hora debo ir por un regalo para ella ¿me acompañas?

-Por supuesto aun hay tiempo-sonrio Darién levantandose

Asi ambos salieron a escoger un regalo para Serena al centro comercial, no dejando duda sobre el cariño que ambos hombres sentian entre si; despues de todo ante todo eran amigos independientemente de las diferencias que hayan tenido.

* * *

Serena se estaba arreglando en poco tiempo Darién pasaria por ella llevaba un vestido de satin en color verde esmeralda corto con un lazo dorado adornando su cintura, sus sandalias de color dorado adornadas con pequeñas piedras hacian un juego hermoso con el vestido. Su cabello lucia lacio y suelto por completo su maquillaje era impecable… se veia extremedamente radiante, de alguna manera el embarazo le sentaba bien, aunque ser angustiara por ello.

-Serena-llamo su madre tocando a la puerta

-Pasa mama-dijo ella

-Estas preciosa hija

-Gracias mama-sonrio

-Darién ya vino por ti

-¡Bien! Mama ¿segura que no quieres acompañarme?

-No hija yo los esperare aquí-sonrio-vamos no hagas esperar a Darién

Ambas mujeres bajaron a la sala-Mi amor estas hermosa-dijo el pelinegro ayudandole a bajar las escaleras

-Gracias Darién

-Serenity ¿segura que no deseas acompañarnos?

-No Darién los esperare aquí hasta que vuelvan

-Esta bien Serenity-dijo el pelinegro-¿Nos vamos?

-Si, adios mama nos vemos mas tarde

-Diviertanse-dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

Al salir de la casa de la rubia subieron al auto de Darién-Te ves realmente hermosa Serena

-Gracias Darién tu siempre eres tan galante conmigo mira-dijo mostrandole el anillo que Serenity le habia dado-me lo dio mama hoy

-Esta muy bonito Serena, no hay duda de que tu madre tiene buenos gustos-sonrio

-¿sabes? Cuando me lo dio no pude evitar pedirle perdon…aunque no le dije nada

-Serena entiendo como te sientes en verdad-dijo el tomandole la mano-veras que todo sale bien esta noche, ahora sonrie ¿si? Andy y Lita se esmeraron en la pequeña reunion

-Esta bien Darién lo hare

Llegaron al departamento y en cuanto Darién abrio la puerta para que serena entrara fue recibida con mucho confeti y globos.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Serena!-dijeron los 5 invitados ya que Darién invito a Mina y a Yaten

-¡Chicos! –dijo emocionada –muchas gracias

La rubia veia a su alrededor el departamento estaba muy decorado con globos y motivos de cumpleaños, Mina se acerco a saludarla

-Serena estas preciosa

-Mina que bueno que estes aquí, aunque no sabia que venias

-Darién me invito y traje a mi esposo

-Que bien Mina

El platinado se acerco a ellas y Mina lo presento-El es Yaten Kou, mi esposo

-Mucho gusto Yaten soy Serena-dijo dando su mano al platinado

-Un placer conocerte, Feliz cumpleaños-dijo besando delicadamente la mano de serena, Darién que observaba sintio celitos acercandose a los 3 y tomando a Serena de la cintura. Serena capto que Darién estaba celoso y solo atino a sonreir

-Tienes una hermosa novia Darién-dijo el platinado

-Lo se, tu tambien tienes una linda "esposa"

-Darién ya te vi ¡Estas celoso!-dijo Mina-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto divertida

-¡No estoy celoso Mina!-dijo ruborizado Darién

-¡Claro que si!

-¡No!

-¡Admitelo Darién!

-Mina ya dejalo tranquilo-dijo Yaten divertido ante la escena y los demas no perdieron detalle atinando a reirse

-Darién amor no te comportes como un chiquillo-dijo serena besando su mejia

-Serena-llamo Lita

-Cuidamelo Mina-dijo yendo donde se encontraban Lita, Andy y Nefly

-Lita, Andy que gusto verlos gracias por todo-serena dirigio su vista hacia Neflyte-me alegra tanto que estes aquí-dio una sincera sonrisa

-Gracias Serena, la verdad es que no sabia si te agradaria mi presencia

-¿Por qué no?-sonrio-Todo esta olvidado asi que gracias por estar aquí

-Serena debes ver el pastel que preparo Lita para ti-intervino Andy

-¡Pastel!-dijo mas que emocionada-¿Dónde esta?

-En la cocina aun-dijo Andy

-¡Quiero verlo! Imagino que esta delicioso y ya se nos antojo

-¿Ya se nos antojo?-pregunto Neflyte que vio como acariciaba su vientre

-Eh…Bueno Andy, Lita ¿me permiten un segundo?

-Claro Serena-dijeron ambos retirandose

-Vamos Neflyte-dijo la rubia caminando hacia el pequeño jardin que habia en el departamento mientras los demas solo los observaron salir

-Tranquilo Darién ya regresaran-dijo Lita

-Cierto en lo que estan afuera podemos acomodar el pastel en la mesita

-Bueno esta bien.

* * *

Ya en el jardin Serena se sentia un poco apenada por que No sabia ¿Qué sentia Neflyte por ella aun? Y por una parte preferia decirle ella que esperaba un bebe y no otra persona… pero no queria hacerlo sentir mal…

-Neflyte yo…bueno hay algo que debo decirte pero no me gustaria que te sintieras mal por ello-hizo una pausa- esa no es mi intencion

-¿Qué sucede angel?

-Pues…bueno… veras…-Resultaba tan dificil decirlo a el –

-Estas esperando un bebe-dijo el dejandola sorprendida- dejame decirte que es facil adivinar-sonrio

-Neflyte …

-No te preocupes cuando dos personas se aman como Darién y tu es normal, yo he aceptado eso…Aunque duele un poco pero ya pasara

-Creeme que si…

-Shhh no es necesario angel –dijo con suavidad-asi que dentro de unos meses Sere Tio vaya no estaba preparado para esto creo que sere un tio muy joven y muy consentidor

-¡Hay no! Con un tio y un padre consentidor no se que sera de mi bebe-dijo con una sonrisa- aparte Andy y Lita estan felices por ello tambien

-Ves tendra muchas personas que lo consentiran-sonrio- No se si estare aquí cuando nazca pero de no ser asi vendre de inmediato

-¿Te iras?

-Es probable ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí, creo que retomare los viajes de nuevo, creo que viajar me hará bien

-¿Sabes? Creo que pronto encontraras a una persona que te ame como realmente mereces y eso me hara muy feliz

-Esperemos que asi sea-dijo el- mira la Luna esta hermosa esta noche

-Si, es muy cierto su brillo es Hermoso

-¿Entramos?

Voy en un momento-dijo la rubia

Esta bien-Neflyte la dejo sola en el jardín

_Esta noche esta tan hermosa como hace dos años… se que desde el cielo me estas viendo ¿verdad? Espero que tu cuides a mi bebe desde el cielo, se que serás un excelente ángel para mi bebe._

Una suave brisa se sintió en el jardín y serena atino a sonreir… de pronto llego Darién por ella.

-Princesa ¿pasa algo?

-No Darién solo estaba admirando la Luna por que hoy esta hermosa

-Igual de hermosa que tu-dijo tomandola de la cintura

-Oye Darién ¿Te pusiste celos de Yaten verdad?

Darién se ruborizo-un poquito

-Eres un tonto-dijo ella besándolo

-¿Fue muy evidente?

-Demasiado –sonrio

-¿Vamos adentro?

-Claro que si, además ya se nos antojo el pastel de nuevo

Todos estaban en la reunion muy alegres eso si Darién no se le despegaba a Serena ni un segundo hasta que llego la hora de partir el tan antojado pastel para Serena.

Estaba sobre una pequeña mesa adornada con globos el pastel era de crema Chantilly decorado con enormes fresas …

-¡Pide un deseo Serena!-dijo Lita

-Esta bien lo pedire-sonrio

Mina no dejaba de tomar fotos realmente estaba emocionada-Tu sonrie Serena

_Que nuestro bebe nazca muy sano-_Fue el deseo de la rubia apagando las velas de su cumpleaños y de inmediato todos brindaron aplausos, felicitaciones a la festejada.

El pastel estaba mas que delicioso Serena se comio 3 rebanadas-No me mires asi Darién, creo que el bebe me hace comer mucho

Darién solo atino a reir igual que los demas presentes. La noche avanzo y el primero en retirarse fue Neflyte…media hora despues Mina y Yaten quedando solo Andy y Lita con Serena y Darién.

Darién y Andy se habian encargado de recoger las cosas mientras Lita y Serena estaban en la habitacion de Darién.

-Gracias por el pastel Lita

-No hay de que Serena lo hice con gusto ¿pasa algo?

-Es que hoy mama sabra que estoy embarazada

-Si, algo nos comento Darién pero animo Serena

-¿Sabes? Tengo preparada una maleta en mi habitacion por si es necesario irme

-Bueno a veces suele suceder que los padres no entienden este tipo de noticias a la primera-Lita hizo una pausa-pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros

-Gracias Lita

-Somos amigas Serena y estoy para apoyarte

-Vamos con los chicos-sonrio

Mientras Andy y Darién hasta los platos habian lavado ya dejando todo en perfecto orden.

-Vaya chicos son buenos ordenando-dijo Lita abrazando a Andrew

-Claro Lita –dijo Darién- tuvimos que aprender a hacer labores domesticas

-¿Te gusto la pequeña reunion Serena?

-Claro que si Andy gracias –se acerco a el para abrazarlo-en verdad gracias por todo, tu siempre has estado conmigo

-Por que eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho, siempre contaras conmigo

Los chicos estuvieron una hora mas platicando con Darién y Serena, hasta que decidieron marcharse pues sabian que ambos tenian algo muy importante que hacer.

* * *

Mientras Serenity aparentaba estar tranquila pero a decir verdad se encontraba angustiada pero sabia que nada podia hacer ante la situacion. De Pronto abrieron la puerta siendo Serena quien entraba de la mano de Darién. Serena estaba de lo mas nerviosa…Darién lo sabia por que las manos de ella estaban mas que heladas-Tranquila-susurro al oido

-Buenas Noches mama

-Buenas noches Serenity-saludo Darién

-Pasen ¿Cómo estuvo la reunion? ¿Te divertiste Serena?

-Si, me diverti mucho. Despues te mostrare las fotos que tomo Mina

-¿Mina? ¿Quién es ella?

-Es una amiga mia que trabaja en el hospital-respondio Darién

En ese momento hubo unos segundos de silencio, Darién sostenia la mano de Serena…

-Los noto nerviosos o ¿Es mi imaginacion?-pregunto serenity

-Bueno mama lo que sucede es que…

-Dejame hablar a mi Princesa-interrumpio Darién

-¿Qué sucede Darién?-pregunto serenity sin dejar de observarlos

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por que me brindaste tu confianza y puedes creer que te defraude-dijo el pelinegro-pero por eso estoy aquí para dar la cara

Serenity lo miraba con seriedad-Quiero que sepas que entendere si te molestas conmigo, pero te suplico que no te enojes con Serena

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Serena esta esperando un hijo mio-dijo el pelinegro sin mas rodeos,serenity sintio una opresion en su pecho y aunque ya lo sospechaba pues se sorprendio, Serena estaba a punto de llorar- se que quizas no te lo esperabas y en verdad te pido una disculpa si ambos te defraudamos pero estoy dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad del caso

Serenity no dijo ni una palabra en unos segundos-¿Estan concientes de la responsabilidad de un bebe?-pregunto- sobre todo tu Serena que apenas comienzas con la universidad

-Mama…No voy a negarte que me asusta un poco la responsabilidad de un bebe, pero nadie sabe ser madre-dijo ella

-¿Has pensado que haras con tus estudios?-pregunto en tono serio pero con tranquilidad

-Pues… seguire la universidad hasta que el embarazo me lo permita, ya cuando nazca el bebe los retomare de nuevo

-Serenity –intervino Darién-sabes que amo a Serena y ella contara conmigo para todo ambos ansiamos ese bebe aunque sabemos las responsabilidades que eso implica

-Eres mayor de edad Serena y aunque no me gusta como se dieron las cosas debo aceptarlo pero ambos deben estar concientes que cuidar a un bebe no es tarea facil-dijo ella- habran muchos cambios para ambos y deben adaptarse a ellos

-Lo se mama…quiero pedirte una disculpa si te decepcione pero…

-No me pidas disculpas Serena-interrumpio su madre- cuando uno se enamora hace las cosas muchas veces sin pensarlo, en el fondo me alegra que ustedes esten concientes de lo que se les viene y que deseen hacerse responsables

-Claro que estamos concientes de la responsabilidad que todo esto implica Serenity y quiero decirte que puedes estar tranquila ni a Serena ni mi hijo les faltara nada en absoluto-dijo el pelinegro

-Se que eres un buen chico aunque eso no te disculpa en lo absoluto-dijo con seriedad- repito que me hubiese encantado que las cosas se dieran de otra manera pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?

-He pensado que Serena siga con sus estudios como ya lo dijo-intervino

-¿Se ira contigo?-pregunto con seriedad y a serena se le oprimio el pecho ante esta pregunta

-Claro que si-dijo con seguridad-si es que tu no quieres otra cosa

-No Darién ahora los que deciden son ustedes

-Serena a mi me encantaria que te fueras conmigo-dijo el mirandola con dulzura-¿Quieres irte conmigo hoy?

Ante esta pregunta serena miro a su madre pero ella nada dijo se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos-Serena yo no te estoy corriendo de casa en lo absoluto pero ¿sabes? cuando yo estuve en una situacion similar y tuve que escoger decidi seguir a tu padre ¿Por qué? Lo amaba y deseaba formar una familia a su lado

-Mama…yo…

- Siempre da miedo un cambio asi Serena pero debes aprender a adaptarte y se que lo haras

-Me voy contigo Darién-respondio demostrando seguridad

-Ve por tus cosas entonces-dijo el pelinegro

Serena asintio subiendo a su habitacion-Cuidala mucho Darién se que estaremos cerca pero ya sabes como es-sonrio

-Prometo que lo hare. Pero tu porfavor no dejes de vistarla mas cuando su embarazo este avanzado

-Por nada lo haria Darién es mi unica hija –sonrio-solo que le dare unos dias para que se adapte

-Gracias…

* * *

Serena estaba en su habitacion miraba con un poco de nostalgia todo aquello, pues empezaria a partir de mañana una nueva etapa en su vida, tenia miedo claro que lo tenia… sabia que quizas nada seria tan facil como antes pero… lo intentaria.

Se acerco al estante de sus muñecas y las acaricio con nostalgia…cada una tenia distintos significados en su vida, en unos meses tendria un muñequito o muñequita de carne y hueso que tendria el significado mas lindo en su vida. Tomo su maleta y aunque quizo evitar derramar lagrimas fue imposible…Miro por ultima vez su habitacion abriendo la puerta para irse.

Bajo a la sala en donde la esparaba Darién, su cara deducia un dejo de tristeza-Darién ¿me permitirias un momento con Serena?

-Claro-tomo la maleta de la rubia-te espero afuera

Darién salio y Serena abrazo a su madre siendo acogida por los brazos de ella-en verdad mama siento mucho si te defraude

-Bueno hubiese querido que disfrutaras mas de la vida-dijo acariciando la rubia cabeza de serena- pero se que disfrutaras mas con tu bebe

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?

-No. Y no llores que darien vive cerca perfectamente nos veremos –sonrio

-Me angustia no ser lo que Darién espera, no poder ser una buena madre…

-Mira iras aprendiendo poco a poco y yo te ayudare

-Gracias mama ¿sabes? no quisiera dejarte sola

-Asi es la vida hija no te angusties ¿si? Ahora ve que Darién te espera

Serena salio de casa -¿Estas bien?

-Si-dijo llorando

El limpio con suavidad esas lagrimas-No llores es mejor que nos vayamos para que descanses

Serenity los observaba por la ventana con sus ojos cristalizados… despues de todo a toda mama le duele ver volar a su hijo.

* * *

Serena y Darién iban rumbo al departamento de el pelinegro, Una nueva vida estaba por comenzar para ellos con aciertos y desaciertos quizás… por que al fin y al cabo asi es la vida.

* * *

_**Hola espero que les haya gustado este caps y bueno ansiosa leere sus rw. Y bueno pues les informo que este Fic esta en su recta final, A lo mucho le quedan 5 capitulos si no es que menos ya veremos pero pues ya casi esta por terminarse. Por favor a las personas que han actualizado háganmelo saber pàra dejar mi rw en sus fic ya que por alguna extraña razón no recibo alertas de ff**_

_**Anduve perdida de ff por motivos de salud y personales pero ya estoy por aca Gracias a Dios estoy bien de salud y bueno los problemas personales pues ahí van, yo creo que siempre los tendremos pero nadie dijo que la vida fuese fácil ¿verdad? De cualquier manera ya estoy aquí con ganas de leer y subir mas fic que por cierto hay dos que ya están adelantados y se que les gustaran mucho.**_


	30. ¿Como me enamore de ti? Final

**Serena Pov**

_Debo decir que mi vida ha dado un giro que yo definiria como Radical, el vivir con Darién puedo afirmar que es lo mas hermoso que puede existir. Es dulce,tierno, adorable, muy sobreprotector conmigo._

_Los Primeros dias me sentia un poco extraña en el departamento sonara tonto quizas pero extrañaba mi habitacion y a mama… Mis dias en la universidad fueron un poco mas pesados ya que ahora tengo un hogar que atender…Entre la universidad y la casa hay dias en que he terminado agotada, Darién dice que no me esfuerce tanto, pero debo hacerlo._

_Lita y Andy vienen muy seguido a visitarnos y pasamos unas tardes tan agradables los 4, de vez en cuando viene Mina y Yaten y se unen a nosotros._

_Mama me visita para saber ¿Cómo estoy? O si necesito algo, creo que mas o menos ya se acostumbro a mi aunsencia en casa._

_Dias atrás Darién y yo empezamos a comprar muchas cositas para decorar la habitacion del bebe…es increible como pasa el tiempo ya tengo 4 meses viviendo con Darién y 6 meses de embarazo, mi pancita esta enorme y siento que me veo gorda mmm aunque darien dice que me veo hermosa, simpre que llega a casa besa mi pancita y le habla al bebe, y tira pataditas al escuchar su voz._

_Mi embarazo pues digamos que ha tenido los malestares normales, y unos antojos que de verdad no tienen hora; a veces se me antoja comer helado a media noche-serena toca su pancita-y otras veces que cuando ya Darién trae lo que se me antojo simplemente ya no quiero… lo bueno es que no se molesta y me entiende… Mis cambios de humor son una montaña rusa, paso facilmente de la risa al llanto, de la nostalgia a la tristeza … solo espero que no me vuelva Bipolar con estos cambios. Estamos pensando mudarnos a una casa mas grande despues de que nazca el bebe y me encanta la idea… Ahora solo queda esperar que nuestro ansiado bebe llegue al mundo para cuidarlo y protegerlo._

**Darién POV**

_Faltan 4 meses para que mi Princesa de a luz y debo decir que me siento emocionado por la llegada de nuestro bebe, al principio a Serena le costo un poco adaptarse a la nueva vida juntos pero es comprensible fue un cambio de 190 grados para ella. Se ve tan hermosa con su pancita, debo admitir que cuando salimos a un centro comercial y vemos cositas de bebes ambos nos emocionamos tanto que terminamos comprando-Darién sonrio- pero no importa yo quiero para mi Princesa y nuestro hijo lo mejor y todo me parece poco._

_Luna esta muy emocionada con la idea del bebe, ya lo ve corriendo, jugando, gritando pòr la hacienda y se pone muy feliz. Mi amigo Andy y Lita tambien estan muy felices por nosotros…A Neflyte pues tambien le dio gusto la noticia y cuando se despidio de nosotros nos pidio avisarle cuando ya el bebe nazca; como ya lo habia dicho se fue a retomar su antigua vida…viajar de verdad espero que encuentre el amor se lo merece._

_Se me hace increible todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegue a Tokio, debo confesar que hubo un momento en que pense que ella jamas me amaria, esa idea cruzo por mi mente… y es que mi parecido con el es mucho y eso me llevo a dudar y casi la pierdo pero gracias a Dios todo se soluciono. Ahora nos espera una vida feliz como una hermosa familia._

6 meses de embarazo tenia ya Serena el proceso de adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida le habia costado un poco. Pero ¿Quién no se adaptaria a una vida con Darién?

Serena estaba en el parque, Darién llegaria en unos minutos…La rubia veia a los niños jugar… traia puesto un conjunto maternal en azul que la hacia ver linda y sobretodo lucir esa pancita.

El aire jugaba con algunos cabellos sueltos de la rubia, mientras ella sonreia de pronto el pelinegro llego-Hola Princesa

-¡Darién! Que bueno que llegaste te extrañe mucho

-Yo tambien te extrañe a ti Serena-se sento a su lado y acaricio su pancita-Como esta mi pequeño campeon –hablo al bebe sintiendo una patadita-¡Se movio!-dijo emocionado

-Si, ya conoce tu voz-sonrio la rubia

-Princesa Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar

-¿Dónde?

-Es una sorpresa-dijo el pelinegro-¿Confias en mi?

-Claro que si-Sonrio

-Bien entonces vamos-dijo tomandola de la mano y ayudandola a subir al auto

Durante el trayecto de unos 15 minutos iban tomados de la mano ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro, Darién se estaciono y la ayudo a bajar estaban frente a una hermosa casa de dos plantas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto la Rubia

Darién la abrazo por detrás-dime una cosa Princesa ¿Te gusta la casa?

-Si, esta hermosa-sonrio la rubia

-Bien entonces vamos-dijo tomandola de la mano

-¿Vamos? ¿Adonde?

-A la casa, supongo que te gustaria verla por dentro ¿Verdad?-pregunto el pelinegro con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, tomando la mano de la rubia

-Pero ¿Por qué tienes tu las llaves?

Darién solo sonrio y abrio entrando a la casa la cual no estaba amueblada era muy grande y espaciosa,Serena caminaba por toda la casa encantada…salio al inmenso jardin y vio una mesa en medio de este, camino y observo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo sobre ella; Darién estaba tras Serena.

-Creo que esa cajita es tuya-dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia la rubia

-¿Mia?

-Si, dime ¿Quieres saber que contiene?

Serena sonrio-¡Claro!-dijo emocionada

Darién tomo la cajita en sus manos camino hacia Serena y de Pronto se arrodillo ante ella, tomando su mano-Serena mi princesa Hermosa sabes que te amo-abrio la cajita- te amo desde que te conoci y no hay cosa que desee mas en la vida que tenerte a mi lado siempre-el la miro con dulzura-Serena Tsukino ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto poniendo el anillo en el dedo de la rubia.

Mientras ella por la emocion tenia los ojos cristalizados-¡SI! ¡Si Quiero ser tu esposa!-respondio Feliz.

Ambos unieron sus labios para sellar de alguna manera la nueva etapa que les esperaba.

Recorrieron la casa y de Pronto-¿Te gusta verdad?

-Mucho Darién la casa es hermosa-sonrio

-Bueno pues es nuestra-respondio el

-¿Nu…Nuestra?-tartamudeo la rubia

-Si, no podemos seguir en el departamento nuestro bebe necesita un lugar mas grande por que ira creciendo-sonrio-ademas no sabemos si tendremos mas, asi que mas vale Prevenir

-¡Te amo!-dijo la rubia Feliz y abrazandolo-me encanta la casa

-Lo sabia Princesa por eso la compre, hay que decorarla pero quedara muy bien y aun hay tiempo, ademas solo quiero complacerte-dijo el abrazandola

-Gracias Darién

-No tienes por que darlas-sonrio- estoy Feliz por que pronto seras mi espòsa

-Si hay tanto que hacer-sonrio- pero sera cuando nazca el bebe

-Sera como tu quieras-dijo el-por ahora nos dedicaremos a amueblar la casa y a esperar que nazca el bebe

Ambos unieron sus labios para darse un beso lleno de amor y sellando simbolicamente la nueva etapa que les esperaba en sus vidas.

**LONDRES….**

Setsuna se habia establecido en londres en definitiva o al menos por ahora, era una de las mas prestigiadas Psicologas. A pesar de que aun extrañaba a su querido hermano Zafiro; sabia que debia seguir adelante. Se mantenia en comunicación con Serena y obviamente estaba enterada que faltaban algunos meses para que la rubia diera a luz, y tambien que estaba muy feliz al lado de Darién y eso era lo que importaba. Sabia cuanto Serena habia sufrido por la muerte de Zafiro y en verdad agradecia que Darién llegara a su vida a pesar de que causo revuelo en ella al principio.

La peliverde estaba terminando de arreglarse pues hoy la habian invitado a tomar un café, cuando estuvo lista se dirigio a una placita en donde su acompañante la esperaria…

-Hola ¿te hice esperar?-pregunto la peliverde dandole un beso en la mejia

-No, la verdad es que recien llego-sonrio-estas hermosa

Setsuna sonrio-tu no te quedas atrás –dijo sentandose

-¿Ordenamos ya?-pregunto

-¡Claro! A mi se me antoja un Frappe con canela

-bien entonces ordenaremos dos igual-sonrio

Ambos chicos ordenaron sus frappes-¿Qué has sabido de Serena?

-Lo mismo que tu Nefly-sonrio la peliverde- esta feliz con Darién y a unos meses de dar a luz

-Me alegro tanto por ella-dijo el castaño-ambos merecen ser felices

-Asi es-contesto- solo nos queda esperar la invitacion de la boda supongo que iras ¿verdad?

-Solo si tu me acompañas-sonrio el castaño con una sonrisa

-Bueno esta bien me sacrificare-respondio divertida

-¿Sacrificarte? Oye que mala eres-dijo el haciendo puchero

-Hay neflyte solo era una bromita

-Lo se-dijo el

Neflyte y Setsuna habian formado una bonita amistad al comienzo pero conforme se iban tratando ambos se daba cuenta que tenian muchas cosas en comun, tanto asi que sin darse cuenta ambos se habia enamorado ya…

**Asi pasaron los meses….**

Serena y Darién amueblaron y decoraron la casa a su gusto y solo quedaba esperar la llegada del bebe, lo cual tenia vuelto locos a ambos.

Era un mundo nuevo para ambos pero puede decirse que "Mas" para Serena pero sabia que con el apoyo de Darién todo seria mas facil.

En la habitacion del bebe habia todo lo necesario y mas para su llegada, de juguetes ni hablar Darién se habia vuelto loco comprando cada cosa que veia en las jugueterias, nada era suficienta para ese bebe… el pelinegro por fin tendria lo que siempre anhelo, una hermosa Familia. Habia luchado mucho por ella pero a fin de cuentas todo absolutamente todo cuesta en esta vida ¿No? Pero ya eso no importaba, lo unico importante es que seria feliz al lado de la mujer que ama.

Darién estaba angustiado en la sala de espera del hospital junto con Serenity, Lita y Andrew, el momento de que serena diera a luz habia llegado; serenity fue quien la llevo al hospital ya que ella se encontraba de visita en casa de la rubia cuando se le presentaron los dolores.

Darién caminaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso como todo padre Primerizo-Darién me mareas-dijo andrew-podrias sentarte y esperar

-¿No comprendes? Ya va a nacer mi hijo-dijo el

-Claro que si ¿pero que ganas dando vueltas? Ni siquiera ayudas a Serena asi que sientate por que impacientas a todos-dijo el rubio

A decir verdad el tiempo pasaba lento como nos pasa a muchos en algunas situaciones, en que cada minuto parece hora y las horas Años…

Serena estaba en sala de partos dando a Luz a su bebe, ansiaba tenerlo en sus brazos, , verlo reir…de Pronto se escucho en la sala el llanto de un bebe, la rubia sonrio un poco debil-Es un hermoso Niño-Dijo Mina sonriendo-en un momento te lo doy para que lo cargues.

-¿Esta bien mina?-pregunto la rubia

-Si, tranquila el bebe es muy sano-sonrio

La rubia respiro tranquila, su hijo estaba bien ¿Qué mas podia pedir? Realmente sentia una gran emocion, y a la vez era algo indescriptible todo lo que la enbargaba.

-Aquí esta tu bebe-dijo Mina dandosela para que por primera vez la rubia la tuviera en sus brazos

La rubia la tomo con mucho cuidado como si tuviera miedo de romper al bebe, estaba realmente emocionaday la sensacion de tenerlo en sus brazos era realmente indescriptible, acaricio la carita diminuta del bebe y lo beso; sin que pudiera evitarlo lloro de alegria-es hermoso

-Claro que si-sonrio Mina- deja voy a darle la noticia a Darién-dijo la rubia

**Mientras en la sala de espera.**

Darién ya no podia mas con la desesperacion de no saber de su bebe y de serena, cuando de Pronto aparece Mina

-Mina ¿Qué paso? ¿ya nacio? ¿estan bien?-pregunto el pelinegro al verla y los demas presentes estaban a la expectativa de lo que la rubia dijera

-Bueno…pues…

-Mina no hagas pausas por que me angustias-dijo Lita

-Felicidades Darién serena tuvo 3 hermosos bebes-dijo con una seriedad nunca vista en ella

-¿Tres…tres?-repitio Darién a punto del colapso-pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo? Hay Darién no vas a querer que te explique como ¿verdad?-pregunto Mina con una carita de picara

-Pero… es que… ¿3?-repitio darien incredulo mientras los demas estaban igual o mas asombrados que Darién

-Hay ya Darién no vayas a desmayarte-dijo ella- en realidad solo fue uno-sonrio- es que queria ver tu cara con semenjante noticia-dijo mina echandose a reir

-¡Mina! –reclamo Darién ya recueperandose de semejante broma

-¡Que! Tu no aguantas una Bromita-sonrio

-¿Bromita?-intervino andrew- si casi haces que el pobre hombre caiga inconciente –sonrio divertido

-Yo no le veo la gracia-dijo Darién

-Bueno ya tranquilo- intervino Serenity- ¿Mi hija y el bebe estan bien?

-Si Serenity-sonrio Mina- ella y el bebe estan muy bien ¡Felicidades Darién! Eres papa de un hermoso niño

Darién grito de emocion-!Soy Papa!

-Felicidades Darién-dijo andy quien estaba igual de emocionado que el

-Si Darién muchas Felicidades-dijo la castaña- ya tienen a su bebe

-Yo muero por verlos-dijo Serenity

-Bueno cuando Serena este en su habitacion pueden pasar a verla, el bebe estara en los cuneros dentro de un ratito, ya despues se lo llevaremos a Serena para que lo alimente-dijo Mina retirandose.

**Minutos Despues…**

Serena era llevada a su habitacion en el hospital y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver la habitacion sumamente adornadas con flores, globos y peluches por todos lados.

-Vaya Darién traslado la floreria a tu habitacion –dijo Mina emocionada viendo de un lado a otro-definitivamente tras a este hombre loco

Serena sonrio con dulzura admirando cada arreglo que adornaba la habitacion y en verdad Mina no mentia, parecia como si el pelinegro hubiese trasladado la floreria a la habitacion-Darién es muy dulce y muy detallista

-Aparte que esta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy enamorado-sonrio Mina-bueno ya tus familiares estan locos por verte, los hare pasar y en unos momentos traigo a el bebe para que lo conozcan.

Mina salio de la habitacion y de inmediato entro el pelinegro seguido de los demas-Princesa ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo yendo a su lado

-Feliz Darién, muy feliz-respondio-Nuestro hijo es hermoso

-Felicidades Hija-dijo la platinada

-Gracias mama, ya conoceras a tu nieto-sonrio-Mina dijo que en unos minutos lo traeria

-Amiga muchas Felicidades-dijo la castaña-ya muero por conocer al bebe

-Ya lo conoceras Lita esta hermoso-Serena miro a Andy-¡Andy! Tu ¿No dices nada?

El rubio se acerco a su amiga-Felicidades Serena en verdad estoy muy feliz por ti; te lo mereces-sonrio

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por Mina que entraba con el bebe en brazos-Bueno aquí esta el bebe-sonrio- apuesto a que todos estaban ansiosos de verlo

-¡Yo quiero cargarlo!-dijo andy

-¡Igual yo!-dijo la castaña emocionada

-Oigan soy la abuela quiero cargarlo yo-dijo serenity

-Lo siento pero quiero cargarlo-dijo Darién acercandose a Mina-¿Puedo?

-¡Claro Darién! Si es tu hijo –dijo mina dandoselo

Al tener al bebe en sus brazos Darién no paraba de verlo acariciaba con sumo cuidado su carita, estaba realmente emocionado; se acerco a Serena y le dio un beso en la frente-GrACIAS por estar a mi lado-dijo dandole el bebe a la rubia.

El encanto del momento se rompio por que Serenity queria cargarlo-Chicos quiero cargar a mi nieto-interrumpio haciendo que en la habitacion se escuchara una pequeña carcajada por pàrte de todos.

Darién le dio el bebe a Serenity quien estaba mas que emocionada con su primer nieto-se parece a ti Serena

-¡Verdad que si mama!-respondio emocionada la rubia

-Pero tambien se parece a mi ¿verdad?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Claro que si Darién la verdad es que se parece a ambos-sonrio serenity que estaba mas que embobada con la criatura.

El tiempo se paso muy rapido y aunque no querian irse debian hacerlo, Serena tenia que descansar; solo el pelinegro se quedaria con ella.

El pelinegro se acomodo en un pequeño sofa mientras ella dormia, ya mañana estarian en su casa con su bebe… el estaba Feliz y por inercia vinieron algunos recuerdos a su mente…

**FLASH BACK**

_- Zafiro ¿eres tú? – pregunto la rubia aun desconcertada_

_Serena no supo en que momento lo abrazo con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, Darién estaba desconcertado por la aptitud de la chica No me dejes Zafiro- suplicaba la chica mientras lo abrazaba._

_- Por favor Zafiro no me dejes sola, no de nuevo te lo suplico- lloraba la rubia_

_Darién no sabia como actuar ante esta situación, la chica rubia parecía angustiada_

_- Cálmate por favor, mi nombre es Darién – dijo el pelinegro- creo que me estas confundiendo_

_La rubia al escuchar el nombre del chico se separo bruscamente de el, lo miraba de pies a cabeza, por un instante volvió a la realidad y recordó que zafiro estaba muerto, cayo de rodillas ante la tumba de nuevo_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**FLASH BACK **

_-¿Qué te pasa cabeza de chorlito? Estas como si hubieses visto un fantasma_

_Serena pudo reaccionar_

_- No me digas cabeza de chorlito se un poco mas educado_

_-Perdone usted cabeza de chorlito pero tu no fuiste muy educada en mi casa tuve que mandar a reparar la puerta_

_-Pues yo no te pedí que me llevaras a tu casa ¿ o si? – respondió muy molesta_

_- Entonces para la próxima te dejare ahí tirada cabeza de chorlito_

_- Ya deja de decirme asi me llamo Serena y aquí el único cabeza de chorlito eres tu_

_- Sabes eres una niña malcriada_

_- Eso a ti que te importa tu eres un animal ¿como te atreves a tratarme de esa manera? Eso no es de caballeros_

_- y ¿quien te dijo a ti que yo quiero portarme contigo como un caballero?_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

**FLASH BACK **

_Oye suéltame ¿ quien te crees para seguirme? – Dijo Serena muy molesta_

_-No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas ¿ por que lloras? – pregunto Darién_

_-A ti ¿que te importa? Déjame en paz quiero estar sola, ¿es tan difícil entender eso? –dijo serena con los ojos cristalizados_

_Darién solo la observaba y no entendía nada ¿ por que lloraba? Esa pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza la soltó del brazo_

_-Oye cabeza de chorlito si sigues llorando por tu novio te pondrás muy fea y ya no volverá contigo – dijo Darién con toda intención de molestar a la rubia_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**FLASH BACK**

-_Serena acaso ¿le tienes miedo a las motos?- pregunto Darién_

_-No yo no le tengo miedo a las motos es solo que… pues… pues- balbuceaba la rubia_

_-Si eso es le tienes pánico a las motos- dijo Darién- además si no subes a una jamás perderás el miedo que le tienes_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

**FLASH BACK **

_-Pero Darién… NO NO Y NO me escuchas no subiré a la moto – dijo la rubia- Por que no pasear en tu auto o caminar por el parque si no que se te ocurre pasear en tu moto_

_-Sabes que cabeza de chorlito me equivoque contigo- dijo Darién- Pensé que eras una chica valiente sin miedo a nada, una chica arriesgada pero veo que no es así_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

En definitiva la vida era un poco extraña por calificarla de alguna manera –pensaba el pelinegro-pues jamas se imagino que se enamoraria al llegar a tokio y sobre todo que tendria que luchar tanto por ese amor… de cualquier forma daba gracias por todo de no ser asi no seria el hombre mas afortunado del mundo hoy.

**A la mañana Siguiente…**

Serena, Darién y el nuevo integrante de la familia iban ya rumbo a su casa, la rubia se veia radiante con su hijo en brazos y Darién estaba loco de la felicidad.

Al llegar a casa Darién acomodo a Serena en la habitacion junto al bebe-¿se te antoja algo de comer?

-No Darién asi estoy bien-respondio admirando a su bebe-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

-Buena Pregunta –sonrio el-¿Cómo te gustaria llamarlo?

-mmm Endymion-dijo la rubia- Endymion Alejandro como tu padre

-Se…Serena-dijo el conmovido

-¿No te gusta?

-Claro que si Princesa-sonrio

-Bien entonces asi se llamara Endymion Alejandro Chiba Tsukino-dijo la rubia viendo al bebe

Darién se acerco a ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios-Te amo-dijo el

-Y yo a ti Darién-respondio- por cierto ¿Ya le avisaste a Luna?

-Si, esta feliz y desea conocerlo muy pronto-sonrio-dijo que esperaba que no fuese tan terrible como yo de niño-dijo el haciendo puchero

Serena rio-asi que eras terrible de niño

-Solo un poquito

-Ya vere que dice Luna cuando le pregunte-sonrio-asi tomare mis precauciones con Endymion.

Los dias venideros ambos vivieron los cambios de ser papas, a veces se desvelaban un poco cuando el bebe estaba un poco inquieto; Serena no dormia mucho en ocasiones por las noches ya que el bebe se amamantaba mucho tiempo…se turnaban igual para cambiarle el pañal al pequeño Endy, trataban de ayudarse mutuamente para que no se sintiera mucho la carga para Serena. La realidad era que a veces estaban exhautos pero al ver sonreir a ese niño se les olvidaba todo.

Unos dias despues del nacimiento del bebe Serena y Darién decidieron ir a la hacienda y asi que Luna conociera al nuevo integrante de la familia. Luna como era de esperarse se volvio loca de felicidad al ver al bebe-Es identico a ti Darién cuando tenias su edad-decia la mujer

-Verdad que si nana-sonrio

-Pero tambien se parece a Serena, la verdad este niño sera muy asediado por las mujeres cuando sea grande-dijo Luna- por qu sera igual de apuesto que tu

-Nana que ocurrencias las tuyas-dijo el sonrojado- mi hijo no tiene ni un año y tu la me lo hiciste adolescente

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reir por la respuesta del pelinegro, los dias en la hacienda fueron de total felicidad para todos.

El niño estaba dormido en su habitacion mientras Serena estaba en la pequeña terraza que tenia la habitacion que era de Darién estaba sentada viendo al horizonte cuando recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

_Serena sabes creo que Darién es demasiado paciente contigo- dijo el rubio- y te lo digo por que sabes que te quiero y te adoro pero si yo fuera Darién te juro serena que a lo mejor me cansaría de esta situación_

_-Pero Andrew… balbuceo la rubia_

_-Nada Serena. No hay pero que valga Darién tiene paciencia, pero hasta el mas paciente tiene su limite- dijo el rubio muy serio- la verdad no te entiendo lo besas, lloras y te vas dejándolo ahí desconcertado ¿ que piensas? Que Darién siempre va a estar ahí, pues déjame decirte que te equivocas, te he dicho no se cuantas veces que te des una oportunidad de nuevo pero eres terca de verdad_

_-Andrew yo…- balbuceaba la rubia_

_-Serena sabes que te quiero y te digo esto por que soy tu amigo y quiero que entiendas que para ti el amor se presento de nuevo y que esta en tus manos amar de nuevo- dijo Andrew tomando el mentón de su amiga- piensa bien serena lo que estas sintiendo por que no creo que Darién este siempre conformándose con besarte, que tu llores y te vayas; yo en su caso quizás me cansaría de tu indecisión y es lo mas seguro que eso pase con Darién. Piénsalo bien serena ahora lo tienes a tu lado, pero quizás en determinado momento el se canse de estar siempre para ti de esa manera ¿Entiendes?_

_-Bueno… yo… creo que si- dijo dudosa la rubia_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**FLASH BACK **

_Sabes una cosa_

_-¿Qué cosa Darién?_

_-Te regalo este hermoso amanecer- dijo Darién con mucha dulzura en su voz_

_-¿Qué? ¿Me regalas este amanecer?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida_

_-Si y te lo regalo por que gracias a ti esta ha sido una navidad diferente y que mejor regalo para ti que este nuevo amanecer_

_-Sabes es lo mas lindo que alguien me ha regalado. Gracias Darién de verdad_

_La rubia sin que el se lo esperara le brindo un calido abrazo_

_-Sabes ¿ por que te doy este abrazo?- pregunto la rubia_

_-No ¿Por qué?_

_-Por haberme regalado un amanecer tan hermoso, pero sobre todo por hacer de esta navidad una navidad diferente_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

**FLASH BACK**

-_Serena...No entiendo ¿que pretendes con esto? por si no te has dado cuenta me duele tenerte frente a mi y no poder abrazarte....Me duele el no poder decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me duele no poder besarte libremente_

_-Darien yo... No queria aceptarlo me daba miedo no ser lo que tu mereces y todo lo que yo he vivido no me permitiera entregarte completamente mi corazon... Ademas tenia miedo de amarte y perderte de alguna manera-dijo ella- pero sabes me di cuenta que mi mayor miedo es que tu te vayas y no vuelva a verte...Yo no podria soportar perder nuevamente a la persona que Amo_

_Darien al escuchar lo que ella acababa de decir sintio que su corazon saltaba de felicidad en su pecho pero no quiso ilusionarse tan facilmente_

_-Estas tratando de decir que..._

_-Te Amo -lo interrumpio ella-eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte no queria aceptarlo por miedo-mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Un beso por tus pensamientos-dijo el pelinegro abrazandola

-Darién no te senti llegar-sonrio

-¿En que pensabas?

-En como te confese que te amo-sonrio serena

-Era lo que mas deseaba pero cuando lo hiciste pense que esto era un sueño-dijo el tomando su menton con ternura-fue en este mismo lugar

-Claro que si Darién lo recuerdo perfecto-sonrio con dulzura

El la tomo de la cintura acercandola a el-Te Amo-dijo el

-¿Cómo cuanto?-pregunto ella

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Princesa?-pregunto el con dulzura

-Anda Darién solo dime ¿Cómo cuanto?

-Esta bien-sonrio-"Mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo"-dijo besandola de inmediato y obvio ella correspondio al beso con dulzura, mientras el atardecer caia silenciosamente ante ellos…

Luna estaba mas que feliz cuidando del pequeño Endy, era el vivo retrato de Darién… los dias consecuentes estuvieron de lo mas tranquilos ya que Luna le ayudaba a Serena y ella podia descansar un poco…

Serena y Darién estaban en la terraza, mientras Luna cuidaba al bebe-¿sabes? he pensado Serena si tu estas deacuerdo casarnos aquí-dijo el

-¿Aquí? ¡me encanta la idea!-respondio

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que si la hacenda esta hermosa-sonrio- para celebrar la boda

-Bueno Princesa entonces Luna se pondra Feliz cuando le digamos que celebraremos la boda aquí en la hacienda, hay que ir a la iglesia del pueblo para ver cual es la fecha mas cercana que hay

-¡que emocion hay tanto que preparar!-dijo la rubia emocionada-tengo que avisarle a setsuna

-Yo igual debo decirselo a Isabella por que si no la invito me matara-sonrio el pelinegro-sera una boda como tu te mereces…

Darién ni lento averiguo la fecha disponible para celebrar el matrimonio con Serena, tenian exactamente un mes para preparar tanto la boda civil como la religiosa-¿Un mes?-pregunto la rubia-¡Dios! Hay tantas cosas que preparar

-Tranquila Serena ayuda sera lo que mas tendras

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno por que Setsuna e Isabella llegan en 3 dias para ayudar con lo que necesites, tendras a Luna, Mina y a Serenity asi que tranquila

-Gracias Darién-dijo ella besandolo

-No me agradezcas, todo esto es por una sencilla Razon, te amo-dijo el besandola de nuevo

-Yo tambien te amo-dijo ella recostandose en su pecho

El la abrazo envolviendola en sus brazos…

3 dias despues como Darién dijo las chicas habian llegado todos se estaban quedando en la haciendo; Neflyte tambien hizo acto de Presencia pues iba acompañando a Setsuna, entre todas se encargaron del mas minimo detalle para la Boda civil y Religiosa ambas se llevarian a acabo el mismo dia, lo que tenia feliz y estresada a la pobre de Serena, pero no importaba el estress ni nada solo importaba dar el si y unirse para siempre a la persona que mas amaba en la vida… asi el tiempo se paso volendo y faltaba un dia para la boda.

En la habitacion de Serena estaban los dos vestidos el de su boda civil y religiosa, la rubia sentia unos nervios espantoso,lo cual era normal,de pronto Setsuna entro a su habitacion- sabia que aun no estarias dormida

-La verdad es que no puedo me siento muy nerviosa-dijo ella

-Es normal uno no se casa todos los dias y mas si es con un hombre como Darién-sonrio la peliverde con ternura-ademas te mereces esto

-Gracias Setsuna

-¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada-sonrio- la que hizo todo fuiste tu al dejar los miedos atrás

-Si, aunque no fue facil

-Sabemos que nada en la vida es facil-dijo ella- todo requiere de esfuerzo pero al final cada quien obtiene su recompensa y la tuya se concretara mañana

-Si-dijo la rubia caminando hacia sus dos vestidos y tocandolos con delicadeza-Mañana sere la esposa de Mi Cavernicola-sonrio

-Ya quisieramos encontrar a Cavernicolas asi-bromeo ella

-Hay vamos tu ya lo encontraste-sonrio con malicia Serena-¿Quién lo diria?

-Bueno… no se ¿Cómo paso? Pero…

-Hay vamos no tiene nada de malo-dijo ella-ambos merecen ser felices

-Si, bueno Serena sera mejor que descanses o mañana seras una novia con ojeras-rio

-Cierto aunque con estos nervios descansar sera imposible, pero lo intentare

Setsuna dejo a la rubia en la habitacion y ciertamente no pudo descansar mucho entre los nervios y la emocion amanecio muy rapido…

Empleados trabajaban en la decoracion del enorme jardin en donde se llevaria a cabo la recepcion de la boda, lo mismo que dentro de la casa los empleados iban de un lado a otro con flores…. Mientras Darién estaba vistiendose para la boda civil. Estaba nervioso por tal acontecimiento pero feliz…

Serena estaba ya dandose los retoques de maquillaje obviamente todas estaban en la habitacion ayuidandola-Darién se quedara idiotizado al verte-dijo Mina- el vestido esta hermoso

-Asi es-dijo la castaña- el vestido de verdad esta fabuloso

-Te ves hermosa Hija-dijo Serenity admirandola

-Ya no me digan tanta cosa por que me sonrojan-dijo la rubia

Ya cuando la rubia estuvo Lista las chicas se salieron para la sala en donde se llevaria acabo la boda despues la novia bajaba las escaleras… se veia espectacular Su vestido era color Verde Esmeralda de un solo hombro, drapeado de la parte de la cintura, la falda del vestido era de corte asimetrico, de la parte de atrás logrando el efecto de distintas capas sobre la falda… la parte de adelante del vestido era corta dejando ver las bien torneadas piernas de la rubia, sus zandalias eran del tono de su vestido adornadas con finas lazas en sus tobillos, lucia una hermosa gargantia y unos pendientes que le daban el cierre perfecto al juego del vestido… el cabello de la rubia estaba semi recogido y adornado con pequeña pedreria que la hacia lucir regia, Dejando a todos los presentes mas que boquiabiertos mientras llegaba al lado de Darién, quien estaba impresionado.

La boda civil se celebro sin mayor contratiempo quedando legalmente unidos ya en matrimonio… lo cual causo gran alegria a ellos y a todos los presentes.

Un par de horas mas tarde ambos se preparaban para asistir a la boda religiosa, Darién usaria un smoking en color negro, realmente ese color le quedaba de maravilla, en compañía de Andrew, Nefly y Yaten partio a la iglesia a esperar a la novia…

Serena se veia como una muñequita delicada con el vestido de novia su vestido era color marfil, de seda, largo hasta el piso, decorado con cristales Swarosky, en la parte de enfrente el vestido lleva un escote discreto en V, la parte de los hombros estaba bordado de seda…el velo era hasta el piso de largo y una elegante tiara sobre su rubio cabello.

Todas las presentes estaban mas que emocionadas al verla ya lista-Hay no Serena te ves como una Princesa

-Hay no se imaginan siento… un hoyo tremendo en mi estomago estoy ¡Nerviosa!

-Es normal hija-dijo Serenity

-Darién no pudo escoger mejor-dijo Luna con el pequeño Endy en brazos

-Bueno ya la limosina que nos llevara a la iglesia llego-dijo Setsuna

-Cierto tambien la limosina de Serena esta aquí-dijo isabell-bueno nosotras nos vamos adelantando-dijeron dejando en la habitacion a Serenity y Luna

-Bueno Hija llego la hora-dijo la platinada con una gran sonrisa, de verdad de todo corazon espero que esta nueva vida que hoy comienza para ti este llena de felicidad por que en verdad te la mereces-dijo conmovida

-Gracias Mama ten por seguro que asi sera-sonrio

Las 3 mujeres y el pequeño endy bajaron para partir rumbo a la iglesia

Mientras en la iglesia.. Darién estaba nervioso

-Tranquilo Darién por tradicion las novias siempre llegan tarde-decia el castaño

-Asi es Darién-dijo Andy- tu tranquilo que serena de que llega llega

-Cierto-intervino Yaten-lo que pasa es que ya saben las mujeres se tardan una eternidad para arreglarse en un dia cualquiera y no digamos el dia de la boda pues se tardan el doble

Los invitados ya estaban ocupando los lugares en la iglesia-Voy a ver si ya vienen-dijo Andy saliendo de la iglesia…Mina, Setsuna e Isabella iban entrando …20 minutos despues llegaba la novia… Andy la ayudo a bajar

-wooooooooooooow serena te ves realemente como una Princesa-dijo el

-Gracias Andy

Luna y Serenity entraron dejandola con Andy-Oye Andy seria mucho pedirte que seas tu quien me entregue en el altar

-¿Bromeas?es un honor hacerlo Serena-dijo el

-Gracias de verdad

-No hay de que sabes que te quiero muchismo-dijo ofreciendole el brazo para entrar al ritmo de la marcha nupcial

El camino a Serena hasta llegar a Darién se le hizo largo pero por fin llego-Cuidala Darién

-Lo hare Andy, es una Promesa

Ahora ahí estaban frente a Dios sellando una Promesa de Amor por la cual habian luchado mucho, cada uno a su manera tuvo que vencer miedos, temores, dificultades pero al fin y al cabo se demostro que ese amor que nacio era y es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier dificultad.

La ceremonia fue de lo mas emotiva para todos los presentes, despues de haber recibido la bendicion vino el tradicional beso, que fue mas que aplaudido por todos.

-Te Amo Princesa

-Y yo a ti Darién-dijo ella besandolo fugazmente

A la salida de la iglesia los aplausos fueron mas que emotivos junto con las felicitaciones… Darién tomo a el pequeño Endy y los 3 hacian el cuadro perfecto, las fotos no cesaban… todos se dirigieron a la hacienda en donde seria la recepcion… al llegar los novios bailaron la cancion de bodas…

_**Yo te quiero enseñar un fantástico mundo. **_

_**Ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar. **_

_**Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas. **_

_**Ven princesa y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal. **_

_Los rostros de ambos eran de total felicidad… el brillo en la mirada de ambos definia lo felices que estaban …._

_**Un mundo ideal. **_

_**Un mundo en el que tu y yo **_

_**podamos decidir como vivir **_

_**sin nadie que lo impida. **_

_**Un mundo ideal que nunca pude imaginar. **_

_**Donde ya comprendí que junto a ti el mundo es un lugar para soñar. **_

_Ambos se perdian en sus miradas, era como si en ese magico instante solo existieran ellos dos…._

_**Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino. **_

_**Voy volando contigo hacia un nuevo amanecer. **_

_**Un mundo ideal. **_

_**Mira bien lo que hay. **_

_**Allí mil cosas voy a ver. **_

_**Conteniendo el aliento. **_

_**Soy como un haz de luz que lejos va. **_

_**Y nunca ya podrá volver atrás. **_

_**Un mundo ideal. **_

_**Un horizonte a descubrir. **_

_**Un mundo para ti. **_

_**Para los dos. **_

_**Déjate llevar a un mundo ideal. **_

_Comenzaba una nueva etapa para ambos un matrimonio, el cual tratarian de sobrellevar con madurez, amor y confianza…_

_**Un mundo ideal. **_

_**Un mundo en el que tu y yo. **_

_**Podamos decidir como vivir sin nadie que lo impida. **_

_**Un mundo ideal. **_

_**Cada vuelta es sorpresa. **_

_**Un horizonte a descubrir. **_

_**Cada instante es un sueño. **_

_La vida los queria juntos, el destino los hizo conocerserse y hoy sellaban ese amor con un hasta que la muerte nos separe…._

_**Un mundo para ti. **_

_**Para los dos. **_

_**Llévame. **_

_**A dónde sueñes tú. **_

_**Un mundo ideal. **_

_**Que compartir. **_

_**Que alcanzar. **_

_**Que contemplar. **_

_**Tú junto a mí. **_

La fiesta transcurrio entre alegrias, besos, felicitaciones la noche estaba de los mas espectacular, el brillo de la Luna era inmenso. Los esposos caminaron al centro del Jardin con su hijo en brazos…

-¿Eres Feliz?-pregunto el Pelinegro

-Mas de lo que alguna vez imagine-respondio con su hijo en brazos-tengo a mi lado un hombre maravilloso, un hermoso hijo, una linda familia ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? Lo tengo todo para ser Feliz y tu Darién ¿Eres Feliz?

-Inmensamente Serena de ahora en adelante nos espera una nueva vida al lado de nuestro hijo y de los que vendran en un futuro –hizo una pausa- ¿sabes? jamas olvidare como te conoci

-Y yo jamas olvidare ¿Cómo me enamore de ti?-dijo ella

Ambos unieron sus labios sellando de nueva cuenta un nuevo camino que empezarian juntos…sabian que quizas no todo seria miel en la vida pero tenian 3 cosas importantes para afrontar cualquier situacion…Confianza… Comunicación y Amor… pero sobre todo una hermosa Familia.

**FIN.**

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras lo Prometido es Deuda y mi deuda esta saldada, aquí esta el Final de ¿Cómo me enamore de ti? Wowwwww es increible que otro de mis fic llegue a su final, se sienten muchos sentimientos encontrados pero pues hay satisfaccion, de verdad gracias por cada comentario que dejaron, de verdad de todo corazon se los agradezco. En el camino se que las hice rabiar, llorar, reir y pues gracias por cada sentimiento puesto en cada cap.**

**Me siento satisfecha con este Final, y de verdad espero que ustedes tambien lo esten, no todos los finales seran iguales pero espero de corazon que sea de su agrado.**

**No me queda mas que decir gracias de nuevo por todo y nos vemos en mis demas fic.**

**PD: ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A SAILOR LAIDY POR SU CUMPLE… amix felicidades. Te quiero muchisimo!**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**


End file.
